Veil of Ezra
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: A completely different side of Ezra. COMPLETED 2/22/2011
1. Witness: riffle or dovetail shuffle

Witness: riffle or dovetail shuffle

By: Wolfa Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own the Magnificent Seven. I only own the idea. I got a lot of help from the wiki website and .net with their scrip trascripts.

1

"Who the hell needs that much stuff?" Hearing Vin's inquiry I raised my head to see the who that attracted his attention.

"No that my friend's is proof there is a god." Standing up, I saw her. Excitement went through me as I saw her. She had come. In reality I had to show surprise.

"Mother?" I began to head to head toward her. Listening to Josiah say as I passed.

"Mother? I always thought Ezra was raised by wolves." Ignoring them I head toward her. Trotting up next to her I see her eyes light up yet her face remain neutral.

"Son. Good to see you. Help me with my bags. Thank you." She twirled her umbrella and headed toward the hotel. Picking up the bags I knew to be lightest, retrieved them and headed after her. Leaving the false ones to the helping hands to carry. She starts the cryptic conversation out in the open. The most important things had to be waylaid.

"Well, this is a sweet little town, Ezra."

_You've chosen a nice quite town to hide._

"Wonderful. Just what I want to hear."

_Thank you. Next question post hast_

"What on earth are you talking about?"

_What do you want to hear first?_

"Mother, what are you doing here? Did something happen in St. Louis?"

_I called for supplies not you. Did something happen in Helena?_

"Well, things got a bit complicated."

_He is s till in control_

"Oh really."

_What happened?_

"I thought it prudent to disappear for a while. Your letters spoke of this town so highly."

_People began to question my motive there. And I heard you finally settled down and needed to make sure you were safe._

"I knew I should have left off my return address."

_Thank you for coming. You didn't have to come_. She dropped her handkerchief.

"Oh madam." Elliot an elder in the down picked it up and turned to her. "Might this belong to you?" She retrieved the discarded item.

"Thank you kind sir. I hadn't realized I had dropped it."

"Not at all." He walked off. I stepped up closer to her.

"A handkerchief? The oldest ruse in the book."

_Planning a con already_

"One can always rely on the classics." One of the helping hands bags opened. Bricks began to fall out. "Appearances are everything darling."

_I'll do anything for you. _She continued into the hotel. I turned to the helping hands.

"Rare masonry from ancient Rome. Very valuable."

"Mm-hmm." The man grunted and followed me inside the door of the hotel dropping them inside. Hefting the more important bags in my hands I follow my mother to her room. Entering her room she slams and locks the door shut behind me. Setting down the suitcases gently. She spins me around and flies into my arms.

"My darling."

"Mother are you alright?" She flips off my hat.

"My poor daughter. You can drop the charade now." I lower my head. Slipping back into my birth self.

"Do you have the supplies?"

"Of course." My hands go to my sideburns and pull the hair from my sides including the prosthesis of a strong jaw line. A wet clothe was exchanged into my hand for the used me. Wiping my face I feel the coolness on my skin, my skin. My mother smiles as she looks upon my now female face. Mine.

"Better?"

"Much." Her accent changed to our once northern homeland. She envelops me into a hug again. "My darling daughter." She steps back appraising me. "The cloths are quite becoming."

"And comfortable." My Montana accent coming out after so long in storage. She runs a hand through my hair. "It will grow back. In time."

"I know. It just. I miss having you able to be who you are. Not this con of a con artist. He is quite good and handsome."

"Why thank you." I let Ezra slip out.

"But a lawman? Eliza I thought I told you to stay low."

"Stay low. Don't you think I tried? When I invented Ezra you came waltzing in and disturbed my balance. You made him into a lime light character. I was fine with the odd con. But you got me arrested got me needing a pardon. I told you to stay away. So technically you are the reason I'm here."

"I'm sorry."

"No I am." I sit on one of the hotel chairs defeated. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course.

"I have an itch."

"The usual?"

"Yes."

"Done. I'll send a cryptic telegram." She kneels in front of me. Rubbing her hands over mine. "Eliza? I miss your playing. I miss your singing." I smile at that. Making Ezra sing was a hard enough feat and getting dressed by myself so they wouldn't find out was another. "How much longer do you think he'll hunt?"

"Until I'm dead." I look into her heart filled eyes. They tell me how much she loves me and wishes for my dreams to be true. For me to be true. "Thank you."

"So?" She stands up. "Am I a forgetful mother or a push aside mother who teaches you the true purpose of a con? Am I still the teacher."

"You will always be a teacher." Smiling I remember the school house. Her school house. "Make up stories. you know the drill."

"Yes I do." I got over to one of her trunks and open it. my new supplies for Ezra are there. I look at him in this box. To much of me is in a box now. I begin to cry. Maude, Ezra mom, kneels down beside me. but Eliza's mother, Martha, pulls me into her arms and let's her daughter cry her past away. taking a deep breath I control who I am. taking a breath I move away. she is Maude again. I will be Ezra again in a moment

2

Getting the supplies back to my room was an easy feet. Now hiding it was another. The inseam of my mattress was already filled with armament and a few odd bills. Ezra and Eliza hid in the closet. I had put up a makeshift wall in there to hide them. Opening them up I put the parcel with the rest of myself. Dresses hang on hangers. And a box with small shelves lay in wait of new supplies. I categorize them as to which part is what. I hang the new whale bone corset up on one of the hangers. The reason for this is. I have an ample size breast and the only way to keep others from noticing is to strap them down. And this device makes it easier. Although made for an Amazon. It works well for what I need it for. My mother is going to get the usual for me so I pack a bag of Eliza for my upcoming rendezvous. Dress, knickers, shoes, twenty dollars. I'm prepared now for that itch. Securing the door I get presentable. I'm Ezra Standish. Time to put on the show.

3

I hear laughing as I come down the stairs. She's started already. Good mother.

"He takes his little skirt and puts it on the poor dog and makes her dance the cancan." My fellow peacekeepers laughing at Ezra's expense. I smile as I come up. The story is an oldie but a goodie. They are playing cards. Go figure. "Full house-- and I said, "Ezra, honey you better be careful. Elsie's going to bite you," but he keeps dancing around and 'round until she goes... (barks)." I make way up the stairs behind my comrades. She continues the well used story. "And she nips him on the kisser. So he pulls off her skirt, and he says "Well, fine, then, you'll just have to dance naked."" Bad thing is its all true. I hide a smirk as I stand looking at them. She looks up at me. Vin noticed me when I made my first step onto the platform. But he had every intention of hearing the end of my childhood embarrassment. He looked up over at me.

"Ezra... we're just hearing about you and your dog." Everyone looks over at me. I smirk at them all. Whipping a hand over my lip, A signal for my mother for us to talk.

"The naked dancer." JD put in his two bits. I smile at the youngest of our band. If only they knew all the secrets. Would they be laughing or raising a gun?

"If you'll excuse us, gentlemen. My mother needs her rest." She had gone to the telegraph office before coming here. So I know we should have gotten a reply by now.

"My, my." Raking in her winnings, she stands up.

"She looks just fine to me." Oh Josiah, you may try and take me under my wing but mother has more class than to do this at this moment. Maybe next time. She deserves some happiness too.

"She done cleaned us out." Vin took a swig of his beer. I force my self not to stare longingly at the action. Please let him come.

"Well, how about that?" Come on mother.

"Well, I thank you gentlemen for the libations." She finishes her drink. Swinging her purse over her shoulder.

"Uh, you need some help carrying my money?" She laughs at him.

"I think I can handle it." He takes her hand.

"Good night, Maude." He kisses her hand. She blushes. She likes him.

"Good night." I gather her in my arms and we head toward the door. They would make a cute couple. But not yet. But hopefully soon. As we near the door. I still know Mister Tanner can still hear us.

"I've never had a dog named Elsie and I certainly never dressed her up." It is the same line used a hundred times to make argument between our two personas.

"Well, it's still an adorable story." We get out onto the boardwalk and head to the telegraph office. She laces her arms in mine. Outside a way from the show she can drop a little of the charade. She twines her fingers with mine. "I got a hold of him but he had to check his schedule. " Thank god. I shudder next to her. "You were always an unstable one."

"But I was loyal."

"Yes. He was a good man."

"Damn his brother." She slaps me lightly. Not for cursing. But for my slip into Eliza. "Thank you."

"Sorry."

"NO I made a mistake. I could have ruined everything."

"Maybe you can find a confidant here." I have a few in some other towns. Like my itch scratchier.

"Maybe."

"Mr. Sanchez seems to be a nice man?" I knew it. She was smitten.

"Yes he condoles over me." She smiles. A fact I made a permanent part was to sound like I swallowed a thesaurus book. My mother loves it for she taught me all those exotic words. And she also got to put them to good use too.

"That is good." Meaning I need someone to watch my back not just myself. Over the past years we have learned to make everything mean something else. We waltzed into the office.

"Good evening." **Hiram Nechaus** greeted us as we entered.

"Did I receive a reply?" My mother gets to the point. She wants us to adjure to her hotel to talk to her daughter more.

"Yes, yes." He turns around and picks up a paper. He hands it to her. She skims it and hands it to me. "Do you have a reply?" He asks getting ready to take it down. I tap her twice.

"Yes." She walks up to him. She grabs the pencil. "I don't want you get it wrong." Hiram looks at me for sympathy and the question she always like this. I just shrug. The taps represented days. So it read: 2 days STOP Baker Pass STOP The Usual STOP She turns to me. I gaze it over and nod. Sounded satisfying. 2 days I can wait. I hope. The usual meant 3pm, Secluded. Bring blankets. Meet as Eliza.

We watch as he sends it off. We know he will be sitting there waiting for us to confirm so we wait for him. Hiram jumped at how quick the reply came. He looked as if he was going to tell us to leave and would get us when he replied. But his jump in surprise confirmed the yes. We nodded and headed out.

2 days.

4

In the morning as I ate breakfast with my mother. Vin came charging in like a Paul Revere calling all the seven in a search and rescue. Young Billy had vacated his domicile sometime during the night. Mary had been frantic. I could sympathize. Thankfully I had finished and began to rise. My mother walked with me as I headed to the livery.

"Since when do you go riding after little runaway boys?"

_Does this happen often?_

"Well, the kid's mother wields considerable influence around here. It'll be good to have her owing me a favor."

_No. Duty calls._

"That's my boy. Always working an angle." She touched my cheek.

_Be safe._

Heading over to the group I notice Chaucer already for me to ride. Looking to JD I notice a wrapped finger. I pat Chaucer as I come up beside him. Good boy, you keep up your part of the con as well. Vin handed me the reigns. So it had been Vin to tame my beast. Mm, I look down quickly. Damn it Eliza. I nod my head low as I put my foot in the stirrup.

"Why don't you start at Baker Pass then head south from there." At Vin's suggestion I look at him. I though nobody went there. But it was close and secluded. My mother goes to stand behind Mary.

"Ma'am" Josiah greets her. She nods back to him then to me. I tip my hat.

"Mary? We'll find him." Chris told her. Yes he likes her but is it a ghost of what he once had. He really hadn't showed an interest till the boy arrived. Yup a ghost. And here we go.

5

I had been paired off with Josiah and J.D.

"Billy!" I hollered. It smarted to scream as a man. The two pulled up next to me on both sides. J.D. rode a little more in front and to the side to stay aware of Chaucer's head.

"I hope we find the boy all right. Mrs. Travis looked ready to lose her mind over him." Yes she is worried. J.D. gazed around wildly. Not scanning just viewing. This boy needed to learn to watch. Buck helped him watch the ladies but out here you needed to watch everything. Something is always hiding in the bushes.

"My mother lost her mind long before I was born." Ezra kicked in. Whenever my mother was around I had to remember who I was playing.

"It's a mother's curse to worry over her kids." I scan the horizon again. Not wishing to dwell on what was. I squeeze my legs against Chaucer motivating him to move a little quicker.

"What about Ezra's Ma, Josiah?" I have to look at Josiah to regard his answer about her.

"Charming woman." He liked her. Eliza smiles underneath Ezra.

"She sure is. You know, she told me my fortune the other day, Ezra-- didn't even charge me." He had moved himself in front now. Being the leader. I smirk at his statement. My mother if anything was proficient. And played her part well. And fortune telling was my trick but a good one to have. And when she signed up for this she learned.

"And what did she see from the great beyond?" Was it a true or a false fortune?

"To tell you the truth, it wasn't that good. She told me I was going to be meeting my first and last bullet within six months." False.

"Except..." Josiah added. There always was.

"Except she did this ancient ritual and it lifted the curse and now I'm going to be fine." I look to Josiah for confirmation of her miracle dance. He nods.

"And the cost of said ritual?"

"Usually it's ten dollars." Mother he's a boy.

"But for you...?" Josiah knows our poor J.D. was had by an incredible woman.

"Five." J.D. looked front again. Josiah and I shared a smile and hollered.

"Billy!"

6

I'm tired. I smell of sweat and horse. And I just want to sleep. But no, upon entering my room.

"I understand they found the boy." Mother sits on my bed. I take off my jacket.

"Yeah, scared out of his wits but we found him."

"Poor boy." She moved a little more to watch me. Her face full Maude mode. "You've ingratiated yourself quite well with this town."

_You blend in well. _

"I've made a few acquaintances, nothing more." Oh gods. She had paid somebody again to overhear us. I'm tired. I really don't want to play. But I am always playing.

"A position rife with opportunity Wouldn't you say? I found the perfect mark-- a Mr. Wheeler owns the hotel. In fact he and I are spending this very evening together."

"Really?" Oh, no.

"We'll use the same con we pulled in Chicago. You know, the cotton gin investment."

"No." Please not this argument.

"Excuse me?"

"I said no. Is that clear? The answer is no." If it wasn't here I would have said yes to get away. But I had a place for once. She was just confirming it. So we played our lines. With the alternate script.

"Now, now..." I sit beside her taking her hands. I'm safe here. The floor creaked. Mr. Tanner had a room next to mine. He only used it rarely. His back must be hurting. So I had to play it up more. So what he heard would not think sour of me. And hopefully not my mother.

"Listen, mother, I've got this town believing that they can trust me to protect it from people like you... hell, from people like me." She humphs.

"I thought that protection job was just a front." So did I, once.

"Well, of course it is." She looks into my eyes, seeing the blatant lie.

"Now, you haven't gone and joined the ranks of the employed, have you? Now, that would be undignified. Ezra... Ezra... What a waste of your god-given gifts. I raised you better than that." She is laying it on thick. I guess she noticed my interest in my long haired friend. Playing the sympathy card.

"R-raised me? Did you say raised me? Come on, now, mother. You didn't raise me as well as, uh... as a stray cat raises a litter. You-you dumped me. Remember? At every aunt and uncle's house you could find. Unless, of course, you needed me... for a con." I nodded to the wall opposite and mimicked long hair. She understood the tracker was next store listening as well. I tapped my lips. Code for good night. She stood up kissed me. Backing away as if slapped.

"I taught you a trade. I did the best I could. I'm sorry if it wasn't good enough." She exited my room with a slam. I flop on my bed. I hate this.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Go away!" I yell my voice muffled by the feather bed. The door opens. I engage my derringer.

"Easy Ez." I pop my head up. Vin is standing there. No jacket and his suspenders hanging off. Noticing his arms raised I lower my gun.

"Habit." I grumble.

"More like instinct" I sit up on my bed.

"Is there something wrong?" I pull back the rigging to reset it.

"I could ask you the same thing." He looks worried.

"I'm fine. How's you back?" He looks taken back then smiles. He knows as well as me that we notice everything.

"It's a mite sore." He closes the door. "How'd you know?"

"I had a friend with a similar problem." I pat the bed. He crosses over and sits down. I stand and watch his reaction. "First feather bed?" He nods. He runs his hand over the bed. I pick up the bottle on my dresser and pour him a drink. Handing it to him. "Have you talked to Mr. Jackson about it?"

"No." He drinks. "He doesn't need to be bothered."

"Ah." He's embarrassed about it.

"So your friend how did he deal?" Well normally I was on top for sex. Eliza! He is Ezra's friend. I shake my head.

"Long hot baths, and.." I step toward him. "Turn to the door." I kneel on the bed. He looks over at me with speculate eyes. "Don't worry Mister Tanner I have no intention of stealing your virtue." I place my hands on his shoulders. He tenses. I shake my head. I get up. Still gazing he watches me move my shaving mirror to in front of him. I aim it over his shoulder. I go around and kneel on the bed again. He is gazing at me. I place my hands on his shoulders. He tenses a little. I look into his eyes. Letting him read no harm there. He closes his eyes. I feel his shoulders slump. Feeling his spin I can feel the slight curvature. Ok. I rub my thumbs in small circles up and down his neck. The shoulders slump more. Good. I move down little by little. Digging hard into the hard knots in the muscles, loosening under my touch. I feel eyes on me. I got so into my work I forgot who I am. I look up.

"How does your back feel?" He rotates his shoulders and stretches his spine. I hear it crack in a few places. He is smiling. I smile back.

"Thank you."

"Anytime." He gets up. I slump back onto my heels. My head is lowered in thoughts. You can't have him. He's wanted. You're wanted. Maybe we could run away and be wanted together. Walking dreams. He taps me on the shoulder.

"Ezra?" I look up at him. He stares into my window eyes. I shut them quickly before he sees to much. Looking back the poker face is back. He nods. "Thank you." I nod back. He exits my room. I crumple onto my bed. Eliza you got it bad.

7

The plan was simple. Ride out of town with a big production of good byes. Simple. But they needed a coachman they trusted. And what better to get one then to make one. And I volunteered. After all I am an actress. I pull out some of Buck's hair. He yelps and I smile. Holding it up to my lips. They all smile.

The ride was simple and pulled off well within safety limits.

The flair of dramatic added when ripping off the offending hair. Vin smiled at the shock when they realized the had.

8

Trying to hear the interrogation going on but my muscles were beginning to scream in protest. Yes I had built them up a little for the part but I was still no man. Closing my eyes I let my thoughts become liquid. Then the twinge.

"Gentlemen, if I may, this sack of manure is getting heavy." I get the nod. Thank god. I let go stepping back so the rope doesn't recoil in my face. They laugh and I join in. J.D. pulls him back up to their eye level on horse.

"Whoo, that was lucky! You ready to start talking now?"

"Whatever you want to know. What he looked like... What he wore, drank... I swear. Just let me down. Please, let me down." Plan succeeded. Vin cuts him down. I go over to stage pulling off my gloves. My palms are raw. I grab some ointment from my bag and apply it to my hands.

"Ezra you ok?" Mary is staring at my hands.

"Yes. Just not use to such meaning full labor." She smiles as if seeing beyond the conman for the first time. She steps over and takes my hands.

"Not to bad. Just a bit of rope burn." I know I had it before. She smells them. "Chamomile?"

"Yes, to sooth." I take back my hands. "I think I know how to get our man to run out in the open." The smile reappears. I put my gloves on as I remount the stage. Buck is glaring at me. I shrug. Then he pulls a Larabee stare. Ah, she's Larabee's. I hold up my hands innocently. He grabs the bounty's horse and heads off toward town. I extend my hand to be a gentleman to Mary. She smiles and grabs a hold for herself and lifts herself up. I pick up the reigns. She snatches them form my hands. I smile back at her. God I hurt.

"Thank you." She cracks the reigns. And off we go.

9

Getting my mother to help out was easy. She hated innocent people hurt. Even though Maude is suppose to be a tough bird. So I watch through the batwing doors as mother sets up Mr. Wheeler. I wait for her cue. The others go around back as I nod. Mother makes a play for his hands. My signal.

"Bartender! A whiskey, if you please. Well, we saved him. He's safe and sound."

"Saved who?" I take the shot and signal for another.

"The Travis boy." She turns to me and my eyes roam to the back door. She understands the game is set.

"Well, bully for you, Ezra. Now you can return him to the mother who cares." I laugh. The man she paid to listen is sitting with some others and watching with great interest. I laugh.

"Oh, my, my, how foolish of me. I actually thought you might take some maternal pride in all this but I forgot, you are bereft of such instincts."

"Perhaps... I should be going." We both look at him as if we forgotten him. But sir this is all for you.

"No, no. Don't bother. I'm the one who's going." I swallow the last shot of courage.

"Where? To protect some little lost kitten?" She laughs the laugh of get me out of here.

"Touché. As a matter of fact, I'm going back to the jail to find out who hired those men. Then I'm going to hunt the bastard down..." I slam the glass back down. I hear our hearing man grunt at the statement. "...and rip his throat out."

"How pleasant." She turns from me a little.

"Well, then... I won't invite you to watch." I head to the door.

"Good idea. They shouldn't be doing that." Our hearing man putting in his two cents and getting everyone to go out the front so that only left option B for Mr. Wheeler.

I watch through the window as he makes his exit. When he does I go back beside my mother take her hands and lead her out the option B door. He looks at us as we exit.

"It was all an act in there, wasn't it?" I nod. Not paying attention as I watch Mary and her emotions storm over her features.

She gets the information and we head off on our already haltered horses.

10

The shoot out went well. Chris had a minor shot to his arm. And all is well.

The stage leaves tomorrow.

Going to my room I find mother sitting there when I return.

"Is everyone alright?"  
"Mr. Larabee was shot in the arm but it is just a scratch." She grabs my hands. I wince a little. She doesn't notice she is just staring at my hands.

"I miss your playing." The piano. I use to play with orchestras and to local plays that traveled. Our house was the liveliness on Christmas. We had live music. And I loved to play. I almost forgot. "Play for me." She pleads with me. I look around.

"On what?" She grabs me and pulls me out of my room down the stares. Mister Larabee, Tanner, and Wilmington are sitting at the seven's normal table. Time to play.

"Mother I'm tired."

"No now." Wilmington sits up.

"Looks like Ezra is in trouble." I hear the comment as the batwing doors hit my tired body as we exit. She pulls me across the street to the liquidators. She bangs on the door. Mrs. Potter answers the door.

"I thought you weren't coming." She said backing up.

"I had to get my pianist before I decided." She hulled me inside. Across the street I noticed my fellow gunman watch me pulled inside. Mrs. Potter closed the door.

"You play Mr. Standish?"

"Passing." Mother pushes me onto a piano stool. I look at her. Lifting the lid I can just stare at the keys. I delicately run my hands over the keys. Stretching my hands I do some scales to see where the pitch is wrong and how well tuned the piano is. The piano is a nice English, Collard & Collard. I pressed down on the keys. Something easy to warm up. But I'm tired. Something to relax to start.

Quasi una fantasia.

My mother watchs as I begin to let it flow through me. I never notice when my three comrades come in and watch me play. The place is quiet. The music resonates ok for a store. I look around at all the things here. In the mirror I see my colleages watch in amazement as I play. Mrs. Potter goes to the door as some more people pile into her secnondary investment store. Mary comes over beside Chris. Josiah has entered and takes a place next to my mother. I close my eyes. Blocking them out. Blocking out this life. Near the end of Adagio Sostenuto, 1st movement, I let Eliza play with all that I am. I don't stop that long after that first piece. I hear applause as I jump right into Allegretto, second movement, preparing myself for Presto agitato, finale. My true self began to flow and I realished in it. Here it comes. People I can feel are watching my hands trying to keep up. And wonder at this display. This is the most I ever shown talent outside the saloon. My hands I can feel straining. The ointment did little job on them but I feel the burn take hold and blood begins to seep a little from the tiny cuts. It doesn't matter. I playing. I can play. I put all myself into playing. Screw everything else. Screw him. I am still me. And he can never touch that. Never in any life. I am Eliza Stands. Falsely accused of killing her husband and framed by his brother of jealousy over her. I am free in my mind and there is where I can be anything I was am and will be. The music flows like my blood. Boiled in outrage at him for taking what is not his and calming to rest in this falshood. I will get him back and he will pay. And by then hopefully I will have friends to stand behind me. Real friends. I close my eyes, here we go. Big finish. I lean forward head resting on the piano my hands dead on my lap. I know they are applauding behind me. I know I should rise and take a bow. Opening my eyes I see the small specks of blood. My blood.

One final piece just for me.

**Années de pèlerinage, deuxième année, S 161 "Italie": no 1, Sposalizio**

For Tomorrow will be good bye.

11

The Next Morning.

My hands stung as my gloved hands held my mothers. The stage had arrived.

"Listen, Mother... about some of the things that were said the other night, I..." I had to make sure she knew I didn't mean it. It was all part of the game. We passed Buck and he sat up quickly.

"Good-bye, Buck." He stood up and took her hand.

"Oh! Now, Ma'am, you have yourself a good trip." She smiled. Something was up.

"Thank you." She smells him. "What's that smell?"

"Smell?" She wipes her nose.

"Like animal, or something. (sniffs) P.U.! Well, it was nice meeting you." She grabs me again and we walk.

"What on earth was all that about?"

"Nothing. Now, what were you saying?"

_Don't worry, nothing to mess with this life_

"Well, I just wanted to say with all that's going on I just didn't want you to feel as though I feel..."

"Thank you, ma'am." J.D. handed her a dollar bill. She took it and pocketed it.

"Don't mention it. Yes?" She is good.

"Well, although harsh words were spoken I want you to know that, uh... in my heart..." Josiah stepped into our path. Damn.

"Uh, ma'am. I do believe I'll die if you leave."

"Penniless." _Be nice I know you like him._

"So nice to meet you." We walked more before she faced me. "I'm sorry, darling." I looked to her chariot.

"Well, I... I just want you to... Take care of yourself."

"I always do, Son. Good-bye." She jumped up. No sentiment, yet there is a world of it in the action.

"Good-bye." I step away.

"Extraordinary woman." I smile at Josiah.

"Oh, yes, indeed." I turn to the saloon.

"Let me buy you a drink."

"I am never one to turn down a libation but the question why?"

"For last night." I nod. Ezra doesn't take comments well. He thinks they are always playing him. But Eliza knows he is genuine. And could use a drink with her friends.

TBC..

**Nemesis: Stripping or Overhand**


	2. Nemesis: Stripping or Overhand Shuffle

**Nemesis: Stripping or Overhand**

**By Wolfa Moon**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Magnificent Seven. I only own the idea. I got a lot of help from the wiki website and blackraptor with their script transcripts.

Veil of Ezra: Chapter 2

*1

I recheck the bag, again. Everything is in there to be Eliza. One can always wonder how to fit a woman in one tiny parcel. Well her she is. How cold I have forgotten to be who I am? The tea is cool enough now to drink it all in one god-awful swig. A simple concoction learned to stop an unfortunate thing from happening. The stuff is horrible but it works. Haven't had a situation yet. Checking down at my watch I head out. Time to get scratched. Passing through the saloon I see Buck pestering J.D. and Josiah laughing at them. Lowering my head I scurry out. Time is not on my side, I cannot be side tracked. I cleared it over with them. Just need to get away. And I deserve time away. Time away from this crowded knowing, seeing town. Ezra may be a city prat but Eliza all mountains. I miss mountains. Chaucer nicked at me as I approached him. The stable boy already prepared him per request. I miss home.

"Yes I know. We will go soon." I place my saddlebags over his rump.

"Coming back?" Chris leaned against the livery door. Wanting to say no. Just needing to go.

"I shall endeavor to return at an adequate time."

"As long as you come back"

"Why mister Larabee. Your concerned for my welfare is heart warming." He stands up from his relaxing pose giving me one of his famous glares.

"Just don't want to hunt you down and kill you."

"Well then good day." I hitch up on Chaucer with no gentlemanly tip of the hat and ride off. Chaucer's muscles move with his breeding. Fast. I can't be late. I need this.

**2**

There is a small stream in Baker pass that had a nice shrubbery around the area. At one point the stream pools in a secluded sunlit area. This is where I will transform. I hitch Chaucer up to a nearby tree to be seen. Leaving the knot loose just in case. Stripping my red jacket I hang it on a branch close to him. A flag for my itch scratcher to find me.

Time for a metamorphosis. In the water I wipe away the dirt, grim and glue. The water is cool in the dry desert air. I lay Ezra out, roll him up and tuck him in a saddlebag. Putting him to rest I pull out my true self. The dress in my satchel is an old favorite of mine. It's a nice light green with some blue inlays. Why do I even bother? I don't intend to wear it long. Running a brush through my hair. Muscle memory kicks in and I pull longer than what hair I do have now. Once I had hair that reached beyond my waist. Now it's close to my head. Framing a face for my male persona. The pool's reflection is not making me feel any better about my appearance and my ache. I need this. This gilded cage is killing me slowly. Maybe my mother is right. Maybe I need more confidants.

Standing I let the dress fall to my ankles. Looking around no one here yet. Maybe I can have a little bit of fun while being me. Just not to much. Lifting my skirt I head to Chaucer. He looks at me oddly. I give him my left hand to him to smell and a sweet mint. He happily takes it. Bumping me with his head. He knows I am the same. The same as I ever was.

I climb up into the saddle. The leather stirrups feel rough against my bear feet. My feet.

"Want to run boy?" He pulls away from the tree under his own will. "I'll take that as a yes." He faces west from where we are. "Ok, to the oak and then back here ok." I pat his chestnut furred neck. Lowering down I prepare for the run. Ready, set. My legs squeeze his sides and yell. We fly. The world doesn't matter. My dress flaps in the rush as we run. The wind flowing through our hair tangled in rhythm. This is what is must feel like to fly. To be truly free. The tree is coming up to quickly for my liking. Chaucer was breed to race, for battle. My father won him for me in a poker match against a Calvary breeder. I got an early Christmas present. A grand noble steed. Loyal. Tells nobody my secrets. My only true friend through all this. The tree has come and past. A blur appears on my left flank. A race. I squeeze Chaucer tighter. He moves like liquid and we flow back to the tree. The tree stands before us and I turn to face the blur.

"You're late." I say as I dismount.

"Sorry. Had to make sure I wasn't followed."

"Somebody following you?" Oh no, we've been discovered.

"No, no." taking off his hat. "Just some farmer or Indian watching over their land. Nothing to worry about." He grabs my hand and pulls me close to him. "How are you doing Eliza?"

"Ok Brent. And yourself?" His hands find themselves and rest at my waist.

"Ok. I've missed our conversations."

"Is that what you call this." I wiggle under his touch.

"No and you know it. Can't we just talk before we." I back away from him.

"Remember Brent I called you here for one thing and one thing only. We are not lovers. You can never have me. We are just friends with added treats."

"Added treats?" he smiles. I melt and kiss him wildly. My hands running through his hair grabbing hold smash his mouth into mine. Slipping a little tongue drives his hands to my bum and he squeezes.

"Did you bring the blankets?"

"Yes." He breathes into my hair. "But." He twists around and pins me to the ground. "Why not a quick dirty one then a good slow?" his body speaking only of lust as it grinds against me.

"How about neither. There is not a reasonable water hole around and how am I going to explain the dirt and grim when my fellow peacekeepers ask certain questions. Better to remain clean then to get filthy."

"But you like getting dirty?" he smiles wickedly at me. I begin to pull away from him. He just laughs loudly. Spinning he plants me on the ground with all his weight.

"Damnit Brent you gained weight. Get off!" he puts more weight on me. Gods. He feels good and all muscle. Yet he weighs a ton. I close my eyes forcing all energy into my arms "Brent! Get off!" and suddenly he is. I open my eyes. Brent isn't there. Looking to my right I see a tan hided figure rolling in the dirt with Brent. I jump onto the strangers back. "Stop it." I pull the figure back and he lands on me. Brent rolls away and runs off to his horse. The coward. A lover not a fighter. The stranger rolls off of me and lands himself into a crouch. I sit up. Looking to my left quickly I see Brent ride off. Great. The eyes of the stranger are burning a hole into my turned face. I look at the stranger. Oh boy. He stands up and begins to approach me. I push myself further away from him.

"It's ok miss. I ain't gonna hurt yah."

"No but I maybe will." I take his hand pulling him down into the dirt. I get up seeing the figure in different eyes now. Glaring down at him. "May I ask what you are doing out her mister tanner?" standing up in full Ezra disposition.

"I heard a commotion and saw a friends of mine horse and then you and that man tussel'ng."

"Did you ever think it could just be all in fun? Dear gods Mister Tanner don't you ever think of the opposite sex and."

"How do you know my name?" Eliza what have you done? I point to Chaucer.

"Who's horse is that?" he looks to my steed quickly then back.

"My friends." He gets up ready for another attack. I lower my hands to my side.

"Mister tanner you are a fool."

"Who are you?" I lower my head. Shit! I let another wanted man know of another wanted man, woman. He was a bounty hunter. I slip into Ezra but in no shape or dress am I him so.

"Mister Tanner. I assure you that you know me." He looks confused. Vin dares a step forward.

"Ezra?" tilting his head to see the shadows.

"Smart boy." I begin to dust myself off in full Ezra mode now.

"So what are you doing out here with him dressed like that?" My back straightened. Eliza Stepped forward.

"What is wrong with my dress?" I twirl around to show off the dress.

"Well I thought you hated it." Remembering the event in which Ezra had to dress as a girl. Switching back to Ezra mannerisms. Doing this he relaxes more. The woman is a stranger. Ezra is his friend

"Mister tanner. Can I trust you?"

"Yes of course"

"I mean really trust. Trust not to tell the others. Trust not to tell anyone." He looks me up and down. Then nods. I lower my head again and stand at him in full height. "My name is Eliza Stands. And I am hiding."

"From who?" I look into his eyes. Can I trust him?

"My brother in law. It is a rather long story."

"Which you will tell me?" I head over to Peso and pet his side. He smells my hand nudging me with his head. Peso knows it's me. And if anyway to truly get through to Vin is by horse.

"Can we do this later I need to go after him."

"Why is he so important?"

"I have a situation."

"What maybe I can help?" I wish you would. Shacking my head.

"I have an itch."

"An itch?" I just glare at him. "Oh, oh. You and he are lovers."

"No nothing of the sort. We have an arrangement. I get an itch he scratches and now you chased him away." I pick up the discarded bag with the provisions Brent brought.

"So why not go in dressed as yourself and get buck to go for it."

"Unlike Mr. Wilmington. I do have standards."

"And that is one of them." He comes up beside me pulling the provision bag out of my hand

"How dare you?"

"What would happen if you were to get pregnant?"

"I take precautions." Grabbing the bag back but he won't relent.

"So Eliza." He pauses. "Your Ezra yet Eliza." I look at him first he was scared angry now he is sure and curious.

"I'm both but Ezra is my shield to protect me from the evil."

"Which you will tell me about later?"

"Yes." I let go of the bag and head back to where I left Ezra bundled. He follows.

"So I really messed up your rendezvous?" he tried to pronounce the word correctly.

"Yes. Now I have to go back into town and contact him and set it up again."

"Will he come back?" He follows me as I move around the tree.

"For twice the money. A male whore is sometimes more expensive than a female."

"I'm sorry." I pick up my bundle and shack my head. I hate this feeling of being in heat. I must be part cat or something. Maybe fox.

"No need." He stands as if he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Wait. "Vin?" he stare into my eyes. "Do I look nice?" I twirl around to him.

"Yes, you look very lovely." The distance is short between us.

"Do you like me like this?"

"Well after seeing this and the massage you gave the other fortnight. I am rightly embarrassed."

"Why?" he blushes.

"Because you're a female and you were." I step closer. He runs a hand nervously through his hair. Grabbing his hand.

"Vin you re my friend." And I don't want to ruin it. "And you needed help. So I helped. Just don't tell the others I have a reputation to maintain."

"I won't."

"Thank you." I look into his eyes, I melt. Damn. I look away. His other hand brings my eyes back to his.

"So you're really a woman through and through?"

"Yes in every detail the way god makes em."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Then this won't be wrong?" he kisses me. It lasted not long. But in those moments it was as if every star exploded. He breaks it off and air rushes into our lungs.

"We should get going?"

"Why?" I move closer. His breath hitches.

"I came looking for Ezra." I lower my head to his chest. "Chris is in some trouble. Thinks he found the guys who burned his family and went after them." I can only nod into his chest. This is important and we should all be there as one magnificent group to support. "So that is why I am really out here. Sorry to have disturbed."

"Well I say the kiss helped a little." I back up. "Give me 15 minutes and I'll have Ezra ready to go."

"OK. But when this is done we are going to talk."

"A long one I guarantee it." I look at the bundle of Ezra and the pool of water. My image shimmering disturbed in the ripple. Screw it. I turn round grab Vin jacket crushing him to me and kiss him. My hands twine into his hair. I lick his lips tasting the jerky, coffee and sweat that is all him. And I feel him tasting back. If we don't stop I won't be able to and I think neither will he. "A long talk when this is over." I grab Ezra and begin to go behind the bushes to put on another face. I just kissed Vin tanner.

"Sorry about chasing off your um.."

"Friend." I smile as I take off the dress.

I just kissed Vin tanner I have to retell myself. Butterflies fly in my stomach.

"Maybe we can get your money back. And then I can help out."

"An offer?"

"Maybe?" I hear dust move as he paces and tries to find the right words. Men have itches too.

"Alright." Maybe it won't be that bad having a confidant. Especially him.

"Eliza?" I turn around to him. He's facing away giving me some privacy.

"Yes, Mr. Tanner?" hopefully I didn't frighten him to much.

"Vin." He states firmly. Blowing air into my cupped hand to dry the adhesive.

"Yes Vin?" I state firmly as he did. I button the waistcoat. It doesn't take me long anymore to change from one phase to the other. Practice always make perfect. He began to speak as I rolled Eliza up for a nap.

"Only when your Eliza call me Vin or if Eliza needs me. When you're Ezra call me.."

"Mr. Tanner." Ezra says as he comes out from behind the bushes. Vin looks me up and down. Gone is the look of wonder. He smiles and I smile back. "Agreed." I step over to Chaucer. Placing Eliza in Brent's parcel and over my horse's rump. Turning around he hands me my jacket. "Don't treat me any different. I'm Ezra. And so to know whom I am at certain moments ask, may I come in. Emphasize the I. and that will alert me to what you want and I will reply with the correct name of you."

"So I'll know whom I'm talking to you."

"You are taking this agreement very casually."

"What are friends for? Also fellow wanted friends." I smile that he acknowledged this fact. For now I know he won't turn me in. We are on the same page. He nods and jumps up on Peso. I get on my oldest friend.

"Let's go rescue Mr. Larabee."

***3

The ride back to town was swift. We didn't talk much. I was contemplating what should I tell him. The whole story? That is a pretty long yarn. Yet it's mine. I wonder what I'm going to do about this itch. I move in my saddle. Creature comforts. This is a long day and bound to get longer. Four Corners comes into view. Turning for the first time I see Mr. Tanner staring at me. His eyes have been glued on me since we set off. Maybe he wasn't as comfortable with this as I thought.

Entering our small hamlet Harim comes running out of the telegraph office running to J.D. Spotting us J.D. grabs it and runs to us.

"Seems a bartender was killed and hung in Chris' room. That want us there urgently." I take the telegram and read the small message.

"Do we have enough supplies?" I hand the gram to Mr. Tanner.

"Yeah all set." The kid bounces on his heels at being up a hand.

"Then let's ride." Tanner hands me back the gram. I look it over again. This shall be fun.

****4

When we arrive to the uncouth town we all hear the gunfire. Vin grabs J.D. as the young one whipped out his pistols about to go in guns blazing.

"We need a plan."

"But they are boxed in with rarely no cover."

"We are no good to them dead." I remind our inexperienced friend.

"Ezra any ideas?" they are both looking toward. I suppose I am the one with the brains. Looking around I spot an old wagon.

"Sublime." They both follow my gaze to the covered wagon. Vin smiles. J.D. stares at us both as if we're mad. He will learn. Only time and experience will make him better at what he will be.

We turn the mules around and face them toward town. Vin held his hand out to me as I climbed in. puling me in he just stared into my eyes. I just stare back, everything is going to be fine. I turn around and help J.D. into the wagon. Taking positions Mr. Tanner hitches the reins and we're off.

The animals make noise as they enter the gunfight arena. All gunfire has stopped.

"What in heaven's name is that?" I hear Josiah say. Our entrance has been made. Other voices filter through, none of the good guys. We all grabbed hold of the tarp and pulled. No moments to waste we start firing at the evil ones. They stop firing and we won this round. I spy Mr. Larabee and our group.

"Whoa!" Chris begins to stand.

"Now that was good timing." I can't help myself.

"Sorry for the delay."

"JD, Ezra, you'd best get down." Not looking at him ahs to confirm what he is about to do. I sit on the hay seat as J.D. drops down on the floor. The shot barks loudly as it flies over my head. We all watch as it hits one of the men. I look up at him, superb shot.

"Let's get after them."

*****5

Strangely enough as we enter Purgatory I find myself along the portly writer.

"Mr. Steele my compatriots tell me that you're a servant of the muse-- a literary man?" he looks at me in wonder of my wordfull knowledge.

"Why, yes. I write about this." He motions to the town and all it's glory.

"High adventures in the untamed west." I smirk at him. Only if he knew half the tales in this unclaimed west; the drama, the fortune, the love, the friendship, the secrets. My tale alone would sell millions. But it is my tale to hide and to tell whom I please.

"Precisely. My books sell very well." He is very proud of his work. As anyone who loves their profession should. Money doesn't hurt also.

"And the characters who people your books...if one were to, say, figure prominently in the narrative might there be some manner of monetary remuneration given to such a person?

"Perhaps." He stares at me. Steel finally realizes the businessman, the civilized man in this untamed west. "Uh... royalties and such." He smiles at me as if getting the right angle.

"Royalties. Yes. You and I really must discuss the financial aspects of your business." His face lights up. Somebody who is willing to talk to him. Willing to help him.

"Why, I would be happy to Mister... um...?"

"Standish. Ezra Standish." We shake hands.

"You wouldn't happen to have a card would you, Mr. Standish?" I pull the oldest trick I have.

"Matter of fact, I would." I pull my calling card from behind his ear. Handing him the Ace of Spades he grimace and I can only smile wider.

We pull into a small coral. The group is already splitting up. And I am stuck on baby-sitting detail.

"Yep. Cantina. That's where I'm going." I lay a gentle hand on him as he begins to head off.

"That, I believe, would be imprudent."

"Huh?" he has no clue.

"The local residents have a rather marked predisposition against people of your, uh... geographical origins." I point to his cargo to make my point.

"Uh-huh. Oh, really? Well, if I heard right half the wanted men in the west are in this town-- men with stories to tell. Now, this is my first visit here and I'm going to meet some of them." Oh, boy. I am not taking a bullet for him.

"Well, if you do, I can almost guarantee it'll be your last visit here." I slap him on the back. Hard.

******6

The gunshot went off and I ducked my head instinctively. This is nuts. I place an order of drinks. A sudden commotion at the door earns my attention.

"Well... Welcome to the festivities." I smile as I head to a table in the corner.

"We heard the gunshot." J.D. voiced looking around at all the commotion.

"Thought maybe somebody killed the little feller." Mr. Tanner's eyes scan me very closely searching for anything amiss. Stop staring. I turn on my grin showing my gold tooth.

"Kill him? Hell, they're about ready to elect him president." I grab a bottle and pour myself another drink." I start tallying up some cash from my pocket and give some to Vin. He just stares at me. No one was watching as Steel made his way over the perfect time to hand over payment. Vin shakes his head and about to hand back the money but my hands move away.

"Howdy, boys. Be with you in a minute." Steel flips through another book. Hands me a filled one and reaches for another.

"He said he that he was a writer who was willing to pay for anyone's story as long as it was about murder and mayhem." I looked over some of he notes and he pushed some more bills my way. Josiah scanned the cantina.

"Of course, that appealed to the congregation. After that, the only fight was to see who was going to be first in line." We all smile at the little man. He came racing back over.

"This is fantastic. Better than I ever dreamed. Do you know who that is I was just talking to?" we all look at him. "Dan Barnes." Who? "Uh-huh, thee Dan Barnes."

I have no clue who that is.

""Bloody-hand" Barnes." Mr. Tanner informs us and takes an interest in Mr. Barnes. If he was still a bounty hunter, he would probably be making plans about getting him tonight.

"He told me how he got his name. Ooh! Story's going to sell a million." I raise a glass.

"Congratulations." Spreading scum to the youthful dreaming future.

A grizzly man stands up. The others react. Oddly, I don't.

"Hey, Steele! Come take another picture over here!" the smile grows on his face.

"Oh. Let me see, here. My photograph should be dry by now. I took a shot with me and the boys." Chris enters he bar. I do not ever wish to be on the wrong side of him. Learning my lesson I only work now to annoy him and keep him living. I sit and watch the festivities. Reading over some of the material as the others talk about Chris' demons.

"Here it is. That's me." He thrust the photo in my face. I scan it seeing all the evil in such a place taking their lawless step into history.

"Lovely." Is all I can say. I hand it to Vin.

"Thank you." He sounds so smug. "How you like that?" Josiah looks at the photo with the same eyes.

"Nice likeness."

"Thank you." If only he knew how to read people. He would see we were lying through our teeth. Vin jumps up and away. Must be something in the photo. I read over a story in one of his notes.

Murdering wife.

Wanted woman.

Ask Shotgun Collins.

I rip the page out. No need for a snoop to start if it is not needed.

*******Magnificent: 7

Nothing ever truly ends well. Chris' demons just lead to another higher-ranking demon that we haven't meet yet. When that day comes I hope I am there to back him up. Reminded of my own demons I fold a copy of the dime novel securing inside my waistcoat pocket. Grabbing a bottle of bourbon I head to my spot. It's not that tricky to get on the roof. I place the bottle up on the overhang before I graciously swing myself up.

Sitting there I read the novel about us in a muse filled over dramatic telling of the tale. Some of it didn't happen and some of it did. I take a swig of my drink.

Stories are meant to be told, to live, to never forget. I lay back down on the roof of the saloon.

My life the tragedy.

"May I come up?" I raise my head and see Vin standing there. He found my spot.

"I see you found my hide."

"Seen you do it once in a while." He sits down next to me. I look at him. "Nobody looks up." I smile.

"I can tell you Vin my story if you want." He looks at me.

"Alright." I remove the sideburns and my strong jaw line. He takes them as I remove them. Studying the pieces of part of my puzzle. I look down. I need to get into my original mind set. My name is Eliza Stands.

"I guess I should start my tale. But what do you want to know?"

"Whatever your will'ng to share." He takes my hand.

"My name is Eliza stands. I was born in Helene, Montana. My mother was head mistress at the school there. My father ran the local casino." I smile at that. "But that isn't what you want to hear is it." He just stares at me.

"Whatever you want to say I'll listen."

"I was a town favorite. The piano was how I talked to people. How I was seen. Always the mass scholar. Always turning men's heads. But the one I wanted looked at my mind not at how I looked. Michael." I stop to breath. I haven't said his name in a while. "Michael and I always played music together. And we made great music. He played the Violin." Closing my eyes I can still hear him play on the wind. "Well we were married and expecting our first child." I smile at the memory of the thought of my lost future. Vin is staring at me now. Now he knows I lost more than one thing. He knows I was going to be a mother of an innocent child. "No one knew." Looking at him my eyes tell him that he is the first to be informed. "But I knew, and he beamed with the knowledge. I told him not to tell anyone. Always dangerous the first three months." My hand roams over my empty stomach. "We were happy as ever. The perfect couple. But every family has a bad seed. His was his brother, Neal. He always use to stare at me as if I were a prize to be won. I was no prize. I was a pianist and prospected to take over as teacher at the school." I laugh at my once future plans. "You see really my mother and I were inseparable. But now with things we are constantly apart. It hurts." I close my eyes, remembering. "All I was, is music. It flowed with my life the prestissimo to the larghissimo." I gripped his hand tight. "I never asked to be trophy. But to him I was. I was the ultimate jackpot. He was so jealous of us." I closed my eyes. Taking a deep breath I needed to continue. "A traveling group had come to town and I was learning some of their music to play. When I got home. The house was in shambles. Music sheets littered the floor." I breathe in and out. I can tell him, I have to. "My piano lay on it's side. I walked over toward it. There he was. Michael lay facing me. Eyes vacant. I knelt down beside him." My eyes close still seeing the nightmare. "I knew he was gone when I laid eyes on him but instinct kicked in and checked for pulse. He was still warm to the touch. Blood still leaked out of him and onto my dress." I play with the corner of my jacket. "The dress was new. A gift from the traveling troupe. you see they wanted me to look nice for their performance. I wanted to surprise Michael. To show him I was still his lovely bride." I look into Vin's eyes. "It was a beautiful green dress. Blood mixed with it making it even darker. I don't remember when he came. But he came with 2 other men. Both I recognized and will remember their faces to this very day." I pause. Vin still sits there listening. "He came over and put his hands on my shoulder. I shrugged him off. He gripped harder. I knew he had done it. He even told Michael and I that if he were dead that I would be his. I played him. I leaned over my dead husband took his ring and grabbed his knife. He always had one hidden on him. I had one chance. I whirled on them like lightening. I slashed Neal's face. Victor fired and hit me in the belly. Killing Michael's and my child. I grabbed Neal's' fallen gun and killed Victor." Vin squeezed my hand. He now knows why I remember their faces so well. You never forget your first kill. "Marcus fired at me hitting my shoulder. I flipped the knife and through it at him right in the left eye. Mr. Jackson isn't the only one proficient with a blade. But Ezra will never show that trait. That is a secret." I smile trying to lighten the mood, a little. He brushes my short hair with his hand. Nodding to my words, agreeing to keep more of my secret. "Neal made another grab for me but I shot him in the leg and ran. I ran out to Chaucer. He was so green. But I got on him bareback, bloodstained, and penniless." I look up to the sky. "I went to mother's. But knew I couldn't stay. See I forgot to tell you. Neal is sheriff marshal in the town. So what he says has to be true." I shake my head. "Mother cleans me up and we make a plan. Knowing to think the worst of him when he confronted me again. I invented a contingency plan. Ezra P. Standish."

"What does the P stand for?" I look at him. That was the last question I expected him to ask.

"Praed. My Husbands last name."

"Sorry."

"You didn't cause it." It feels good to talk. "Music flows Vin, just like a river. And maybe one day soon I will travel back upstream and clear myself of such blemish and be allowed to be me."

"How long you been Ezra?"

"Four years." I pull the dime novel out of my pocket. Vin hands me the bourbon.

"Don't you think you can stop?"

"Can you?" he looks away. I know I hit a nerve but it is the same. We are both wanted and never truly go home. I hand him back the bottle. "Vin, I am what I am. And to you I am both. Thank you for keeping this secret for me." I stand up and head to the edge. He immediately grabs me thinking the worse. Pinning me to the roof. I confessed my sins and am ready to go. Hardly. "Something wrong?"

"Do you still have that itch?" I look around. Nice recovery. I look him up and down. First time with Vin tanner on rooftop. Exciting. But then I remember why we are up here. My left index rubs my occupied ring finger.

"No. it left on the wind. Next time." He kisses me gently. I close my eyes. Letting him deepen it. His lips soft like rose petals. What music we will make? I open and stare into his eyes. I see my story hitting home and I need to go. He feels something that I am not ready. I roll us over with me on top. "Good journey Vin." I crush my lips to his. Then back off as if pulled by 6 horses. Over the edge and onto my balcony and into my room. Flinging myself onto my bed my right hand goes to my left holding the wedding rings. I miss you. The tears fall and I cry myself to sleep.

Tbc…….

The Collector: Kenchi Shuffle

"And so it ended in that as the cruel ironic hand of death encircled the killer in flames as it had done to Chris Larabee's wife and child so many years before. Yet, was it the end or would Chris Larabee ride again with the hard, complex men he'd come to know? Gunmen like Buck Wilmington and Vin Tanner, the bounty hunter with the price on his own head. The gambler Ezra or the greenhorn JD, Nathan, both healer and destroyer and Josiah, placing his faith only in God and his gun."


	3. The Collector: Kenchi Shuffle

**THE COLLECTOR: Kenchi Shuffle**

**By: Wolfa Moon**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Magnificent Seven. I only own the idea. I got a lot of help from the wiki website and blackraptor with their script transcripts.

*1*

Sitting at the all to familiar table I dull out the cards. Buck picks up his cards and drinks, as he looks them over. Our very youthful J.D. picks up his cards and milk as he imitates his mentor. They aren't the greatest of cards men. They play fair. Josiah sits to my left swooning over the advertisement to come to our humble town. She looks like she belongs in a brothel window. I shake my head. Men. Yes men had their uses. I smile as I look at my cards. I put a cent into the pot. They do the same. J.D. puts down two cards and I happily oblige him with two. Buck slides three my way. I slide three his way. I remove one from my hand.

"Mister Standish, Mister Standish." I turn to the screaming voice. Mrs. Potter's 11 year old son comes screaming toward me. I turn to him.

"Hello Emmett. What has brought you to this groggery?" he tilts his head at me. Oh the education of our youth. I smile. Looking to his hands. "Is that for me?" Emmett steps out of his confused state and thrust the parcel at me.

"Hey!" Mr. Wilmington exclaims as I retrieved the cent from the winning pot. I just smile at him. We exchange one item for the other.

"Thank you Emmett." The boy hurries out. This is truly not a place for children. I set the parcel down.

"Ezra you better replace that bit."

"Only if I lose." Buck throws his cards down in disgust. J.D. looks at his cards.

"I'm going to lose?" I nod my head. He folds and I collect the pot.

"Ok, new game." Buck grabs the cards up while I collect my winnings. I reach for the deck but he ignores me and plants them in front of Josiah. "Josiah!" he bellows. The unwelcome father figure turns to us. "You deal'ng." banging the table by the cards so Josiah sees them. I smile as he looks around the table for the first time.

Originally Nathan and him were having breakfast here. Then Quinn, the bartender, put up that poster for an audacity excuse for a play by the window.

He looks over at me confused. I just shrug and lift the parcel up. Looking at the letter on top I read the corner. Maude. One of those letters, meant to be discovered, yet deciphered to mean another thing completely. I set it near Buck knowing with the little outrage he might just help.

"What's this?" Thank you Mister Wilmington. "A letter from whom?" he smells it. "A lady friend."

"Unlike you Mr. Wilmington I don't need a different lady friend to warm my bed every night of the week." I push at him daring him to open. Rip. This is to easy. He stands up. And I don't have to drop it miscellaneously and people to figure out. I make a grab for it and he stands. "Mr. Wilmington that is not for you." He pulls the letter out. Here we go.

"Dearest Ezra,

Your playing is atrocious. How could you have thought possibly once that as a career." He stops and looks at me. I keep my poker face on and stare at the parcel. My mind translating the meaning of the appalling letter as he spoke it. The first two lines simply translated; _wonderful playing. Missed it._

The silence had spread to long. I glare up at him. He looks back down and read, smiling. The next word hopefully changing her tune. "Hopefully, you are spending time on other vigorous venues." _Making friends. _"The supplies within should help out with your god given talent." _For my daughter._ "The quant piano in the Liquidators is bought and paid for. Make sure no Neanderthal demolishes it doing you duty" _practice, play, be safe._ "I shall collect it soon." _Miss you._ "Sincerely M.S." _Mother Stands._

All activity had ceased when Buck began to read the letter loudly. That was another reason he continued to read. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Nice work mother. Buck stared at me and sat down throwing the letter back at me.

"How could she?" I tilt my head to look at him. His tune has change. "You played magnificently."

"Thank you." I pick up the discarded letter and ripped envelope. "Yet mother thinks otherwise."

"She didn't even tell you she loved you." We turn to J.D. his head lowered. His own mother hadn't passed not that long ago so a letter like this was new to him. He had a loving mother and showed it. So do I. but for right now we have to play the cards we deal.

"She cares in her own way." Buck makes a snort at that pouring another drink for all.

"So what is in the parcel?" Josiah points to the offending package in front of them. Everyone looks at it. Buck picks it up and begins to shake it. I snatch it from him before he treats it as he did the letter.

"Mister Wilmington, I do not peruse through your things." I place the letter on top. "Or laundry personal information for everyone to hear and comment." I stand up to add to the drama and to look over the parcel. "Good day, sirs." No gentlemen today for they did not act it.

"Sorry Ezra." I hear as I turn and head toward the door. "Damn Maude." J.D. voice trickles as I hit the door.

"How could she.."

**2**

In my room I set the package down on my bed. Searching the room I make sure nothing is out of place. No one has been here. The package sits comfortably on the bed as I wonder to its contents. It is mine so I can open the gift and not wait till Christmas. Sitting down I reach a tentative hand toward it. The object is light and in a uniformed box shape. Brown package paper rips easily as it reveals a well-worn leather folder. I know this object. I know..

"Oh god." I stand up away from it letting it slip to the floor. "How could she have??" papers scatter as they hit the ground. Pencils in all colors and sizes roll to known and unknown places in my room. My mind takes in the strewn contents. Music sheets; blank and classical, colored pencils; worn from age and use. I kneel down next to them. How did she get these? Picking up a half filled music sheet up I look it over. Blood has stained the left bottom corner. She had gotten me sheet music. Not just any. Mine. And she had she retrieved Michael and mine duet we were composing. How? The papers pave a road I haven't thought of in a long time. Picking up the pieces I see there is more blood on some of the papers. Our blood. "Mother." I pick them up. My past is coming. Leaning back against the bed I begin to peruse through the once loved, heart filled, time consuming, work that we made. Looking over the past into the long hours. I fall sleep remembering our music. Our music.

***3***

The next morning I find myself in a hurry. Sleep non-withstanding, I am ready to go at dawns peak. Walking down toward my target, I feel the eyes. The leather folder tucked under my arm. Vin and Chris are on the front porch of the saloon. I am really not in the mood for any magnificent antics. I walk past and head into the Liquidators. There it is.

Moving around the piano I see without seeing. Like a disturbing reflection I can hear and see myself playing as I was. My Michael sitting next to me, violin up, making music together.

I sit myself down and pull a well-worn music book from the folder. Top Composers, it reads. Leafing through it I find one. Something slow, yet formal.

My fingers begin to glide over the keys bringing music to the air and my heart. I don't know how long I play I just play. The music book long forgotten. My memories, mine, remember the keys and the tempo as I move with one song and flourish onto another. I may be being watched. I don't care. I really don't. Neal could come through that door right now and shot me. I wouldn't care. I'd be with my music. With our music. In some part of my brain I actually begin to listen to what I'm playing. Something is missing. I begin to play the piece over again. The feeling is moving and strong. Beginning to play the piece again I realize for the first time what I am playing. Our composure. I begin to play again filling in his parts and bits where I can. Molding it to play the way we wanted. This part is wrong. I begin to play the piece over again. How could I mess this up? I know this I made this. I begin again. Why can't I? Closing my eyes I stop and think the piece again. My hands hovering over the keys, making small movements as I replay in my head. Music moves all around us, through us, it is oxygen. My hands start again. The piece becomes more fluid. And I remember. Feel. I feel him next to me, violin up, playing with me. Our love together flowing on the winds to spread everywhere and anywhere. To last for all eternity. All I am I feel flow. This is why I love music. Music sets you free from your roles. It lets your muse travel and you with, on the wind. Where will I go from here? The piece slows yet still lives. And then it stops.

That is all we wrote. There is till more to be written. I need to finish our tale. It has our first seeing, the courting. Our marriage and our flowing life. Then to the small life once inside me. Our joy. None of our sorrow. None of my sorrow. That still needs to be composed. On the Wind. I stop the wind. There is still more. Written in blood but not yet for the wind. I shall have to tell my tale alone now. The once duet now a solo. I will have to write the fall of the violin and my love. Then the birth of not our child but my mirror self. Looking at my hands. They are hovering above the keys. Closing them I let what was sink in. Time to write the second movement. Closing my eyes I let my head move forward. It never hits the wood or the keys. Someone is grabbing me and holding me up. Eyes opening I see Buck on one side and Vin on the other side, watching me. I smile at them.

"Hello gentlemen is there something I can do for you?" they look at me then over their shoulder. I sit up and turn around on the stool. There all of my comrades stand. Nathan looking about to leap on me to poke and prod. Music moving. Josiah wiping his eyes of shed tears. Music flowing. J.D. next to him holding his hat tight in his hands. Music playing. Buck kneeling there beside me, eyes full of sorrow. Music caressing. Vin on the other side staring at me trying to see if we are both alright, Ezra & Eliza. Music living. Then my eyes find Chris. He is standing stoic. His eyes examine mine trying to see in. I smile.

"Is something wrong?" they all look again to one another then to me.

"Are you alright, Ez?" I turn to Buck.

"Ez-Ra. Two syllables. Not that hard." I turn around collecting the sheets. Vin hands me the folder. "Thank you Mr. Tanner." I get up they are all staring. "What is wrong?" Nathan about to take a step forward but Chris intervenes.

"You have been play'ng all day." Looking confused I pull my pocket watch out. It is 4 in the afternoon.

"Oh, my humble apologizes. My watch. I am sorry Mr. Larabee I will not neglect my duties again." I side step as he grabs my arm.

"Are you alright?" he looks serious. Buck must have told him about the letter. Great, just what my mother wanted it to do. Get them to care. I look down at the hand and shrug it off.

"Perfectly." Straightening my sleeve. "Since I have misplaced breakfast and lunch, I am going to go eat. Gentlemen." I exit.

****4****

Sitting in the saloon I sit by myself. A plate of sandwiches beside me, half eaten or not at all. Music sheets lay in an arch around me. Scribbles here and there. This part telling of the evil coming and taking away all of her dreams. Taking her loves. Making her music stop. It was hard and rush and didn't quit flow but moved. Move to action. I play the piece again in my head. The rest of the seven sit at the normal table watching me. They started a game of cards enticing Ezra to play. Eliza though. She wants to play with her music. Wants to tell her tale for all to know. And by her love she is going to do it. Show she still lived. Still loved. I play the piece again on the tabletop. Music is hard if you don't understand. But to us who are music. I finish my sorrow. Playing it again, again. It needs more. The transformation into Ezra brings me near dinnertime.

*****5*****

So deep in the music I didn't realize what time or care. Only when a disturbing person in a light lavender jacket waved his hand rudely in front of my face did I look at him. A gambler. The stage brought new prospect and Ezra had ignored. How very out of character? Looking down I had to remember who I am. Remembering I turn up my head with a smile. The fellow gambler smiled at me.

"Your friends informed me for a game of chance you were the man to see." I look to the table. They are there, except Nathan. Buck salutes me. I pick up my forgotten drink and raise it back. He smiles as he sees Ezra do what he does best. I pick up my sheets.

"Please sir, take a seat." Placing them safely in the leather pouch. The younger gentleman sits down and orders a drink. We both pull out a set of cards and lay them on the table. I show my hands. "Since you are the guest do you wish or shall I deal the first hand." Never ever trust a man who deals first. Politics decrees that the guest should be served. One who goes first has something planned. He opens his pack and begins to deal. What is his trick for winning? Obviously not playing fair. I observe. He stacks the deck a little but it is a little more than that. I quickly take two cards without even looking at my hand. He stares at me. I don't smile. My eyes though. They tell him all he needs, nothing. He quickly gives me the cards I take the bottom one giving him back the top one. I am really not in the mood to play such children's games. Eliza wants to compose. Yet for safety sake I place Ezra in the front. I quickly win the first game. Motioning for Josiah to come over. I give him the cards to deal. Ezra needs to play. Maintain normal balance of life. The game continues and I watch Josiah deal, the music begins to compose again. My hands begin to dance to the silent keys. I lose the round. We play several more games. People have come to watch the entertainment. Ezra loosing is a sight to see. We trade off wins. In my head I had finished composing the transformation. And for Ezra had given him something to play on the other man. This game I play slowly. Upping and upping the anty. The music hits my fingers again and I play the wind. He pushes his whole stake into the pot. I look at him. I tilt my head and pull out the pinned 5 note from inside my lapel. Placing it into the pot. The other man grins. He lays down his cards. I look at him. Nice hand. Four of a kind. Not bad. He reaches for the pot. I place my hand over the pot. High card straight. He stares at me. I smile and pull the pot to me.

"You played me." I observed his pose. He wanted to pull his gun on me.

"What?" he danced his hand in the air.

"Your tell."

"Oh that." I play the correct keys in the air. "A beautiful piece of music." The non-members of our group backed up a little viewing the display fro what it is.

"You played me." I began to stack the money up in accordance.

"And we played." Children.

"You cheated." Now I really smile.

"No I am just that good." He stands up revealing his gun to me.

"Sit down sir before I do something I won't regret." He stares right into my eyes.

"You cheated."

"I gambled."

"Let's gamble. Outside." I stand and the crowd of observers backs up.

"Let me remind you sir that I am a professional and am that good." I push back on my jacket showing my twin colts. "And I do not cheat."

"Cheater." He motions again to outside lifting his Webley from his holster. I let my jacket fall over my guns.

"If we must. Just so you know if you strike me down. You will not walk away from this unscathed." The cocking of Vin's gun turned his attention from me. I engaged my derringer and had it pointed into his face. So when he looked at me he saw my gun. His gun aimed to the air then back to his holster. The man limped out. I sat back down. I pulled a bill from my winning and handed it to Josiah.

Nathan barged in and grabs me.

"How could you?" I can only stare at him in shock to explain further the affront anger. "How could you cheat him?" Great. And they wonder why I questioned him in the beginning. I am not a racist. I knew the look all to well. Judge the cover not the contents. Or even try to get the courage to look inside.

"It is a game." He pushed me further against the wall.

"So now he is broke and …. You sicken me." He lets go. I shake my head. Believing the lies of a stranger over someone who has covered your ass. Typical. He begins to walk. Vin standing right in his path. Never moving from his protective spot.

"One never plays with all his money, Mr. Jackson." I pick up my folder.

"He limped as he left." Vin pointed out to Nathan. The doctor snapped in and looked at the door and me accusingly. Now I stole of an injured.

"Money clip must have slipped." I say. "They are very painful to walk on." I gather my things and head out. "Good night."

******6

I enter my small room. I need to write down the composure before it slips like dreams. I strew the sheets over my bed. The notes flying onto the sheets. The music telling of my tale; the discovery of my husband, the fight for my life, and the transformation into Ezra. And game of life to play. The game to be who I am. I jump when there is a knock on my door. Not many people seek me out in my room. Those who do know me know to duck upon entering or to knock.

"Who is it?" I begin to collect the sheets up.

"May **I** come in?" It's Vin. Who am I at this moment? I look at the sheets. When I am cards I am Ezra. When I am music,

"Come in Vin." The door handle turns and the urge to go for my weapon kicked in. Then he enters. Closing the door before he begins to speak. He seemed nervous. What had happened after I left?

"Something wrong?" he is looking at the pile of sheet work. He steps closer.

"Is this blood?" he lifts a sheet from the first page of work.

"Yes." He runs his fingers over it. It doesn't run. "It's Michael's." he sets it back down with respect. He turns to me.

"Can you take off Ezra?" I move to the door. "I locked it." I also notice he had moved the table in front of it a little too. My hands go to my face removing he prosthesis. When I turn around he is there. He grabs me in his arms and begins to kiss me. Oh gods. I want to melt. My hands feel up his back following the curvature. He backs up. I breathe. Looking at me he studies me. Stepping slowly to me his hands move to my jacket. He removes it and sets it on the dresser. My hands move to his jacket. He bats them away.

"That is unfair." I smile as he removes his jacket. His shirt is a simple blue button up. He steps forward again hands undoing the buttons. This time he doesn't stop my hands as they begin to undo his shirt. His hands move inside along the corset. I hitch my breath as he begins to undo the cords. Taking in a full deep breathe once it's undone. My eyes close as his hands touch my bare back as he slips it off. My hands forgotten what they were supposed to be doing. His hands move up the front. Just touching me I begin to feel my itch build. I open my eyes. His breathing has changed too. My hands remember their task. His shirt opens. My hands feel his strong solid chest. His hands roam my ample chest. I lean and kiss his neck. He taste of sweat and lavender soap. His lips find my neck as well. Kissing a trail from my neck to my wrist. Sucking deeply on my carpel vein. He smiles at me wickedly. He grabs me by the waist and pushes me down on the bed. He succeeded at removing my top garment has now left him to the only other clothing option left to remove. We continue to kiss. Our mouths battling for dominance. I rub my hand along his entity. Vin's breath hitches and he pulls back startled. He looked into my eyes. Knowing whose room he was in he still needed to be assured that he was here with Eliza, a woman. I smile and rub my hands along his chest.

"It's okay Vin. I won't break you." he smiled. And we continued on with the festivities.

*******7

The next morning or afternoon, really, I woke up alone in my bed. A flower lay beside my head on the pillow. Smiling I smelled the bluebonnets. Unused muscles began to ache as I straitened up. My stomach grumbles as I get dress and drink the horrid leaves of prevention. Walking down the stairs as Ezra I am greeted by Josiah.

"Glad you are finally awake." I tip my hat as he hands me a cup of coffee. "Um, Ezra can I pay you next week cause I need to um,"

"Say no more." I pat him on the back. I take the cup outside. Where is everyone? The logical answer leads me to the stables. Vin's horse is gone. Chaucer already saddled. I guess I'm going somewhere. Chris enters behind me.

"Long night?" I don't reply and enter the stall. He comes up to my stall.

"Am I going somewhere Mr. Larabee?"

"Vin requested you out at the Wells' place."

"Did he?" I recheck the bags.

"Yes. There has been a disturbance with Mr. Royal."

"Guy Royal?" He leans further on the stalls doorway

"How do you know of him?" I turn to him.

"I have played a few people who had some misgivings about him."

"Really." Tired of this interrogation and request, I mount Chaucer.

"The Wells' place?" he nods. I squeeze Chaucer sides and we go.

*******8

When I arrived Vin is helping and elder woman put up a fence. He notices me with a nod and she does not even notice me. I take a seat and make myself comfortable. Closing my eyes I replay the piece of music over again in my head. I take a drink from my flask.

"Man never drowned himself in his own sweat, Ezra." I look up.

"A gentleman does not debase himself by engaging in menial labor." I lean back watching everything and listening.

"Sure is a lazy man." Vin looks at her. "And he's your friend?" Vin nods his head. He must have been painting a picture of me for her before I arrived.

"He may not appear to be useful but he can probably retell everyth'ng we're say'ng word for word and rewhistle the music the birds are sing'ng." She gave me another glance over and they both returned to work. I close my eyes and hear a horse coming. Not showing concern I place the flask back and leave it open to retrieve my gun. Vin notices my move and straightened. Mary came barreling down the hill. Josiah comes over and takes her horse.

"Nettie. Nettie. I just saw Guy Royal. He bought the mortgage on your ranch. He's coming to call in the loan." Speaking as she leaps down. Nettie and the others went over to discuss the news.

"Damn him. Can he do that?" yes I reply in my head.

"I'm afraid so." I felt Vin's eyes on me.

"Ma'am, how much you owe?" oh no. Vin remember I'm Ezra at the moment. I can't play nice.

"A few pennies over $300. I never even seen that kind of money. What am I going to do?" Vin took a few steps toward me. Eyes burning a hole if they could. I glare up at him squinting in the sunlight.

"Something wrong?" he motions to Nettie.

"Miss Nettie you probably don't know this, but Ezra here is a gambler." She comes over to get a better view on me.

"He sure ain't a ranch hand." Truer words have never been spoken about Ezra.

"Thank you."

"He's saving his winnings to buy a saloon." Thank you for remembering who I am. "What are you attempting to suggest, Mr. Tanner?" I can't be nice.

"You got more than $300 tucked right there in that fancy boot."

"Which you think I'm going to donate to this wizened crone? No offense, ma'am. You taken leave of your senses?" I'm going to make you earn this.

"Give her the $300." His tone pleading to Eliza.

"I ain't taking charity." I forgot the true reason for the byplay.

"It won't be charity, ma'am. Give her the money, Ezra." Damn. She is looking between the two of us. Wonder if she realizing the undertones.

"When the sanctified dead rise from their graves to receive judgment, I'll start doling out cash." I take a swig from my flask.

"I'll pay you back in an hour." That extremely peaked my interest.

"Really? I'll tell you what-- I'll lend it to you... at ten percent interest if you pay me back within the hour. After that... 20% per day. Deal?" he stares at me.

"Just get it out of your boot and give it to her."

"With pleasure." I expect the interest. Pulling the money out of my boat I begin to count.

"My stars and garters. Look at all that money." I hand the money to Vin. Tugging back a little to get his attention. He nods and goes back over to the group.

"There you go, Ma'am." He hands her the money. Something about his behavior toward her has been bugging me since I first road up. She reminds me of my grandmother. Who does she remind you of?"

"I appreciate it. Thank you." oh no.

"Oh, no, don't thank me. Thank, uh, Robin hood over there." I place the money in my boot and go over to Chaucer. If Royal is coming we better hide out. I grab Peso's reigns and lead him over to his master. It is amazing how he and I can control each other's mal tempered mounts. He takes the reigns. I give a slight nod to the ladies and mount up.

*********9

We meet up with Chris. He was heading our way with the same information that Mary told us. Vin filled him in on the plan and we set up. I didn't pay attention to the words only the action of the other riders.

"You smart fellows won't be laughing after today. I'd advise you to invest some of that money into your coffins. Hyah! Hyah! Come on, come on. Hyah! Get up." I relax as I saunter over to Mr. Tanner and pluck the money from his hands. "Thank you. And, uh... the interest? Mr. Tanner?" he eyes tell me later. But the body tells the others and me he is going to ignore me. I smile. Later.

***********10

Nathan, Vin and I decide to head back to Ms. Nettie's just in case they went against their payment. Nathan in the lead. We whisper to one another.

"So did you put much more thought into another confidant?" I smile as he uses my words. As he was about to suggest his newest confidant a rider came up face shouting.

"They're burning Cody Porter's ranch! Somebody help! They're burning Cody Porter's ranch! They're burning Cody Porter's ranch! They're going to hang him!" there is no argument from us.

"Let's ride."

"Hyah, boy! Hyah! Hyah, hyah!" we race over the hill that divided the two properties. I stare at the swaying body. Would Neal hang me or would he just shot me in the back?

"It's Cody. " I already recognized him as I dismounted. Vin beside me. He whispered.

"You ok?" I nod. I had just played him last week. The little land battle has been going on for a while. So to play smart I suggested for him to put his pay money aside and whatever he had left to play. And he did just that. He paid the land. And paid with his life.

"Ooh." I come around the other side.

"Let's cut him down." Vin and I take positions to catch.

"Yep." A gunshot catches all of our attentions. Vin motions me to stay back as he approaches the new arrivals. I head up slowly toward where they are standing. "Hyah! Come on. Come on. Ho. I got a message for Chris Larabee."

"Might want to know who from." Be careful.

"Marshal Bob Spikes but they call me Tophat Bob. Maybe you heard of me."

"You supposed to be famous?" I smile at Nathan's comment.

"Hell, yes, I'm famous!"

"Whew! Damn, Bob. You just eat a dead animal?" the smell alone could make him famous.

"You tell Larabee from now on any dealings with Mr. Royal come through me." "I'll tell him." Tophat's eyes gleamed at me. Vin stiffened. If I were Eliza at that moment he would have pulled a gun on Tophat. But Ezra can take care of himself. I straighten.

"Say, Mr. Royal likes gifts. I think he'd like your coat, Mister." I laugh.

"And you'd like a face. Guess you're both out of luck." He kicks me in the face. The spur of his boot catching my chin. I try to cover as I feel my fake jaw come loose.

"Somebody get his coat." Arms pull the red jacket. I want to fight for it. But I can't let them see.

"Give it up there, Mister." I lower the one arm to raise the other as the take it completely off me.

"One more thing... you tell Larabee to think about the last time him and me met 'cause the next time we do I'm going to rip his eye out." When he rides off they both come over to me. Holding my hand over my chin I stand.

"Mr. Jackson please. Someone has to take this body back to town. Mr. Tanner has to go warn Mr. Larabee. And I will deal with this and meet you back later." He only nodded as he watched us mount up. A little while away Vin stops up.

"You really ok?" I remove my hand and show him the bleeding cut on my chin and the flapping chin. "His spur got you."

"Yes I need a place to clean this." He hands me his bandana and I apply pressure to the wound.

"Do you trust Ms. Wells?"

"If you do so do I?" He leads the way to her house.

Upon arriving I dismount. Vin already on the steps asking for some water and a mirror. I nod my head to her as I pass. She can see the blood and heads out for the water. Vin leads me to a back room where the mirror is. I sit down in the chair. I look into the mirror.

"Vin could you get me my saddle bag. I need to get this taken care of and the other." He goes to the door. "Vin, please close the door. Tell her I'm shy." He nods and exits closing the door behind him. I remove the jaw line and Ezra. Eliza is staring at me. Blood bleeding out of the cuts. I have looked worse. There is a knock on the door.

"Vin?"

"Yeah." The door opens not only revealing Vin but also Miss. Wells.

"Damn it Vin." I raise a hand to cover my chin. Looking away. He told her. I stand up. I remove my hand.

"My stars and garters." Miss. Wells. Taking in Eliza for the first time.

"How could you?" I grab the bandana and cover my face. " I begin to walk out but she steps forward.

"Where are you going young lady?"

"I suppose he told you."

"He only told me not to be shocked by what I was about to see." I remove the bandana.

"There have a good look. I'm out of here."

"No you are not." He stood blocking the door.

"You have no right to order me around right now." I look back to her. "What?" I was impatient and rude. Yes I trusted Vin and his choices but not this closely yet to trust a complete stranger.

"Let me take a look at that."

"Why not?" I sit back down defeated. She knows now, what's the point. Nettie takes the cloth from the water and begins to wash the blood away.

"The cut is going to need stitches."

"In my saddle bag I have a kit." She looks to Vin. He's been keeping himself back as he watched us interact. Handing over my bag I pull out the kit and hand it to her. "You've done this before right."

"Have you?" she looks at me skeptically for asking such a thing.

"Yes." She smiles at me. "They're pre-boiled." Nettie nods and sets up the needle and thread.

"So you're the real reason he's so fond of the gambler." I smile at the comment. My charms must still be working. Vin blushes at being caught.

"Ow."

"Sorry." I close my eyes and let her continue. Vin's hand finds mine. Oh no, he's getting attached. We aren't suppose to be like this. It is an agreement of means. Ah, I grab his hand tighter. It's nice but I can't let this dream last. Boy do I wish. Wish to just run away with him. I close my eyes tighter. The picture in my head of us together turns red from the pain and the thought that it can never be with the way the play is going so far.

"All done." I release his hand as if scolded.

"Thank you." I begin to search my bag. They are both starring at me.

"You should let that air so it heals."

"I will once I get back to town."

"Why don't you stay here?" I stop my search and look at him. Then I look to Ms. Wells.

"I wouldn't mind having some company. And I know he would be more relaxed if someone stayed with me to keep me safe." I smile. She is good at reading between the lines.

"That is kind of you but we need to get ready and you have to warn Mr. Larabee."

"So stay here and."

"Damn." I put the bag down. "I have to stay here anyway."

"What?" she looks between the both of us.

"I don't have my emergency kit with me. I need you to go back into town and get it for me." He nods and heads off. I get up after him. Nettie on my heels. "You know what it looks like?"

"Yeah it's a dark purple pouch." I nod. I showed him it once for just in case. And it pays to have a confidant and now I have another. "I'll get it and be back soon." We follow him to the door. Stepping out onto the porch he takes me in his arms and kisses me. He has fallen for me. Have I? I hear Nettie chuckle as I wrap my arms around him. He lets me go. "I'll be back soon. Keep an eye on her." He says to Nettie.

"I will."

"This is a conspiracy."

"Only tying to keep you safe, darling."

"Thank you but." I'm going to lose. 2 against 1, terrible odds. "Be safe" he smiles and heads off. I approach Ms. Well.

"Hello Miss Wells I'm Eliza Stands a friend of Vin's. He said I could trust you." She smiled at the formal introduction.

"Do you like pie?" my smile widens.

"Yes mam I do."

"Nettie. Ezra calls me Miss Wells. To Eliza it's Nettie."

"You picked up on that did you." she enters the house. "Cleaver woman." I follow.

***********11

We talked about everything and anything. It is nice to have a woman confidant. My mother was right as always. It pays to have friends. Nettie were discussing music when a rider pulled up. I went to the bedroom getting my guns.

"Nettie!" I heard Vin cry.

"Too bad you wasn't Tophat Bob Spikes. I'd of had me another notch in my old Spencer."

"He's still alive, ma'am, so we best get you back to town." He looked around. "Eliza?"

"Here." I announced myself as I came out of the room. Guns dangling and cocked by my side. He rushes over to me and gives a strong hug.

"I got you your supplies and your tan jacket." We both turn to Nettie and head to the front door to retrieve Ezra. He comes back and hands me the bag. I turn to Ms. Wells.

"Thank you for an enjoyable day."

"Delighted. Come back any time?"

"I will." I give her a hug and head inside. The two of them starting another line of questioning as I close the door to the house.

"You been putting in a lot of hours worrying about me. Reckon you got a soft spot for me?"

"That I do."

************12

As soon as I was done turning back to me. The gang shows up minus Josiah to head to Guy Royal's. I climb up. Nathan gives me a once over. Satisfied about the small cut and care he lets it go.

"Royal's in the house with Emma." Nathan came back to report.

"The others are by the barn. Tophat's got to be in the bunkhouse. What we need is a diversion." Vin looks around to the group for suggestions.

"I got an old stick of dynamite in my saddlebag." What is with boys and things that go boom? My brother was one of those men. A good man. But wars kill and sadly I am without a brother now.

"Can you light that up close the bunkhouse?" Chris looks to his target and back.

"I'll give it a try." Since I have more knowledge and wish to take more money from Buck sometime again soon I offer myself for assistance

"Just don't blow up the son of a bitch who's wearing my coat." I follow him. It takes a while to get it to go.

"Come on."

"Don't worry about it. I know what I'm doing." I light it and toss it. The wick came out and I lifted it up. They don't make them like they use to. Buck hits my arm and we watch as Josiah heads in like a mad man. We both rush over to calm him down in his crazed state. He hits me and my cut under my eye begins to bleed again. He runs inside as I wipe my blood off. Don't need anyone else probing into it.

Guy Royal was escorted outside.

"It's over, Royal. You'll return all the goods you've stolen and give back the land to those who claim it." I secure my beloved red jacket from him.

"In case you decide to shoot him I'd appreciate the restitution of my jacket first."

*************13

I sit in front of the piano playing my new piece of music. It sounds harsh as if someone where in pain. That is precisely what I want it to tell. I want it to tell my tale of lose and transformation. And it does it is harsh and fast. But glorious. As I play I can see my past come back to life. Then I stop. That all it is till now. Now to the present.

"That was some mighty fine interesting playing you were doing." I turn around to see Nettie. I told her Eliza is music. I nod.

"Care to listen to the first movement." She nods and sits down.

"I don't have long. Only came in to collect Casey and head home."

"Vin will accompany you safely home." She smiles.

"Do you love him?" looking in the mirror I see Ezra sitting next to Ms. Wells. Do I love him? My hands hover above the keys.

"I don't know." Nettie smiles at me and lowers my hands to the keyboard. My grandmother taught me music. She taught me to love and caress the keys. Nettie had the same spirit.

My hovering hands begin to play the duet. Now a solo but can be turned back into the duet in a heartbeat. The music begins to flow again. I am telling her the story of my husband to her again. This time with our composure. Nettie watches my hand dance. Her face showing the emotion I so wish to show while playing. Only Ezra can play in town. I cannot shed tears while here. Save those for later in my lonely room. Her hand strokes my back as I play comforting me. Knowing I feel so much yet can't show it. I look into the mirror. She is watching the keys. Vin had gathered Casey to the wagon and now stood in the doorway himself. They listened to the tale. Looking back to Nettie. She is crying. Crying my tears. The music plays and plays. This I wish never ended. But it ends slowly and with such intense love. I never stopped loving him. It feels good to love again. In my heart I know he would want me to be happy. Yet I feel like I am betraying him by loving another. I love you Michael. Shedding the minimal of tears the song ends.

"Lovely playing."

"Thank you." she gets up. Vin takes her arm and they exit. I begin the second movement. Then I can see where to continue the rest of my tale through song.

TBC********

Manhunt: Pile shuffle.

For Eliza & Michael's composure used:

Clint Mansell: together we will live together.

For the second movement used:

Muse: map of the Problematique


	4. Manhunt: Pile Shuffle

Manhunt: Pile shuffle

By: Wolfa Moon

_Disclaimer: Same as before._

**1***

I don't remember how he ended up in the rushing rapids all I knew was I had to get to him. Get to him now. I wasn't going to lose any more people. I race Chaucer along the riverbank. Rope tied around my waist. When did I get rope? Tying the other end around my saddle horn. I squeeze tighter urging for more speed. Need to get to him. My feet come out of the stirrups, boots balancing on the saddle. I've done this before, not recently. Words ordering Chaucer not to stop keep going on my commands. I'm up and flying into the water. The water is so strong and cold. I go under and breathe in the water. It burns my lungs. My eyes search for our fallen. Here he comes. I go under and kick off the riverbed. Grabbing his leg as I come up. My arms travel up to get a better hold around his Chest. I have him. The water is moving to fast for me to swim it. The first chance of air I breathed and whistle the command to back up. The rope tugs a little and we go under. The world is a rush of noise and adrenalin. The water rushes all around pulling us under into it's depths. I need to hold on. He is so young. The river envelops us again. Hurry, I cry in a mental voice, no one hearing me. I'm losing my battle. The rope pulls tight around my waist again. Whatever air I had is expelled from my lungs. Hope that is help. I hug J.D. tighter to my chest. Don't give up. Right now it will come together. My lungs burn. I can't hold on much longer. My reserves fade as I do. We are made of the elements and water. Why dust from once we came? Why not back to the water? Silly thoughts. I try and breathe air and only get water. Sorry J.D. I tried. The darkness came and took me away.

**2**

I awoke to harsh pushing on my rib cage. I coughed and was turned on my side. Vin held me, rolled me over as I coughed the water from my lungs. Collapsing back against him like a week old pup. He pulled me up into a sitting position.

"Breath Eliza. Breath." So much worry in his voice. I want to open my eyes. To see. Some part wanted to know who he was exposing me to now. And the other.

"J.D.?"

"He's fine Ezra." That was Nathan's voice. Maybe Nathan thinks that Vin had made a mistake on a horrible past event. "Or should I say "Eliza?" my heavy lidded eyes gaze up at him. Instinct makes me back further away from where his voice is. "Easy, easy." I hiss and collapse back against Vin. "You bruised some ribs and inhaled a lot of water."

"But saved the boy."

"You did good." I can feel Vin's strong arms around me, under my..

"My cors.."

"We had to cut it off so you could breath correctly." Nathan's hand opened one of my eyes. "I got quit a surprise I can tell you." he is smiling at me.

"Does J.D. know?" I squeeze my eyes tight trying to focus.

"No he has been in and out." Vin rest his head on top mine. I smile. I nod my head to the reassurance. "He should be fine in a couple of days. You on the other hand. A long abrasion around your chest from the rope bruising your ribs pretty good. The corset helped some. Yet you couldn't breath. I'm going to have to watch you for lung fever."

"That all." He smiles as I close my eyes. "Don't tell anyone else, please?"

"You have my word." He tests a hand against my forehead. His hand cool against my hot skin. So tired.

"Thank you." all my energy spent. The boy was safe. I melt back into Vin. It's nice there.

***3

The next time I awake I'm in Nathan's clinic. Looking around the room I spy Vin. I take a breath of air to call to him but end up in a coughing fit. That gets his attention. Water is brought to my cracked lips. I feel awful.

"Sip it slowly." I do as I am told and collapse back on the bed. My throat feels on fire. I have to know.

"What," I breathe. "What transpired?" I turn on my side and cough some more. Vin is there rubbing my back with practice ease. Guess he's been having some practice.

"You got a fever. Been home for about a week. J.D. was sent to his room 3 days ago. Buck's hovering over him. Asking in on you a lot." Buck and his gratitude. "Don't worry he doesn't know about Eliza. Nathan does though. You remember?" I nod my head. He is talking a lot for someone so short on words. But I have missed a lot and need to be informed. Missed his words. He's says such beautiful things. "The others sit in with you but mostly at night. So to hide you. Nathan took out the stitches on your chin. He was impressed by the work and upset for you not telling. But understands."

"I understand alight." I start at his intrusion, coughing. Vin just stares at him as he comes into my line of sight. "How you feeling?" I glare at him. "That good. But better than before." He places a hand on my warm head. "You still have a slight fever. Gonna keep you here another day or two longer."

"Ok." I reach for Vin. He has been an anchor for me. Taking my hand I feel him squeeze. "Can I have my music to work on?" Nathan was expecting a complaint not an activity to keep me there. I look over at him. He is smiling. He likes Eliza and what she does to our quiet tracker.

"Yes," he concedes. "But now I want you to drink this and get some more rest." He hands me some tea concoction of his. I look up at him. He watches as I drink it all. I make a face, drink it and hand it back. "Good." He takes the cup back and leaves us alone. I turn my face and study VIN. He has grown a little more beard and dark circles under the eyes.

"You look like hell Vin?"

"Been here." I smile.

"Lay with me." He gets up and lays himself beside me. I curl up on his chest. Breathing in his scent. This is when I realize it. I am in love. My eyes close and I sleep. Sleep on my human pillow, Vin Tanner.

****4

Two days have passed and am allowed out of the clinic. He wishes I would stay more. I explain on Ezra bases I would have escaped on the first day. Lucky he had one full day. Nathan hovers when I am in full Ezra get up and escape to the public stage. The corset bothers him. He worries about my healing lungs. But on all other terms we are good. Nathan hassles me to keep up pretenses. But when we are alone in his clinic for my scheduled check up each day we talk medicine. Divulged another secret upon my confidants. I am medical trained. My father may have owned a saloon and been a class A card shark. Question; where did he get the money to own such things? He was a physician. And I learned everything he knew. From the tricks of surgery to the procedures of cards. They intertwine the gamble of life. Since I have to visit with Nathan for a few hours each day, we talk medicine. It's nice to talk of other things. And we do. We clear the air. The realm still decrees that he must confront Ezra on moral issues. Which I am all to happy to do now.

Buck has been hovering over me whenever I am in public. Being grateful for J.D.

Vin has been in my bed every night.

Resting in bed I am free to be myself. And the damn corset can remain off. Music lay on the side table. A sheet in my one hand a pencil in the other. Writing the next piece of my life. Music of now. I had to get it down. A hand flows up my barren back. It is late and I should be resting. We should be resting. We aren't though. Vin watches me as I compose. Eyes studying the composure and composer.

"You should get some rest." He kisses my shoulder. My eyes close. Should that note go there or there. He trails kisses up to my neck.

"If you keep that up we will never get any sleep."

"We both sleep after a certain. . ." We smile at each other.

"Give me a minute." I turn back to the sheet.

"How it go'ng?" he rest his head on my shoulder. His hair tickles my neck.

"It goes good."

"A lot of repeats there." I look at him then back to the sheet. It's true. But that is the way my life was. The same thing in and out in and out. I was Ezra and he played cards to live. It keeps me safe and alive. Out of sight of most people prying eyes. But always on the edge of possibly being found out. Then the day of the seven's birth. That is when it all changed. Should I go up an octave up or harsher for the endangerment of my life by my own means? To get a sensation of living. The feeling of falling in love, again. The hand travels again.

"Vin, this is important." I haven't told him I love him yet. When in ever is it a good time? I've been questioning myself about that. My heart feels split. Love of my Michael. Love of my Vin. I lean into his touch. His hands roam lower and I take a deep breath. Oh gods. I expanded my lungs too much. The coughs start. Vin rubs my back in practiced circles. I can hear his apologize as I cough I just shake my head. I burry my face into the pillow. It hurts. My lungs burn. Will this ever go away? The pain subsides his hands still roam my back. I look to him.

"You alright. Do you need Nathan?" I shake my head. Not trusting my voice. He reaches over me to the ever-constant pitcher of water on the side table. He sits us both up and gives me a glass full of water. My body aches from the sudden movement. His hands hold my shaking hands as I lift the cup to my lips. "Better?" I nod.

"Thank you Vin." He takes the cup from my hands. And sits next me. Hands return to my back. "Sorry." I shake my head in guilt.

"Nothing to be sorry for. You're still recovering." I rest my head against his chest.

"Thank you." I kiss over his heart. Placing my ear over his heart I hear it beat it's strong rhythm. Not a change in pitch just a harsher feeling. Like speeding heartbeats during copulation. That is what I will do with my composure. It can wait though. My arms circle his chest. His heart races.

"Time to sleep." I nod my head. He fixes the covers as I put away my sheets. We really don't have to worry about anyone sneaking in on us. Vin is normally the first one up in town, Even when he spends long nights up with me. We lay together in one big clump. Entwined. My eyes close. Body relaxes. My senses take in every essence of Vin. I am safe. "Love you." he whispers, oh my.

*****5

The next day I awake to the familiar empty spot filled with bluebonnet flowers. Smiling I get myself ready for the day. When I get downstairs Nathan is there waiting for me for my morning checkup. I saunter over to his table. He is alone.

"Where are the rest of our compatriots?" I take a seat next to him. He fills me in about Mr. Mosely coming into town. Telling of his daughters kidnapping and how an Indian had taken her in the middle of the night. Vin had been put on tracker detail. Buck and J.D. going as backup. The resilience of youth.

"How you feeling?" A commotion outside draws everyone's attention. Nathan and I rise up and head outside. Mary is standing out front. Vin heading past us with the young Native. Jumping into Ezra mode. Remember mean and not caring.

"Could be an interesting creative challenge for you, Mrs. Travis-- turning this situation into one of your pro-Indian editorials." She looks with at me with an irate look.

"We don't know his story yet, Mr. Standish."

"Lovely young woman abducted from her home by a savage-- couldn't we hazard a guess?" retelling the story that was told to me with blunt detail. Nathan walks by me and we head over to Vin. People start shouting nasty malediction toward the young warrior. I chose to ignore. My eyes searching Vin for any injury. "Well... it seems you've misplaced the rest of your party. What happened to Mr. Mosely and his posse? You go around them?"

"It was that or throw Chanu to the wolves." For give me Vin.

"An intriguing option." Nathan moves up between us.

"Let me help you down." He escort Claire away. Vin grabs the native and pulls him to the safety of jail.

"Back off." And we do. Nathan grabs my arm and leads me off to go with him. Shrugging him off I motion to the girl. Chris passes us.

"Vin, you better get him behind bars before somebody does something stupid." This is going to turn into an ugly situation. The winds are already warming up for the funeral march.

"We'll talk later." Vin must have told Nathan about last night. He walks off supporting Claire. Right now he has to care for Claire. Turning back to the jail I take a swig from my flask. Buck is guarding out front.

"Morning Ez." I tip my hat to him.

"Morning, Mister Wilmington." He pushes the chair out for me. I smile as I take the seat. He is still thanking me for saving J.D. It was nothing really. I told him not to think on it. But the days after returning and how I had gotten worse and J.D. had gotten a clean bill of health. That made Buck's heart ache. His eyes watched the crowd. I watched the crowd and pulled out my cards.

"No music today?" I do some one handed tricks. Getting the feeling of Ezra back into my fingers.

"No. Needed a venture that won't grate my head." Buck stood there pondering my choice of words. Then he straightened with understanding.

"Your head hurt?" I nod.

"Nothing to worry about. Mr. Jackson will check on me later." Buck nods yet still remains stiff. "Something troubling you?" he steps closer to me.

"Just worried about Vin." That gets my attention. I look to him.

"How so?" some people you had to encourage to continue with their thoughts some just continued and some were both.

"You know how he is about Indians. This situation. . . " He felt it too. The tickle in my throat begins. I pull out my flask and drink the contents to the last drop. The tickle is sill there. Damn. I lean forward. A cup appears before my face. Looking up I take the cup from Chris' hands.

"How you doing Ezra?" I drink the water. Shouldn't I be sick of this stuff yet?

"Getting there." He smiles.

"You're going to stay in town for a while. No strenuous activities." If only he knew.

"Don't worry Chris I'll keep an eye on him." I smirk at the conversation and role my eyes for effect. Chris claps me on the shoulder. He knows the Buck protective routine to well. He heads off to question Claire. I rest my feet up on the rail and rest back. Buck begins to tell me his views on the whole situation. Eliza wants do argue her views on this situation. Ezra though knows when to stay out of trouble. So I listen and nod in the appropriate areas. My eyes drift close.

******6

The small confrontation with Vin was pretense only. I hated to act against him. But my words alone held the value of being the whole towns thoughts. Hopefully making him see.

That night I sleep in my bed missing his presence. This situation can't end soon enough for my liking. My dreams lead me back to that day. My second movement begins to play in my head. It plays as I approach my old home. Opening the door I see his body. Rushing to the body I roll him over. It's not Michael's. It's Vin. No. I turn around Neal is there. Gun pointed at me. Bang!

Bolting straight up in bed I look around the room. Neal is not here. Wind blows through the window. Pre-dawn wind cools my sweat slick body. Something is wrong. I get up and in guise, quickly.

Running down the stairs I run past Nathan and J.D. eating either a late dinner or an early breakfast. I have no time to discus or tell what I feel. My lungs burn as I run. I barge into the jail. Vin lay crumpled on the floor. Chanu no longer in his cell. Who cares? I drop myself next to Vin. I role him over. The red line around his throat tells me of what happened. Checking his breath and his heart. Still there. Somebody comes to my side. I pull my gun on him.

"Easy Ezra. It's just us." I place it back quickly. Nathan helps me sit Vin up.

"J.D. get me some water and some rags." He happily obliges and runs off following my orders.

"How did you know?" Nathan asks me. I look at him. My lungs protest making themselves known. I fall against the jail beside Vin. "Ezra?"

"I ran to fast." I try and take deep breaths. "He'll be okay." Nathan does the same procedure I just performed and then steps to in front of me. Buck enters the jail. I look up at him. "Buck." I croak.

"Ezra." He kneels down in front of both of us. He has the supplies I requested from J.D. I look at them. "I sent him to go get Chris. What happened pard?" I look to Nathan to explain.

"Ezra had a feeling and came in here discovered Vin. Then collapsed. Can you take him back to his room." He nods and goes to pick me up like a female.

"I can walk."

"I know you can." He lifts me up.

"Thank you." I nod to Nathan. He nods back understanding that I want to know how Vin is doing. Buck carries me back to my room.

Once there he lays me out. Takes off my boots and covers me up. I thank him and I fall back asleep. I hate feeling this way. Helpless.

*******7

In the later morning I put my boots back on and head over to the jail. The desert seems hotter today. Chris sees me coming over and pours another cup of coffee. I take it but don't sip.

"Keeping up pretenses." It's not a question a statement of observation.

"That is the general idea" I nod. Buck takes the cup out of my hands and exchanges it for a cup of water.

"Thank you." I take a sip. Chris looks at Buck as he is handed back the cup of coffee.

"Ezra can't drink coffee yet on the fact that he is still healing." Chris looks at me as I take my finish the cup.

"You alright?"

"Getting there." He stands up.

"You stay here. Act like we still got him." He walks off. I pull out my chair from yesterday. Placing my jacket over the back. I make myself comfortable.

"Real convincing, there, Ezra." I pull out my cards and begin to practice.

"Well, I personally don't see the need for this ruse. Chris puts a tad more trust in Vin's instincts than I do." Keeping with the pretense of yesterday. And to maintain Ezra's view on life.

"I'll tell you the one thing we don't need... is this whole town getting all riled up 'cause Chanu is gone. It could get ugly. And I do hate ugly." With that statement said Raff comes riding full speed into town toward us.

"Hey, move out of the way, now! Move it! Out of the street! Right now! Get out of the way!" if my day couldn't get worse.

"Well, then... brace yourself, Buck, 'cause here comes ugly and we best shut him up before he gets out of hand." We both get up and head toward him.

"What the hell are you men doing? Why aren't you looking for Claire and my pa?" Buck moves to one side and I move straight on.

"Calm down, fool, okay? Claire and your pa are in good hands." This is not good. Buck looks at me. Eyes pleading with me to come up with a plan

"Hey, that renegade tracker of yours damn near took my head off. So don't you tell me to calm down." Thank you Vin.

"A head wound? That might be serious. Perhaps I should examine it." I grab his head none to gently and don't relent as he fights me.

"Get away from me!" Buck gets the picture and joins in.

"Let Ezra take a look at it. He knows what he's doing. Ezra, you read a medical book one time, didn't you?" If only you knew sir. Maintain Ezra.

"Actually I just looked at the illustrations. More gruesome images I have never seen. Oh my, this is serious. Why, you could collapse at any moment." I head butt him. There goes any hope of ridden my headache.

"Don't cry now, Rafe. You got him?" I position myself under his arm.

"Yeah. Come on." We move toward the jail.

"He's okay." I smile at the passer by.

"He's, uh, overcome by gratitude for us saving his sister. He'll be fine. Now, now, son. Watch your head." We take the poor bloke inside and set him down on one of the jails beds. Leaving the door open. He is not a criminal just a distraught caring brother. With him safe we return to our post.

Buck hands me another cup of water and I sip it. This day is not going to end well. I put my cards away. There is no time to play. Buck watches my actions. I may not have the same instincts as Vin. But we don't question them. With me it's the same. They question though. And I am still right. I stand up and move to the edge of the boardwalk. Buck covering my back. A rider comes in. Oh no. My heart falls as I see the wrapped figure. No. So young. My mask falls. We failed.

"Hey. Hey! Hey, what the hell was that for, huh?" I ignore the rant from her now conscious and alive brother. His mind finally clicks in noticing we are staring across the street. "Pa? Claire? Claire?" he runs over to his father. "No, no, no! No, no!" Buck and I approach them. We help lower the girl. "Claire! Clai..." Raff sobs into his father. I take the girl fully into my arms. She is a dead weight. I am so sorry. Nathan would be furious with me doing this but to hell with it. She is dead. I carry her into the undertakers. Laying her down on one of the tables as gentle as a newborn. As I exit I see the town. This is not a good day. It must be Thursday.

********8

Buck and I have our horses mounted and ready to go. I fix my horse stirrups as Buck gets us some more ammunition and weaponry. Chris comes up and watches us.

"Where you headed?" I know he ordered me to stay in town but I can't not after.

"Thought we'd go after a murderer since no one else seems interested." Eliza and Ezra are both pissed at this turn of events. I trust Vin but why couldn't I have seen the truth on this. People can be wrong.

"That's a load of bull." He goes to grabs for Chaucer's reins. The horse is to clever and steps back.

"Look, Chris we don't think Vin is right for this particular job. It's not personal." Buck mounts his horse, as do I

"Well, it sounds personal to me, Buck." That it did. Mary comes running over.

"Chris! I tried to stop it, but there's too many of them!"

"Stop what Mrs. Travis?" since no one else will ask the obvious. She is one who needs to be asked to continue.

"They're headed for the reservation... to burn it down." I lower my hand to Chris and offer him a ride. He jumps on and we head off to the village. Luckily it's not that far away.

As we ride my eyes begin to blur, please not right now. Please, please. I squeeze tighter. I know I'm asking so much of you boy. Please hurry. We arrive at the village as all of the commotion starts. Chris jumps off and is on the move before Chaucer ever comes to a complete stop. I get off and catch myself. Damn. Breath. Buck comes up beside me and hands me my rifle.

"You okay?"

"Dandy, let's go." Buck sticks close to me as we arrive on the scene. The pieces of the puzzle finally fall into their correct place. They were married. They were going to runaway together. Be free. The father found out and stopped it. They just wanted to be free.

Vin was right.

The spots make themselves known again. I stand behind Buck holding the reigns of our horse. We watch as Chanu and Vin say good-bye, forgive, thank you. Buck grabs the reigns of Peso and Mary as Vin comes over. I let him. My head begins to pound like thunder strike. Buck hands Peso to him. They forgive each other. I can only nod. God I feel sick. We mount up. Time to head home. I can make it.

Halfway through the ride I begin to slump in my saddle. Nathan pulls up on my port Vin on my Starboard.

"Ezra you ok?" Nathan stares at me. Examining me with his eyes. I look up. My breathing shallows. I speak with my eyes. Something very un-Ezra. "Damn." I hear everyone stop and gather around me. I hate this. There is a weight behind me. Arms I know circle me. Vin is behind me.

"Ezra?"

"Hurts to breath." I croak. He nods and squeezes Chaucer. We ride right through dazed comrades straight into town. He lowers himself them pulls me off, picks me up, and proceeds to carry me up to my room. He knows I hate the clinic. Knows I feel safer in my room.

*********9

Once safely in our sanctuary he takes off my shirt and corset. When I feel the pressure gone I breath in the much needed air. I wore the corset for to long.

"Easy, easy." The door opens. Vin raises his gun.

"It's me Vin." Nathan enters and Vin lowers the weapon. He comes right to my side. "Eliza." Vin goes to the door locking it and moving the table in front with the ease of practice. Nathan pulls out his kit. "Eliza." He calls for my attention again. "Where does it hurt?" my hand moves weakly over my chest and head. He nods. And pulls out some kind of jell.

"What is that?" VIN asks as Nathan spreads the foul ointment over my chest.

"Some herbs and things. Helps open the sinuses and airway." I take a deep breath and cough.

"Before or after the smell kills you." I comment. My hands massaging my temples.

"Your head hurt?" I close my eyes.

"Yes and head butting the young Mosely didn't help either." I hate this.

"Ok." Nathan said. "I'm going to go make you some medicine. You stay here and let no one come in. No corset wearing for 3 days or more if possible. So you are stuck here."

"Can I take her to Nettie's'?" Bless you Vin. I had complained in great detail about being locked up before. Vin sided with me getting me to our room. We both don't like being locked up. So he knew how happy I was finally feeling about being just outside the clinic with different company. Not that I mind being with him. Just a change in scenery is much appreciated.

"Not for the first two days." He head final remembers whom we mentioned. "She knows?" Vin nods. I nod. "Good to know. And maybe, maybe after two days you can go there. For know. You remain here. Got that." I give him my two finger salute. "That's Ezra."

"I did it first." I relax into the bed. It's good to be home. Closing my eyes I hear Nathan leave. And I feel VIN sit down beside me on the bed. "Sor.".ry.

"Don't," he cuts me off. "I know." I nod. The rustle of papers catches my ears attention. Then Vin's voice begins to hum my notes from my third movement.

"Love you."

TBC

Inmate 78: Wash Shuffle

**The Composure**

First Movement: Eliza & Michael's Love:

Clint Mansell: Together we will live together.

For the second movement: Death/Transformation:

Muse: Map of the Problematique

Third Movement: Journey of Ezra:

Sting: A Thousand Years


	5. Inmate 78: Wash Shuffle

Inmate 78: Wash Shuffle

By Wolfa Moon

DISCLAIMER: Don't own. Sorry took so long. Holiday Season. And another story idea popped into my head dealing with our boys. Sorry. Hopefully work on that one too. Please review. Thank you one and all. Please review. Happy Yule!

**1***

"Is everything set up?" Walking around the room I recheck everything is in place. This action annoys Vin since I've done it probably 20 times. All good, I think. Picking up the bag I begin to recheck it. Vin snatches it. I look up at him.

"It's fine." He reassures me. I run a hand through my hair. To short for a female. But a story held in place for this predicament. Lice. I grab another bag from beside the dresser. "What's in there?" he looks to he bags already in his hand. I hold it the bag closer to my chest.

"This is bathing supplies. I am not going to Nettie's smelling like this." Pulling at my shirt for emphases. Getting a waft of Nathan's lung opener. He gets that protective look in his eyes. "Don't worry I'll dress as Ezra, no corset. Keeping my hands over my chest to hide them." He smiled as to what attribute I was covering. Nathan had arrived earlier this morning. Allowing me to go to Nettie's. He knows the plan and arranged the bath for me, per request. I smile at Vin. "A quick bath then we go. Ok?" He studies me. He grabs my red jacket and holds it up for me. Such a noble gentleman.

"OK." I slip my right arm in.

"The piano?" It would seem out of character for my mother if she never called for it. And yesterday it was gone. No one the wiser where it went. Ezra was going to go make sure it made it to his mother in one piece. Such a loyal son to a witch. Everyone in town would miss the music.

"Safe." I slip the other in. we arranged it to go to a new safer home.

"Thank you." he turns me around.

"You sure you're alright?"

"Yes." I kiss him.

"Ok I'll get the horses ready and come around the back to get you when you are done." I go in the closet and pull out a dress. Turning to Vin.

"Nice?"

"Beautiful. You don't think any one will see?"

"Chris has gone on leave. And the others are doing whatever. I won't be long." He grabs my other bag.

"Make it fast." He exits. I grab my Eliza bag. A vacation. Grabbing the front of my red jacket tight. Here I go.

I smell awful.

Inside the bathhouse no one is there. Nathan is not anything if not thorough. Thank you Nathan. I open the curtain. The water is steaming. This will be glorious. I begin to pull my items out and set them on the chair and table. I notice a small bag sitting on the table. Nathan. He left me a care package. I take off my cover and immerse myself into the hot water.

A quick bath. How can I think of a quick one when this is just heaven. But just think Eliza. Time to be yourself with people you trust and love. It will be a good day. I reach for my soap. The curtain flies open.

I scream and duck deep into the water.

"Sorry, sorry." I look up. It's Josiah. What the hell? He is staring at me.

"Stop staring!" his eyes automatically move to the right as if slapped.

"Sorry I was looking for." I know who he was looking for. But the back door opens with a bang. Vin comes storming in. My hero.

"Eliza?" He looks to me ducked in my tub and then to Josiah. Vin pushes Josiah back away and closes the curtain in one fluid motion. I listen to the men talk.

"Vin, I'm sorry. I was looking for Ezra. I wanted to see him before he left." I did forget to say good-bye. But Ezra was coming back. I couldn't be Eliza for long.

"I just chased him off." Vin that was a mean thing to do to Ezra. I smiled and lower my mouth into the water before I would laugh. The water ripples. I hear a grunt from Josiah. He understands.

"Who is she?" Here comes the story.

"She is one of Nettie's relatives." Quite a story. Josiah must have smiled. Everyone knew how Vin was about Ms. Wells. Every chance he had to help out there he was there.

"Oh, Well." He grunted and boomed. "I heartily sorry mam for intruding."

"Alright." please leave. I listen as his footsteps exit out the front door. When the door is shut I go completely under the water. Just wishing to meld and flow away with the water. Why can't I be left alone? There is a thud that ripples the water around me. Vin I love you but sometimes I hate you. I rise up out of the water. There he is staring at me.

"We have to go." He says with sternness but his eyes smile. I splash water at him and he backs up. "Hey."

"Is she cooking her peach cobbler?" he smile spreads to his lips. Correct assumption. "Alright. Give me a minute and I will be there." He nods and exits. I look around the bathroom. I wished for more time, but Eliza never had time. Eliza is. I need to get out of here.

**2

The ride out was a breeze. Chaucer yearned to run after being pent up for so long. And so did I. I just squeezed him tight. I wanted to be free. Leaving Vin in my dust trails. He would follow me. He would follow me till the end of my time. I started realizing it every night we spent together. We were together. Love I had again. Did I deserve such love? Such wonderful people around me. Chaucer glides to the front of Nettie's house. Nettie stood waiting for us on the steps. Her smile widening and mine hurting my face as I slide off Chaucer and up the steps.

"Good afternoon." I stop at the step in front of her.

"Good afternoon." She looks behind me.

"Your horse is to fast for Peso."

"Chaucer was breed for speed. And we have been cooped up in town for a while we.." I look down. Then her arms are around me.

"You're welcome here anytime darling."

"Thank you." she steps back and looks me up and down. I opted for a light blue dress. Elegant but subtle.

"You look nice. Any occasion I should be expecting." None that she needed to worry about. I smile my old smile. And a little dash of Ezra hides the true event coming up.

"No." I step up to her step and look to the direction from which I came. She follows my eyes. Nettie has learned that I am always observant and notice things like Vin does. The horse hooves pound on the earth. We know who it is. "So, did my merchandise arrive?" she smiles and slips her arm in mine to lead the way.

It's nice here. It's a home. The house is small. Enough room though for people to gather. People to live. The space filed with warmth that I haven't felt in a while. Something my heart missed. My true self-basking in the reminents of my old home. The memories that we made. To the ones that never got beyond dreams. And now the new addition to the house. By the window for the best light. My piano. The sun glistened along the wood finish. It looked at home. Nettie let go of my arm and wondered into the kitchen. My eyes still watching the sun gleam on the piano surface. How I use to watch the sun move across the cover of my old one at home. Letting music flow from the morning dawn to the last fading light of the sol. On no power or accord I found myself sitting in front of the piano. I was Eliza in appearenece and in mind. Ezra a long nightmare. A past only a worst nightmare. I now Eliza was loved by a wonderful man. And he let my music flow. I lifted the cover off the keys. So beautiful. Each a decibel of life. My hands hover as I pick a tune to play from my collection.

The world fades as I let the music begin to flow. I know I am being rude. But I haven't been allowed to play as my true self. As me in my skin no cover of Ezra over Eliza. I can play. And I played. The music was free, flowing. My eyes shut letting my mind wondered. This is the trick you see. To see if you can separate the two people and still be your true self. And, and just dissapear. Always something else to say beyond the first. I wish there were no ands. Just the brutal truth. I want to be truth. I am tired. This now. I just want this. This small house this illusion of what I could have. No. NO! No bad thought. Just let the music flow. I am the music. Let's play. Let it all flow.

***3

My lungs were clear so work at the farm beckoned. I sat milking Ms. Nettie's cow. I use to have a cow. She was a sturdy old gal. Wonderful demeanor. Good with the barn cats. I leaned my head against the cow taking in the memory of smell. The barn door opens, I pulled a knife out from the inside of my boot. I sat up slowly. No sudden moves. It was Casey. She hadn't spotted me yet. If I were a bad man I could have hurt her. I am not bad. I grunt to get her attention. She whirls to face me. She losses her balance and drops her fishing pole and claimed fish.

"Who are you?" I bend back down. Placing the knife back in the sheath. I retrieve the milk bucket and raise it up.

"I'm Eliza. Did you have a good trip visiting you Aunt Marguerite?" she looks stunned that I have such knowledge. I move from around the cow to stand 3 feet from her. "You've grown since I last saw you." better stick to the story. Nettie will decide when a good time to tell stories is. No objection to story telling. I have a few yarns of my own.

"Eliza?" she looks me up and down. Wearing cloths I haven't worked in the longest time. I stand out. The fashion may be a little out dated. But they are work cloths. Not grand ball attire. "So what are you doing?"

"Milkin the cow." I loft the obvious forgotten bucket. "You been fishing." I state and point to her prizes.

"Yes. J.D. spotted me when I arrived and we headed out." Very smooth.

"That was nice of him." I stepped closer to the door. Closer to her. She watched with her eyes ready to pounce or run. I just smiled and walked by her. She followed me into the house.

Nettie sat in her rocker fixing the sleeve of my dresses. She didn't have to. She insisted since I was recovering, helping out, and entertaining her with the piano and stories. She widened my sleeves to accompany my now muscular arms. Fixing also some other impediments that have found themselves there.

"Nettie look what I found." I placed the milk in the cooler. Nettie jumped out of her chair grabbing Casey into her arms. I watched the display. A stranger in a strange land. An envious stranger. Vin would be here soon and we would go for a ride. Right now I was to play house.

Pleasantries were exchanged. The story began to be told. I was her older brothers daughters daughter. From up north. Seeking employment in San Francisco. Casey bought it. Her eyes though told me she would be watching. Searching for the truth.

It was later that night when I sat at the piano that we had a more detailed talk. In a few days time, was the day so long ago, never forgotten. I began to play. She watched my fingers dance.

"You play like Ezra." My hands freeze in the staged air. I nod as she sits next to me on the bench. Casey knew what she was beginning to figure out. I'll fill her in. I don't feel like playing games. Especially now, I'm tired. My hands began to play with my whimsical dream. Shattered.

"No Ezra plays like me." Something sad, something full of life, something easy. Yet held so much. My eyes closed letting all my emotion flow into the music. So simple that would have been so much more. Telling a bit of my true story. More than any dream dreamed. When I finished I look to her. Tears were running down her face. My arm wrapped themselves around her. She grabbed onto me and cried. How I wished to do the same. To be free.

****4

Vin came by the next day as I was hanging up laundry. Letting my dresses air for once in the open breeze and dry in the sun. It felt natural like old times and times not yet arrived. Vin slides from Peso and walked over to me. I smiled as he sauntered over. Picking up another dress I block him from my view. A dream come true or just a dream. The wind makes my dress fly up in the air. Closing my eyes my minds drift. The day was coming to quick again. But unlike the year previous I had a home. I had friends. I had a new love. Emotion maelstrom in my body. What to feel? How to feel? What was black? What was white? What should one do?

A hand, his hand pulls my face toward the sun.

Looking into his ocean eyes I sail away. He leans in and captures my lips. I let the sun blind me as I turn more into him. My heart pounding with all the strain of emotion. I collapse into his arms. His sturdy arms kept me form falling. The sun melted the snow within me.

His hand's restlessly stroked my face. My eyes opened.

"Hello." He sighed smiled.

"Hello." He finally breathed again. I reach up and touch my sun before it goes away. Before I go away. So open I can be now. They reach into his hair. So soft. Can the moon pull the sun into her orbit? Even just for a short time. Maybe an eclipse would arrive blocking the sun forever so the moon could always be in his view. Always be seen. Eclipses don't last long. Then the sun shined. But the moon gets her way again. Every once in a while she gets her way again. "Hello." The moon says again to her sun.

"You alright?" I pulled him closer capturing his lips. The eclipse began. Never enough time. Breathing becomes needed. I part to breath. Searching his eyes I see he doesn't mind me blocking his view. We stand like trees entwined. Unmoving in the breeze except our leaves blowing in the wind. We breeze together. I kiss his lips. Time had no meaning in our kisses. Yet other time came in.

"You two need to get a room." We both start and turn to the voice. Casey is leaning over the rail of porch. The eclipse is still on and I don't move from his side.

"Good mornin' Casey." He tips his hat to her. Casey stands straight arms crossed.

"So what are your intentions toward my cousin?" I smile up at her. She stays firm. I can barely put on my poker face as he looks to me. Vin looking to me for help. This is too good. But how can I refuse my sun.

"Quit it cousin. Vin and I are going for a ride."

"Are sure you can handle him?" I step forward.

"Yes." She relaxes as I smile at her. A smile breaking upon her face. Can a star shine any brighter? Vin looks between the both of us, translating.

"Keep her safe Vin Tanner."

"I will." He takes my hand firmly.

"And who will take care of you?" I ask of him. He steps back.

"You of course." He kisses my hand.

"Nice save." We both look to Casey. "Get out of here. I'll tend to your things."

"Thank you." grabbing his hand tighter we head off. Off to do creative things while the sun was blocked. Soon the breeze, earth, ground, elements, time, being. Nothing mattered except us. The eclipse though was already waxing.

*****5

When we arrived back later. Nettie sat rocking in her chair. Vin escorted me up the steps toward her.

"Good evening mam."

"Good evening." Her looking in a motherly way of sternness of knowing what we have been up too. Then when she turned her gaze fuller onto me she smiled. Never to call her anything if not insightful. "Have a good time?"

"Yes Aunt Nettie, we did." She insisted I call her Aunt. For I was part of her family now. Even unfamily is family. Vin encircles his arms around me. She watches our actions as I watch her face. "What's wrong?" she became more wary of her next choice of words.

"Casey just came back from town today. Seems Mary was looking for Mr. Larabee. And He has been gone longer then scheduled." The eclipse is over.

"I'll go get changed." I hurry past both of them and into Nettie's room. Reaching under the bed I pull Ezra out.

"You're leavin'?" looking over the bed I spy Casey. She is leaning on the door.

"Yes. Mr. Larabee has gotten himself into an adversity." Ezra spilled from my lips.

"So Eliza is gone?" I set Ezra on the job and approach her. She takes a step back. The front of Ezra had slammed shut in and it scared Casey. Where did her friend go? The bag beckoned but so did this. She is my friend. I breath in my last breath of Eliza for a while in this house. With my arms wide I motioned her to me. She ran into them. I had a family again.

*****5

Riding into town we have a word with Ms. Travis and then off again to rescue our comrade. Can't he stay out of trouble?

Nathan rode next to me for a while inquiring on my health status. I informed that I was well. Taking several deep breaths to prove my point.

Josiah was next and the longest to inquire about me. I had apologized profusely about not saying good-bye. He forgave with a flick of the wrist. Then proceeded to tell me about Ms. Wells no ward. Told me if I wanted more details on the lady to talk to Vin. And I had no problem talking to him about the lady. Learning what he knew of the young lady.

Buck and J.D. were being Buck and J.D. Both worrying about Chris. Buck asked if I was well. Real quick his young ward asked of me then went off on asking about whatever to Buck.

The ride went fine then we arrived.

"What, in heaven's name, would induce anyone to stay here?"

"You don't know Chris." Only as well as he knows me.

******6

We entered what happen to be the only saloon in this domicile. Ordering a brandy I took a seat. Nathan and buck taking a seat as if waiting for a show to start. Oh no now what? J.D. sat to my left. What was this boy up to know? Looking over the other man I saw the twinkling glint in their eyes. Putting my mask into place, I waited.

"So the three-legged dog walks right into the saloon. He walks right up to the bartender... he says... "I'm looking for the man who shot my paw." "My paw"... three-legged dog..." Oh boy. Please whoever is up there never send another joke book to Four Corners, ever.

"You might want to work on your repertoire, son." I drink my shot.

"What are you talking about?" I look to our compatriots.

"Told you." I let a smile slip. The sheriff comes in questioning everyone. This was never a good sign. They are a jittery bunch if I ever saw one. The situation just got a little more interesting. We deicide to split up and look over the town.

Stepping into the store I am full Ezra. Appraising, cataloging everything. The cloths are unique. And catch my attention. They are flaunting their guise. Also the other cabinets which Nathan is searching are flaunting their tell. Buck is Buck.

"Some salt, sugar..." Out of the comer of my eye I watch Nathan as happy as kid in a candy store. He's playing with a doctor's kit. Why would that be in this backwater town? Another sign of wrong.

"This is one hell of a store, mister. A complete medical kit." Nathan stated. I made my observation.

"And some very fine haberdashery, I might add." I skim through more of the hanging attires. A banker's jacket. Interesting.

"Say, Buck..." I continue to watch as Nathan and Buck talk.

"Yeah?" he approached. I stand guard. Hand ready to draw.

"That look familiar?" they're looking into the cabinet. They're flaunting going to give them away. Just don't over react, please.

"Come over here. I said come over here!" damn. A stallion in a mare's paddock.

"Yes, sir." I keep a closer eye on the outside making sure we are forefend.

"Show me that gun. Show me the gun now!" buck calm down. I breathe in a breath that hurts my chest. I really don't need this to start again. Relax, breath, be Ezra. Be Ezra don't feel, plan, exist, survive.

"Let's... where is that key?" the storekeeper looked about to make a run for it.

"I got the keys. That's Chris'." The two grabbed the guns and examined them.

"Yup." Ok gentleman please breathe.

"Just a moment of your time, sir." I decide to be the good one at this moment. How ironic.

"Come here! Tell me how you came by that gun." The storekeeper mumbled the answer. Speak man or forever hold your peace. "Answer me!" May god have mercy. The man was scared out of his wits. He gave us the name of the saloon owner. Jessie.

That conversation went over as well as the first. Still nothing to learn. This was getting tedious. In game mode now I stayed silent. Preparing to strike. Walking with my compatriots I notice and feel how the town is seeing us. Seeing we represent trouble. J.D. comes running toward us.

"Deputy's down at the saloon." The others begin to head off into battle.

"Well, let's go pay him a visit then." Men and their wills. Thank goodness women were created. Their hot heads are going to get us shot and dead.

"Y'all are worse than General Sherman on a Georgia plantation." That I knew would defiantly stop Nathan in his tracks. And as for the Yanks they paused and stared at me. Ready to strike.

"What?" buck took a stance saying I dare yah reb. Men. Let's just blow this hamlet and be done with this. But we needed to find Chris. We needed to have our seventh.

"If I may, allow me to interview the deputy." I gesture to myself with great flourish.

"Why you?" I can only smirk at this. Trying not to point out the obvious. Buck is to far gone for my subtle ways. And Ezra is here so this is how I shall tell you to back off. If I were Eliza I would slap you for being a pigheaded fool.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you gentlemen occasionally lack the essential skills of tact and diplomacy." There again was the stare and the stance. Ready to pounce.

"What are you saying?" Josiah my translator stops him from hurting me to just hurt someone.

"I think he's saying we're rude." To state it plainly Josiah.

"Rude? No. Rude would be a definite improvement. I'm saying you scare people. And perhaps terrorizing them won't buy you any answers this time." My eyes scan the group. They look like the could be a lynch mob. And Buck was the ringleader.

"What have you got in mind?" a voice of reason. My Vin. I am the planner. The thinker of cunning. That is why they needed me in the first place.

"I believe a little subtlety is in order." They part the red sea in one piece. Now on my way to interrogate the deputy. My plan in mind and me in full go. This would end tonight. And hopefully by the end I would be safe in my comforts.

*********8

"So, the gang's breaking up, huh? Well, that's... terrible." The oldest trick in the book. Liquor is a great device to loosen the tongue. Just don't drink as much as you interrogate or not at all. Before sitting down I ask Vin to put the spittoon by my right side. So nothing to expensive to wasre. But something with a high alcohol content.

"Not really. They're an uncivilized bunch, anyway. Unlike yourself." That was disgusting. Keep face Ezra. The payoff shall be well worth this sacrifice.

"Well, I guess this Larabee fella wasn't such a special friend after all, was he?" he was not a friend to Ezra or Eliza. But he is a good man. Who has had a dreadful experience? An esteemed colleague.

"Well... truth be told... we were looking to collect a bounty. Seems Mr. Larabee is wanted for several stagecoach robberies." Not a bad lie.

"Dang! I knew there was something fishy about that guy." He knew something. Now it gets interesting.

"Another drink, my friend? More?" he gladly gives me his shot glass and I refill his. He drinks and sets it back own. Before it hits he table I refill it again. This is too easy.

After some more time he is dumber than dirt. A spare life form on this beautiful gia. Maybe I should have drunk some of this rotgut. I had bled this clump dry. Thank god for J.D. he stepped in after I took 2 shots in a row. He may be young but knew I was getting weary and bored. And this was never good. He told his joke.

"Shot my paw..." "Three-legged dog..."" the laughing surprised me. He was a retard. "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard. "I'm looking for the man who shot my..." he passed out. I smile. My job is done. Vin leans forward.

"You call this subtle?" I smile at Vin. My eyes conveying on how subtle I really can be. The doors opened. Here come the drums. The sheriff stood in the middle of the posse. Remain calm and collected. The chair is as better place as any to be calm and collected.

"What the hell...? I thought I recognized you. Seems you're a wanted man." The man held the poster of Vin out. Not a bad representation.

"The deputy here was telling us a very interesting story... about the racket you and your ma got going." Vin remained cool and collected. The sheriff pranced.

"Well, he's a stone-cold liar. I don't want any trouble from the rest. I understand how you were conned by this here criminal and none of you knew he was wanted for murder in the state of Texas." Nathan looks straight at them. Cool and collected.

"We knew all about it." the sheriff tried to maintain his ground. Sadly he was losing. Not that I feel any sorrow for him. No tears cried for him.

"Make one move and I'll gun you down." VIN stood ready. There is my hero. My calm collected tracker. Reading between the lines as easy as I do.

"On the count of three." We all get ready. The air fills with the anticipation. "One."

The cowards realize this is for real. We mean what we say. And are willing to take action. All of us. A united front. People began to scatter. Just tell us you idiot.

"No. I have a warrant from the state of Texas for this murderer's arrest." You are and idiot.

"Two." More people vacate the premises. Hell all of them. Real loyal bunch. So unlike our magnificent group.

"Wait just... everybody wait a minute. This doesn't have to end in violence."

"Three." The sheriff raised his hands to the sky.

"I'll take you to him."

Finally.

********9

I didn't realize it at first. My adrenaline flowing through me like an iron horse. I had helped capture some men. But then one had tried to shot Mr. Larabee and I got in the way. It was stupid then I remembered. Remembered everything. Who I really was as the bullet hit. Not falling down, I was stronger than that. I am not dying as Ezra. Firing back on reflex I killed him. Sorry. My life flashed for a moment to that night. No, no, no. Not that moment. I am in this moment. In the now. In the now I was shot. Damn.

Nathan was injured as well as Mr. Larabee. Our friends gathered around, helping. Vin was beside me. I didn't know if he could see the blood in the dark. One saving grace of the night. Clapping a hand on his arm I followed the others to the tent. I knew medicine and could help out with Nathan & Chris. Then maybe tend to myself. It wasn't that bad. We entered the makeshift infirmary.

There was an old timer sitting there in one of the beds. Was he the prison's medic? I watched as Buck helped Chris lay on one of the cots. I went around collecting some bandages, basin and water. I sat them down beside Mr. Larabee. Nathan began to take off Chris' attire. Buck's words startled me from my visual examination of Mr. Larabee.

"Vin you injured?" I turn as I watch Buck pluck at Vin's jacket. No. Not him, please.

"NO I ain't hit." He looks down at his jacket. I get up to check him out. And that is all I remember.

**********10

Noises were calling in the dark. Someone was calling for someone. My eyes open and look to the noise. Mr. Larabee is in the thralls of a nightmare. I look for Nathan. He is not there. They all must have stepped out. Sitting up I feel the wound make itself known. The fire radiating up my left side. He silently screams again. Closing my eyes. I can do this. I have to get to him. The ground is cold against my feet. Thank god he is only a bed away. Any farther I would have not made it.

Sitting on his bed he is sweating. His hands clenching and unclenching the sheets. His knuckles white and breathing hard. A name slips out between his fevered lips.

"Sara." I take the cloth from his head and replace it with another one. He leans into my touch. Breathing in my scent. "Sara?" oh no. Please. "Sara?"

"Yes." Eliza slips through Ezra. You are such a softy Eliza.

"I miss you." I wipe his brow. His hand grabs mine. "I'm sorry."

"Shh." No no. It's my fault they are dead. Two peas in a pod. The same dilemma. We both blame ourselves for the death of our families. Play the part Eliza.

"Sorry." I close my eyes.

"No Chris. Don't you be sorry." I breathe. I can do this. Do this for him. "The fates decided our time. Not yours. You are still needed." I take his hand comfortably in mine.

"No fate," he begins to say but I need to nip that thought in the bud.

"But what we make." I squeeze his hand. "You are needed."

"Want to be with you." he sounds so much like a forgotten child. I wipe his brow again.

"I'm here now."

"Stay." I close my eyes. I wish I could be your Sara for a moment and you could play my Michael. Our nightmares/lovers back to haunt us.

"For a little while." until you or I pass out. Or when Nathan comes back in.

"Love you." I close my eyes. Think of him. Think of which one?

"I love you too. Rest Chris." I rest my hand on his check and hum, sing an old tune.

"I'm Wishing On A Star/ To follow where you are/ I'm wishing on a dream/To follow what it means." The pain in my side makes itself know again. No not yet. I need to continue. I need. "I'm wishing on a star/ To follow where you are / I'm wishing on a dream/ To follow what it means." I close my eyes letting the draft cool my face. I feel the music begin to flow through me. "And I wish on all the rainbows that I see/ I wish on all the people who really dream/ And I'm wishing on tomorrow praying never comes/ And I'm wishing on all the loving we've never done." I look to the wind. There is my future. I smile at Vin. He smiles. The sun shines. The moon goes to sleep.

TBC…..

Foundation Day….

Not an episode of the show an episode all mine.

Wishing on a Star: Miriam Sto


	6. Foundation Day

FOUNDATION DAY

BY WOLFA MOON

DISCLAIMER:I do not own. Only the alteration is mine. Sorry for the long delay. Thanks for the reviews. I greatly appreciate them. Hope you enjoy.

*1

It was stupid of me to think I could get injured and go back to routine after previous events.

I learned the events that transpired after I passed out in the prison infirmary tent the first time. Nathan ordered everyone who didn't know my secret, except Chris, out. Vin was on guard detail.

After the second time. I had passed out on Chris. Vin had come in and picked me up placing me on the other cot. Told me he had a hard time though. Chris was holding my hand tightly. And I wouldn't let go either. I felt shamed that I had held onto another man's hand so tight for life. Vin forgave me. I didn't deserve him. That night I made sure I held his hand even tighter.

It had been 3 days since the second pass-out.

Nettie had taken me in. Casey coming to my aid whenever I made a noise of pain. She didn't have to. After awhile I think she realized that I was hiding a lot of my noises from her. Then she plunked herself permanently by my side. Nathan visited. Ezra's gunshot had become too infected for Nathan to take care of so sent him away to the Cynwyd Clinic outside Vegas. Nathan informed me that Chris is doing well and inquiring about Ezra. That was good to learn he cared somewhat for my mask. For my true self coming back to this humble abode, The reason we made up for Eliza was the job she left for fell through. Getting pretty banged up in a tussle, now that was for the invite of Nathan to visit often. That reason for such a tussle is left to the imagination of peoples' minds.

Today though was the day. The pain in my side flared more from phantom pain than actual injury. I sit up on the bed, slowly. They don't need to understand. I just need to get away. Yearning for their company, their comfort. Turning around to be alone with the hurt, the memories. Casey had vacated earlier this day to do chores or something. I was alone at the moment. My side enraged as I stood up. The vacant chair my saving crutch.

Inside I felt all my energy burning. Burning to fast for my liking. If I could get to Chaucer I could be gone to suffer. The trip to the door seemed so far away. I've traveled with much worse, I flashback to that hard nights ride. Running away. Bracing myself, I breath. Outside this door there was the other door. I can't make it.

Taking a deep breath I make my way to my only escape.

My fingers glide over the surface of the piano. An extension of my true self. Calling, screaming, beckoning me.

The music is the simple one I played for my child. So short in living and so long a hurt felt. How could I compare it to living an unlife? How could I tell, teach them things they never would learn, experience. They a haunting dream. Maybe someday I would have another. I had that chance, wishing soon. My dream never lived the first round of life. Maybe now is the time. Now, the real time to play for the future. With that one down of the child remembered I thought to the other loss. 1

My Orchestrated story.

I close my eyes and remember. Remember his smiling face. The way he use to hold my hand. The way we use to dance. Dancing all the world away. How we moved with the flowing tide. Did Vin know how to dance? NO! This is not about my happiness. This is about them. Their extinguished flame. It burned. It burned so bright it rose to the heavens. Sparkled in ways to make the stars jealous. But how could that compare to my sun. Why is the moon always in trouble? Always causing the water to change in it tides of coming and going. Never deciding if to forever stay away from the shore or come back and be tickled by the sandy beaches. Or take the punishment and just slam against the jagged rocks. Why was the moon so cruel? How could I be allowed to live? This was my punishment. I see all and come back for more.

Everything hurts.

Everything burns.

This feeling inside will never go away. Maybe I can learn to hide it. To let it eclipse the other way. Let my sun come in and block me from the heavens. We could hide and stay there forever. No one the wiser where we went. Everyone else could use candles. My sun though would return to his duty. And I would return to where I came from. Nothing ever truly lasted. Never lasted for forever. I'll just play it out. For a while I can have the sun. And the sun can have me. 2

I didn't want to play the continuous of my story. I wanted it to fade into dust. I needed something to play of my Vin. Something like him, so full of life.

It was fast. As fast as I had fallen. The stars shooting through the sky couldn't keep up. This is pure un ushered love. This is what I feel for my Vin. So sweet and so fast. We could dance on the clouds in my dreams. Dance in my heart. Dance all my pain away. I love to dance. Maybe he will dance with me. And we can fly away on the clouds. Swirl them in our trails and finally be free. This is what I want, what I need. I play with all my heart and my heart can only contain so much. Play till it burst. I'll play till I die. And that is where I am. Dancing in the clouds. Sometimes alone but now I have my love. It swirls and reflects on the cloud tops. The colors blindingly beautiful. I curtsy to them and twirl. Twirl with the fierce breeze as it glides around me. Spinning me faster. I can't breath. I can breath. I live. I die. I dance. I dance forever. He can have whatever. I shall move and glide and leap and dance. The pain flows through and out. All for my Vin.

I dance. . 3

My eyes shield me from what I don't want to see. I don't want to see me. Can't face what I've become. But he sees me. My hands hover for a moment before I decide to play a new bit. But what to play? I wanted to dance. Yet my mind traveled back to then and I am stepping in puddles of blood. A secret I need to hide. I am tired of hiding away. Won't this hunt stop? Please let the pain stop. The room moves on no accord of it's own. I'm tired. The pain flares through me.

I am done.

**2

Awaking in a fog of no pain and a haze of ease. Something had happened. My eyes refocus and I spot my sun. He is asleep in the chair. His back must be bothering him atrociously. My silent guardian. I try and get up from my slacken post. Well attempt. My actions stir him awake.

"Eliza?" I smile as he shines. He stretches and I hear his back crack and pop. Defiantly not a good position to guard me in. My hand rises for him to take. He happily obliges.

"What happened?" He moves from the chair to sit on the bed next to me.

"Casey found you." Oh no. I must have given her a fright. "You passed out at the piano." I nod to the last awaken moment.

"I was playing." He nods. I guess she noticed I was playing too. Who could ignore it? Then when the music stopped she must have searched for me. "Is Casey ok?" Vin grabbed my hand tighter.

"Worried about you. Nathan is here. You reopened your stitches."

"I kind of gathered that." I try and take a deep breath. At least my lungs don't hurt anymore. The breath though pulled on my wound. Making itself known and saying 'told you so'. "What is today?"

"Tuesday." Thank god it wasn't Thursday.

"Foundation day, Did I miss it?"

"No, why?" I smile. Do I have enough courage to ask him? Hell if I can turn into a man to save my hid.

"Vin, do you dance?" He looked put off by my unsuspected question. I think I scared him. I scared Vin Tanner. Knew I shouldn't have asked. "How's Mr. Larabee?" Vin looked at me. He shuck off the previous question and relished in the new one.

"Fine. Mary is bugging him and trying her best to appease him. But she is so full of activity with the Foundation day celebration coming. So many people coming into town."

"And Ezra missing all that prospect. That is a shame."

"But he is healing well." I smile again. He knows we are two people. Yet one. Sometimes I can see the confusion cross his face. Especially when I talk about us as two different people. But then we are one. And we are separate.

"That is good to hear. When will he be able to come back?" Vin looks to the other room where Nathan is waiting. "Tell me." I plead. He wants to get our doctor to tell me. I will not be angry at him. Or to think he is making it up just to keep me longer. He had me.

"Another week." I nod.

"So Eliza can go to Foundation day with her date?" Vin gets one of those wonderful confused looks. Who? "Unless you're not available?" He leans down and kisses my waiting lips. Oh how I missed those lips. My hands entwine themselves into his soft hair. How I missed everything. And they had passed and I was rewarded. What a reward.

"I see you're feeling better." Vin breaks from me spying Nettie by the door. Nathan just a bit behind her, mug in hand. Not one of his concoctions. Anything but them. We smile to them.

"Much." I raise myself up. Vin immediately helps me. The pain is there but I will survive. I always do. Nathan enters the room in full Doctor mode.

"How you feeling?"

"Better than yesterday." Vin moves behind me to help support my tired body. Nathan takes Vin's previous spot sitting beside me. His hands reach the front of the blankets lowering them down. Moving the clothing aside he checks the wound. Not angry red, slightly swollen. Not bad.

"Not bad. I'm gonna reapply a poultice to bring down the swelling."

"Thank you. So will I be able to go to Foundation day?" I guess that question was not what he was suspecting. Nathan took a quick glance to Vin then back to me.

"Ezra won't be coming to town till next week." He nods to Vin. "Vin I heard told you that."

"I would be going as Eliza." He looked around at everyone again before falling back onto my face. He wanted back up on whatever decision he decided.

"Maybe." I give him a sour look. He melted into my woman wilds. "Ok, only if you take it easy until then. No moving fast, heavy lifting." My eyes go to Nettie. She stands at the foot of the bed, stern.

"So how will I help Aunt Nettie around here?" I had to earn my keep. To be a part of the family unit.

"By staying in bed and resting." She had come in with a steaming cup of something. Handing it to me, I smell the foul mixture. Looking to her I make a face of what is in here and I ain't drinkin' it.

"Drink it. Or I'll send him away." She motions to Vin. I begin to slug it down. I have a weakness. They all laugh at my expense. I don't mind, it's in jest. Hm. Once you get past that gag reflex it flows smoothly down. Drinking to the last drop I hand the cup back to her. She smiles. "That is my good niece." I return the smile. The room's getting fuzzy. They doped me.

"What?" My voice slurring the question. The drugs are quick.

"Something to make you rest." Nathan informs me as the lights begin to dim.

"Have Vin?" I feel Vin's hand through my hair. Stroking through the short locks to my neck.

"I'll be here." Then he leans his lips to my ear. "I'll only dance with you." I smile and let the room fade into the light. This is a nice place to rest.

***3

Foundation day.

I've been extremely good. I stayed in bed only venturing around when I had help to lean on. Taking it so easy that I could break a few rules, ever so slightly. Sitting in the wagon I watch the world flow by. Casey sat next to me full of excitement. She was babbling to me in on all the happenings around town. Everyone in town must be helping out. The energy the town radiated was not of normal danger as we approached. It radiated excitement. Welcome. Music played as we arrived in town. Vin rode up behind us on Peso. He would be my crutch to walk around with today. It was nice to be hurt if your crutch is as lovely as him. Arriving into town I spot some of Ezra's friends. Josiah is looking in on a booth of games he is running for the children. Smiling as a little girl with pigtails tosses a ball into the butter churner. Music filled the streets as a live band played on a stage in front of the church. We stop the wagon beside the crowed livery. Casey gives me a small peck on the kiss.

"See you later." She moves away from me and jumps over the side of the wagon. J.D. is there followed by Nathan. He just saw me yesterday. Rolling my eyes away from Nathan I watch my cousin. Casey looks beautiful. A kismet woman. We had a girly moment deciding what to wear and how to do our hair. We went through my dresses and I picked a nice yellow blue dress for her. I braided her hair with the hemmed material. She looked magnificent. J.D. took his princess' hand and leads her to the jubilation. I on the other hand opted for a lavender dress with a red sash around the middle. Just in case of unexpected consequences. An extra red length banded around my head. The extra trailing where my hair use to live.

"Don't you dare think about jumping out." Nathan ordered as he lowered the wagon door. I gave him an appalled look yet vanished with a smile to confirm his caring words.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I slide unladylike to the back and Vin and Nathan helped me down. I winced at the small tug when I straighten up. They both noticed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" their eyes pleading with me to say yes, need to rest a little bit longer. I smile it all away.

"I'm very well. Thank you." I move a few steps bracing myself against the wagon to where Nettie is standing beside the front of the wagon. I'm scared and nervous. What if Ezra's friends don't like Eliza? She grabs my arm in hers.

"You'll be fine." I smile as we head out into the fore ray. Into the radiating sun. For the first time in a long time I stand as Eliza in public. In front of large crowd and unmasked friends. Please don't let me live to regret this.

My heartbeat sings in my ears. I'm frightened. Nettie tightens her hold on me feeling my fear. Vin comes up on my other side. Protecting me from whatever may come. I don't deserve such people in my life. I didn't. Vin turns my worried face towards his light.

"Everything will be ok." I let Nettie go and melt into Vin's side. My sun. Outshine me. Why did I want to come? This is stupid. I stop our procession. "Eliza?" Nettie turns to us.

"Eliza?" I look to her. "What is wrong?"

"I'm." How can I tell them what I'm feeling? What is burning so deep inside me? Could I really let the facade fall for a little while? Could I really be me for this short period of allotted time? "I'm Eliza?" I wasn't sure. I have walked these streets, before. But Ezra knew them. Not me. Could I remember who I am playing? Nettie grabs my face between her wisdomed hands.

"You can do this. If you can be a rude gambling man. And be a loving loved woman. You can do anything." Her breeze has soothed the burning feeling inside me.

"Thank you."

"Anytime." She let's me go. "Take care of each other. See you at the contest." Walking away Vin resumed his post by my side. She entered her famous peach cobbler into the baking contest. She was a sure fire to win. Together we ventured into the new world.

People watched, turned, peered at us as we walked through the stalls. Eyes on me. I feared the past but the future shined bright next to me. I rotate into his solid orbit. Letting him guide me. We stopped at a leather booth. Vin bought some strands. The proprietor braided them together for us as we watched. I looked to Vin for an explanation of this transaction. He just smiled and we watched. When the sale was completed. Vin took us aside. Grabbing my left wrist he wrapped the braided strand around it. It took several circuits around my wrist before becoming short enough not to dangle to long. My eyes watched mesmerized as he worked tying it securely on. A mark to show I was his. His eyes burn through me as I look into his.

"To the day you can use them in your hair." His hands wrap around my wrist and we walk on. A loud boisterous noise exceeds our presence as we approach.

"Hey Vin aren't you going to introduce me to you young filly?" Buck certainly had words for women.

"Sir I am no filly and never be ridden by the likes of you." I am an intelligent woman and will not be down sized. Ezra may be away but my spirit lived in both of us. And we never treated words lightly.

"Sorry mam." Buck took off his hat. His eyes looking shameful. They looked more like he was scolded mentally by his mother. Always respect women, young Buckling. My eyes examine him. Buck is a gentle, protective man.

I grab hold of Vin tighter. What part should I play? Should I play the frightened beaten woman? Or a hint of but still stand tall? Buck watches the sight I'm projecting. He recognizes those signs. I know those signs too. My father use to have me in rooms with taken, beaten woman. A fellow woman, I would comfort them while he worked his magic. Such barbaric traits still ruining the streets in which we live. Keeping them unclean. I throw a hint of the look I learned from their eyes into mine. Buck reads my eyes now. He leaves his hand in plain site. I'm no threat, he presents to me.

"Eliza Stands." Staring right into his eyes, courage. "I accept your apology."

"Thank you, Buck Wilmington." He places his hat back on his head. "Is there anything I can do for yah?"

"No thank you." Gaining some courage again. "You are one of the seven." It is a fact I state. New topic. Keep the eyes off me.

"Yes mam." Buck never likes it when a woman is being mistreated. Ezra doesn't either. Each expressed their woman ideals in different ways, yet still cared highly for the feminine sex. As does Eliza.

"Eliza." I don't want to be a stranger. I want to be truth, be his friend. To still exist in a normal realm of civility, gilded cage. To be me.

"Ok, Eliza. Yes I am. Vin has probably talked about us."

"When relevant. I learned more from the dime novel." He grins.

"So who have you met?" Eager beaver to help the scared woman return to the realm of men, unscathed, prepared. To help me not be afraid and to know who she can trust him. "Who has he told you about?"

"I know Vin." I squeeze his hand for emphasis. I'm Vin's Buck radiated clearly through the action. "J.D. is courting my cousin. A very nice young man." Buck beamed at the praise given to his ward. "Nathan the healer. Very skilled for no schooling. Gentle." I smile at the warmth I show about Nathan. Buck's eyes shine brighter. He like me already. "I've only heard, read about the others."

"We need to remedy that." I shrug back against Vin. Vin watches my actions closely. He knows I need to play a part. Need to keep an act even when I am myself. I can never be truly me. Only behind closed, locked, barricaded doors. With the occasional escape from the realms of secrets. Still a gilded cage. Buck takes an unconscious step back. "Maybe later. You are going to love them." I smile shyly at him.

"Can't wait." Astrid walks between us and drops a handkerchief by Buck.

"Later." He bows and picks up the offered token. Smiling he turns following the siren call.

"That was fun."

"You alright?" I pull Vin along the stalls.

"I'm fine. Just." What to say? I feel to exposed. Just waiting for them to pop out of the wood works and take me away from this dream.

"I'm here. No one is going to take you away. Not if I have anything to do about it." I raise his strong hand rewarding it with a kiss.

"I know." I spy Chris at one of the game stalls. What is he doing? His eyes are just gazing over the merchandise. Waiting for the item to make their cry louder against the call of other items, pick me. Eliza wants to meet Chris. I tug on Vin's arm. He looks to my gaze and spies Chris.

"You want to talk to Chris?" Chris is observant. Watching everything. That is what has kept him alive this long. Will he see through me? Vin was the most worried about introducing me to Chris for this reason. Would he see through me? Would he see the lie I played? What would he see?

"Yes. I also want to see how he is doing."

"I told you."

"I know. I want a second opinion. Stay here." I walk away from Vin and over to the game stand. Following his gaze, Chris is looking at playing cards. A present maybe. I look at the toys. All of a child's dreams spread before them to choose their game of life. Marble bags hang on one of the stands post. I admire the light as it streams through the glass orbs. An orb can represent so many things. This was another game of mine. A circle. Elements moving within the realm. Bouncing whatever I hit to push certain details into place. Picking up a bag I feel his eyes upon me. Woman wilds have attracted attention again. Or just the unknown. My eyes smile at him. He tips his hat to me. I tip my head back. Our eyes never leaving the others. Searching for the inner soul, the truth behind the windows of ones soul.

"May I help you Miss.?" the stall owner's voice disturbed our examination into each other's soul. I jump back a little, jolted out of thought. The action tugging on the almost completely healed wound causing the sharp tug of pain. My hand moves to protect my injury. The bag drops to the ground. Damn. How could I be so stupid? I watch as some of the orbs disperse from the bag. Oh no. I fall to the ground to clean up my mistake. Orbs bounce and move from the bag source. I pick up the bag. Other hands come into view. I back away from them startled, landing on my rump. A hand appears in front of me. Marbles held out for me to retrieve. I follow the arm to the man. Our eyes meet again.

"Are you alright?" My hands take the orbs from his hands and place them back in their home.

"Yes." I tighten the string around the marbles. The dust is settling. My pain subsides, for now. "Thank you." I begin to stand. His strength grabs my left wrist and helps me up. The leather bracelet pressing against my skin. Vin appears on my right, doing the same. I look between the two men. Oh boy.

"Sorry about that sir." I hang the marbles back up on a post. The air is getting to tight. My lungs don't hurt. It is them? The two of them in close proximity. Both radiating their masculine protective aura. "Thank you sir." Remember Eliza has never met him. Let him take the next step.

"Your welcome, Ms. Stands." My eyes are caught in his knowledge. How does he know? "Vin talks about you." I look to my sun. His heat rises turning him red. I look favorably on Vin. Turning my gaze back onto Chris.

"It appears you have me at a disadvantage, sir." I remove my hand from their grasp and step in front of Vin.

"Chris, Chris Larabee." He smiles unreserved toward me.

"Eliza Stands. But you already knew that." His eyes gather in all the information that is before him.

"It's always good to put a face with a name though."

"How did you know I was this Eliza Vin speaks of so highly?"

"He described you very well." Looking to my love I see him interested in the game stand offerings. Remembering Chris' early searching of, what to buy from, the stand.

"Sorry I disrupted your searching of," I look to where he was hunting. Play under your knowledge. Keep your secrets. "Cards?"

"They're for a friend." A friend. Did he really think Ezra in such a light? In a week I would know.

"Where is such friend?" or I could find out know.

"Um, Ezra." Answer given.

"He is your friend?" Vin tugs in the leather strands. Don't go too deep in searching for the truth.

"Yes. He got injured helping me." I heard the pain there. The disappointment in himself for getting someone else hurt.

"He will be back soon?" I get a affirmative nod. "That is good. Friends are good to have." He looks into my face. He sees I mean what I say. What do I have to hide? Everything. A shot rings out over the forested silence. Everyone grabbing for their weapons. Including me. Quickly changing into a crouch of attack. My hands skim the top edge of my boot.

"Attention! Attention!" A voice booms over the completely silent crowd. Chris stands up gun in hand. Vin helps me up. Hand never leaving it's post by his mare's leg. The man is standing on the music stage. "Welcome! Welcome to Foundation day!" I tune him out and study at my comrades. They are on edge still. Vin stands slightly in front of me. Chris unconsciously doing the same. The weak female. The injured female. Closing my eyes I try and pinpoint why I feel so uneasy.

It is not the wound. The feeling began when I first scooted out of the wagon. Coming out as Eliza, freely. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Something is coming. Eliza should leave. Stepping away from their protective stance I see why I am at an unease. The next row down is a stall and a person I know all to well. John Murdock. Victor's father. His eyes look to me. I look to him. We see each other. But do we see who we see or have we changed so much since then. His eyes examine me. I look to his stall displays. Quilts and feather pillows line the post. Walking away from my guardians I take a steps toward my past. Am I brave or stupid? Why give yourself away now? Why are you doing this? To be free. Stepping closer the unease lightens. He is not the threat, I think. Yet he knows the threat very well.

"May I help you Miss?" He doesn't see the past before him. Or if he does he is hiding it well.

"Yes, how much for a seat cushion?" I look over the stall my eyes catching something I haven't seen in. Something… "Wait how much for that quilt?" It was mine. I made it. it hung in the schoolhouse. How dare he.

"Oh, that. 3 dollars." 3. What a laugh. I pulled 2 out from within my skirt pocket.

"Will 2 be alight?" I smiled the smile that I knew charmed. The one that teased the snakes, gathering them safely in their woven baskets. He grinned back.

"Sure, I'll just have to drag it back home anyway." He pulls the quilt down and folds it up. Tying a piece of string around it for easy carrying. I hand over the money. When he takes it he grabs my hand. "Knew I'd find you." I study him. Gone is the sharod of pleasant seller. How could I be blinded by my quilt? It was a rouse. No one would take a second glance at it if they didn' know what they were looking at. Defiantly a bad idea to be Eliza. Why did I have to be so stupid. "How are you doing Eliza?" I look to my friends to see if they noticed I walked away. They are still watching the stage. My eyes turn back to him. I'm trapped. He smiles. He smiles? I don't know what to think now. "Your mother says hi." Searching his eyes I yearn to read what hides behind the cover. "She said you would be dressed different but you look the same to me." She must have explained about Ezra in vague sense. His smile fades and his eyes scan the surrounding area. Pulling me closer he whispered in my ear. "They are here in the crowd. Watch yourself." He lets go of my hand and hands me the quilt. Mother you old dog. You gave him the quilt.

"Who's here?" His eyes transfix to the left. My eyes follow spying Peter, Marcus' brother. "Are you going to turn me over to him." He hands me a long feather. My mother's quill.

"What do you think?" He smirks. I can only smile back.

"I don't know." He lifts the hatch to his stall. I walk in. He could kill me right here. Could end this conversation quickly with a scream to Peter. Why do I do the things I do?

"We know what happened." That rocked my world. The ground shifted, as did I. Luckily there is a wall behind me. "The town divided into fractions over the occurrence." He swallowed as if bile had risen in his throat. "How could they believe you killed them all in a rage." He watched me for a reaction. I gave him none, my defenses up. "I knew my boy fancied you. A lot of them did. But you. Not you. You loved. You dreamed and let others dream. You were a fixed point for the town and when you were ripped away. The town split. I sided with you." I tilt my head. Is he truly on my side?

"Even though I killed your son?" he nods. "I'm sorry." A shadow falls on both of us as someone new stands beside us. He must have leapt over the stall's front table and landed between us. I look up at the shadow caster, no fear here.

"You alright?" I nod to Vin. John knows who I am but he doesn't know who my Vin is. Vin is a stranger, an armed stranger.

"She fainted and I let her rest in here. Are you a friend?"

"Yes." John looks to me for confirmation. Standing I watch both men. Vin takes a protective step in front of me.

"That is good to learn." He smiles and turns to hand me my quilt. "You take care of yourself."

"Thank you." Vin takes my parcel, grabs my arm and leads us out of the stall. He doesn't speak just direct me over to a bench in front of Ms. Potter's liquidators. Once seated he kneels in front of me.

"Are you alright?" The look of worry in his eyes warms and saddens my heart. He loves me so much. Yet love can be stolen away quickly like a firing of a gun.

"Yes." My eyes telling him none of my concerns. I sigh.

"Did you faint?"

"No. He is an old friend from home."

"That is good?" He takes a quick glance at our past local while leading me somewhere. Somewhere safe to him.

"Yes, no." His eyes look sterner toward me. Those eyes seeing into me. Seeing me struggle to tell him everything or just hide away from the light. I don't want to hide. Should I tell him? Not yet. I want to dance. "Just a little tired. My side aches." He sits me down on one of the many benches brought out for the festivities.

"Ok. I'll get you something." Vin kisses my hand and runs off. It is nice to have a love. Closing my eyes I see faces. None my own. Yet the mirror is set before me. I squeeze my eyes tighter. Wishing this familiar ache will just fade away.

"Headache?" My eyes fly open. Chris is standing there before me. He drops something in my lap. Looking down I spy the bag of marbles I dropped. Smirking, I look up at him.

"No. Just, never mind." I close my eyes again. My head is killing me. To much going on in such a short amount of time. The stress grabbing me, tackling me to the ground. Relentless.

"Ezra, the man I was buying the cards for. He gets mean headaches too." Does he see? I keep my windows are closed so he can't look into them. But can he see who is inside. Needing to keep him of that trail of thought. Needing to remain hidden. I pick up the tossed bag.

"For me?" He takes the hint to drop the headache business. If you don't think about it maybe it will go away. Ezra has told him that advice many of times before when this incurrence occurred.

"You were admiring them earlier. But not with the awe of a childhood remembrance. You saw something else. And I know that distant look. So?" I look down at the present. He motioned to the bag. "For you."

"Thank you Mr. Larabee."

"Chris."

"Chris." He takes a seat beside me. Staring at me with his intense eyes. "Something wrong?" He shakes his head.

"Just the fates playing tricks on me." So he believes in fates know.

"I took you for on who believed in no fate." Maybe our conversation from before had sunken through the barriers of pain and delusion.

"But what one makes." He remembered.

"Fates make many things, Chris. What fate do you think she designed for you?" He is not really listening to my words more the tone of my voice. Maybe it wasn't a really good idea to come out as Eliza.

Nathan approached with Vin by his side.

"You alright?" I smile at my protective guardians.

"Yes. I just had a headache. Do you have any willow bark?" Nathan smiled this time pulling out a packet. Ezra's personal stash.

"Just happen that I do." I smile as he hands it over.

"Is Rain coming into to town for the festivities?"

"This is not really her thing."

'But she will be here for you"

"I hope so."

"So do I. I wish to meet your paramour." Nathan smiles at me with his deep well eyes. Such a good man. He deserved happiness. And Rain is the perfect knot in his string of life to tie him down. The marbles in my hand clink together as I stand up. The world spins but I let it dance. Nothing will stop me from dancing. The dance of a simple shuffle to a tantric tango to ending with an intimate waltz. The song had startled, now in the middle movement. So my time is right now to life before the last note died. Pulling the string tight on the marble bag I tie it around my sash to keep my hands free. There are no pockets on this dress. There is a minor slit though on the right thigh. Attached to my leg is my trusty derringer and a few bills of paper. Just in case. The men watch as I prepare myself. Vin holds his hand out to escort me wherever. Chris is standing too and offering his hand. I stare at both of these men. They are friends. Their eyes are challenging each other over who she will chose. Who will win? I am not a toy nor a prize to be won. The same scenario playing over again. What is it about me that turns men into mindless, jealous children? I reach my hand out.

"Nathan." He looks to me shocked to hear me call to him. His eyes read mine as they motion to the two man standing in shock at being bypassed. Nathan takes the hint. He takes my hand helping me up.

"Maybe I should recheck your injury." I stay quiet as I stand up. This situation is not good. I should not have come to town. Me and my stupid dreams of being normal. Of dancing and twirling in the wind. He escorts me away. For the first time I don't argue only follow Nathan to wherever he escorts me to. Let the boys cool their boots. Nathan leads me away from their head butting match. A little girl runs through us as he leads me through the stalls.

"Are you alright?" Nathan questions. A man who was not interested in me. A man on the outside of my whims. He had his Rain. She is the only thing he is going to let pour on him. And I am grateful for that.

"It's" I stop to breath. "It is like before. I don't want anyone fighting over me. I am nothing. I am just. Nothing. Their interaction just made the past more prominent. All I wanted to do was dance."

"Dance?" Nathan looked at me. He really looked at me. Maybe he was searching for what they saw. I know I was.

"Yes, dance. Nothing strenuous. Just a little gliding back and forth." He smiled. A real genuine smile. That was nice. He has a good smile. Rain is a lucky woman. I smile back in response. His vibes relaxing my strained ones

"Are you alright?" I nod. The stalls have become less sales oriented opening to the game area. Kids are screaming, jumping, and living. Life goes on.

Nathan leads me to a gambling stale. He knows me to well. Three Card Monte. My calling card the lucky one to find. I watched as a man played and guessed wrong. Then another came up and won. Watching the dealer I notice he is well practiced. He could con you out of your entire lifesavings. The man played again. Maybe he was the mans shrill. The man won and walked away. I stepped up.

"Hello little lady. Care to find the lucky card." He flashed me the spade. I play coy.

"Sure." I turn to Nathan, hand raised.

"I'm not funding you."

"Vin has my money. I'll pay you back." He gave an exaggerated sigh and handed over twenty-five cents. I motioned for more. Another sigh.

"You better win." He hands me the amount for a full dollar. So he trusts me but not Ezra. I'll remind him of that later. I turn back to the con man. His face smiles at the lovely lady before him. The man may think he has me but I will have him. Placing the dollar down.

"Here is the card." The spade flashes for a moment before my eyes. Returning to sit with the other upturned cards. Both red aces.

"Wait. Can you cover that if I win?" He stands straight, offended. The smile never leaving his face though. His eyes on the other hand they are searching mine. My mask is full on. I am a gambler sir and I know cons when I see them.

"Have faith." I smile.

"I do. In the good Lord. Let's see the dollar." He pulls a dollar from his pocket and lays it down. I smile. He grins. The cards begin to move. And least he can make familiar friends dance beautifully. Cards meld into one, the dance tantric to the very core. Out of the corner of my eye I spy his shrill come back to watch. Different jacket and hat.

"Ok where is the spade?" I turn back to the dealer. He points to the cards. Don't let him touch the cards. He could pull a move where he can exchange the one card for the one you are sure to be the spade and normally are correct. He can't have me win. I reach down and flip the spade over. I pick up my winnings.

"Again." I smile at the man.

"Why don't we give someone else a try? How about you good sir?" He points to his shrill.

"No I was here first. Let's go again." A small crowd gathers to watch the proceedings. The man eyes Nathan concluding that he is my bodyguard. He realizes now I am an official something. Maybe a ringer to tell who is on the level. I do get paid a dollar for my job of protect and serve. The dealer sighs.

"Alright." He's been caught. I place the two dollars down. He unwillingly lays two dollars down. Nathan steps closer to me. Noticing the shrill step in closer. The cards dance. Smiling I see the card move to the left in front of his shrill. Next to the money. There is only one split moment I have. He is going to run. I lightly step on Nathan's boot. The only sign I can give to him to make him pay attention, be prepared. Like the snake he is I snatch the money and flip over the spade. The shrills hand landing on top of the flipped spade. With practiced ease Nathan has his gun on them. The shrill made a move to run but a large man blocked his path.

"Now son that wasn't very Christian of you." Josiah. I smile as he grabs the shrill. Reaching out I search the man's pocket. Interesting the things you find in a thief's pocket.

A pocket watch.

A money clip full of money.

And a gold locket.

"Sir this is defiantly not your fashion."

"So what? We ain't the only ones." I wish I were Ezra right now. Never had I wanted to be him so badly. Ezra would pull his gun on him or just lay the man out. No, I'm Eliza, a woman. Yet,

"Don't worry they will be joining you soon." The venom in my voice making the man rethink that Josiah is not the danger. Hell hath no fury like a scorn woman. I step back from the man's bad aura.

"Do you want me to take them Nathan or do you want me?" Josiah spoke over my head as I glared at the thief.

"You both should go. Make it easier on you two."

"What about you?" Nathan said with his doctor tone.

"I'll find some more companions to join them soon."

"You don't have to do that." Nathan's eyes speak to me. You are Eliza not Ezra this is not your job.

"My aunt lives here. And I don't like people taking advantage of other less unfortunate." Using his phrase he uses on Ezra all the time, the less unfortunate, indeed. I move away from them before they can stop me. The games are in an open area. Rings on bottles, ball in the butter turner, duck pond, hairpin in a bottle, rabbit racing, ring the bell, rope ladder climb, hit target crossbow, betting wheel. These games are nothing compared to life. Some are on one hand. Some just entertainment. A moment to play. I should not have come. I go over to the ring a bell game. Buck is there showing off in front of the ladies. A group of young fillies are gathered around watching. He is helping Millie to reach a high enough mark to earn a prize. I smile, as it makes it no further than half way up with her swing. No prize for the lady. Buck smiles and laughs it off.

"Her let me show you." Buck lifts the mallet again and brings it down hard. It goes to the top with an answering loud clang of the bell. The man hands Millie a small stuffed animal. The owner of the 'ring a bell' stand has bigger ones for a true win. You got two hits for one payment or Buck was running a scheme with the man, I concluded. Millie gives a chirp of delight, hiding it as quickly as it burst from her. The proper young woman. Shaking my head I step closer.

"Hey there Eliza." My shields go up as all the gathered women stare at me. Scrutinize me. Studying me. Judging me. How dare I come in and interrupt their fun with Buck. I want to laugh at their jealous musing.

"Hello Buck." I step forward. Courage Eliza. "I see you have taken over this game."

"Only trying to help the ladies get a prize." He pays the man another coin. "Why don't you give it a go?" I look at the woman. They are sizing me up now. The gathering seems to be a mix of hard workers to the dainty higher class female of town. What am I in this category? A fraud. Who cares? I'm loved. I'm hunted. Stepping forward the owner hands the mallet to Buck. Buck hands me the mallet. I take it and make a show of it being heavy. It is heavy. Buck steps closer and I back up. He pauses.

"Need a hand?" I shake my head.

"No, the weight just surprised me." I lift the mallet again. Oh it's not that bad. Closing my eyes I lift it up to my shoulder. Ah! My side. Nathan is going to kill me. Breath. Focus. Light as a feather. Light as a feather. Light, I raise it up into the air. As a, I twirl it round to get momentum. A feather, the mallet comes down. My eyes shut tightly, I hear the clang of the bell. The small gathering claps politely. Buck on the other hand is to over joyed. He grabs me, twirls me, kisses me on the check, then sets me down. All in that order.

"Buck!" I wipe my check were he kissed me on the back of my sleeve. His smile fades like lightning. Oh no, I destroyed, no obliterated the moment. Grabbing my prize from the owner I hand it to Buck like he did to the other woman. Then proceeded to give him a peck on the check. Stepping back the smile returns to his devilish face. His unoccupied hand rising up to his check. "That was fun. Thank you." I step back through the crowd of woman. "That was not hard at all." I became the shrill.

****4

My side flared as I walked away from the games. Damn. This is not good. My hand rest where the wound is. No blood seeping through. That is a good sign. But I pulled meanly at it. Need a place to wallow in my pain silently for a while. The livery isn't that far. Maybe Peso won't mind me sitting in his stall.

The livery is quite except for the few checking in or out their mounts. Chaucer's stall is empty. He's safe back at Nettie's home. The stall's shelf screams ownership. Don't touch. Yosemite watched me enter his livery. He saw me get out earlier with Nettie and part of the seven. I could be trusted in his eyes. Peso stood there pleasantly for once. His head coming over the stall door as I approached.

"Hello Peso." He snorts as my hands reach his head. My hands flowing up, scratching behind his ears. Peso leans into my touch. Simple pleasures. Noise behind me startles me. Stepping lightly I walk into Peso's stall crouching down so not to be seen. Closing my eyes I let the noises tell me what is going on. Two maybe three people have walked in. The group stopping in front of Peso.

"This here is his horse."

"You sure."

"Nev'r forget a paint like this. And especially of one who killed my brother." What is it with men and their brothers? He probably couldn't even stand him. But somebody killed him before you could so I'll go kill the man that beat the devil. I listen.

"We'll wait around and when he slips away we'll highjack him on his way out of town."

"Sounds good." No, not my Vin. Never, they can't have him. They can have me. Smiling I realize the thought is pointless. Men like them are already after me. They are here too. But who else was here? Was Neal here? Remaining quite I listen as the voices fade. My side no longer hurting, for my minds wheels are grinding on overdrive. I may not be able to save myself, but I could save my Vin.

*****5

The day continued in a blur or a haze. I really tried to enjoy myself. I met up again with Vin at the cobbler contest. He inquired about where I went and what happened. I just answered. You were being male and I didn't wish to measure who was bigger. After the contest we walked around some more. I questioned about the Chris situation. He didn't respond. My presence was separating the two men that were as close as brothers, without the blood.

I need to eat.

I need to plan.

To save Vin.

To save them.

Then maybe I can save myself.

******6

Pushing everything aside in this present, I focused my mind on those different tasks needing to be dealt with. A nudge faltered me out of my thoughts. My eyes looked up at Vin.

"You alright?" I nod. How can I tell him that his life is in danger? That my life is in danger. That everything is about to change.

"Yeah, just thinking." I moved the chili around slowly with my spoon.

"You don't like the chili?" I look at him. Really look at him for the first time since I excused myself from his presence. His eyes have changed back to his caring deep wells. Smiling I sink into them. Drinking from their waters. His loving eyes. My snow covered mind melting.

"Yes, just a lot on my mind." I lift a spoonful of chili to my mouth. We are sitting outside on one of the many benches surrounding the stage. People are eating, dancing, talking, and living their life as if nothing to worry about. Someday I wish I could have a day like that. I thought today could be a day. Everything could just fade away. Someday.

"Care to discuss?" My eyes look at him telling him that it's something but.

"Nothing I can't handle." Vin takes the bowl out of my hand. He places his strong hands inside mine.

"You don't have to do it alone." Yes I do, my mind tells me. All my knowledge coming up with a good way out. I wish he could help. That would endanger him. Even though we are always in danger. This one I could save him from. And I will deal with it.

"I know." Simple response yet full of meaning. Leaning over I kiss him on the check. Taking back my bowl I watch the people spin around in the dance area in front of the stage. My cousin, Casey, laughing with J.D. as he twirled her around to the music. The joys of youth and innocence, no worries. Buck dancing with one of the many women who gathered earlier at the ring a bell game. Nathan was sitting with Rain of to the side just watching others move pass them. Fading into the sidelines. Josiah had a small gathering of kids around him. Ezra's role at such gatherings, babysitter. Ezra must be rubbing off on Josiah. Or he missed his wayward adopted son.

Then my eyes fell upon him. He stood like a sentinel. Watching all the goings on. His eyes caught mine and I just stared back. Tipping my head I acknowledged his gaze. He turned his eyes from me. Something clearly had taken place after I left. For when I looked to Vin. If Vin's eyes could shoot flames. Chris would be engulfed.

"Stop it." Vin looks at me. "I am not an item to be fought over."

"Sorry." He looked away ashamed. Setting down my bowl I reach for his face. My eyes burrowing into his.

"I am yours." His face glowed. Warming in my touch. The smile making his face shine like the sun he is to me.

"And I am yours." His face in my hands. His life. I pull him closer toward me. Devouring his lips the world fades away.

Closing my eyes. My mind shuts down. For once since this morning. No mind.

Clapping.

People clapping.

The sound registering. People were clapping. The lively song must have ended. I depart from Vin's loving lips. His eyes open and look into me. We are each other's.

"You promised me something." I smile wickedly at him. He's cute when he is confused. I lean my head to the dance area.

"Oh." He stands up and takes my hand. "May I have this dance?"

"You may." Smiling, I stand up. Moving toward the dance area my heart beats so fast in my chest it hurts. I want this, I've wanted this. Standing in front of him I've forgotten what to do. He takes my hands in his. Placing my left gently on his neck and his right taking my right hand. His left moves slowly down my left arm to find it's home on my waist. The music starts and the singer sings. So much is sung in their words. People begin to dance in the same embrace. Moving around, gliding to the music. Flowing around the dance area I move closer to him. The world began to fade. Slipping away from all the worries of the world. They turn off for this magical moment. They could give me my moment to be free. Moving closer into his orbit. No space between us. Smiling, I look into his eyes. I dared to look into him. He glows, I glow. Leaning into him the world fades and the music plays. Only him and me. There is only us. Nothing can stop us right now. For right now I am safe and loved. Flowing with the whimsical musical I flow and bend with Vin. For now I'm safe. I'm loved.

*******7

I got my dance.

Rising up slowly from the bed I turn to him.

He lays sound asleep in our bed. The drugs I sadly slipped into his drink taken on their full effect. He will sleep a dreamless sleep. I can move out of the bed and do what I need to do. My duty. He will lye here safety in our bed.

Picking up the cloths off the floor I make my attire up for my escape. Appearances are everything. They will be watching the livery. I will take Peso out lead them away and deal with them.

Looking down upon him. My heart dreaming of lying with him for the rest of my days. Lifting the comforter up higher on his naked, delicious form I let my hand flow up his velvet skin. Wrapping him in my made warmness my mind wonders if this is a bad idea. No. I need to save him. He is the important one.

Putting on his jacket over my dress his smell wraps me in his warmness. I kiss his lips. Hopefully, not for the last time. Placing his hat on my head,

"I will always love you," I whisper into his ear. Departing the room quietly I try to calm myself outside our closed room door. It is a better thing I do, for love. I can do this. I am saving him. He saved me. Let me love, I beg to whomever will listen. Let me love him, for always. Walking down the stairs to go to the livery I think of all the famous writings on love I have read in my lifespan on this earth.

We are all born for love; it is the principle of existence and its only end.

*Sybil *Benjamin Disraeli.

If there's delight in love, 'tis when I see.

That heart, which others bleed for, bleeds for me.

*The Way of the World * William Congreve.

'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have lost at all.

*The Way of All Flesh * Samuel Butler.

The supreme happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved.

*Les Miserables * Victor Hugo.

Doubt thou the stars are fire;

Doubt that the dun doth move;

Doubt truth to be a liar;

But never doubt I love.

*Hamlet * William Shakespeare.

Through my musing walk I had finished my quote filled thoughts with the final clinching of Peso's saddle. How the time had come to pass. Looking into Peso's eyes I see him question me.

"I'm doing this for Vin." Peso shakes his head, urging me to go back to his master. "I can't. I need to save someone I love. I need to win at least one of my battles." Peso moves closed into me. He understands. "Thank you." I recheck my guns again. They are loaded to kill. Loaded to save my love. Grabbing hold of the saddle horn my mind reel's with all that happened after we danced. I remember it as I go. In the saddle I conform my body into the warrior, savior, martyr. Getting my body ready for the battle is easy. The mind though. My memories come back to the end of the song we danced to.

Ending with a kiss.

The world danced on around us. Our moment keeping me locked in our own temporal loop. Eyes glued onto one another's as we kissed. Our windows open for each other to climb into. So lost in our world that when Buck collided with our orbit did the noise shatter the stars and we felt the eyes of the universe upon us. Embarrassed by our youth filled display of love we backed away. Looking around I spotted all I knew in this form and as Ezra. People smiled and are happy that we are happy. Then my eyes came upon eyes that were not happy. Eyes of killers. Eyes of jealousy. Looking into the jealous eyes my mind wondered to why me. I am not that wondrous. No impossible relic to be found and treasured. No trials to get into my good graces. I stared right back into those eyes.

Chris looked away ashamed but he turned back to look at me. He is a brave man. And Ezra owes him a lot.

Turning my gaze back to my sun I see his eyes have found what has occupied my heavenly gaze. No. My hands reach up turning his face to mine. How often to I have to assure him?

"Take me away from here." My tone deep in feeling. Feeling in the deep need for us to be apart of each other. The need to feel that I am still loved no matter my crimes; past, present, future. His gaze reads my wants. The dance not forgotten in my vast library of memories. I just wish to build upon them. We depart the dance area to seclude ourselves to our bed. So two beings can become one joined, in all things this earth will allow us.

I ride out to Baker's Pass. The Pass holds so much for me. A discovery that is to be treasured and held in great desire for a long time, a historical place. Here is where we first discovered us. Where I first fought my love? And here is where I will fight again for my love.

Getting down from Peso I lean against him. To do this alone was wrong according to the sane. Love took away sanity. Breathing I build a fire within myself to prepare. I could die here and never see my Vin again. Touching the delicate paper under my fingertips, in his jacket pocket, I try to put all my emotion from my heart and reason into the objects aura. So if he had to discover upon my dead person. He would know. He would know that I loved him for all my days. From this life or until we meet each other again in the next life.

Noises in the early morning announced the expected arrival. Moving around Peso I check his hooves to act as if he had thrown a shoe or sum ailment of the equine variety. They come riding in closer. Patting Peso's hide I do more to calm myself then for him. I lift up his back right leg. The mare leg flashes from under the jacket as I rest the hoof upon my skirted knee.

"Don't move Tanner you're surrounded." Keeping my head lowered, not to give myself away. The men come closer.

"Set that horse hoof down and raise your arms." The leader obviously. I gently lower the leg. The cocking of a gun makes me pause. "Don't try anything." I nod. What else can I do? I really don't want to die. There is no death wish here. Letting the foot go it lands to the solid earth. My hands raise up. The feeling of a gun upon your person is never a good sensation. Yet you will always recognize it. Even in the darkest of nights, you will have an inkling if they're is a gun aimed at you. Turning I face my would be bounty hunters. Two man come at me slowly, one on the left the other on the right. The leader comes from the front. "We finally got you Tanner." I smile. "Look at me." He orders. My head rises up to meet the leader's. My eyes bearing down upon the surprised man. "You ain't Tanner." My smile widens.

"Never said I was." Motioning to the gun with my head. "Yet when someone has a pistol upon your person. I will not argue on what my name is until I am allowed to speak." Ezra I can feel burning in my ears. My accent almost slipping in through the crack the pressure that Eliza is feeling.

"Who are you?" I tilt my face into full view. Looking to the armed men I turn back to the leader.

"Obviously not this Tanner."

"Then where did you get the get up?" The nave to my left spoke.

"Tascosa. Bought the whole set up there."

"Tascosa?" The leader stepped forward. "How is old Jess Kincaid?" Closing my eyes slightly I look and try to think upon the name. Not keeping my eyes off the enemy in front of me. The name rings a bell, why? Oh my, nice trick.

"Sorry don't know a Mr. Kincaid. But I do know a Mr. Cullen." Mr. Cullen is the telegraph operator in that town. News as you know comes through the wire. So the name is familiar as the message is whispered down the lane. But the truth of Mr. Kincaid,

"Well the cloths you're wearing are of the killer of Mr. Kincaid." Shock shows upon my face as I look down upon my attire.

"Really, famous cloths." Looking to the leader. "The store owner said that the original occupant didn't require them any more."

"So he's dead?" The one on the right finally spoke.

"So it would seem." The leader reholstered his gun. He tipped his hat to me.

"Sorry for the inconvenience mam. But you should watch what you wear." I look down at my attire then to the man.

"I thought the dress would have given me away as not being a man." He laughed then looked to me.

"Mam I have meet a quite an odd bunch of bounty's. They will do anything to stay away from the nooses or Yuma. Even dress up as a woman."

"And you believe this Tanner would do such a thing?" He shuck his head. He knew just like me that he would rather die as Vin, then a Vinessa.

"No. But one never knows these days." I smiled. If he only knew the real story about the person in front of him. He takes a step back. "You sure he's dead?" I lower my arms.

"By what the store owner said one can only be thinking that the original owner is dead." I wanted to use bigger words. But if short tongued words made a quick retreat of these fellows. I am all for sounding like a Neanderthal.

"Ok, thank you again mam. And be safe in those cloths. He is wanted dead or alive." Tipping his hat toward me he backs up to his horse. The other two look me up and down again. They smile as they finally notice the skirt showing from underneath the leather jacket. The gentlemen would be bounty hunters tip their hats to me.

"Sorry mam." I nod to the man on my left. He walks back to his horse. The one on the right steps closer to me. He stares down at my gun.

"Your gun loaded?" I can only nod as his voice is filled with something. Something I recognize yet something causing his whole aura to quiver. "Good. Hate to see an unarmed woman by herself out here." Looking into his deep doe brown eyes.

"Thank you." he smiles.

"Do you need an escort back to town?" I smile into his now seen youthful face.

"No, just gon'a gather some herbs and rabbits for the stew contest tonight." He nodded.

"Good luck in winning mam." Wait.

"Wait, you are not heading back to town?" I look over to the others. The leader rode closer to us.

"Nah. We heard Tanner was here and then we are gonna hit Purgatorio and see if the rumor of Praed is true."

"Praed?" My husband's last name. An internal struggled brew. Wanting them to leave and yearning for the information they possessed.

"Another bounty." So Kincaid's kin are bounty hunters. No wonder the bounty is so high. They loved their brother, their uncle.

"Don't worry mam. We'll get him in the end." The original fellow on my left came forward and handed the man on my right his horse's reins.

"Ok. Well be safe gentlemen. And thank you for not shooting first and asking questions later." The one on my right mounted. The leader smiled.

"Only the real stupid ones shot first."

"Unless shot upon, right Pa." The now eager man who was on my left spoke. The whole demeanor changed. They were no longer the bounty hunters they presented. They were a family. Earning money through a trade. Smiling I look at the three men before me. The resemblance begins to shine clearly now to my eyes. The father smiles proudly at his boys. He turns to me.

"Take care mam. Let's go." With a final tip of their hats they fade away in the fading dusk.

Taking a deep breath I turn to the rising sun just another day in Four Corners.

********8

Riding back into town the weight of the worry lifted off my heavy heart. My Vin is safe. Leading Peso into his stall I treat him as if he were my own. Even giving him a piece of Chaucer's peppermint sticks.

"See all that worry for nothing." I take the brush out and begin to brush him down. Peso leans into my brush down.

"You're up early." I turn to the voice. My gun in my hand, aimed, ready.

"You shouldn't walk up on people like that Mr. Larabee. It is a good way of getting yourself shot." I lower the mare's leg back into it's holster and continue to brush down Peso. Chris steps closer to the stall.

"Sorry about yesterday." Nodding I focus on Peso. Chris doesn't speak to Ezra normally. Just orders him around. Ezra never knew if Chris knew anything else beside giving orders or threats. Remaining quite I let him continue. "You see." He stepped into the stall and grabbed another brush. "I was shot recently and when I was fevered I heard a voice and she spoke about, the fates." I look up into his deep gaze. He is wearing himself on his sleeves. No borders, no walls to hide behind. He looked down. Scared of his words. Scared of talking like an insane man. Who was sane?

"Nona, Decima, Morta." My eyes watch as his head comes up and looks at me. The question there. "The fates." I return to my brushing. Giving him an opening I wait to see if he will clam up or,

"You're very smart." I smile slyly over the back of Peso.

"I went to school. But I mostly just played." Music.

"Then you would get along greatly with Ezra." Chris brought the brush down on Peso. Sweeping along his long back.

"Can't wait to meet him." Shame I never will. Or did I met him in a weird multi personality way. Stopping my brushing I really look at Chris. Feeling my gaze he looks right into my emerald eyes. "So why the rivalry between you and Vin?" His hands stop it's flow along Peso's flank. They are friends. Yet to Eliza's first meet they seemed, departed. I turn from him to give him a moment to collect himself. I place the brush on the shelve provided in the stall. Another brush is placed beside it. I turn and am standing closely beside Chris. He takes my hands and holds them in his. Looking down at the hands I held not long ago in fevered dreams. He raises our hands to his lips. My eyes watch as the emotion shows. His eyes close in memory. Our hands move up along his face.

"Chris." I speak. Unsure of how it sounds to him. To me I think I sound like we're sneaking behind the barn hiding a secret. His eyes stare into mine. The emotion so raw. I begin to see the side that was before the gunslinger. The caring, loving, gentle man who was a loving husband and protective father. There is so much there to be trapped in his eyes. So many volumes of knowledge wrapped behind his vengeance. But right now, right now I really see Chris from before. His eyes begin to well. So much loss. My hand strokes the other side of his face that our hands did not touch. His hands hold my traitorous hands to his face. Breathing he takes in my scent. I can't be here. This is wrong. My mind finally snaps. I begin to pull my hand away. His hand won't let go.

"I need to get back to Vin." His eyes look into mine.

"That is why." I stop pulling at his words. "That is why I rival about you. You have so much spirit and so much love. It radiates off you. You welcome all who come. And you also give them chances to be welcomed too. Even if they don't deserve it." he let's my hand go. Chris takes a step closer into my personal space. I have to look up more to read his face. "So much courage. So much there." His hand reaches to my short hair. Running his hands through it I unconsciously lean into it. "You deserve the same respect in return." My eyes never leaving his as he leans down. Pressing his lips to mine I stiffen. Maybe that is what got me into trouble. I let all men think I would welcome them for whatever. That I loved them for who they are. Not caring of their faults. We all had faults. Especially me. Coming back the present I feel moisten lips. Those lips don't belong there. Closing my eyes. So this is the rival. To process the wanted, owned item. No. I need to push him away. Why do men always think with their? Raising my knee up sharply it makes contact with that vital organ. He stumbles back.

"I may be all you said but I am Vin's. And you are to late to interfere." Stepping around the fallen Larabee I turn back to him. "You are a good man. You're Sara must have loved you so much." I run.

*********9

Slipping back into our room. I quickly get out of my attire. The wash bin calls my name as I clean the early dawn activities away. How dare he I thought. But he could and did. I kissed back for a moment. Playing with the fate string had gotten me into trouble again. Just hope not too much trouble. Slipping into the bed next to my love I feel him stir. The drugs must be wearing off. The sun is higher in the sky from his normal wake up. I turn to study his face. His morning blues open and stare into my forest green. I try to hide the recent moments behind some of those trees. Quickly glancing out the window he notices he has woken later than usual.

"Guess I was plum tired."

"Or just exhausted." Leaning in I kiss him with all I have to offer. He doesn't refuse me just accepts all. Accepts all my love as all my passion flows for him.

"What is this for?" I smile, genuinely.

"You. I love you." his smile brightens reaching his ears. Wickedly we smile at each other. He grabs me and flips me over so he is king of the mountain. Let him reign forever. All hail Vin.

**********10

The day arrives with the continuing festivities. Nathan came by later that morning to check on my injury. He would be able to take out the stitches in a couple of days. That is good. Ezra could return and the sharod could once play on again. And Chris would be not a worry of mine. Only as part of the seven though.

Walking down the boardwalk I come upon Buck sitting down in front of the hotel. As I approach he stands up. Dusting himself off he approaches me.

"Eliza."

"Buck." I stop as now I have a wall of him in front of me. Please not another one. Yes, I played hard. That was just how I am. I won him a stuffed animal. We're even right. No longer needing the protector. To be introduced into the world of men unafraid.

"Can I walk with you?" I nod. It was going to be more than a walk. More an interrogation. I walked slowly to let him speak his mind. "This morning." He grunted. "I had morning patrol and I saw." He looked around as to see if anyone is listening. He saw no one. "Well," I remain quite. Let him tell me what he thinks he saw then I will tell him what really happen. "I wanted to make sure you were ok?" What?

"Yes I am. Why do you ask?"

"I saw Chris and how he kissed you."

"I see." My steps move faster. He comes racing along and stands in front of me again.

"And I also saw you knee him really good."

"Yes. I was there. But why is this your concern. You going to tell Vin that I was kissed by your leader." It was just a misunderstanding. I didn't want to come between the best friends.

"NO, just." He took his hat off. Taking away the dark shadow from his face. I could read his eyes now showing in the light. "You have her spirit." Now I'm confused.

"Pardon."

"Sara, his wife."

"I know who she is." I state flatly. Ezra knows, not Eliza. Unless, Vin told me. So then I know.

"Oh. Well you present yourself the same way. All knowledge and no how and you're always sure of yourself. Also when you been wronged." He smiles at a passing, faded memory surfaces. "That bear inside of you still growling no matter what the outcome. You burrow in your cave for a while then you snap out, claws flying."

"I prefer a lioness." Buck's eyes wonder into my forest eyes. Looking up at the high canopy. Seeing the light shine through.

"See. Right there. You didn't have to fight yet you did." I did the same thing as Ezra. Maybe that is what irritated Mr. Larabee as a male he could fight and hit back at the memories. But as a woman he fell for me head over heals.

"I see. So what do you advise?" Buck shifted from foot to foot.

"Nothing darling. You set him straight. Still doesn't mean he won't stare at yah. Just he knows where your heart his. I think he would like to be your friend though, as do I." I look into his gentle browns. Always trying to see what men see in me.

"You miss her too."

"Hell yes." Sadness touches his eyes. "She didn't take any of my crap and when I did she served it to me." I would have liked her. Smiling I show how much I would have liked her.

"Thank you." I lean up and give Buck a big hug. His arm creep around me and hug me back. I squeeze tighter. My feet are off the ground and I am being twirled in the street. Laughter escapes are happy forms. "Buckling put me down." The memories come back for all. Him his lost sister, me my lost happy moments.

"Not till you scream." His winds begin to twirl us faster. My side burns slightly from the pressure. Who cares? I spread my wings out and let his tornado spin us. He raises me higher into the air. Opening my eyes to see I scream as the world moves by us to fast.

"BUCK!" The tornado stops and I'm placed on terra firma again.

"Whoa." When we depart each other's embrace we wobble. An arm reaches and steadies me.

"Easy there sister."

"Thank you sir." Straightening myself I look at my father.

"Your welcome." I grab my head as it still rattles.

"Josiah you gonna spin her next." Buck comes toward me.

"No, no, one ride is plenty." I can feel the evil grin as I am once again lifted into the air and spun. This time held as if going over a threshold. My arms encircle Josiah's neck. Burying my face into his next.

"Hey put my girl down!" The voice stops all in their place. Slowly my feet touch the earth. Opening my eyes. Not a good thing to do. Closing my eyes again I feel another take me in their arms.

"No, no more spinning." Keeping my eyes close I listen to them speak.

"What started this?" Vin my sun had come to save me from the tornados that swept me up.

"Just having some fun." Buck said with laughter still in his voice.

"And you?" I knew he was facing Josiah.

"I never got properly introduced to our newest sister. And she seemed to enjoy one spin I gave another."

"I didn't enjoy. Wait I enjoyed but." The arms tightened around me. "No, no more." Opening my eyes I see three men that I hold close to my heart. I move out of Vin's grip. Walking up to Josiah, "Eliza Stands." He happily takes my hand and shakes it.

"Josiah Sanchez." His eyes look deep into mine. Looking into his eyes I see him see something or someone. My eyes search his. All eyes are different windows. Each holding a different unique library of memories and knowledge learned their way. His strong hands tightened. What's wrong? My gut kicked in. So did Vin's. That inkling sensation, that feeling. Vin steps closer to me. My eyes traveled up to see Vin's face. They just reached when Josiah's strength pulled me with him behind a stall. Noise ceased as the ground rushed to meet us. Pain roared in my side as I hit the edge of Josiah and then impacting with the solid earth. Gunshots hit the stalls in volley around us. People scattered. People screamed. Chaos erupted.

The world paused as I looked at the scene played before me. Vin and Buck had taken refuge on the opposing stall. Getting myself into a crouch I watched as they fired back. The enemy whoever they were aimed with precision. They fired a volley then one would shot with purpose. Daring to look at the shooters I see Peter. My hunters. Vin lookes at me. He saw my reaction when I spotted the shooters. Nodding to him I acknowledged that they were here for me. Only this morning I saved his life by risking my own. Now it was my time not just to risk his but the rest of my friends. I didn't want it to be like this. Didn't want them involved. The world never played by rules. This battle was now open to all who contested. Anyone could be in play. So he was here. My tormentor, my living nightmare, Neal.

Reaching down I take one of Josiah's guns and wait. This is not their battle. Guns from down the street are now firing.

"Calvary just arrived." Buck announces with a whoop. Sneaking a glance I spot Chris and Nathan coming down through the stalls. Everyone looked to the new additions. Chris had stopped beside Vin and Buck.

"What's the situation?" All rivalry faded between them.

"Four men.." Vin began to inform.

"Six." I voiced. They both stared at me.

"What are you doing here?" Chris' concern rang through his voice.

"She was here when it started." Buck informed.

"Josiah get her out of here."

"I can help." The lioness coming out in me. Claws ready to fight.

"No." I stared straight into Larabee's eyes. He couldn't let another die. Just as I could not let another die. Another symbol of what we lost. I know see what he sees. I now know.

"Go Eliza." Looking to my men I see them all agree with their leader. Closing my eyes I resign to their judgment. There were always other plans and fights. This one though was mine.

"Fine." I hand Josiah back his weapon. Retracting my claws.

"When I say go you run inside the hotel." I nodded in agreement to Chris' firm statement. The firing paused. "Now." They fired back at my hunters. I ran into the hotel. I was running away.

***********11

I have run in the past from the oncoming storm. The storm was here, now. This battle I would not run from. I would not them die in my battle if I could help out. Climbing the stairs I stop in Vin and my room. Reaching under the bed I grab my gun belt. Who cares that it's Ezra's. I needed a weapon. And if they found out. So what? If I should die? I would die as myself. Running up the stairs to the roof I hear the gunfight below. The storm raging. Inside my storm grew into massive monsoon waves that grew higher and harsher. This needed to end. The constant threat of their storm needed to end. And I was going to end it. Running along the building tops I got to one where I could cross the street and get behind the other men. Unseen.

Crossing the street further down was easy. No storm was going on there. Walking into another store I bypassed a mirror. A glance at myself I could see the storm in my eyes. Reaching the roof was a different feat from this store I had to swing myself up. The gun went up first and I followed. Thank god for balance. Thank the gods I loved to dance.

Creeping along the roofs I got closer to the raging storm. Hopefully my lighting wasn't to late to join the storm. One of the shooters hid behind the stores sign as he reloaded. That was my opportunity for my lightning to strike. Like the bounty hunters said. Ask questions first, unless they shot first. I take this as a shot first scenario. As the gunman reloaded I shot him in the arm. His gun clattering on the roof. The man looked up in shock.

"It's you." My storm shows on my face. I must look the devil himself. All rage. The man reaches for another holstered gun.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." My stormy eyes watched as he struggled what to do next. "Where is he?" He began to reach again. I shot the offending arm. "I repeat where is he." He spits at me. "Fine." Moving toward the man he stands up. That fits perfectly with my idea. In fluid movement my wave kicks his weapon out of his hands twirling around again I strike him with all the force of my blowing winds. Thunder sound as it hits the man. He falls like rain to the earth below. My storm isn't over yet. And the flood was just about to begin. Sneaking a look over the edge I spy the room he is hiding in. The coward. Let the pawns stay out in the rain while you sit safely under you umbrella. Jumping to the other roof is easy except the pain making itself known at the jarring of my body when it hits the destined roof. Why can't it go away? No use the pain. Use the storm inside of you. The storm he created when he took everything away from you. Hailing down the stairs I find his room. This was it the storm was about to come to its end. The final chapter to be written. To finally be free of all my ghost that haunted me. It was time. Time the predator. Kicking the door open I duck low to the left side of the open door. Gunshots are fired at the door. I quickly shoot a volley into the room. Then the stillness came. The gunfight ended on the street. There is silence. Now it was for the personal misguided owner who was left behind clouds to storm in safety. To pour their rain onto the earth before him. He is going to pour too.

"Neal it's over." My voice sterned.

"You killed him." Maybe in his warped mind he had made me the killer. Moments in my memory I thought that. The truth thundered out of me.

"I didn't kill my own brother."

"You were the cause." Such the brat. I didn't want to talk. I wanted to go in their at let my storm pound on him. Pound on him till he eroded away. Till there was nothing left.

"No I am your killer." I charge into the room. My body doesn't get far as his body collides with mine. Falling back into the hallway my gun falls from my grip. He punches me and I punch back. Our blows exchange with the two storm fronts colliding again. The storm rages anew. Breaking apart at the initial collision of thunder. He blows into me again. My hand reaches my dagger in my boot and I slice it up his back. his body pinning me to the ground. Taking my wind away. It catches on his scapula. I use it and tip up. My hand slices as I thrust it into him. Then moving my hand to the pommel and pushing it in all the way to the hilt. The pain doesn't slow him down. It fuels him. He hits bloody rained face into mine. The stars begin to shine through the storm clouds. No I need to stay in control. Sounds come from down the hall, flowing up the stairs. Neal looks up then down at me. I can see his mind race. Finish it now or live to fight another day. He knees me,

"Later." He runs.

"Coward!" Somebody jumps over me to chase the coward away. Nathan is next to me. Vin too. I sit up.

"Anybody injured?" Nathan's hands begin to probe my old wound before checking the new.

"Josiah got winged. And everyone else is fine."

"Good." I close my eyes.

"Was that him?" I open my eyes.

"Yes Vin that was him." I close my eyes. The storm had dissipated for now. For now it was clear skies with chance of rain later. "I'm tired."

************12

Foundation day had passed. It was time for Ezra to come back home. Sitting in front of the mirror at Nettie's place I put back on my mask. I had failed. So close to ending this. So close. I had failed. The mantra in my head playing over and over. So close. Looking into the mirror I see my guardian.

"Something I can help you with?" Ezra was back. My accent in full swing. My cultured tongue back in action for many a questionable statements to teach the uncultured.

Eliza had left without a good bye. After the storm I had charged to the livery jumped on a horse and rode back to Nettie's.

No good byes.

Only good journeys. This is where Vin found me. Putting my mask, no my shield, my armor back on.

"You need to say good bye." Shaking my head.

"No I need to leave."

"What about the others?"

"They are big boys. They will survive. They will understand."

"Not all will." He steps closer behind me. "You should tell them the truth." I turn to Vin.

"No, I can't. It would hurt the unknowledged ones to much."

"You're going to hide again." Shaking my head I pick up a vest and put it on. "That is going to hurt them all."

"No I need to become Ezra again. I need to protect them." Especially with the knowledge I have now. Ezra has to come back. Somebody for Chris to lash out at, not pawn over.

"They are big boys."

"And when Neal comes again. . . "

"You'll have back up."

"No I will not put them in danger again by my own demons. Next time I will be truly ready. I will have the advantage." I release the breath I didn't know I was holding. "Or maybe I should just hunt him down myself."

"Want some company." Smiling I look at him. He realizes my choice of Eliza leaving is final.

"It is a thought." I place my jacket on. "You would come with me?"

"Is there any doubt." He steps up to me. "Where you go I go." My sun. To watch over me all my days. And me to keep the night a light to see us through the dark. To keep away the monsters that chase us.

"Thank you." Vin picked up my hat and handed it to me.

"They won't understand."

"Yes they will." I place it on my head.

"She has to write or something."

"She will." Vin picks up my gun belt from the bed and hands it to me.

"I love Her." Taking my armament I put on my final piece of armor.

"She loves you too, Vin Tanner." Pulling back my left wrist I reveal the leather bands. Vin begins to undo the knot. Slowly he unravels the braid from my wrist. Once it is off I feel revealed. I grab his hand that holds the braid. An impulse kicks in, no love does. For one final moment Eliza flows through my mask. I kiss him. My hand slips from his leaving the braid in his care, my heart. Taking a step apart he sees the mask. He appraises Ezra. Vin smirks at me approvingly. He ties the braid around his neck and slips it under his shirt. She has to leave to face her demons. She'll come back. Just not yet. Not yet back into the open. "Welcome back Ezra. The guys sure did miss you."

"And I them."

"You missed quite an ordeal." Our faces hurt with each growing remark.

"So I gather. Shall we proceed back to our domicile."

"After you Ez."

TBC

Author Note:

Sorry took so long. Holidays and all that Jazz. I have another story on the burner and will try to get that one up and running soon too. Below are some footnotes to what songs Eliza played on the Piano. You could have imagined whatever your soul wants to hear. This is what I heard. Hope you enjoyed the selection. Sorry for the long wait. Hope it was worth the wait. Please review. Reviews are good. Reviews rock!

1 Brad Fiedel - Terminator Love Theme

2 Clint Mansell – Together We Will Live Forever.

3 Michael Nyman – The Heart Asks


	7. New Law: Let It Ride

Magnificent Seven

Veil Of Ezra

New Law: Let It Ride.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Appreciate all the wonderful reviews. The first season I added shuffles to the end of the show titles. This season I'm using poker game styles.

CH 1

Life is good.

Only joy these days.

No clouds to block my sun.

I am loved.

Forever.

Life returned to usual as it always does. With time. I came back to town and was welcome warmly. One surprise that got to me was Chris hovering behavior. It was really uncalled for but, men. He watched me form the shadows here and there. Watched me play my games. Being my backup, just in case. That faded with a few placed remarks and almost strikes. But his eyes did seem to focus on me every once and a while. Mr. Wilmington's remark to Eliza voiced in my head. Then dismissed as he bellowed for me to go do patrol. That is my life.

Upon returning, people loved to retell me of their grand times of Foundation day. For I was there as my true persona. Smiling graciously at their tales, spotting lies and loopholes in some of them. My comrades were gracious in retelling me stories about one Miss Eliza Stands. It was interesting to see how the men viewed her. Buck was smitten with her. He liked her fire and the way she handled a hammer. Also the memories I reminded him of. I think he is going to miss the challenge that she presented. J.D. liked her too. Especially with her being Casey's cousin. From him I learned how much I was missed by my adopted family. Josiah wished he had some more time to get to know her. But he liked her. Describing her as a fallen angel. That brought a smile to my lips. Nathan I knew missed her. He also loved it that I could remove my corset and breath freely. Vin told short snippets. All, except one, egged him on to tell more. Rumors of a hay loaf story played on the winds. Chris remained quite on this topic. And that was good enough for me. For silence is golden. And bullets are silver.

BANG!

The wind blew by me as I raced Chaucer along the familiar trail home. Looking under my arm I see my adversary gaining up on me. Squeezing my legs tighter around the lean body. Wind flew by me, us. Our bodies becoming one. I had become one with another not that long ago. Now here I am riding full keel into town. The small town grew closer as close as it was growing in my heart. Looking back the man ate my dust. And I was so far ahead that he could no longer be seen.

Riding into city limits I slowed a little. Chris who was sitting out front of the saloon, witling. But as I approached he stood up. Buck and J.D. coming out to join him. I stopped in front of the gentlemen.

"Where the fire Ezra?" J.D. spoke as I dismounted. Blowing out breath and dusting myself off. Smiling I looked up at them.

"No where. Just teaching Vin the finer points of horse breeding." I pat Chaucer's neck lovingly. Chris came out and admired Chaucer's lines.

"He's a race horse. And Peso is a wild mustang."

"That is what I was explaining to Mr. Tanner." I gave Chaucer another pat. "Now when Mr. Tanner arrives. Please inform him that I am taking my expeditious friend to the stable and that he owes Chaucer a sweet." Tipping my hat I head toward the livery. Walking toward the stable, balls of energy came running toward me.

"Ezra! Ezra!" Mrs. Potter's two youngest children and one Billy Travis ran to me walking beside me.

"Gentlemen, lady." I tip my hat to the middle child. "What can I do for you today?" the children began to walk beside me.

"There's a dog in the stable." I smile at the children. Sneaking a look behind me I notice Chris staring as the children walk along with the town's con. Particularly, little Billy Travis. Emmett Potter took Chaucer's reins. Billy Travis and Alice Potter taking my hands lead the way. The two of them rattling off about the dog that is in my horse's stall. They were telling me how they were playing baseball when the ball made it's way into the stable. Then the dog grabbed it and took it into the stall. Trying to get the ball back, the dog continued to growl at them. They closed the stall door locking the dog in. I nodded to them.

"You did a good thing. You stay away from anything dangerous and were very smart to lock the animal in then coming to me for help." Straightening at the feeling of eyes on me. I could feel then borrowing into me. Damn Chris. Billy just wants to show me. Not taking anyone's place. Ezra fills his own space and Eliza fills her's. When she is allowed out.

Our little group approached Chaucer's stall. Whining could be heard through out. All the other horses in the stable had their heads out. Waiting, watching, wondering what is and was coming. Time ticked as I approached the door. Looking over the door I spotted the culprit. The dog looked up at me. I knew this dog. She was a stray who lived around the stable. A very pleasant dog. Took food from your hand when you offered. Licked your palm clean. Exposing her tummy to be rubbed. Opening the door I heard a gasp come from the children. I raised a hand for them to be quite. Entering slowly I made my way over to the girl.

"What's all this commotion about?" kneeling down next to her I pet her head. She gladly accepts. Recognizing my scent she breaths in and whimpers. I will not harm her or kick her out. Us strays must stick together. Her head laying in my hand I look to her belly. There are the cutest seven puffs of fur. Our new tenant is a mother.

"Mister Ezra?" I looked to the door. There the three children stood watching me. With the dogs head in my lap now I motion the children inside.

"What did you do?" The voice of wonder. Innocence. Smiling to the children I watch as they approach with caution.

"I have done nothing. But our dear lady here has given birth to a litter of puppies." to describe the dog at hand it look like a bernese mountain dog. Or so that is the name of the bred assured to me by Yosemite. The children sat beside me watching the puppies. A scrapping noise brought my attention to the door. There stood my magnificent steed. Raising my hand I motion the horse in. He paws a couple of time but relents and comes into his home. He sniffs down at the intruder. Snorting at it's new living companion he made himself comfortable by the opposing wall. Falling asleep.

The children watch as the dog licks each one of her seven puppies.

"Can we pet them?"

"No, not yet." the children try to persuade me with their puppy dogfaces. "No. They are too fragile right now. later" A Bellow from outside calls the two Potter children home. Alice and Emmet give me a hug and run out. The hug was nice. Closing my eyes for an instant I can imagine what my child would have been like. Mine would have been four soon. If he had been giving the chance to live. Sadness fills my heart. time passed. Children grow up. The presence in my lap snuggles close to me. my hands runs through the head of hair present at my side.

"Master Travis?" getting no response, I try to get a look at the boys face. He's falling asleep. I didn't realize it was so late. Vin and I had afternoon patrol and we used it wisely. Then back to town. Suppertime for us but bedtime for the children.

"Master Travis I believe it is time for bed."

"Don't want to." he buried deeper into my red jacket. "Stay here. Guard the puppies." Looking to my horse still saddled and slightly damp from the hard push. "Chaucer will stand guard. You are going to bed."

"A little longer?" he pleads. Four years old.

"Ok. Only till I'm done with Chaucer then home." Maneuvering myself I set Billy down on the hay. Standing I go to Chaucer bedding him down for the night. For some well deserved rest. Billy in turn moves closer to the dog. She licks his fingers. He pets her head as he had seen me do. Such a good boy. Let's get ready for bed.

When I am done my eyes record the sight in front of me. Billy lay asleep, dead to the world. The dog's head lay on his stomach. Seven balls of fluff meandered around the two forms. I wanted to laugh at the sight. But I did not want to wake him. Moving slowly as a cat some claimed I was placed the puppies back with their mother. Just as I was about to put Billy back with his mother. Lifting him up he instinctively puts his arms around my neck.

"I have you Billy." rising up a pair of eyes stare at me. "Good night, Peso." Vin must have come in and been quite as the mouse they claimed him to be. Or was he a falcon? Eyes seeing far beyond sight and stealth to get their prey without them even realizing.

Walking under the moon I take in Ezra's element. The night lived. Walking down the street I head towards Billy's home. Chris comes out from the saloon as I head to my destination. He steps in front of me. I don't know if he is drunk or just being Chris.

"I'll take him."

"I have him Mr. Larabee." My claws coming out, ready to pounce.

"I'll take him." His voice filled with more force. That was the tone that haunted me. That was the tone Neal used. My nightmare living in a town I consider home. Looking away I back away from Chris. My arms tighten around Billy. The lioness protecting her cub.

"No. I have Billy and am taking him home to Ms. Travis." no, no more. My green eyes burrow into his hazel ones. I was no longer a frightened girl. This is my home. And I will fight. "Move now Mister Larabee." His eyes bore into mine. Challenging me.

"Or what?" he made me do it. My left arm tightens securely around Billy. I whisper to the dead weight in my arm.

"Don't worry. I have you." the arms tightened to the safe words spoken. My right arm is free. My derringer is free. Feeling caged yet feeling so free. Chris eyes flicker at my stare. Looking into the forest. For a moment I swear he sees something he doesn't want to see. His Sara scolding him. The lioness we both posses, adamant in our eyes and stance. He staggers back a little at a memory or this moment that blended with the now and then.

Breath.

The right foot moves first. Then the left. That is how walking is done. Moving past him I smell the liquor waft off him. Keep your eyes forward. Right, left, right, left. That is how one gets home.

Dropping off Billy should have been easy. I should have realized in this life, especially mine, nothing is as it should be. Mary helped me get Billy settled. She was extremely grateful for me caring over him. And upset for the late hour. Both coming to accord that it will never happen again.

The women of town realized that Ezra is a pied piper. He loves kids like Buck loves Women. Not in the same context of love. But cared for. He would never do any harm to a child. Buck would never do any harm to a woman.

The night was long. Too long. My stomach made itself known that it was unfed. But my body would not cooperate. It needed rest more. I bypassed the bar and restaurant. Entering my room I did not care. Chris had rattled me. Made me think. Made me wonder. What was it that I did to cause this? Who cares? I'm tired. The day had started out so well. Ending on a not so good note. It needed tuning. But right know this note was luring me to sleep. I unbutton my shirt. The corset tied tight around me. Can never sleep really comfortable in this. Being lazy I pull a knife from my boot and cut the cord. Taking a deep breath into my restricted lungs I collapse on my featherbed. And all is silence.

CH 2

Waking which I really did not want to do, yet I had to. Sunrays filtered through the window of my room. My room. Never thought I would have one of those again. At least not in the United States. Turning away from the sun to empty side on my bed. Blue bonnets lay in it's ritual place. My sun had shined on me in the early hours. Letting the moon sleep.

Waking I wash and make ready for the day. Washing the night away.

As I finish dressing a knock sounds on my door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Buck." I finish attaching my gun belt on.

"Enter." Buck opens the door slowly and enters just a step inside my room. None of the others were willing to step into my room in the early morning for chance of getting their head shot off. It was a true fact. I am not a morning person. And if I want sleep. I sleep. Vin was a brave soul. He has my heart. I would never fire until the identity was known of my knocker, the gun would be raise though, and there is the time limit. For enemies never introduced. My comrades knew to voice their name in order t remain in one piece, quickly. But the few times I did fire. Buck and J.D. learned. No wakey Ezra before noon. And don't try to kill a man because he is better at cards then you. So you were an idiot to bet your land. Not my blunder. Turning to Buck I watch his eyes taking in my room. He has been in here before at night. Not for the purpose of getting an inside view of Ezra P. Standish. Or any other part. Only Vin provided that scratch for that certain itch these days. Buck had helped me make it to my bed for much needed rest that night. And I was grateful. "What can I do for you Mister Wilmington?"

"Something going on at Nathan's. We need to head over there." I nod. Why is that I sleep through all the interesting moments? Why should I complain? If they needed me they know where I am. And it's nothing that won't be learned soon enough.

At Nathan's a man in blue was speaking about what happened to his fellow soldiers. Being as smart as I presented myself. I keep my mouth shut. Keeping my accent hidden from the northern wounded solider. Nathan nodded a thank you at that. Realizing I had entered, nodded a hello, and blended with the wall. Chris gave me a quick glance. maybe to make sure I was there and maybe to see if I would confront him. We both remained silent. Words just complicated things. The man babbled on for a while telling us of his men. How they hijacked his wagon. Killing all except him. Then telling us that he heard the hijackers say they were also heading to Four Corners to rob the bank. The seven of us looked from one another. All coming to the same agreement. This was not going to happen with us protecting this town. Our home.

CH3

The showdown was fun. A little close for comfort. And during the whole time keeping my southern accent quite. Nobody seemed to notice that I was quite. What reason did they have to? A situation had come up and all focus went toward that. Even though a shot nearly ended me as my false self. A voice from Chris saving my hide. And a hidden gun up my sleeve also helping out. The night forgotten with sleep. Billy came running toward the man he looked to for that father figure privilege. The judge had come in with a new voice of the money loaded people. We all glared at the man thick with accent and wild ideals of law. He was not clearly worth my attention. Neither did the others think so too. Some tried to persuade him into keeping us on to help. He was a man who didn't take help easily. So where did that leave us?

CH 3

Sitting down in the saloon. My nerves tried to relax after the day's events. It was always hard to calm after a battle. But this is Ezra we are talking about. He is always the visual of calm. Inside the split second to recover had ticked longer than thought. Especially with the newest arrival. That left little time to settle other issues, too. Taking a drink so pleasantly offered by Vin I smiled to him. Letting the cards deal their fate and fortune I search for the pretense of what is to come. Speaking are unvocal language, Vin tilts his head in the characteristic of asking 'you ok'. I simply smile 'yes' and leave it at that. While J.D. makes his presence known us.

"Uh, Vin, Ezra, you staying?" an eager puppy hoping his family would stay together and not be sold to the other local farms. Smiling I look to my cards. Nice hand.

"As for myself, I'm a few well-played poker games away from owning this saloon. And with no guns in town, there should be fewer ways for disgruntled losers to seek reprisal." Vin tosses his losing hand down. Fortune not in his favor.

"There's always tar and feathers." I laugh at the image in my head. A man who had cheated at my father's table. No guns, but tar and feathers. Funny, and painful. Good for a laugh as long as it's not you.

"Vin, how about you?" Vin looked to me. He knew I had been making plans. He did not know them yet but he knew they would keep us together. And a game of poker would help cover the guise of the planning. We had no intention of staying in a town under new law. We've both experienced in the past that it was never good to have one guard against a pack of week unfed wolves. And the other reason.

"Well, I figure it's a matter of time before that marshal finds my name on a wanted poster." I begin to shuffle the cards again. This time hopefully in my loves favor. J.D. the puppy sat firm. He wanted the house to remain it's normal calm, with the occasional fight. Like all good households.

"Tell him you were framed. It's about time you cleared that whole thing up." If only we could. At least one of us would be free of our unseen bounds. Vin looked to the cards then me.

"I aim to, kid. Right after I track down the sergeant's artillery wagon." there was a plan. Find the others of the gang and have them confess. Not a bad plan. But the only plan with merit. Especially on our short funds. The puppy licked his lips.

"Artillery wagon?" the ordeal from early forgotten with the unwanted intrusion now remembered. Blaring in the noon sun. "Well, maybe I'll go with you." I stare at the puppy.

"I don't believe he invited you, son." the new law came in through the doors scanned us all. Noting where everyone was. He would be an interesting mark to play at poker. Yet the man I figured was not a gambler. He'd lose anyway. The man hammered a document on the wall, promptly leaving after his law was issued. J.D. went over to the new list of rules. Taking another drink form my brandy.

"Well, JD, what oracle of wisdom has our new marshal revealed?"

"By order of the marshal, a curfew shall be enforced at 11 p.m., after which time, there shall be no loitering, no imbibing of alcohol, no gambling. Effective immediately."

The glass dropped from my hand. So much for playing safely in a no gun town. Time for plan A to come in full force. Closing my eyes I concentrate really hard on a plan for us to leave and live in peace.

Plan B.

Like many dreams it can shatter from the fall. Pieces of glass forgotten on the saloon floor.

Getting up form my chair I head to the door. People had flocked to the new laws. Moses had come down from the mountain and declared his 10 commandments. Not everyone follows the same religion. Especially a gambler who was not viewed with dignity in their Christ filled eyes. Closing my eyes I felt the sun beam down on me. Packing would be the only easy part in preparing to leave.

"Ezra! Ezra!" opening my eyes I smile seeing the children flock to me. They small group stops in front of me.

"Can we see the puppies?" I smile.

"Why not." Billy takes a hand as does young Alice and we are off to the stables. Proceeding to the livery. Ms. Potter call's the children away from me. The new laws wiping out all the good us seven have done for this town. Alice sadly lets go of my hand. Squeezing it tightly before it leaves my hand completely and forever. Then there was one.

Getting closer I spy Mr. Larabee and Mrs. Travis talking at one end of the livery. Great, just what I really need a confrontation with our once leader. Billy in hand we head toward the other opening. Proceeding into the stall the pups are moving around with great awkwardness. The mother watching them carefully. She spies us as we enter. Securing the door behind us I great,

"Hello girl." I approach her and sit down beside her. Chaucer ignores all. Resting himself for whatever uncalled action comes our way. Conserving energy. The energy would be called upon soon. Billy picks up one of the puppies and sits down beside me.

"The puppies need names." Smiling at the innocence and forgiving virtue.

"I suppose they do, what do you suggest?" he shrugs his small shoulders.

"I don't know. Can I think on it?" smiling I remember the same exact statement to the children when asked why certain things happened. The children always come to me and asked me such bizarre things. And I always told them the truth as much as I could reveal of the knowledge I beheld.

"How come nobody talks about the war?" there are such questions that nobody dared to answer. But to those who only knew the stories and lived in the age after. The history had to be remembered and retold. Thinking on a safe way to approach this I remained silent. Billy stroked the puppy gently as he waited for me to answer. How to answer?

"Billy, a lot was lost and it hurts to remember." and it continues to hurt still.

"Why did you fight? Did you own slaves?" Billy spoke quickly and then looked down. The gesture saying he really didn't want to know the answer but his mother inside his head telling him asks whatever you can. You get some answers and you get other things least expected. So what if they skip a few of the ones you ask. They still answer it in a way. Smiling at the little speal he told me about his mother I reminded him that you must always watch the world around you. For the earth is quiet but always moving making herself known. How to answer this? I never fought in the war. I had helped in the hospital tents. Hearing the stories of soldiers. Learning how to use artillery from an old warhorse who said, 'everyone should know how to fire a gun to a canon.' and that I did. So I answered the only way possible.

"Where may I ask is this coming from?" he looks up from the puppy to me.

"The union soldier who came to town." so there it is. The union still had it's army what about the south.

"Master Travis I have nev'r owned any slaves. And the reason I fought was for pride of my home." Billy picked up another puppy and placed it in his lap.

"Then why does Nathan attack you like he does?" the children have witnessed when something Ezra says angers the formal slave and all Nathan can see is red.

"Cause of my accent. Hearing it reminds him of his days before the war."

"Oh, did you know anybody who owned slaves." Nodding I answer with the truth. Eliza's truth.

"Yes, my uncle. He owned a small," Farm. "Plantation in Kentucky." it was a horse farm and he did have slaves but he freed most of them. He was never a cruel master. He cared for them. Made sure they had food and doctoring when needed. He was a great man. Chaucer being one of his final breeding success. Remembering his smiling pleasant happy jolly face how could the world turn on him. There were no sides any more. The war ravaged his lands and killed his life. In turn killing him. I stare at Chaucer and his wonderful lines. Such precision of breeding. One final reminder of what else the universe has taken from me. The best uncle one could ask for.

"How much would you get for me?" Billy brings me back from the past. Brings me back from the reminder of how much the universe hates me. Takes my husband my child, my home, my family, and now this place as I was beginning to call it home. I think I set off that letter to Maude telling her this was a safe haven and my home. I'll scribe to her soon.

"Stand up." gently he places the puppies on the hay covered earth. Standing he approaches me. Raising my hand I command him to stop. Innocent eyes gauge my actions. Tilting my head. Putting on a show. Next motion has him turning around in a circle. After the circuit is complete he looks into my eyes waiting.

"You have youth on your side. That is always a seller but you can't do much heaving carrying. You could work in a textile factory, or even a mine." Jobs that are bound to never let him grow fully to see manhood. "But your intelligence could keep you in the house, for house duties." looking into his eyes. "You would be quite a sell. But there is one problem." I motion him to come closer. I poke him gently in the stomach. He smiles and bends protectively over. Smiling wickedly I grabbed him bring him close and ravish him with tickles. Laughter roars from Chaucer's stall. Taking a breather from all the laughter I stare down at the boy in my lap. The laughter leaves quickly from his face.

"Who's Michael?" the laughter leaves mine. Staring down at him I ponder on where I had let the name slip.

"Where did you hear that?" Billy sat up and looked into my eyes. No fear. Good boy.

"When you were fevered you called the name out." I tilt my head. A gesture I used often especially with Billy. He was an enigma. After the events of his return home the previous year. I had began to befriend the lost child. Kindred spirit I guess. The tilt a gesture for the other to continue. Since when we began to talk I would do most of the talking and the tilt would get the shrug to continue or stop. After that the tilt was something that with him meant that we understood one another. Not a gesture for one to glair at Ezra and make their thought of loath toward him. "Mom had dropped off some soup and you called the name out."

"I see."

"He somebody you fought."

"No."

"Brother?"

"No."

"Uncle?"

"No." he blew out air.

"Then who?"

"Somebody I lost. It doesn't matter. For it is in the past."

"You still miss him."

"You miss your father?" the face staring up at me saying how could I ask such a stupid question.

"Yes."

"Then there you go."

"What was he like?"

"Wonderful." I close my mouth quickly. It was the first word that popped into my head when I thought of him. And I had just blurted it out to a child. Eliza is showing through too much again. Damn. Bad Eliza. When will this end.

"Would I have liked him?" lost in my thoughts I missed the question. Forgetting what the true purpose of this questioning was. "Could we be friends?" they be friends?

"Who?"

"Michael." grimacing I think of the man who I loved. Then to the boy before me. Intelligence. Witty conversation. Always willing to help. Able to maintain an interesting conversation.

"Yes, I could see that."

"And you?" now another loop.

"And me what?"

"Are you my friend?" pulling he boy toward me I give him a hug.

"Of course." he sits back away from me. Something troubles him. Picking up one of the wondering puppies I place him between us.

"Mom says to be wary of you."

"I see. And what do you think?" my turn to ask the important question. One that has always been in my mind when I played Ezra. What do people really think? Finding out his mother didn't trust him didn't hurt. It was when it came to the ones I considered friends did it matter.

"That you're good. And you get the kids candy too."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." we both smile. Time for a new topic.

"Any idea on names yet?" he looks around at the seven puppies. He shakes his head no.

"Can we name them later?"

"Sure." Billy stands up and begins to brush himself off. He moves to the mom and pets her.

"Thank you." smiling at the little things I do that the children pick up on and perform in return brings a warm smile to my masked face. Standing up Billy comes forward and gives me hug. "Bye Mr. Ezra." as quickly as they come into your life they are gone.

Moving to Chaucer I run my hands along his sturdy body. The well crafted marks of strength. The eyes staring at me with such intelligence. My uncle did know how to breed. No wonder my father played hard for him. For Chaucer was family and needed to be with family. No a stealing war robber. Resting against his back I feel the breath enter and exit his strong lungs. If only I could have his strength and run away peacefully into the night. Never to be seen again.

"You okay?" Turning I spot the man who make me feel connected to this life to this place. The man who gives me hope and meaning.

"Yes, Vin. I'm Fine." he looks around the livery and enters the stall. Stepping closer toward him he kisses me. Nothing passionate. Just a quick kiss. On his face I can tell he really doesn't like kissing me with my mask on. But he knew I also needed the kiss. However chaste it might have been.

"You ready yet?" Did you come up with a plan.

"Yes. We separate. You track your wagon. Then I'll be at the Harshawl mining post." he looks at me with question. Just like with mother I have to interpret every word, every gesture. "They have a gambling hall there."

"Then what?" here now is the heart of the plan.

"We meet up with Chris in Mexico. Eliza come out of hiding and we live happily ever after on some beach in Mexico." the smile on his face swells my heart to big it hurts to breath. Plan A forgotten for the moment. He gathers me in his arms and twirls me around. The plan must be to his liking. It means we can never return home. But home is where you are and where you are loved. It doesn't live in a building. It lives inside you. And as long as you have that. You are forever home.

"Pack up. We're all leaving soon." Home can be a place for a while. But things change. And so does the view. But as long as you retain certain elements. That space is forever yours.

"See you soon."

CH 4

Leaving is hard. This is the longest I spent in one place since leaving my old life. Remembering their faces as we all sat mounted to leave. I never believed in good byes. Only good journeys. So I did not say good bye when I left are small ensemble. I wouldn't be seeing some of them again. And some I would...

Eliza would come out to Chris and he would see what Ezra truly was. Then he would feel guilty for hitting a girl. Such firepower to hold over his head. And realizing that then Buck would follow with J.D. possibly in tow. Or J.D. would head off to Texas and Casey on his heels. Maybe even Buck possibly too. Nathan and Josiah I had no clue where they would head. Nathan would go to the Indians I guess. And where Nathan was. Josiah would not be too hard to find. Seemed if you have one you have the other. Chris & Vin, Buck & J.D., Nathan & Josiah. Where did that leave Ezra? Ezra had the saloon. Eliza & Vin. That is the future now. That is where it would head. And Chris may end up being the odd man out.

I approach the mine building. There a group comes out.

"Howdy." I tip my hat to them and dismount. "Can I help ya mister?"

"Yes, I'm here to see Zeke." the man merely nodded. They parted and let me past. The name held power here. And if I knew the name then I knew the power. Once inside the smell of alcohol and smoke filtered through me. The inside was nothing like the outside. At least the front part was the stage for what is in the back section. There lay the true cave of wonders. Approaching the back wall I spot some old friends. Two big man. Man who could crush you as easily as look as you. All eyes watched as I approached them. Glaring at both men I can't keep up the pretense. I jump up on the one on the right. He squeezed me tight. Releasing me he set me down.

"Rhett you old dog." I turn to the other. "Rufus." he comes over embracing me in an even tighter hug. Letting me go he stares at me.

"Damn El…" Rufus began.

"Ezra Standish here to see Zeke." They smile at me. Opening the door they allow me into the cave. The two brothers flanking me on both sides. Securing the door we move through the fancy set up of Rolette wheels, poker tables, dice rings, and rat races. Smiling around at the scene I still can't get over at the two men beside me. From the earlier slip they know who my true self is. The thing is the two brothers have known me since I was a youngling. They were bouncers at my father's casino. The twins ever still close as family. Spying Zeke's poker table I look to the brothers.

"A man will be approaching soon. He is a friends. Welcome him in. He will be tall. Long hair. Dressed in buckskins."

"What kind of friend is he?" Rhett smiled and nudged me. With the strength I had I nudged the huge wall back. Rubbing my arm at the effort. Rhett smiles down at me.

"Rhett you are as solid as steel."

"Thank you. And I'll keep a watch out for your friend."

"Thank you." he squeezes the sore shoulder and takes his post. Rufus the younger of the twin my a minute, stares at me. "Yes?"

"You look so much like… never mind." squeezing my shoulder he leans in. "Watch out for Kath her tail wonders. And she is Zeke's."

"I have no interest in her."

"I know and he knows but if you do or her tail wonders he will be calling you out."

"Splendid. So beware the minx. Thank you Rufus. It is good to see you again."

"Here too." Rufus leaves me to the poker game. Rufus taking his spot of bouncer.

Zeke and I catch up over the games we play. He tells me of all the dirt that passes through his cave. I tell him of the small town that I had occupied recently. Each of us telling stories back and forth exploits exploited. People swindled. People being stupid and pulling guns on one another. In here guns aren't allowed. Zeke though allows me to keep mine. Knowing my past and knowing my father. He trusts me not to use them. Just beware the trough beside the front door.

The games run smoothly as the liquor I drink. My eyes watching the clock tick time away.

"Maybe he's not coming." I raise the pot.

"He'll be here."

"You sure?" he is trying to throw me off. He adds to the pot and raises. I match. Looking deep into my eyes he wonders. True gamblers loved to play challenges. For there is no fun in knowing the predicable. A strong hand squeezes on my shoulder. End of game.

"Call." Zeke places his cards down. We both smile to each other. I lay my down. Grinning from ear to ear I collect my winnings. The hand squeezes tighter.

"Yes Rhett?" you can always tell which twin it is by what hand the use as their dominant. Rhett it is the left. Rufus the right.

"Your man is coming in but with five other riders." that gets my attention. Looking up to him, I stand quickly. Zeke follows.

"Trouble?" I shake my head.

"No they are the rest of the seven. Something must be happening in our small town."

"You mean the town that kicked you out." I nod.

"Zeke I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. It means nothing but…"

"I know pretenses." he understands more than any other man should. Unich. Pocketing the money I go over to Kath. Grabbing her I kiss her fully on the lips. This is interesting. I've kissed woman before but this one. I let up from her. She stares at me.

"Leaving so soon Eliza."

"You know me." Eat and run…

"Be safe." she kisses me back, with more passion. Damn. It makes you wonder. But the angry mob gets up and ushers me out. Rufus stands by the trough and flings a handful of tar and feathers at me. It hits the side of my face as I race out. Spotting the gang I mount Chaucer quickly and head toward the six. The angry mob screaming behind me. Some in English anger, some in other tongues wishing of well life.

"Ezra, where you headed?" our leader questions as I return to them

"Why, to look for you, of course." I smile as I remove the smut from my face.

"Is that tar on your face?" Nathan chuckles as I remove it. Flinging the vile substance to the ground.

"Look, we really need to leave this municipality now."

"Make some new friends Back there, Ezra?" Vin stared at the group. He spotted smiles mixed in with the angry mob. Moving Chaucer ahead of the groups so to get their attention away from the cave of wonders and it's residents.

"Uh, I neglected to abide by a fundamental tenet in my line of work. Never gamble with an entire clan. Hyah!" I turn to face the way they came and ride out. They fill me in on how the town was taken over and that the new law didn't implement to well. Veto on that brilliant idea.

CH 5

Meeting up with the town residents Chris orders us to go through the wagon belongings. Nathan and I sort through the boxes. Uniforms. Uniforms.

Josiah gets my attention and motions it toward the canon. Since I seem to be the artilleryman I go to it. Josiah taking over my job of opening the crates. Opening the small crate beside the canon the contents aren't very reassuring. Enough for one shot. Perfect. Story of my life.

CH 6

Chris calls us to order and to give report. Damn I really did sign up to the army now. Nathan reports the most dehearted news.

"All the boxes the same. No guns. Just a bunch of uniforms and this old canon."

"Any cannonballs?" there is my queue.

"This it is." I toss the ball into the air. "Just the one."

"What are we going to do now, Chris?" J.D. looked around for hope. Hopefully are leader would come up with something. And he did. Chris tosses me a colonel's hat.

"Never thought I'd wear the union blue, but I always fancied being a colonel." Buck hollered and goes to work distributing the uniforms. Me in my colonel regal made the canon ready. So all you have to do is aim and fire. Chris came over and helped me reattach the canon to the wagon. Vin came bounding over.

"There are still to many of them for all of us to handle." Chris pondered the new information. If there were to many we could be putting the civilian in the crossfire. We had a good plan to get in. the ranks formed and lined. But how to dwindle the numbers. Chris looked to me.

"I am not wearing a dress again." he smiled at me for remembering the tactic to save the dear Mrs. Travis.

"Admit it you liked it." I huffed and secured the chain to the canon and wagon. Chris eyes still looked to me. "What?"

"How fast can Chaucer go?"

"First place fast, why?"

"Can you ride into town and back?" I don't say anything and just stare at him. The horse breed screams, racehorse. And as a horse breeder he should know this. He does know this.

"Chaucer can do it." Vin spoke as he leaned against the wagon.

"You expect me to ride into town like this."

"No." Chris retrieves his poncho from the back of the wagon and a sombrero that had seen better days.

"How's your Spanish?"

"Asi como mi puedo jugar a tarjetas." As well as I can play cards.

"Good." he tossed the offensive things at me. "Put these on. Race into town. Scream the army is coming. Then ride back. Understood." I stood straight.

"Yes sir, captain Larabee sir." I raised my hand to salute. Only two fingers touching the brim of my hat. Chris responded in the like and saluted.

I donned my disguise. Perfect. Rubbing Chaucer's neck with great affection I went over the plan. Simple. Nudging me with his wonderfully smart head I scratched his ears.

"Time to ride." I mount up. Vin comes up beside me patting Chaucer.

"Ride swiftly and safely."

"Siempre." Always. "See you soon. Hiyah!"

It was a race. Passing Chris as I headed to town was the sign for them to begin marching. The wind whistled in my ears as Chaucer galloped full steam toward town. Toward our home. Coming within in city limits I started to yell. In another con of voice.

"The army is coming. El ejercito esta viniendo." the obstacles of men are no match for my friend. Swinging around at the imaginary finish line, the church. I remove the guise and toss them on the church steps. Blessing myself I race back around town toward the army.

As I approach the army they look believable from afar. As I come upon them I notice the unarmy critique in uniform. Riding up along the seven I take a spot. My colonel hat in place. We approach upon the town like returning heroes. But when we return home. When the rooster is away the fox will play. They recognize us. And the battle begins. Whispering in Chaucer's ear.

"Home." he heads off towards the stable. Peso following right behind. How did Nathan and Josiah get put in charge of the canon? I move toward them. A shot knocks the hat from my head, as I get closer to the canon. I hear the two argue. My shout breaks through their argument.

"Just swing it around." Nathan blows out a anticipated breath. Josiah thanks god that I arrived in time. The villains have taken to holing themselves up I the bank. Getting the canon in position and aimed, lit.

"Fire in the hole!" the bank is now open.

CH 7

How did we get talked into fixing the bank? Oh yeah after we blew it up to save the town Chris volunteered us to. Perfect. And since I was one to fire the canon. I especially had to help out. Judge Travis stopped by to tell us we were hired back on. Trying to get a little bit of a raise.

"Perhaps if some sort of bonus were offered." the judge looked at me.

"Well a dollar a day plus board and room, just the same as before." we both smile at each other. Both of us recognizing the friendly byplay.

"Well boys." Chris stepped through the hole in the back. "What say we head over to the saloon and ponder the Judge's proposal?"

"Wonderful idea." anything to get me away from this.

"Reckon I could use some pondering." the seven reunited. Walking to the saloon we are halted.

"Ezra! Ezra!" I turn as Billy runs towards me. Looking I spot the judge's eyes watching the proceedings. Chris glare burning into my back.

"Yes, Master Travis."

"Can we go see the puppies? I got their names all figured out."

"Alright." I turn my head to the six. Tipping my hat. "Gentlemen, I shall ponder with you later." taking Billy's offered hand we head toward the stable. We pass his grandfather as we go I tip my hat to him. He gives me one of his lopsided smiles. He is a good man. But would he be the right judge if Eliza Stands was put on trial. After all he is a hanging judge.

Inside Chaucer's stall the puppies are roaming around. Frolicking through Chaucer's stealthy legs. Looking the pups over I spot the other bred in them. Billy went over to his mother. Petting her hello. Then he proceeded to each puppy telling me their name and why. A black puppy with a cross shape of brown and white is Josiah, because of the cross. An all black one is Nathan, because he's black. A black one with white paws and brown ringlets around hit waist is Chris, fast hands and the gun belt. There were two almost looking as if twins. Same coloring. Brown/black fur, white underbelly. One was the runt. That was J.D. and the twin to him is Buck. Then the last two showed more truly to the father's coyote heritage. One had long and shaggy hair already and pounced on the pup that was Chris. That was Vin. Then there was the one who laid perfectly safe at Chaucer's hoof. Watching all that is going on. Remaining on the outside. That is Ezra. So that is how the children saw us. The same way as I saw. They new Ezra was the odd man out. Another factor to welcome him into their group. I sat down next Chaucer picking up Ezra. Billy happily picked up the one that is Chris.

"Do you think mom will let me keep one?"

"We have to wait and see. And asking your mother always helps."

"And doing chores."

"Especially that." I was going to stay. This is my home, for now. And beside who else was going to take care of Ezra. Scratching the pup warmly behind his ears. And also, who else was going to watch out for the rest of the seven. How magnificent we are?

The End

Sorry took so long. As you noticed I had worked on other projects. But I have this all planned out so we're good. Thank you for all the reviews. Reviews rock.


	8. Sins Of The Past: Texas Hold Em

Sins Of The Past: Texas Hold Em

Veil of Ezra

By: Wolfa Moon

Disclaimer: second verse same as the first.

Warning: May contain some content not suitable for children.

 1

Walking down the street I am filled with excitement. I had made a step toward a normal life. But none of them seemed all that enthused. Basically saying when we see it they'll believe it. To wonder what the men thought of me, of Ezra. They trust me with their lives but not their money. But this I was proud of. Holding the papers in my hand. Life became more tangible again.

"Take these you hear that, gentlemen? That is the sound of opportunity knocking. Don't be slow to answer the door."

"I still can't believe you did it, slapping all the money down on the saloon." J.D. Josiah, and Nathan had followed me to the bank to oversee my transaction. Nathan more so to see that I was doing it honestly. Josiah sneered at the money. J.D.'s eyes bugged out at the lump sum that I had lay out. Now here we are walking to my investment.

"Well, I've been living parsimoniously." Being Ezra had its advantages. This being one of them. I can spread my wings in the daylight. Make a name for myself. It may not be my own but it will do. J.D. stuttered out a word.

"Parsi--what?"

"I've been saving."

"Oh."

"Now that the down payment's been made, all that's needed are a few prudent investors to infuse a little working capital. Mr. Jackson?"

"Oh, I don't know, Ezra. I mean, what do you know about running a saloon?" Tilting his head toward me. Knowing that Eliza new somewhat but you haven't ever run one. I scoff at him.

"I spent my whole life in saloons." which kinda is true. My father had own one since my birth. Wanting to settle in one spot. "You may trust I have ample experience. What about you, Josiah?" Josiah stared at me. His fatherly gaze leaking with a reprimand.

"Money... is like manure. Not good except it be spread."

"May I take that as an affirmative?" Smiling, knowing the answer.

"No." We continued on to my new investment.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, envision the future. Glistening wood, sparkling mirrors, a new piano, lush, green-felt tables." The image of my father's casino popped into my head as I described my plans for the saloon.

"That does sound good." yes it is. Clapping the boy on the back welcoming him into the stacked deck of cards.

"And it proves you're a smart lad. You know the answer to the question."

"You bet. Yeah. What's the question?"

"The question is, what does everyone in this town want to do? What does every visitor here want to do?"

"Leave?" Nathan spoke quickly. So that is what he really wanted to do. Leave this place and go follow his dream. Or his heart. Ezra's show was still on. The interlude back to the present reality. The true reason. One that would let me stay here.

"They want to drink, my friends. They want to hear music and gamble, and where's the only place they can do that? I give you the Standish Tavern. I can hear the jingle of the cash box now. Come along, gentlemen. Let's inspect our private gold mine." Walking into my new establishment. People laughed, drink and the women, wow.

J.D. looked around the saloon. The atmosphere defiantly gave impression on the youth. Mind traveling and wondering on what if and can haves.

"Jeez, Ezra, you sure are right about this place." people became loud with interest at something. Nathan pointed out the direction.

"Excitement's over yonder." my normal table seemed to be occupied. What is the attention grabber? Buck made his way to me. A twinkle in his eye gave him away. Something was up.

"Hey, Buck. What's all the commotion?"

"Poker. High stakes. Ol' Gundersson, he's losin' his shirt, but he's not backin' down. I think you better take a look at this." making my way thought the crowd conversation traveled to me. Gunderson the hotel owner called to whomever he was playing. The crowd oohs at the hand he must have laid out.

"Ja, dat's it. I'm wiped out, sure. You own da place." then a woman's voice broke through the ooh and ahhs of the crowd,

"Oh, ho! Sorry, sorry. Whoo!" the voice played with the ones I knew. It can't be. Making my way to the front of the crowd.

"Mother?" What are you doing here? Her smile grows wider when she spots me. There is something there though. Something hidden in that smile. It sends a chill down my spine.

"Hello, darlin'! I just won that sweet lil' hotel across the boulevard." she won the hotel and now in my town, my home.

"Oh!" Josiah moves toward her making himself seen in her eyes again. I fade back into the crowd again. For right then I had more important issues to tend to. After all I had afternoon patrol. And a certain rendezvous.

2

The meeting place was a new one. And a beautiful one. Riding out on Chaucer I left the town behind. Letting my heart lead me to where it needed to be. Dismounting at the rendezvous blue bonnets hang tied to the tree branches. The smell waking me up as they do each morning. Looking around the area of the trees I spot another surprise. Moving closer I spotted the dress. It's beautiful. My hands touch the dresses lace lined apparel. The color shimmering in the sunlight. A light sky blue seeps through the top layer of lace. The dress is too much. I have 5 dresses. Dresses that have seen better days. But this.

Impulse builds inside me. The voice in my head urging me to put it on. And I do. It didn't take long. Wishing I could do more with my non-existent hair. Vin had planned ahead. Another piece of lace hung beside the now worn apparel original hanging place. The material flows in a straight smooth downward motion cascading over my bare feet.

Ezra has gone to bed and Eliza is awake. Stepping around the tree my bare feet mush into the grass. A breeze blows through my tiny paradise. Letting the wind wrap around me I feel an instance of freedom from my cage. Yet I would have to return to it soon. Stepping out into the sun I let it warm my newly exposed skin. My enameled bars invisible to the world. To my eye they are there. Barricading me from being from who I really am. The wind shifts and I smell him.

"You look amazing." I turn to him. He doesn't hesitate in kissing me for I was out from behind my mask. His hands run through my hair tracing the lace down my back. Vin stares into my eyes and I see this is not a romp session.

"What's wrong?" Vin looks away from me then back into my face, Eliza's face.

"That plan before we came back. How serious were you?" placing my arms around his neck.

"With all my heart."

"You would give up this sharod as you call it. Move to Mexico with me and live out our lives together, as, as…"

"Eliza and Vin Tanner."

"You would give all this up."

"It gave up on us and we have to move on." we can never stay in one place for to long. When we do. When we get comfy. That is when our guard falters and we are left open to the world. Anything can get through.

"Would you do it now?" his eyes searched mine. He knew that I had purchased part of the saloon. Knew I was making roots for Ezra. But this, this question on his face. Why did it make my heart hurt?

"Why are you asking me this?" he steps out from my embrace. Vin begins to pace at the edge of my cage. Taunting me with something that I am eager to find out. Even if it pierces me.

"Cause…." he moves further into the shadow of the tree. Hiding from me. I stay in the sun. The sun feels good. My hearts sun though is being overcast by storm clouds. His eyes stare into mine. "I want you to drop Ezra."

"What?"

"I want you to be Eliza." stepping away from him.

"I am Eliza and the only way I can remain an alive Eliza is by being Ezra."

"Don't you get tired of it?" I want to strike him. He knows I'm tired of playing. Plans were in the process of resolving this conflict. He knew this yet this…

"Aren't you getting tired of this?" Vin turns away from me. Defiantly stormy weather on the horizon. Now I see why he got me the dress. He wanted me to play house. Wanted me to not play as Eliza and then be Ezra. He wanted Ezra to finish. Wanting me to be a one man woman.

Stripping off the dress I walked naked to Chaucer. As I begin to pull Ezra from the saddlebag. Arms encircle me. His head resting on my shoulder. He breaths warm air on my neck.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I just get confused." I don't move from the saddlebag.

"So do I." but not for the same reason as him. "I know who I am." I turn to look into his eyes. So he sees. So he truly sees. "I'm Eliza. A woman who has to hide to survive. And the luckiest woman to find a man who loves her again. Makes her feel that the living is a second thought. That loving you is the only thing I need." he kisses me. Filing this conversation away to ponder later I think of music. Think of the rhythms we share. The notes we make with our voices. And the beating our bodies make as they move into each other.

The conversation may be sweep under the carpet. It is still there. And will always be the pink elephant sitting at the gambling table.

3

In the morning I woke to the horrendous noise of hammering and sawing. People shouting in the street. The sun played down on my unmasked face. Vin had left me happy last night. But the conversation from the afternoon ride haunted my dreams. There he turned eclipsing himself from my sight. The shadows falling all around me. No light. No light to guide me home. No light to keep me warm. Where did the light go?

Getting dressed I went to see what the labored noises are about. Outside my mother was ordering people around. Something she is very good at. The sign spoke so much for the lack for originality. I was the creator of this family. We spoke of nothing secret in our conversations until I had dealt with Josiah and had her all to myself.

"Honestly, Ezra, you've been as sour as a grape since I arrived." I smirked at that. Why shouldn't I be? You arrived unannounced and do this.

"Well, perhaps that's because I have a distinctly uneasy feeling about you and I both owning businesses on the same street in the same town." _What is going on? What game are you playing?_

"Why ever for? It's not like we're in competition with each other. We're not, Ezra. I provide beds and baths and food for weary travelers." _who says I'm playing?_ Looking into her eyes I see the truth.

"True. And I offer music, gambling, and liquor." _You aren't are you? _Taking a step back I see her now in a different light. Gone is the protective mother playing the game. Standing before me is full embodiment one Maude Clarice Standish.

"Well, there you are." stunned to silence I watch her go be the mask. Is that what she wanted. She wanted the game to end. She was tired of this.

Maybe I was too.

4

Vin had been arrested. My heart plummeted in my chest. He had been found. With all my heart I wanted to expose who I am to be close to him. I tried to get into the jail but was coerced from my effort to see him. He saw me try and knew I still thought of him. Motioned to my chin as if to remove my mask he shakes his head. No. Be safe. I'll manage. His eyes tell me so much. The last thing tell me hide, he's afraid, and that he loves me. So much spoke in a second of eye time. Then the door of a man stepped between us blocking my view. The mask had to remain in place.

And my day just kept getting better and better.

5

My mother foiled my attempts of trying to make a good standing name for myself. To give a chance to have a sense of normalcy. Then Buck being followed around by a pregnant harlot. Then the straw that broke my heart and split me down the middle. My supposed friends ganging in on my mother's side. Typical. The whims of woman had taken hold and snared them into her trap. Oblivious to the true intent of this game.

Then a star had fallen from the skies and entered my establishment. Fire burned within this woman. Ezra liked her off the bat. Eliza loved the way she handled herself and the lowlife patrons. The fire the woman radiated being the first thing to warm my heart since the last morning I laid next to my sun.

A shining star.

"Well, Senorita Recillos... welcome to your new job."

6

Night had fallen and I needed to get away from the emptiness that inhabited my establishment. The cold night beckoned me to join her in her soiree. For I am the moon. Laughter filtered from the hotel. My mother's hotel. Several men came out from inside the obnoxious noise. I need to get away from here. Chaucer is always good company. Especially since my bed is empty. Why would I want to sleep alone? Please Chris bring him back safe and sound.

Uh. Strong hands grab me. I thrash in their grip as they lead us to a secluded alleyway. Just what I needed. Two man, each grabbing an arm. The third their leader stepped further. Alcohol reeked from these men. Must have been a good night. At least for somebody, to bad it wasn't me.

The leader an ugly fellow. Very much in need of a bath stepped forward. Then the fist hailed down toward my middle section. Pain was relearned again as each hit made itself registered on my rib cage. Shacking his hands the man stepped back away from me.

"What a pretty face." he slams his club into my jaw. "I wonder what else is." he snickered. That was not a good noise. I have heard it once before. That led to. "Turn him around," my mind screamed. Waking my body. The leader stepped closer to me. Using the strength built on desperation I pulled my legs up and kicked the leader making him stumble away from me. Strength built I pulled the other two hoodlums together. Instant release of my arms I headed toward the alley opening. Almost there but not near enough. Strong arms circled my waist bringing me down to the earth. Knowing I had no other choice. I screamed. Hopefully someone would hear. Hopefully. The other two came and helped them get me back into position. Not one to be cornered I let my feral animal side out. Fighting for all I had. But it wasn't enough. They scrapped and scrambled to maintain a hold on my arms. Their nails leaving angry red trails ripping tailored sleeves. Energy fading I screamed for help. Screamed for someone to hear. Praying someone to please help me.

"Turn him." the men moved me over to one of the barrels in the alley. The wood rim digging into my torso.

"Somebody help." I know no one can hear my final plea. My ears could barely hear it. The distasteful excuse for a man came behind me. His hands grabbed the edge of my pants. Closing my eyes I feel the material ripped from my backside. Find a happy place. Inside my mind I try and make everything fade away.

Bang!

A shot rings through the small alleyway. My mind reeling to the fact that the attacker had stopped.

"Step away." the voice I knew but couldn't place yet. The man had stepped back.

"We were just having some fun with him." the cocking of the gun registered.

"I won't tell you again." my arms are released and I sink to the ground. Trying to cover the areas where their dirty hands had touched me. My savior steps forward. Feeling the eyes burn a hole into me, I look up.

"Ezra?" the question in his voice. And the look of shock when I confirm who I am to my savior.

"Yes. Mr. Wilmington."

"God." The sound of disgust doesn't go unnoticed. Shots are fired into the air. I flinch at each one. He alerted for the Calvary. And they came. Josiah, Nathan, and J.D.. They entered the alleyway calling out for details of what happened. Buck orders them to take this scum to the jail. The whole time the men crying she didn't pay us enough for this. There is only one person who would. The game is no longer a game.

Arms envelope me. I begin to struggle.

"Easy, Ezra, easy. It's just old Buck. I ain't gonna hurt yah." sweat trickled down my back. My body begins to shake. Then nothing. I feel nothing. But the event. "I got yah pard."

Thoughts escape me. I can see everything that has happened, is happening, and when the will happen comes I snap back to this.

My arms are held out before me. A blanket is draped over me. I am in my room. How did I get here? Looking into my saviors face I see true concern. My voice escapes me. The cords wanting to say thank you. Words escaping my usually wordfilled wise mouth.

"It's ok Ezra. Everything is going to be alright." Buck slowly turns my arms around so he can see the damage. "Nathan, will be here soon. And then we can clean this all up." he grunts. The soul filled eyes turn away then back to my trapped ones.. "Did I get to you in time?" my eyes look into his. Through the secret grapevine I learned that Buck's mother is a working girl. He has the look of someone who has lost this battle before. A look of a solider defeated over and over again. Swallowing on an overly drive throat. Croaking the only way to get the answer that needed to defuse this whole situation.

"No." numbness returns as the events play before my eyes again. He was so close to doing the deed. My body reacts. Shaking with fear. Buck's weight beside me goes unrecognized. Only that a weight has entered my space again. When his arms encircle me I go back to the alley. I begin to struggle in his arms.

"No, no, please don't. Please." the arms circle tighter, rocking with me.

"It's okay Ezra I got yah. No one gonna hurt yah."

"Oh gods." I bury my face into his neck and weep. He just holds me tight. Not carrying what he thinks of Ezra. Just glad that there is someone here for me.

The door burst open and I jump further. The intruder comes rushing over.

"Ezra, Ezra. What happened Buck?" my mind closes down as another person relays the events. On what he saw. On what he felt. Nathan's practiced hands checking my arms.

"You need to get some rest. Buck if you can leave I'd like to check Ezra over and put him down to rest." Buck says something and begins to get up. My arms won't let go of him I don't want to let go. I don't want to be alone.

That funny smell.

"No Nathan, please no." the lights fade. "Buck stay, please. It okay for him to … to know. Don't please." the lights gone.

Who cares? Who knows? I don't care anymore.

7

Waking I feel a body next to me. I snuggle closer to it. He stayed for once. No early patrol. Maybe we can have an early scratching lesson. Snuggling closer my hands feel the body. The body makes noise. But not the noise of my Vin. The edge of night replaying. No…

"NO!" I scream and move away from the warm body. Hitting the dresser I open my drawer. Pulling out a knife I hold it in front of me. Waiting for the attack. Waiting for them to continue. They would not win.

"Ezra," the shape moved toward me.

"Whatever you want get it over with and leave me."

"Eliza." they know. The shape came closer. Don't let them close. Slashing out at the figure I felt it slice at something. Maybe material of the sleeve or skin. Hopefully it stated my intention for them to stay away. "Damn Ezra that was a new shirt." the voice was familiar. Yet it appeared to be so far away. Why can't I think straight? Well maybe because he is trying to get to you and do something you don't intend to find out.

"Please stay away."

"Ezra it's me." knife out I searched through the fog to see the man.

"Stay back." why can't I focus? Closing my eyes to clear them the man is there again. "No." I slash at the man again. Arms are there, hands held up but just hands and that voice of that ugly man. 'Let's have some fun.' chills ran down my spine. Something creaked and I turned toward the threat. Forgetting the other. He lashed out grabbed my arms. "AH" pain radiated up my arms. Arms squeezed in effort to drop the knife. It worked. I was spun around and I was pinned to the man's chest.

"Easy, pard, easy." I struggled as much as I could. "You're safe. Easy." the voice talking as if settling a green colt. It didn't calm me only making me want to fight more. Air stilled in the room. "I got yah pard. No one gonna hurt you." closing my eyes again I let everything fade. Fade into the fog. Letting it all go and letting it all come. In one final gust of wind. The fog fades away. Sights clear. Opening my eyes I see Nathan kneeling cautiously in front of me. Looking down ashamed at what I had allowed to happen. The arms tightened around me. No more fog.

"Nathan?" he nods. "What?" I shake my head no. "Who am I?" Nathan stared into my eyes. Looking over my shoulder to my strong captor. Midnight eyes stare into mine. The arms squeezed tight. Tilting my head back I look into the man's eyes. Such soft caring comfortable eyes. "Buck?" he nodded. I tried to get away from him. The arms just remained as they are. Giving up. "I am sorry for the disturbance I caused." Buck hugged me close.

"Nothing is your fault Eliza."

"So you know." looking to Nathan small facets of memory of the after time filtered back. I had let him stay. Allowed Nathan to reveal the true me. I was frightened. I was alone. I didn't want to be alone. Yet in the end I always am.

"It was quite a shocker."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"I'm sorry please excuse me for my.."

"Ezra ain't nothing for you to excuse." he squeezed me tighter. "It wasn't your fault." I wanted to break. Fall to the floor. Crash into a million pieces. Never to be put together again. Yet two of my friends, my friends, tried to pick up the delicate pieces and reassemble the broken me.

"Why? Why do you care?" Buck let go of me and let me see him a little bit better. His face softened to that face he showed when things troubled him, exposing his sensitive heart. "Now what do you think of me? Think of Ezra?" I wanted, no needed to keep playing the game. He smiled. Turning away from that kind face. Not being able to bear the sight of such kindness after such a disturbing night. Nathan had crept in closer while Buck and I conversed. It hurt so much. My arms felt like fire. My brain felt like it was drowning. Letting all the air out. Never wanting to resurface. Never wanting to breath in the sweet elixir of life. There is nothing that needs me. Nothing at all. Vengeance may have been on my pallet but now. Now wanting nothing more than to drown. How weak I am? No air. My tears burn from my eyes. People try to reach through the water to get to me. Pull me to safety. Let me go. Let me drown. Let me fade away till I'm a forgotten memory. Water shakes in turbulence. The arms have reached me and frantically pull me to the surface. Arms tight around my waist. A head right beside mine holding it there. And my arms held out by someone. The one who pulls me to the surface. Two men. Two men I know. Two men I don't deserve in my life. All I wanted was one. He was gone now. Just like the one before. Always alone. The water pulled me back.

"Eliza." the voice called. Somewhere in the ocean the voice spoke. A voice I had forgotten. No, this is not fair. "Swim. Don't drown. Drown and he wins." I tried swimming to him.

"Michael…" he swam away from me in his beautiful Sunday blue suite. "Come back."

"I love you."

"No." I cry. The water mixing with water. The world shudders in an earthquake. Falling through the crakes I land back in my room. Blinking away the water.

"Eliza it's okay." I nod. "Are you okay?" Nathan has my hands in his. Looking down I see the damage I caused, that they caused. Reopened wounds.

"Sorry, sorry for this."

"It's okay." his eyes tell me that he knows. That he knows, that he understands.

"Thank you. Both of you."

"No problem." I begin to get up with Nathan and Buck's help. My legs are shaky after the long swim. Standing there before them I feel a little stupid. They had changed me into a nightgown. They escorted me to the bed. Buck sitting beside me. Nathan taking my arms. No fight this time. I let his do his duty. Buck sat next to me. An arm still around my shoulders. It felt nice.

"Are we good Buck? Are we safe?"

Buck looked to Nathan then to me. The notion of we had to be learned. Eliza and Ezra are one package. Looking back into my eyes he understood finally. I thought I would have to spell it out to him but I didn't have to. He is smarted then people give him credit for. How else would he be Chris Larabee's friend? Mr. Larabee would never be one to enjoy a fool.

"Yeah you're safe. Both of them. No other person I would love to lose money to at a game of poker."

"Thank you." I needed to change the topic quickly. The waters felt as if they were rising again. "How's Lucy?" Buck stuttered and his mouth hung open. The sight bringing a smile to my face. A knock from my door saved him from further embarrassment. My hands quickly withdrew from Nathan's to touch my face. My mask was off. Years born on surviving I moved quickly. Not giving my ribs time to register the pain. Under the covers I flew and brought them up to my ears. Buck moved his hand to rest on me to make sure I was okay. "I'm good." shutting my eyes I let the noises tell me what is going on. A click from a gun lets me know that Buck was getting ready. Nathan had stepped on the creaky floorboard by the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Josiah." the door was opened and the bundle of a man came in. not with light steps but with steps of anger. He paced the room a couple of time before he stopped. Feeling his eyes on me I concentrated on breathing slow. "He asleep?"

"Yeah, gave him a bit of laudanum. What's troubling yah Josiah?"

"That woman. That woman who dares to call her his mother." Oh boy. Mom you just shattered any chances you had with this man. Sorry. I really like him. His feet stamped across my poor warn floorboards. "Those men who tried to…" he stopped. "She paid them to beat up Ezra. His own mother." Buck's hand began to make unconscious circles on my back. Soothing me. "How could she?"

"She does like to play hard. Look how she hired me to keep me away. Help her destroy his dream of staying here."

"She had us all fooled." a hand sweeps over my brow and through my hair. It remained for a moment. Then soft lips touched my temple. "Don't worry son. I'll do better next time." His presence left the room.

"He's gone." I turn to face the two remaining men. The men who knew my secret. "Why would she do that?"

"She's getting tired of the game." I get up and move over to the closet pulling out cloths.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked as he leaned against the wall beside my closet.

"Getting ready to do my job and try and save my business."

"You need to rest."

"I need to act as if nothing has happened."

"But your mom."

"Is mine to deal with." pulling out attire I rest it over the rocker

"Why would she pay men to do that to you?"

"She paid them to ruff me up. Not the later. That was pure them." kneeling down I cringe.

"Your ribs are bruised. Nothing that won't diminish in time."

"Thank you." I pull out my mask kit. Time to put Ezra on. Time for the show. Turning to them I smile. "Now gentlemen if you would excuse me I would like to get myself attired for the day. Nathan nodded.

"Take it easy."

"Yes doctor." he smiled and exited the room. Now for my newest confidant. "Buck I want to say thank you for all you've done. I don't deserve a friend like you." Buck blushed but remained stern.

"Has this ever happened before?" the question throws me. Thinking back to the tale for Eliza at Foundation day. Looking to the floor I gather myself. Rising up to see the man before me. The man I fooled.

"Yes, almost." thank gods for friends. "Once during the war, once when I went on a visit to friends, and once when someone didn't agree with me winning the loaded pot."

"Any ever succeed?" I swallowed the bile that rose in my throat as I remembered these past events. I wanted to deny it. Wanted to shout no. Blinking my eyes I tried to make the images fade back to wherever I had them hidden. Buck enveloped me in a hug. Before he got to me while relaying my partial experiences and not voicing the truth. He wore the same look I did. Lost in the forbidden memories section.

"And did any succeed with you?" I squeezed him in a tight returned hug. His arms doing the same. He pulled back as I shuddered. Shudder not in fear, but from pushing the memories back in their Pandora's box.

"I should go."

"Yes. Take care Mr. Wilmington."

"Take care Eliza." I smile. "And be safe Ezra."

"Always am." he left my room. Now for my show. Grabbing a whiskey bottle from inside my mask kit I drank heartily from it. Then taking the stopper applied it like perfume. Good she'll think I'm becoming like him. Taking another swig I drink to make the nightmares fade away.

Just like him, I think.

8

Walking down the stairs in a drunken act. No one to see. No one at all. Hopping over the bar I grab a bottle and take another swig. Let's play house.

"Now, now, no need to rush in all at once. One at a time, if you please. Yes! You, sir, a whiskey?" I grab another bottle fill up a shot glass. Then I fill another. "Why, of course. Be my pleasure. This here is our finest single malt. Join you? I'd be honored. To your health, sir." I drink down both shots. Letting it burn down my throat. How did men do this day in and day out? Yes Ezra may drink the expensive stuff but that flowed smoothly. This burned. But I needed the burn. Needed it to distract me from the pain in my ribs.

"I have an idea!" looking to my newest, no my only employee I take another drink. Hopping back onto the empty bar. What did I ever do wrong? Everything. Be kind Ezra, be kind. She's like you. What did she say? An idea?

"About what? A bank we can rob?" not a bad idea about now. They had all my money. She walked over and laid the tray down between us. Between a young woman and a drunk man. A barrier. Smart girl, or experienced.

"About food. I think we should offer something to eat, like the hotel does. Try it." looking down at the food. It looks good. Yet if I ate right now it would come right up.

"Muchas gracias, Senorita, but I am drinkin' my dinner." I let another shot burn down my throat. Rushing footsteps approach us. Looking up I notice it's the devils advocate.

"Have you lost your mind? The sign outside says, "Drinks for a penny." What next? Pay people to come in here? My God. At this rate, you'll be broke in no time." _Give up._

"Well, isn't that the object of your little exercise, Mother? Might as well help it along." _never._

"Oh, and that you have. I have just come from the bank, where I discovered that you paid your own money to buy this glorified shack!" _I'll win._

"Well, who else's money was I supposed to use?" _don't care._

"Somebody else's. Anybody else's." _you should care._

"Right, right." _like you do?_

"Ezra, rule number one-- never run a deal on your own money. Good Lord, I thought I taught you better than that. What have all my efforts been for?" _I wouldn't be in this if not for you. What have all my efforts been for?_ The last translation hit to close to home. She had hired men to beat me up. Yes she did it once before to help me out of a situation but this time. No warning. No…

"Your efforts? Your efforts?" I throw the glass on the ground letting it shatter like she almost let happen to me. Looking into her eyes "Exactly what effort have you ever exerted that wasn't entirely self-serving?" _I know what you did. And I am not playing. I'm surviving._

With that I exit. Needing to get away from her.

9

Chris had found Vin and brought him back. But the threat he was still out there. I wanted to rush over to him. Hug him, kiss him, rip his cloths off. But I'm Ezra and he doesn't do that. Maybe tonight. Maybe. Let's survive the day first. We regrouped back in town to prepare in search of Vin's Shangri-La. maybe Shangri-La is the wrong word. But thinking on it. Once he found him. He would have peace. He would be forgiven and allowed to live his life with out the threat. He could buy the land where his mother was buried. Could go home. He could be free.

To bad Shangri-La is only a myth.

A bullet ended this one.

To save his life not his name.

And he's a Tanner.

10

That left only one issue to resolve. Even if the more important of the two couldn't be saved. I stood in my empty tavern. Pipe dreams. How could I let Ezra have his dreams if I couldn't have mine? Mother came in with her regal flourish.

"Well... you win, Mother. You always do." _you win._

"Well, of course, Darling. I've known you since you were an itty-bitty baby. That's always gonna be my trump card. That's a mother's advantage. Now, come here and give me a kiss before I leave." _yes. And I know. I'm sorry. Good bye._

"You're leaving? But your place is a gold mine. It's booming." _you're leaving. You won._

"Well, that's the whole idea. You buy depressed property, you get it going, and then you sell it at the height of its popularity. I made a fortune." _yes. Because I didn't let my mask fall._

"Spend it in good health, mother." _I'll remember that._

"Oh, I already did. I reinvested it in another very depressed property." _remember to win._

"You aren't-- you can't possibly be-" _win, what do you think I've…_

"Yes. The new owner of the Standish Tavern. Banks are delighted to sell paper on imminent foreclosures." _I got to you before your mask had completely fallen._

"Foreclosure?!" _why?_

"Well, you don't have to thank me. I knew that you'd just about die with embarrassment. I just dropped by to make final arrangements. I can't leave without ensuring my interests are looked after by someone I can trust." _cause he started this game and we are going to end it on our terms. Not his._

"Oh, no. Never! I will never work for you." _I never did_.

"Well, fine, if that's your attitude. I'll find another bartender." _Yes, he found you already as Eliza in public._

"Bartender? Then who's the manager?" _I am Eliza. Whose manager?_ Looking to her gaze I spot Inez. A runner like me. Mother sees.

"I came, I saw, I conquered." _I win._ Running to her before she leaves.

"Wait! Just tell me one thing. Why? I mean, why here? Why me?" _Wait. Why the men? Why this game?_

"Somebody's got to keep you sharp, son. We're business people. And we're the best at what we do. Don't ever forget that." _somebody has to keep Ezra on his toes. Might as well be me. And I'm getting tired of this game. Time to end this. You are Eliza Stands. We fight on our grounds now._

She leaves. There was an apology in there somewhere about the men. Knowing she didn't mean the latter to happen. I was slipping.

"Yes, indeed. An amazing woman." _I understand. See you soon._

11

Everything has a double meaning. Everyone has a mask they hide behind.

Everyone.

Sitting down in Chaucer's stall. I hide. Needing to reevaluate

Ezra P. Standish.

Chaucer nudges me with his wonderful thought filled head. Knowing that something is going on. Something is going to happen. Burying my face in my hands I think on all the details I worked out those five years ago.

Southern,

Gambler,

Con artist,

The best.

A puppet to be played for the whole world to see. Eliza waiting in the wings. A mask that should never be taken down. How could I be the fool? My own mother played the game better. She is even winning. When did it become a game between us? Or was she just there to be my bodyguard. To protect from myself.

The truth.

I am getting tired of being pulled in both directions. Yet I love. I love a man who is on the run too. Taking my heart with him. Should I let it all go to just to protect myself? No, then what is the purpose of living. There must always be a reason. Mr. Larabee may be vengeance for his family. I want vengeance too. But I also want to live. The game would end soon. And on that day. On that day I will be free. Free as a mortal or free as a spirit. All I wanted ever was to be free and make him see that I am the stronger. And I will always be.

"Hello Ezra." I lift the puppy into my lap. The others had found home. Chris went to live with Billy. Emmett and Alice took the twins J.D. and Buck. Me I kept myself. A rancher took Vin. Josiah and Nathan were taken by one of the local farmers. The mother welcomed to go with. She is free. Free to be the wild dog or the tame pet. And she is both. Eliza nuzzled up next to me.

"Hey." looking up I see the sun has come out.

"Hey."

"Want to go for a ride?" he needs to be free just as much as Eliza.

"Sounds good."

"Dress still in your saddle bag?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Yes good." what is one to do when they love the sun but must hide from it like a vampire. What an interesting life I live. And the day is coming when I am going to have to chose or it will be chosen for me. Not on my turf or my rules. But by theirs and then.

Who knows?

 12

Until Next Time…

Picture of the Dress:

1800s Russian dress.

.edu/~


	9. Love & Honor: Auction

Veil of Ezra

By: Wolfa Moon

CH 9: Love & Honor: Auction

Disclaimer: Read other chapters.



The distance between the sun and this orb is further then one can comprehend and travel by horse. Even Chaucer could not finish that race. Yet the proximity from the earth to the moon is travelable. Someday. Earth will sooner collide with the moon before it hits the sun. Though the sun has an advantage over the moon. It constantly brings new life to the orb of my time. So collide with the orb or just revolve around it. The moon controls the tides. The moods of mortal man. To consider myself lucky to have the sunshine on me while I dance around. Dance around till all is calm. Dance until I die…

Vin had taken moves to further himself away from me. Small ones that would go unnoticed to people who didn't watch. To bad I was a watcher. He never learned of the night. Nor does he know that Buck is in my inner circle. The distance from the sun to the moon. To far to travel by horse. He sleeps beside me. Holds me. The flowers sleeping on his pillow when the sun reaches them. The nightmares come. But he doesn't know why. We all have secrets. And we all bury our shame.

 1

Trying to forget, I sit up on the roof with a classic. No cards. No Ezra. No music. No Eliza. Nobody is here. No one of any consequence.

Speaking softly I read the play in my hands.

Anthony:

All is lost!

This foul Egyptian hath betrayed me:

My fleet hath yielded to the foe, and yonder

They cast their caps up and carouse together

Like friends long lost. Triple-turned whore! 'Tis thou

Has sold me to this novice, and my heart

Makes only wars on thee. Bid them all fly;

For when I am revenged upon my charm,

I have done all. Bid them all fly, begone.

O sun, thy uprise shall I see no more.

"Hey pard!" looking up from my book I spy Buck attempting to climb up to my hiding place. Both arms up over the edge his eyes staring at me. "Mind giving me a hand." smiling crookedly I close my book.

"Why ever would I do such a thing?"

"Well," he slipped down a little. "I came up here to get you for lunch. Nathan said you missed breakfast. Again." Yes, I have been skipping. Also I haven't been hungry. My new liquid diet fills my belly up.

"Not hungry."

"Well can you…" he slipped again. Taking pity I realized a man of his size and in those boots of his could never properly find the correct foothold to mount the roof. My boots resting on the balcony below him. Stocking feet finding the small hold in the wall, easily. Placing the book on my stomach I crab walked down to Buck.

"Buck head back down. I'm coming." Buck had become a shadow to me. An older brother. It was nice to have one so close again. Whenever he noticed I was by myself he would sit with me. Play poker with Ezra. Sing saloon tunes with Eliza. He was helping me heal my recently licked wounds. And that I am grateful for. His body landed with a thud on the balcony.

"God Dammit!" I laughed. It may be wrong to laugh at his pain. This moment of pain is laugh worthy. Looking down at him I smile. He looks up at me with his puppy filled eyes. "That hurt."

"I bet it did." Tossing the book to him. "Catch." it hits him in the head. A glare forms on his face. My smile only widens. No comparison to the Larabee glare. "You missed." taking position I begin to lower myself over the edge. My feet find the hold and I descend further. Before I touch the wooden balcony hands reach up to me. My body stiffens. "Buck?"

"Just me."

"Just making sure." The hands tighten and I let them help me down. I have done this act many times before without a chaperon. Yet when I had one they always insisted on helping me. Once my feet touch the balcony I turn to Buck. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Yes lunch, you, me, Nathan."

"Yes, how could I forget." sitting down on the only chair on the balcony I place my boots back on.

"Anthony and Cleopatra. Who that?" Pushing my feet down on the wood I secured my feet firmly in my boot. Hands running along the side I feel the knife hidden there. Looking up I spy my book in his hands.

"It's a play by William Shakespeare."

"Any good?"

"Yes. It is enjoyable." standing up I reach for the book. "May I have it back?"

"What do I get in return?"

"Me not hurting you in the manly region as you call it sometimes." the book all but jumped into my arms. The book moves smoothly into one of my inner pockets. Yes I could have put it there to climb down. Besides I had a target I could hit with it. What a hit. "Sorry about your head." he smiled. I was forgiven. "Lunch." Buck nodded to me and we proceeded downstairs.

 2

The saloon was hopping by the time we made it to our seats. Nathan sat there guarding two plates of food. His face stern. Full doctor mode on. As soon as my butt hit the chair the plate was moved in front of me and the order to eat spoken from his lips. While we ate. Buck swooned over Inez. Telling of what a find she is.

Looking her over. Yes never a truer star shined. Or falled. My plate empty, she had taken it with a smile and a very gracious thank you. She stopped beside me to look at me.

"You need to eat more often."

"I will endeavor to do so in the future."

"I'll guarantee that." smiling at each other she goes back to her duties.

"That ain't fair." my plate finished I pull out my cards.

"What may I ask is not fair?"

"That. You and Inez."

"And what is wrong with that?"

"Well," the glare I shot him shuts him up before he says something that will make me do something I regret. "It ain't fair."

"We covered this already." She is my employee. And I'm female. "You gentleman want to join me in a game of chance?" Nathan stared at me. His mind probably thinking the longer I can keep an eye on her the longer I can make sure that they are well taken care off. My arms are almost healed up completely. The tale I told about them is my hat fell into some thorny bushes. And I went to retrieve my beloved and rare hat in these parts. And true to Ezra's nature, believed. Even by my sun.

The cards danced through my fingers. Dealing the luck, or fate. And such fate. Inez came around taking our empty glasses going to go refill them. Buck's tail was wagging and following her around like a lovesick puppy. Inez found shelter behind the bar. Buck returned to his seat.

"Need a card?"

"No." His eyes glazed over as she approached with three mugs on beer. Nathan and I exchanged a look.

She lowered one in front of me and smiled.

"Thank you Inez." Inez is a hard working employee at the Standish Tavern. Yes, I own it. Inez presented me with a letter as soon as mother had traversed over to stagecoach. We win.

"You're welcome." she moved to Nathan then to Buck. Oh boy did she make a move around Buck.

"Nunca." What a lovely word to be told to him? What great fun? She smiled as she went behind

"Nunca?" Nathan and I just kept laughing at our friend's expense. Nathan was the first to recover.

"That means "never." The Devil himself doesn't get burned that bad." I drink from the warm beer.

"The lady's been here in town a mere two weeks and already she sees through you like a pane glass window." Buck picked up his cards.

"I say that Buck has met his match." Nathan continued his jibbing. Buck tossed his cards back down.

"I fold." Buck got up from his seat and went to Inez. Nathan and I both smiled at each other as he went to get burned down again. We watched and listened.

"Excuse me, Inez. I don't speak much Spanish, but to me "Nunca" sounded a lot like...tonight."

"Then let me translate. Never!" Laughter filled me. It had been so long since I laughed to make my ribs hurt. It was a good pain.

And I welcomed it. Nathan smiled at me. All I could do was smile back. Buck stormed by us. Tapping my arm Nathan & I both headed after our amusement.

Reaching the porch I began.

"Where you going, Buck?"

"Nunca sounded an awful lot like tonight," our healer continued on.

"Let me translate for you, Buck." A smile to signal each other then together.

"Never!" It felt good to laugh. Buck turned on us.

"Oh, hell, it wasn't that funny." Yes it was.

"It was rapturous. Why, I never imagined you'd lose your touch so fast." I came on one side of him while Nathan took the other.

"At least you got a chance to learn how to speak Spanish." Buck stopped to turn to us. Steadfast as a soldier preparing for an assignment.

"Hold on. Buck Wilmington never says never! Now that I put my mind to it, that girl's "never" is gonna turn into a "yes" faster than a jackrabbit with its tail on fire." Fuming from the repast, and us he walked away.

"I'd say your rabbit's already been cooked, Buck. Nunca!" Nathan shouted to our retreating friend. My arms wrapped around my middle.

"You okay."

"Yes. It is nice to have a day without persistence." Turning away I begin to head off.

"Ezra, you okay?"

"Of course." two fingers to my head I saluted him.

 3

Sitting on the roof, again. I watch our small patch of earth go on its everyday journey of life. Where would my journey lead? Where would it end? Something told me that something was ending. And with an ending hopefully something new comes from it. Pulling my book from it's pocket I let myself drift into the play. Becoming the characters. Welcoming them as if family.

Needing to get back into the role I am in. not the one I wish. Auditioning for many and this is the one I get. At least it is a part. Now where did I leave off?

Anthony

O sun, thy uprise shall I see no more.

Fortune and Antony part here, even here

Do we shake hands. All come to this? The hearts

That spanieled me at heels, to whom I gave

Their wishes, do discandy, melt their sweets

On blossoming Caesar; and this pine is barked,

That overtopped them all. Betrayed I am.

O this false soul of Egypt! This grave charm,

Whose eye becked forth my wars, and called them home,

Whose bosom was my crownet, my chief end,

Like a right gypsy hath at fast and loose

Beguiled me to the very heart of loss.

 4

Buck had accepted a challenge to uphold the honor of our dear Ms. Inez.

And we all had our roles to play.

And mine is Ezra.

Ezra had to be the lead.

For now.

Hearing the first bit of news I do what any good gambler does. Take bets.

Nathan and Josiah were not pleased at what I was doing.

Neither was Eliza. Ezra though had to be the lead. I was getting to soft. So much for early joy. So early lost. So easily.

Making a circuit of the town I had collected bets from every gentlemen in town who were not part of the seven. Even some of Don Paulo's henchmen place bets.

Don Paulo is the man he will be facing. Not much to him. His men seemed confident. And no one was taking any chances. Except for a minor bet. His eyes just stared into mine. If looks could kill. To late.

Watching Don Paulo, he walked down the street to where he would meet up with Buck.

The rules of engagement.

The challenge.

The time.

The place.

The weapon.

Swords. Buck is good with a gun. Though a sword. Buck would not win.

"We'll figure another way out of this, Buck. Stand down." I try to persuade my friend from his noble act. Please, Eliza internally begged. Buck picked up the sword. The challenge accepted. NO.

I throw the wager book to the ground in disgust. All my money would be going to the town. And I would lose a friend. At least I can help. Help him to survive. Just a little bit longer. But the dilemma.

 5

Going to my room I get my gloves and proceed to the church. For that is where I discovered that Buck is learning to fight with an epee. The dilemma. Eliza was knives while Ezra was guns and cannons. A little show could help save his life. And he is my friend.

Stepping inside I watch as he brandish the sword with no finesse. No feel for the blade. No extension of it being one with you. Standing there he swings it back again. I cannot present myself as Eliza in front of this company. Josiah not part of my inner circle.

"Allow me." Stepping up to take the sword I have to move back from being slashed across my abdomen. Not bad but if I had a sword I would parry that one. He hands it to me with quickness at the almost fault that had become me.

"Oh, thank you."

"All right." feeling the weight I let it become part of me. A simple extension.

"Well, hello, old friend." fencing is the sport of the rich. So in history to Ezra being groomed to be part of that society. Then he would have had to learn some fencing moves. And be able to defend a challenge. Any challenge. Taking the first fencing stance I get my mind set to those lessons. Drill after drill. Long hours. Unforgotten lessons. Grateful ones. I lunge, return. Parry, thrust, protect. Josiah shifts and speaks.

"When did you learn how to fight with a blade, Ezra?" Still warming up I move around. My shadow mimicking my movements. Back to Josiah, a white lie. Somewhat true.

"I have, on occasion, found it necessary to defend my good name upon the field of honor." And what a field it has been.

"I can believe that." Glaring over at him for a moment I notice Nathan walk in. Carrying a sword. Moving into another position I continue on with my conversation.

" Although, I'll admit, it's been a while since I've held an epee." No more practicing.

"I can believe that, too." should I feel offended.

"It's called a rapier." Nathan corrects me. I of course know this. But others…

"What's the difference?" Buck turns to the other man with a sword.

"Epees and foils have points but not edges. Rapiers have both--pierce and slash." Nathan pulls his sword from the sheath and demonstrates piercing and slashing movements. Experience, if only I could really play. But I can't. But I can play, Ezra style. I begin to remove my glove.

" Well, you obviously learned the sword's various manifestations, but have you also studied its—" I hold up the glove, "--application?" throwing the glove down in the form of challenge. Smiling I look into my friends eyes. This was defiantly going to be an interesting play. Nathan removed his hat. His eyes focused so intent on his target. And I'm the target.

Moving around the church we exchange blows. My rapier no match for his saber. And deep will not to let Eliza come out and fight. She recognized the technique and the movements. Knew where the flaws were. His feet work was good but when he sidestepped he left a hole open. Easy entry. If Eliza were allowed to play this would be real interesting. Must maintain Ezra. Only fencing school. Maybe a week at most of straight through lessons. Looking into his eyes I see the intensity. This is no longer a game. His eyes get stern. So filled with rage. I stop shocked as he swipes toward my head. I duck at the recognition of his shoulder slump to pull the move that slices the candles behind me. Returning up I am greeted to a sword to my throat. Sword held unshaken in his hands. True surgeon hands. I push the sword away from my dry throat.

"Do you mind explaining how you acquired this expertise?" His eyes blink as if seeing me for the first time. Ancient demons had slipped in while we played. The playing turning to real for him. To something. He stepped back from me.

"Well, it's not something I like to think on. Years ago, back on the plantation, my master, Mister Jackson, he made me into his sparring partner. We fought with bare blades, so I had to learn quick." And Ezra being a southerner just made me into that despicable slave owner. Buck takes the sword in my hand. The tension thick in the air I step back slightly when he takes it and moves to Nathan.

"No offense, Ezra, but I think I'm switching teachers." Buck was trying to lighten he mood. Also grateful that the tension was released. Nathan's eyes locked on mine still. Buck came and placed the sword in the new teachers hands. Ezra bows out. Moving back I sit next to Josiah. The two begin to move around the room. Josiah hands me my challenge glove.

"You don't normally fight with a rapier do you?" Turning to Josiah he had noticed how I had over extended on some of my attacks and moved harder when parrying. I didn't say anything just turned to watch my confidants practice. Josiah just sighs. "Thought so." Josiah had gathered that I was artillery. And being part of them meant you had to be proficient in all weaponry. The saber is a weapon of the realm. Let him think what he wants to think. I just watch as Buck makes mistake after mistake. Lowering my head I think of the man who taught me. The man who had saved me from an attempt upon my person. The attempt that had caused his heart to fail. Either to much victory or honor in saving the day. A good man. A good friend. A good teacher. Nathan starts his teaching. I need to get away.

6

Walking through the back door of my saloon I hear some crying. Moving further in, cautiously.

"Hello?" Walking further into the kitchen. Pots bubbling on the stove. Smoke coming from within. Smoke. "Damn." rushing over I open the door and the cloud comes out. Coughing I grab one of the discarded lift towels. Fanning the smoke.

"Madre de dios." the exclamation came from beside me. Another fan was added to the fire. "I am so sorry Senor Standish." going to the back door I throw it open to let the smoke out. After a few more waves the kitchen was a little more less smoke filled. Coming back in Inez was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Inez?" she looked up at me. Tears streamed down her face. I quickly move to her and take her hand. "Are you alright?" her hand tightens around mine. Squeezing back just as hard. "It's alright. So a few tortillas will be blackened. It can be a new flavor sensation." she smiled.

"Thank you senor, but no." her head kept downcast. Shame. My other hand lifts it to look in mine.

"Darling it's alright. You don't have to be sorry. It's easy to replace." that was not the true worry. I knew what was going on. Ezra wasn't that cruel. Ezra has a heart. Heart well hidden. But we have one. "Senorita, you can tell me anything." her eyes looked deep into mine.

"Why is he doing this?" staring into her eyes who is she discussing. Don Paulo or Buck? "What am I going to do?" she hides her eyes from me.

"What does your heart tell you?"

"Run." she shakes her head at taking the coward's way out. A way I took. Survivors.

"And what does your honor tell you?" her eyes look into mine. Squeezing her hand tight. "Honor is staying alive. And your heart is part of you. You are wanted to survive. By Buck, by Vin, even by me. You are a star that shines bright in the sky turning all heads to you. And if you fall you take not just yourself. You take all who see you. When you fall, and I iterate, when. You have friends to catch you." her eyes met mine. For the first time since this fiasco I saw hope. Her decision had begun to form firm in her mind. She leaned over and kissed me on the check.

"Thank you senor." she rose up from the chair. Decision made. Turning to me before she exited the room. "If I am a star then you are a moon." we both smile. I see her as she is and she sees me. The star to shine and the moon to watch over the night. The door to the kitchen opens. My sun walked in.

"You did good." no name. My sun shines. I reflect back. With a nod he goes back to his post of protecting the star. Please don't let her fall. Please don't let Buck fall either.

7

This day ends. Deeds not forgotten of the previous. Nightlife sleeps to prepare for the coming dawn. A dawn no one wants to see it ruined when dressed in red.

Vin had remained in my bed. Waking me at dawn. Wanting to live life to the fullest.

His hands trailed along my bare side. The sun shined down on us. Only for a split second. We see each other in our pure truth.

"Hey."

"Hello." Stretching my well-exercised muscles. "This is a pleasant way to wake up."

"Hmm." he trailed kisses along pelvic bone. Resting my head against his leg. "You're so soft." His kisses trail.

"You up for another round." my hands play with his manhood. Are smiles so wicked.

"Round 2."

"More like round 5." we both devour each other. Our days are getting shorter. I can feel it. Making the best of our finale moments. Mother is right. Can only maintain for so long. Then the finale. Not knowing who was going to win.

Everyday like your last…

8

Children played swords.

Grown men dueled with them.

In playing they both live.

In dueling only one lives.

Unless mercy…

Mercy is unforgiven.

Cards our dealt

The good man wins.

Our star shines bright.

Both of them.

Buck's gaze being accepted more by his for such honor.

Eliza's star warming her skin for a little while longer.

Stars fade, explosion in space. It just takes time before it finally goes out. Before we see it dim and fade back into dust.

Dust from once we came to dust we return.

All is lost in the dust.


	10. Vendetta: Iron Cross

Vendetta: Iron Cross

By: Wolfa Moon

Disclaimer: same as it's always been. Sorry for the delay. Branched into the Fringe fandom. And I intend to finish this. Hope you all are still enjoying.

Lover Reviews.

Prologue

Standing on the roof I moved to the left with my counter circling. The dance was fun. My father's artillery saber held out before me. The man's own military saber out before him.

*

Nathan had confronted me as he was bandaging up Buck. Inez had come in flaunting and getting in the way. Taking pity on the women and men I took her back to normal life. Assuring all the way Buck would be fine. Closing the door. I smiled to Nathan.

"I want a rematch."

*

Now here we are on the roof. No one to see. No one to learn the secrets. No one to see who was the better. I had dressed in simple attire. Nathan his standard. We exchanged a few blows. The dance was fun. But I was getting bored. And this was not Ezra. This was Eliza. This is what I was trying to hide. Yet I wanted to go out with a stab. This has to end. Mother wrote telling me of what Neal was doing. He was gaining friends in the most interesting of places. This was just to sharpen my skill. It could save me in the long run.

We circled around. This is getting boring.

I attack.

I win.

Time for Eliza to go to bed for a while. Sweet dreams.

"Good match." I turn to leave.

"I want a rematch." looking over at him. I want to smile, yes. But Eliza was asleep. No smile, smirk. Ezra struts to the side of the building. Two fingered salute and a leap to the balcony below.

Time for the show to begin.

Act one

Cards danced through my fingers. Ezra splaying out as I toss him around. His extension. His sword, his tongue. His weapons, up his sleeve. His heart locked in Davey Jones locker. Lost like Atlantis. I am who I am.

Eliza….

Ezra P. Standish.

*

Cards danced through my fingers. my dance card full of tediously repeated motions. The man I work with sit before me. Some knowing some completely in the dark. And that is where I am. It is dark. No light.

Yet I could make my face smile. It may not be the truth. But it was truth enough for them. Ezra was in his element. Dealing out the cards I smile.

"Draw poker?" I announce as there cards pile before them.

"How do you do that?" Nathan watches my hands fly.

"Well, over the years, I've acquired a certain, uh, tactile sensitivity." and other certain talents. My eyes must have clouded. A little kick to the shin had me turning to the culprit.

"A feel for stacking the deck." Chris laughs as he looks at his hand. His eyes looking into mine. A silent challenge. Never called. Today was for play.

"You deal those cards so fast, how do we know you didn't cheat?" I genuinly smile now. Comfort a little at the company I am. These are Ezra's friends. And we were playing, just playing.

"You don't." Buck tosses the cards back onto the table top

"Oh, hell, Ezra, this hand's got as much chance as a one-legged man at a butt-kicking contest."

"He folds." the game continues. Watching the men place money into the pot I smile at what is about to be mine. They know I do not cheat. They also know they will get a round of beers out of me too. Someone had gained Buck's attention. But he was not a female. I observed as Chris stiffened at the call of the name. This man meant something. Buck approached over to the table with the man identified as Hank Connolly. The dynamic of the group moved in unison as the unease was sent out and radiated, leached into the other members. Even I felt the change. Thank god for JD. He came in hollering for all to see what had traversed into our town. Standing up I step away from the radiation. Going to the door I see what has caused the commotion.

They're coming down the street something I haven't seen since my days East. And what I saw next made the memories from them flash before my face. People screaming. People lying on the ground. People not caring. People, people everywhere and not a soul in sight. It was not a good time. It was a hell. I had just lost my world and ended up there. This world my father exposed me too. But this was no place for a woman. No place for, people

Different world.

"What are those things hanging off their hats?" Focusing on the words I automatically reply with the knowledge I learned from back then.

"Those are called "weepers." Proper attire for a period of mourning." I watched as people stepped out of the coach. The new unwelcomed man by our leader began to speak about his wife and killer. Never a good thing to confront with Mr. Larabee. I half listened to the conversation until it crossed a name that was identified dangerous in my library.

"Wait. The, the, the Nichols brothers? The Nichols brothers from Kansas City?" the new stranger looking at me for the first time.

"You heard of 'em?" looking into his eyes I saw something I didn't like. But his weren't the only eyes on me so I continued in normal Ezra grace.

"Huh, who hasn't?" The others look at me with open jaws. Oh, please there is even a dime novel about them. I looked to JD, no recognition. "Oh, boys, boys, Big Jack Nichols was the most infamous racketeer west of the Mississippi." I turn to face my comrades. "He expired in prison about ten years ago, but he left behind a brood of notorious cutthroats and reprobates who now have the distinction of running their criminal enterprise in a very businesslike manner." Chris was fury at my words and turned to Hank.

"You brought these people here?" I look out to the newcomers. Chris passed by me. More like running away. Never would I think of him to run. But this. I never thought I would run, or have to. Now I was running. On all fronts. No corners to hide on this round orb.

"They're heading this way." Buck was taking point in this situation. Leading Hank away to Josiah's church for safe keeping. We nodded to each other as I took a seat. We would distract will the others hid. Picking up my cards I begin to shuffle. JD takes a seat by me, beer mug full of milk. Vin sits across from me. He must have come back from patrol or wherever he ran off to these days. My bed had been lonely the past two nights. Just because I couldn't give him what he or I wanted. I was to blame. That is why I'm Ezra. I dealt the cards out with my lightning efficiency. Vin scooted some coins close to him so we looked as if we had been playing for a while. The set of cards in front of J.D. I motioned him to just leave them. Like he folded.

3 men and one woman walk in. Recognizing her as the matriarch. One of the brothers steps forward toward us.

"Excuse us, sirs, but can we ask you a question?" JD laughs. Mistake.

"You just did." Should never let that boy near a joke book. Another brother shoves JD's chair backward onto the floor and puts his foot on our young friends chest. A big no, no. You never hurt one of ours. I engage my trusty derringer. Aiming it at the man who had pinned are young friend. I didn't even look at him. Letting him know I was that good by ignoring him. I was the better man. Vin's mare leg aimed on the man too. "I was just joking!" JD croaked. None of us are happy about this situation. If need be we could handle these men but then the whole clan would rain down on us. As would our family. Vin growled.

"Get off him." the matriarch stepping up to us.

"Oh, there's no need for that, now." yes there was. It was to see who had the power here. She learned we wouldn't go down without a fight. And by her that was respect worthy. The son takes his foot off JD and steps back. Him obeying the silent command. Good boy. Sophia turns to our youngest.

"I'm sorry to trouble you, son, but have you seen an old, ruddy-faced man around here? He's about six feet tall, clean shaven, wears a dough-colored plainsman." I turn to my cards. This conversation was over before it began. Ezra would pay attention but deemed them, substandard. Not worth the effort.

"I ain't seen nobody like that." I let the others speak.

"You sure?" the man tried to seem menacing. What a lark? Vin growled.

"You heard him." they stepped back from us. The people with the power in this town. They had recognized us as we had recognized them. She spoke to the crowd. The no power. But for money. They would gamble their life.

"I am sorry to trouble you, sirs. You've all heard me describe the old man. I will pay a reward of one hundred dollars in gold to anyone who can tell me where he is. John, let us go find the church. I need a priest." She and her sons leave. JD stands up. The boy thanking us but confounded.

"You all right, kid?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just dusting floors." smiling that was funny. Putting back my ace up my sleeve I smile and voice my own joke. Every evidence it Ezra.

"And I thought my mother was bad." Vin smirked. At least I could get some reaction out of him. And that was game. I collected my cards and exited.

*

Needing some time to collect I head to the stable. Sitting down I let Ezra crawl over me and lick my face.

"I missed you too." reaching in my pocket I pull out the jerky, which shall be his lunch. Leaning my head back against the stall. The door wide open. If Chaucer wanted to leave he could. But he chose to stay. So did Ezra. Yet Eliza stayed. So they stayed. Continuing to be her only friends.

Yap! Yap!

"Now where did you get this?" I pick up the ball that rolled into my hands. Little Ezra just put his front legs down ready to play. "You want this?" I pick the ball up and throw it, hard. It bounces of the wall of the coral across and back into the hallway. The happy puppy went after the dirty orb. A small smile graced my lips. What was there to be happy about? The effects of innocents. The ball suddenly came hurdling back into the stall. Chaucer stepping loudly out of the way. The little mutt running in after.

"Didn't know you had a dog Ezra?" looking up I spied the thrower of the arm.

"Mr. Larabee, I thought you had left."

"Am about to." Ezra came back over with the ball.

"The I won't be the one to tardy your escape."

"I ain't escaping." He walked into the stall. Looking up I watched his eyes take me in. "What are you escaping from?" Everything.

"I am merely biding my time." he huffed and knelt down to pet the pup.

"Gather so am I." throwing the ball in the air I observe as it twirls through the air. What goes up must come down. Time to play ball. Standing up I brush myself off. Watching I see Chris stare at me as if he saw something. Saw through my mask.

"I believe our time has transpired."

"I believe it has." Saluting to him I begin to head out. "Ezra," I turn to him. The pup yapping at his name being called. "Don't do anything…foolish."

"Mr. Larabee, never." smiling at all the foolishness that we all have done. Joining this group may have been the foolish thing, or it may have been the best. "Don't do anything foolish either." walking out I let the sun beam down upon me. Need a drink of courage for what I am about to do.

*

Spotting Vin I walk up beside him to see what has his attention. Vin looks at me but remains focused on his true topic. Turning I see what has caught his attention. The Nichols.

"Looks like a flock of circling buzzards. They just haven't found the body yet." I laugh at the observation. For it was true and scary. And Vin was civil. Civil to Ezra.

"An apt description, Mister Tanner. But they are also people of sophistication. Perhaps if I parley with them, I might uncover their designs." Vin motioned toward them.

"Go parley, Ezra." there is slight concern as I step off the boardwalk. Know I'm safe with Vin's eagle eyes on me. Approaching them I see that they are armed to the teeth. Ready for a fight. Ready to kill. Ezra let's do our thing.

"Greetings, gentlemen. What brings you good folks to our quaint and dusty little backwater?" The lug step close to me.

"We're waiting for our ma." Mother complexes great. Ezra has some of those too.

"I see. Might I interest you boys in a game of cards or a drink while you wait?" Something to get you out of the way.

"Gambling's a sin." one step back and another steps forward. He tries staring me down. Please. I have faced killers and gamblers with better poker faces then these reprobates. Distract to see.

"Then it would be our moral duty to have a drink!" Laughing I try to throw them off. The laugh telling I am a little scarred. Ones spits as if to say I am a bad taste. Yes I am. Yet, Ezra..

They walk off.

"Well. Enjoy your stay. " Releasing a breath. "That went well."

Turning around I watch Vin tilt his head and walk back to the saloon. All alone. Lost in the valley of lies and truths.

*

Going to the only thing I truly own in this small hamlet my own place to live and dwell. Dwell on where I stand. Where I am left. Vin just needs space.

Sitting in the kitchen of the tavern. I sit. I listen. There is no one around. The bar may be alive with activity. Activity I really didn't want to be apart of. A part of me did. The Ezra in me. But right now I was neither. No Ezra. No Eliza. I was breaking. The signs clearly showing through my mask. All my training. Why was I doing this? Maybe I should just give up. Then his faced pooped into my head. My Michael. His smiling face, blood pouring down it. Shaking the image from my head. How could I let him win? He took so much from me.

Closing my eye I think back to the days before. Where I was free to walk down the street as Eliza Praed. The wife. The musician. The town's siren. The beautiful house. The promise of family. How could I let him win?

He wasn't going to win. I have made sacrifices. What are a few more. Giving up my face, my name for this con. To be the con. No more Eliza. At least for right now. But I was growing tired. Growing tired enough that I may be willing to die as Ezra. He is a good man. Respected by his friends. Had a good deal with this town. What was I to do?

Resting my head on the kitchen table I wish the world away. Whish all to fade away. Fade back to the dust from once it came. Dust from once we all came. Maybe I could be dusted back to the ocean. So I can float on the waves before sinking to the darken depths. To deep to ever swim back from. So deep..

"Mr. Standish, Mr. Standish?" looking up to the one calling my name I spot Christian there. His face stared deep into mine as if seeing something scary but then I shacked off the face I was wearing before putting on the poker face.

"What can I do for you this fine day, Christian?" Christian shuffled for a moment before rapid firing his response.

"Those Nichols are pestering Mr. Baker in his store. Three of them." getting up I walk past him. The demons can wait in the shadows. Hell they could even sleep under my bed for gods sake. Right now there are real demons walking the streets. Streets that belong to us not them. Our laws ruled here. Crossing through the dusty streets I think on how to approach such demons. They are hard trained to nothing but kill in the good lords name. A name many have died for. Many killed for. I walk by non-chalantly. Being a normal day for a stroll. They aim a gun on Mr. Baker.

"Uh, gentlemen! Perhaps I can be of some assistance?"

Act two

The face I wear as they interrogate me about where Mr. Larabee is so placid that their anger boils. I watch as their face turn red. One of the brothers holding my hand with a knife to it. I was giving information freely. This didn't bode well with them. There had to be an angle. I told them that Mr. Larabee had ruined enough of my ventures that I had no care what become of him as long as he stayed far away from my affairs. The biggest brother grabbed me. While the other with the knife pulled up my sleeve and cut a line along my outer forearm. Elbow to wrist. Saying this was but a taste of what they would do to me if my Intel was wrong in anyway shape or form. I nodded my head. Understating completely. It was always a good thing to die for someone who you respected. Someone who deserved to live.

*

I watch as the men go to their hold and relay the information I had misrepresent. Their troops gathering. They depart. I walk quickly over. Entering the foyer I stop Vin, Buck, and Nathan from making a hasty retreat.

"Hold your horses, boys. This building doesn't appear to be on fire." they all watch as I move myself to the recently deserted seat.

"They know where Larabee lives."

"Well, I should hope so. I gave them explicit directions." spying a forgotten bottle on the table I drink the smooth whiskey. My fellow comrade circling around me ready to pounce on my betrayal. So I continued before they did something rather rash.

"If they follow my instructions to the letter, they should reach Juarez by week's end. I believe we have about two hours before my deceit will be uncovered." Taking out my Father's watch I read the time. "And, of course, when they discover that I've sent them on a wild goose chase, I have their firm assurance they would come back to inflict upon me, and I quote, "excruciating pain."" they all looked at each other in wonderment. Like why didn't we think of that? But minds raced to other venues. Vin being taking charge.

"Nathan, you best stay in town. Ezra may need some doctoring. Buck and I will go warn Chris."

"Well, on your horses, boys." I salute them with my flask. Vin and Buck leave. Taking another drink to sooth down my lying tongue.

"That is good." Nathan looks at me before turning to the window.

"Go easy on that stuff." he takes a better view to see Buck and Vin exit town.

"Nathan I have a matter that needs attention." the man whirls around to face me. His eyes examining mine. My words hitting a cord in him that meant help from Ezra's lips. He approached, knelt. I held out my arm to him. Nathan stared at it then to me. He took my arm. My other hand moving the sleeve up to reveal the angry red line they inflicted upon my person. Nathan's eyes widened at all the blood.

"Damn." he grabbed his med kit. "What happen?"

"Just a preview of what is to happen to me when they find my information false." Nathan went about cleaning the long cut. It was deep in some spots. So requires a few stitches. The rest could just be bounded together. Spreading a healing salve over the cut them wrapping it in a bandage.

"I suggest you keep a low profile."

"Lower then the one I am currently sporting." Nathan looked deep into my eyes. He recognized I had been struggling recently. Struggling with what he had no clue. My mind pondering over the same thing. My heart truly being the judge of this contest. But which one to chose. Who deserved first place?

"You can stay at my clinic. But damn Ezra. What is going on with you?" I wish I knew.

"Sir, whatever are you talking about?" I pull my sleeve back over the bandage. Nathan staring into my eyes. Seeing if they revealed anything. I know they didn't. Hiding, I have been hiding since…

Getting up I make my way to the clinic. To hide. To be safe.

Where was safe?

Act Three.

Night had passed. Morning had risen. And I was alive to live another part. Who was I to play today?

Ezra – Gambler, Con, Peacekeeper, Fake, Mask.

Ezra enters Saloon. Not His. Nathan and Josiah eating breakfast. Ezra sits to join them. The tender of the establishment brings me over my meal. We sit quietly. Too much blowing on the winds. Not enough to calm it, except the silence.

Silence is overrated.

"So, I guess the redoubtable Nichols clan must be full of hot air. They threatened me with the most vile retribution, yet here I sit." They both look at me as I wipe my mouth.

"She told me she was gonna bring the wrath of God. Send us straight to hell." smiling, smiling in the face of danger, death.

"Well, then, I fully expect to be inundated by frogs, locusts, and other unspeakable pestilence in a matter of moments." noises are heard behind us. Josiah looks to them.

"Boys." the simple greeting telling me who had entered. Nathan looked to our leader.

"Where's Hank?"

"He's headed to Mexico." the all go to the bar for a well-deserved drink. Josiah began to speak his concern at how easy this was turning out. Nothing was ever this easy.

"You know, I can't help but wonder if that old lady isn't right. What if her son was innocent?" Nathan agreed,

"You know, I felt the same way talking to that one who broke his arm. They all seem so sincere." my eyes watch as our youngest enters. Looking as if he woke on the wrong side of the bed. So tired he had forgotten his hat.

"A wise man once said, "A little sincerity is a dangerous thing, and a great deal of it is absolutely fatal."" adding a comment to what Nathan voiced. But then our youngest spoke. Low, steady.

"I've got a message for everybody." collapsing at the end. The motion springing us all into action. Chris catching him as he collapsed. Buck jumping in to help his brother.

"JD!" that could be me. But they promised worse. Then it hit me he was the messenger. You don't kill a messenger. You do kill ones who interfered.

"Good Lord." the only words I can speak as I see the blood on the young man's face.

"They're gonna kill us all for helping Hank." Vin pats my arm. Physical contact.

"Get the kid a chair." Chris may be back, yet Vin still had the command tone. Especially with me. No time to go into that now. Our friend is hurt. I go retrieve my chair.

Casey rushes by us to JD.

"JD! Oh, JD, I'm sorry!" we lift him into my chair.

"I'm okay. They can't hurt me." Cause he is the messenger. But.

"Well, your face would belie that assessment, young man." assessing his injuries. Just a roughing up. Just fist. Strong fist making their point. Hitting places with practiced hands. JD insisted he wasn't hurt. Casey looked to me my eyes closed but I smiled, communicating it was going to be fine. That he will be fine. Chris goes to the front of the saloon, checking his guns. Battle was about to befall us. Patting my sides I feel my guns. They are loaded and ready. We all are ready. Chris ordered Casey to take JD somewhere safe and out of the way. If we fall at least someone will be left behind to sing our praises of our final stand.

Looking around I see my fellow peacekeepers prepare their guns. Pulling out my Remington I twirl it to get the feel of it in my hand. I'm ready. For what? The fates only know.

Then the invoker of the demons walk in.

"Chris Larabee. I shot him, Chris. I met the man who killed your wife and son." Chris really doesn't have time for this.

"Hank? What did you say?" Hank goes on how he killed another man for the death of his daughter. Something was mentally wrong with this fellow. We did not have time for this.

Chris was called out.

We waited. Preparing ourselves. Energy flowing through us. We're ready. Watching the confrontation I watch as her arm raises the handkerchief as if about to start a race. This race though was not a race to win a prize. It may be in her eyes. The prize to me though is surviving. Surviving with my friends.

Surviving to…

The handkerchief fell and the bullets begin to fly. The buzz filling the air making it hard to think.

Nathan and Vin head out to help Chris. It gets quite for a moment as their coach rides to stop in front of us. We fired upon it with no effect. Nathan voiced it's armored. We had no way to defeat them. Taking a quick glance I picture the carriage in my mind. Standing by the window I search my mind for any weakness. The mules if killed would just leave them where they stood. Could spook them into running. But then they would just turn around and comeback. Needed a way to get them out of the carriage. Concentrating on the picture in my head. Smokestack. Smokestack. Smokestack. That's it. Looking around I spot what I will need to get them out. Grabbing a bottle of liquid courage. Breath Ezra, breath.

"What are you doing?" Focus. Thank you Josiah.

"We've been most inhospitable." I take a swig of the liquid courage. Replacing the cork, replay what I am about to do in my head. I'm nuts. "I intend to offer our guests...a libation." breathe. Taking several deep breaths I jump out the shot out window.

"YAH!" as much as a battle cry you are going to get out of me. Maneuvering through the mules I make my way to the carriage. My heart pounding so hard against my ribcage. This is stupid. But to live life in a gilded cage is no life at all. Live a little.

Moving closer to my target. Damn. Someone had shot the bottle. I need another.

"Josiah! Whiskey!" ducking down so not to get hit. Damn hurry up. I'm a sitting duck out here. Hearing a whistle I stand up. Josiah tosses me a bottle. Grabbing it I duck back down as a bullet whizzes by me. Breathe Ezra. Courage. You can do this. Closing my eyes. Picture the prize. Let's do this. I make my way to the coach. Scrambling up onto the roof. I can feel them moving around inside. No time. Going to my target I lift the cover.

"Damn." to hot. Pulling my sleeve down it rubs against my cut. No time. I lift the cover. And place the bottle down the smokestack. Good job. Now for my favorite part. I leap off the back to the dust below. Rolling with it so not to hurt myself.

Rolling I stop and pull my guns out. But the battle had ended.

And the invoker had died for underestimating the demons. Looking around at the mess. I watch as the matriarch looks over her fallen flock. What mother would chose this life for her child? In order to survive one takes whatever is handy. And we survive.

Epilogue

Sitting at the piano I play notes slowly. My hand burned but I need to get away from my character. Need to be me for a little bit. Too much. To much and I'll forget why I am doing this. Ezra should be on the main stage. But the lead always needed an understudy.

My hands begin to fly over the keys. The pain radiates like the fire that burned them. But I need to practice. Need to finish this composition for I fear it will soon be over.

The door to Nettie's house opens. The footsteps familiar to me as breathing. Maybe we can reconcile or maybe. He steps close to me. Leaning against the piano. My hands glide over it smooth in rhythm. Waiting for it. Ezra is off. Eliza on. And even in a dress.

"So are you…" he pauses. "Are you going to be Eliza, full time?" the music stops. And my heart breaks. I look up at my sun. Maybe for the final time.

"You know I can't. Why do you insist? What can't you accept?" I slam my hands down on the piano.

"Then I'm sorry." he drops the leather braid on the piano.

It was over. The sun leaves the moon. And all is dark. Picking up the braid. Our silent vow to each other. To be together. lost in the dust.

The composition of love is complete, now lost. Then maybe victory or a funeral march to end the play. But for now the play is over.

TBC

Sorry took so long. Please review.


	11. Wagon Trail PT 1: Have A Heart

Wagon Trail PT 1: Have A Heart

By Wolfa Moon

Disclaimer: don't own. My idea. Reviews Welcome. Please review.

Life was good.

No joy this day.

No sun to see by.

I was loved.

Gone now.

1

Looking down from my position I see the men split up. All I wanted was a day to deal with my lose. To hide from the world in my place of solace. But no. Damn bandits. Couldn't they leave us alone. Yes we are the famous magnificent seven. No one wins against us. Watching, I see my comrades dealing with the men from the front. But what about the back? No one is covering them. Leaping from one building to the next I get closer to my targets. No one sees me. Especially the ones I am about to get the upper hand on. The bank roof is lower then the general stores. no time for the rational thought to say the fall is to far. If those bandits get around the front to the unaware peacekeepers. They would certainly need to rename and recount us. Leaping down I roll a little. The impact a mere haze that passes before me. No time. Going to the back of the bank. Nobody looks up. Breathing in. Today may be a good day to die. Guns drawn.

My second grand leap for the day I land. Knocking the men from their horse I get up firing at them. I get two of the men but that still leaves two other men. turning I see the guns raise at me. I fire at them and duck for cover behind the rain barrel. they fire back. so do I. I can hear the gunplay from out front. they have to fight their battles while I fight mine. Alone.

As always.

My third leap I roll into the open and fire at the two men. They back up and hide inside the general store. Hearing a scream. No. No thought for myself but for the one who screamed. Running inside I spy the one man. The other lay on the ground right inside the door. That even the odds. But the life of an innocent.

"Drop your gun now lawman or I'll shot her." I keep my eyes on the man. my arms lowering the guns. civil gestures of don't harm the girl. But I am not that easy to give up.

"Alice." I call the girl's shield name. Nodding I give her a sign. Kids trust me. Ezra is a prince charming. A knight in shining armor. but the knight always needs squires. Help is always appreciated. "Punt." Our secret words. Secret meaning to help. Alice begins to kick the man. Startled the man releases her and she runs to me. The man aims at me as I wrap my arm around her. He fires and it skims by me as my arm raises and fired at the same time as his. The man drops to the ground. Shielding the girl away from the body. So once full of life now a lump of flesh.

Kneeling in front of the girl I see the tears run down her face.

"Are you alright?" she throws herself into me. My weight unbalanced makes me fall back onto my butt. But am rescued when Mrs. Potter comes inside the shop. She spies me with young Alice in my arms on the floor. She looks about to lean into me for some reason then her features soften. It must be the bodies she now sees littering her store. Alice turns to her mother.

"Mommy!" Mrs. Potter envelops her in her arms. "Ezra saved me." Getting up I dust myself off. Must be from that roll in the dirt. Going over to the body I pick up his guns. They should never be left within the reach of children. Still searching the man.

"Sorry about the mess." I grab the mans wrist and begin to drag him out the back door. My cut burns on my arm as it strains to hold the dead weight.

Once I have the bodies outside. I head over to the undertakers and tell him of the bodies behind the bank. Seeing the rest of the seven in front of the bank. Some moving bodies out of the way of traffic and curious eyes. Walking toward them I see eyes stare, glare at me. Their eyes accusing me. Chris those has fire in his eyes. Walking closer he steps toward me. About to ask anyone injured. I receive a fist to the face.

"Where the hell were you?" the force knocks me on my rear. Damn twice in one day. Looking at the rest of the seven. All thinking I had run out or left them to do the dirty work. Even my confidants looked at me wearily. True I had put the Ezra face on strong hard after my dealings with the lost of the sun. Ezra would hide, never. Standing up I brush it off.

"I was doing my duty." I didn't need to explain myself to him. This town was getting old anyway. I had done my duty. Saved the innocent. Saved their lives. Went up against terrible odds. There was nothing more to say, or that needed to be said. Knowing that Chris really wanted to lay into me. I didn't want to deal with it now. I didn't have the strength.

Walking to a place no one will look for me.

Before I can get there. Alice runs out and give me a big hug. Returning the only affection to be received and needed.

"Thank you Ezra."

"You are very welcome." Alice hands me an apple. "Thank you."

"No thank you." We both share a smile.

"Go play." she runs off to do just that. Walking to the last place, I tilt my head to the undertaker. He nods back and makes his way to the bank with his wagon. Undertaker, people just dyeing to get in.

Not looking back. Really can't deal with this. Need to get some semblance of peace. For I had no peace. No place here anymore. No sun. Nothing to fill me with the want or need.

2

The heat doesn't bother me when my mind is on other things. and right now I was thinking on how my final battle would be played. Listening I hear Yosemite hit his hammer against the anvil giving me a great metronome. A good beat to time to. The forge the last place anyone would think to look.

The music plays through my head. My head hurts. To much going on. To stay, to leave. To back down. To fight. To runaway as far as the ocean touches. To confront my demon and exorcise it out of this plain of existence.

My hands move to the rhythm. To the music in my head. Making the world recede into the black void. For their was no sun to shine down upon it. And all that was left was the silence that needed to be filled. I was filling it. The music was wonderful. Full of rhythm. Love. Lust. Pain. Death. But so great that it melded. So great it took some of the strain off of my heart. Finally feeling something.

The world be damned. If it was so quick to judge. Then let me be judge. Let him come. Let it play. Let people listen. Make them stop what they are doing to listen. To acknowledge that I am somebody more then the mask. I want to be free. Free to be what I truly am. Yet I,

"AAHHH" pain radiates through my arm as it is stilled in mid air. No longer dancing to the music in my mind. Opening my eyes I spy Mr. Larabee holding my arm. Damn him. I pull my arm but he has an iron grip. The grip pulls me up from my spot on the ground. I pull again. feeling the cut reopen I don't care. I pull the same move Alice did and kick him in the shin. Yes a very girl move but my arm hurt. He releases my arm and I back up into the wall of the forge. Why is he here? Moving against the wall to were I can get away from the black clad leader. His eyes watching my moments. He backs up a little. Oh so that is why he is here. Someone must have told or they found the other 4 bodies. Knowing now, I did help.

"Ezra, I wanted to say. I'm sorry." Oh no. He does not get to say it when they're not around. But I really don't have time for this. I hold the wound close to my chest.

"I have grown use to your tantrums."

"But you didn't do anything wrong."

"I know that but to you I did. Even maybe by them. I at least know what I am capable of doing. So please. I dealt with your tantrum. Please go wallow in your bottle and leave me to wallow how I see fit." He moves a step closer to me rubbing his hands together.

"I'm sorry." Why does he keep saying it? Like if he says it enough it will erase the event form the past. Sorry doesn't work like that. Never has and never will. And now he has seriously ruined my calm.

"No you are not. You would apologize to any of them in front of the others. You only say things like sorry or be careful if we are alone. You accuse me of things I don't do. What more do you want for me. I willingly follow you to the ends of this earth but what do I get in return, nothing. So please save me from making you soul have some peace. For you are giving mine none." This place has lost its appeal. Maybe go to the one place he won't follow. Walking a few steps his hand grabs the injured limb again twirling me to face the leader. This time it really hurts. Really feel the pain radiate. I gasp.

"sorry." He releases it as if burned. I back away cradling the injury to my chest.

"All you do is hurt. Leave me be. I will be ready when needed. But for this moment let me be. And do not come looking for me." I begin to step away.

"What happened to your arm?"

"Ask Nathan. I am done with you for now. Call me for the next natural disaster." Walking away I feel his eyes on me. This is not how I wanted my day to go. All I wanted was to gather myself. but no. Bandits, Mr. Larabee. what was one to do? Take the coward's way out or live? Living is the hard part. Death easy. I squeeze the arm to feel the pain. Fell the blood soak through and on my hand. damn. I stop walking. Where am I to go? Too much. Too much.

The world greets me as I fall to my knees. fighting the tears. fighting the world. I can't win. can't let him win.

Someone pulls back the material from my wound. Not wanting to open my eyes to see whom it is I just bite my tongue. Blocking out the world accepting the pain.

"Nathan." I hear the voice cry. the voice of the one who angered me so much but right now I didn't care. Someone else approach.

"Damn. Knew I should have checked it earlier." Nathan had come. Come to do his role. What role was mine again. Hand not strong but could be took my arm and leaned it from side to side.

"How the hell did this happen?" I hear the question that was inevitable to come. Closes my eyes tight as Nathan administers his practiced art. And he tells the how.

"The Nichols. They threaten Ezra with great pain if the information that he gave them was false. This was a taste. Would hate to have found out what they would really have done with his deception if they got their hands on him." (1) Nathan began to pull the two sides of skin together with the suture. Opening my eyes I watch the practiced movements. I begin to hum my battle theme. "You alright Ez?" Looking into his caring eyes. I speak the truth so wanting to be said.

"I'm tired."

"Let's get you to bed." Nodding I stand. The day had just begun but for me it was over. a much needed rest. Much needed. Bed welcoming. So welcomed. But the nightmares not. Never welcome but they come. But now I sleep for one no dreams. Nothing. Nothing at all but pure sleep.

Sleep.

Stepping away from them I feel the pain in my arm and leg. Who cares? Tilting to the side someone is there. My eyes find Chris staring into mine. But I can here Nathan.

"What did you stubbornly do now? Kick somebody under the table to hard." my eyes change. The words hitting a cord in me. One that I had let resonate out. Angry crossed my face and saw Chris. Chris face turned stern from the concern. I knew what had clicked in my head. Was compliant yet now all I wanted to do was hit him. Pushing off Chris I stand away from them. Nathan stern eyes eyeing me up. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." heading away from them I hear them begin to follow. I stop. Turning my head I leer at them. "Stop following me."

"We just want to make sure your ok."

"No you just want to clear you conscious. I again reiterate. I am fine and will deal with this manner on my own." they don't follow me. They don't follow me as I grab a bottle of bourbon form behind the bar. They don't follow me as I head to my room. The don't follow me as I go to my closet. They don't follow me into my hidden closet. They don't follow. And that is good enough for me.

3

I don't know how long I stay in there surrounded by everything Eliza. The smell of blue bonnets envelope me like a forgotten blanket. A scent that when you get a waft reminds you of your late grandmother. Or a late love.

Too much. Maybe I should end it. Go easy.

If you do he wins. Then what have you been fighting for?

Bang! Bang!

Someone is at my door. To face the day as a coward or a hero. What is the saying with your shield or on it.

The door to my room is opened.

"Where is he?" I hear Buck question.

"I don't know. Yesterday was a big misunderstanding." Sure it was Nathan. I just saved lives and was struck for doing it. What kind of reward is that?

"We'll she ain't here." Hearing the frustrated draw. They open drawers. They even open my closet door. "All his things are here."

"His belongings." Nathan spoke quietly. He understands. Ezra is the cover and all I really ever need. "She doesn't need any of these. We need this. That is why she stayed."

"To be safe."

"To be normal."

"And Vin ain't helping none. Barely even looks at her anymore."

"Maybe they broke up." Buck laughs.

"Those two break up. That's like saying the world is flat." they was a popular thought at one time. Look how that turned out. "Chaucer still here though and she wouldn't leave without him."

"Could she be on the roof?"

"Maybe."

"I'll go check." Nathan runs out. Buck sighs.

"Damn Vin. Damn Chris, damn us all." My bed creaks. I have been hiding to long. Opening the small door I slide out. The closet door wide open. Looking out I spy Mr. Wilmington. Looking frustrated or a man with a lot on his mind. His head down low and hat in hand.

"Hgm Hmm." his head shots up. His whole body following.

"Eliza." he rushes over and grabs me in a bear hug. Burying his face into my neck. "Though you left us."

"I merely stepped out for a bit. " moving back I let the air separate us. Buck eyes trying to see behind my tropic waterfall eyes. No peeking.

"Are you al'ight?"

"I have been better Mr. Wilmington." he still searches. "There is nothing for you to concern yourself with."

"With you I become concerned." He smiles. To him I am the sister he lost. The one he can't replace. The one that was Chris'. The one who was loved so much by them. Not really replacing her just a very subtle substitute. "You bett'r now."

"Not yet, but I will be shortly." he hugs me again. Physical contact. I want it to last longer. But.

"If you need anything ask."

"I need you to let me go so I may make myself presentable."

"Well you better hurry. Judge Travis pulled in with a bunch of homesteaders." we moved apart. Air between. "Thinkin' he may volunteer us for escortin' them."

"How drab?" nodding my head. "Then I shall prepare and meet you," I pull out my father's watch. "For dinner." I had hid for a whole day. From lunch yesterday to dinner the following. I really must have needed the breather.

"Nathan will be much appreciative."

"So will my stomach." Buck nods and steps back. "Buck?" he looks into my eyes. "Would you hug me again?" Buck came over and holds me tight. Tighter then the previous. Tight as if he were about to lose me. Tight to save my life. "It's true then. You split?" I can only nod. "Ok, I make sure he keeps a civil head around Ezra." nodding into his chest.

"Thank you, but we understand the rules of this. We will remain civil."

"Are you sure?"

"I hope so. Let me pack and I shall join you shortly in the stables. He nods and heads out. Time to pack. To leave town. For a short jaunt.

4

I was walking down the dirt road home. The gate to our yard left open. Odd. It was always kept shut to keep the chickens and Bailey in. there was no sound. He always made sound. Always greeted me. Walking into the yard I find out why. My dog's lifeless body lay to the side of the steps shot.

"Bailey." the figure changes shape into. "Ezra?" my puppy. What is going on? Stepping around the pool of blood I open the door. Michael is standing by my piano. Stiff. His eyes look to mine. Telling me to run. But too late. One of the Nichols grabs me. What? They can't be here.

"Look what we have here. A little filly to ride."

"No." I hear Michael storm forward. Then a shot to my left drops him. Looking at the shooter I see a face. Vin Tanner. No. No.

"NO." Michael crumples to a lifeless heap on the ground. Dead as he was. Engaging my derringer I shot the Nichols but Vin is aiming at me. Aiming at my heart. How ironic. "Do it." and he does. He fires at me right in the heart. Pain radiates as it has done since he told me we were no more. Spasm hits. "AH!"

"Ezra, Ezra," the room is fading but I here someone call my counter perspective. "Ezra, Ezra." The Nichols fade away. The house. But Michael and Vin remain. Vin moves over to the semi lifeless body of my husband. Michael is trying to reach me. And I try for him. Please let me get to him. "EZRA!" there is more force this time and a shacking. "Ezra!" then a slap. The world fade and my eyes open. Sitting up I pull my gun and aim it at my waker. JD tumbles back. Blinking I focus on him. It was a dream. It was a dream. JD stares at me.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, sorry for my disturbance of your slumber." he shrugged.

"No worries. We have to get up anyway soon. So no big deal." he moves to the fire. "Want a cup of coffee?" I despise the stuff but since I need to stay awake. Keep the nightmares away.

"That would be much appreciative." JD goes over picking up the kettle he hands me a cup and distributes the foul liquid. Two more members of our group join us.

"Morning Gents."

"Hey Buck." JD welcomes back Buck and Vin. I told Buck to not confront Vin about playing nice. But Buck was the protective older brother. And Vin was the EX who was still loved by the family. But the sister couldn't stand to be around.

"We about ready?" Vin speaks. Pulling out my courage I pour it into the liquid breakfast.

"Mister Tanner, the only thing I am ready for at this ungodly hour is the comfort of my down pillow." Civil. A brief smile. Then his eyes focus on something. A woman. So easily ones bounce back. Drinking the breakfast in one solid burning swallow I get up. Time to walk away. Moving to my oldest friend I pull out a sugar cube out of my pocket. Chaucer gladly accepts it. Getting ready for the long ride. I am tired of staying in one place. Maybe when this is done. Maybe I can just leave and run away. Leave Ezra to die here. Reclaim my life. Far away, anew.

5

Riding along the wagons I tilt my head to Billy as he waves excitedly to me. Smiling in return. The man next to him giving a sneer. Everyone had their thought on Ezra. Why should the man be any different? This man who was trying to claim Mary's family as his own. I may not be a threat to the budding relationship. To him I was a threat to Billy. He snapped the reins to move himself quickly form my eyesight. Spying Buck I see him flirt with the ladies of this caravan.

"Hey, Buck, hold up!" We begin to gently walk beside each other. Falling back a little ways away from the wagon. Time to have some fun. Ezra's kind. "I see you've spied our comely young widow." Buck looks at me intrigued by the new information.

"Widow? Oh, I do love that word. They're so in need of comfort." we smile at each other. Ezra full on. NO Eliza here today. Ezra laughs.

"Well, unfortunately, despite her undeniable charms, she's a tad difficult to get close to." Buck looks at me with question in his eyes. And a dash of sparkle for play.

"Ezra, no offense, but you're no match for El Buck." My eyes observe JD joining our little discussion. Not wanting to be left out of his big brothers plans.

"I'll admit that I'm not as indiscriminate in that area as yourself, Mister Wilmington." Buck laughs. True I do know ladies but not in they way he prefers.

"However, the point is, there's another rival for her affections."

"She has a beau? That's even better." Competition. This is a fun game.

"He's a formidable opponent. A rapacious, insatiable thief, stealing her time and attention like a rogue bandit in the night."

"Who is this devil? Hey!" laughing I bring my horse away. The little devil on the back of the wagon throwing apple cores at my friend. Chaucer catches one in the air. Good job. But back to the game at hand.

"That's the gentleman over there."

"Why didn't you tell me that thing belongs to her?" the boy laughs at us.

"If one were to win its affections, one might be able to win hers."

"You saying I can't take him?"

"Not in a fair fight. Actually, I just think I could win him over first." Everyone knew Ezra is the pied piper of children. But this one is different. This one I really didn't get the vibe of welcome. More like brat and am better then everyone else. That I am man. And I really have no intention of winning. Just the matter of a game and a god time. JD pipes in.

"Oh, yeah? And I'll bet that neither of you can do it." Buck and I look to one another.

"Bet? I do love the sound of that word." True it is one of my family's favorite. Buck and eye shake hands. More apple cores get thrown at us. Squeezing my legs tight around Chaucer I move us up along the wagons.

6

We were stopping for the night. Thank god. Tying up Chaucer I become surrounded. Billy comes over excited.

"Ezra tells the best stories." Billy informed the young Katie Whitman. She squealed in delight. Two other children following them. "Ezra, Ezra." turning I smile. A genuine smile. A smile that hurts from muscles unused.

"Hello Children. Master Travis." Stepping away from Chaucer we head to an open area where parents are setting up shop. Parents watched as the children gathered around me. Some glared, some cared, some ignored, some called their children back. For I am a gambler and a bad influence. It doesn't matter. Sitting down Billy climbs up on my left leg. Miss Whitman climbs on my right.

"Hello, Mister Travis how rude of you to not introduce me to your friend." the girls duck shyly.

"I'm Katherine Whitman." Nodding my head.

"A pleasure and honor to meet you." I look at the two on my lap and the one who was not pulled away or unnoticed. "And you too Mister.."

"O'Connell, Seamus."

"An honor to meet you. So what story to tell, hmm. Ok." Sitting a little straighter I start the story. "Once upon a time long ago, even before the days of King Arthur, there lived a blacksmith only three feet tall. He was so short that he needed a stool to stand on to shoe the great steeds of the knights. This bothered him not a bit because although he was small he was very brave. In fact, in his heart he secretly longed to become a knight and win the hand of the Princess." (2) The children listened as I told the story some adults stopped for a little, while I spinned the yarn. It was nice. Billy leaned into me. Katie played with the ruffles on my shirtsleeve. "In time, the littlest knight and the Princess had seven children who loved taking rides on the dragon's back. The End." The children screamed in delight.

"Another, another." The girl cried.

"Card tricks." Pulling out my deck Billy smiles. "Yeah. He's the bestest."

"Bestest is not a word Billy. Venerable."

"Venerable?"

"It's means best." the cards fly through my figures. Dancing their dance. Then they flew. Katie was ripped from my lap.

"How dare you teach children such things?" anger radiated off the man. Grabbing Billy I lift him off me. Standing in front of him. "Billy come here." Billy hid more behind me.

"The boy shall remain with me."

"You are not his father."

"And neither are you. But I am his friend and you are in no right spirits to have control of you behavior."

"I'm in control." Mary must still be playing hard to get. "Now release the boy." Taking a quick glance to Billy.

"Billy take Miss Katie to you mother." risking another glance. "It will be ok." Billy grabs Katie and runs off.

"Hey." the man grabbed me. I didn't fight. Really wasn't in the mood. As I have told Billy. Why fight battles that are not important. Put all you energy to the one that matters. Violence is a sign of weakness. And here it comes. Taking a swing with his right I dodge. But the left get's me in a nicely placed upper cut. And a quick right to the gut collapsing me to the ground. The man took another step to me but was welcomed with a plum of dust as his body hit the ground.

"Get away from him." I heard the fierce growl of our pack leader. Our alpha male, Chris Larabee, to protect his underlings. Looking up I see him there. Standing all proud. Fur puffed out. Tail held high. The other man backs away from the alpha. Turning to me he nods.

"You okay?" sitting up I look at the man as he squats down beside me. Next to his fellow pack member.

"I am uninjured. Besides that was interesting."

"What happened? Billy came to me and told me that you were in trouble."

"Well the man certainly has a mean left hook."

"Here." with help I begin to attempt to regain my footing.

"Much obliged."

"You ok?" so much concern for the lower ranks.

"Ezra, Ezra!" thank goodness for children. Billy ran straight into me and barreled me back onto the ground. Air escaped my lungs. Looking up I see the young face so full of concern. "You ok?"

"Yes, our glorious leader came in and saved the day, or night if you incur upon the time of day." Billy hugged me tight. I hugged back. Looking up I se Chris' questioning eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"I have been better. But I believe I have guard detail."

"I'll get Vin to do It." the voice spoke more. He had seen the distance grow.

"Yes Mr. Larabee."

"Good. Let's get something to eat." we meet up with the rest of our band as they prepare dinner.

Sitting down I am pointed out to watch the show of Mr. Wilmington making his attempt to woo the widow Alice.

He failed. We laugh.

"There you go Buck."

"Well done." he just leers at me. See if you can do better. To bad our joyous moment gets interrupted. And it was turning out to be a pleasant evening. A confrontation and all of us on guard. Something is wrong with this. Moving away to count everyone. Billy comes up beside me with Katie. I guess I am forgiven, for whatever. His father looks at me nodding as I corral the children away from this adult matter.

Sitting down I begin to perform tricks of magic and mystery. Reading their palms, and their future. Some things you can see in the future and other things.

An explosion sounds throughout the encampment. I huddle all the children close and under a wagon. Pulling my guns I make myself ready for anything. Nothing, no one was going to hurt these children. Josiah ran past me a little while later. After all was quite.

"Ezra. Ezra." he calls. Some of the mothers are with him.

"All clear?"

"Yeah." slowly I make my way from under the wagon. The children remaining behind me. Mothers come over claiming their children. Giving grateful thank yous for what I had done. I merely nodded back. I had done nothing yet so much. Moving to Josiah. His eyes appraise me. Seeing if I am hurt.

"What transpired?"

"An explosion. Jack was killed." Oh my.

"I see." moving away from him I make my way toward the destruction.

His body had been moved away while others tried to salvage what remained. Walking around the supply wagon. Looks sturdy. Climbing up on the remains I smell the wood. Pulling the knife from my boot I scrap the wood.

"What are you doing?" Whitman asks with Chris by his side. Glad those two made up. What was there to be mad about? Really. Chris must have set him straight. Either that or Mary. Looking to both of them I pick up the wood and hand it to them.

"Smell that." Whitman smells it and makes a face. Chris smells it and looks at me in shock. I nod.

"This was deliberate."

"I have gathered as such." Chris nods and hands me back the wood.

"Good job." Chris walks off to tell the rest of the seven. We are on more guard now.

"May I?" I turn to the remaining man. He motioned to the wood. I hand it back to him. Watching him he smells the wood. Looking to me. "What am I smelling."

"Glycerin." Katie comes over she smiles shyly at me then smiles to her dad. the dad hands me back the wood.

"Hello darling." he picks up his young girl.

"Hello daddy." she looks to me. "Hello Mister Ezra."

"Lady Katie." she giggles. hopping down from the wagon I throw the piece of wood in the air and catch it. the two are staring at me. "excuse me for the night. I will see you later."

"What about my fortune?" smiling I knell before her. Taking her hand I trace her love line, her fate line, her lifeline. Thank goodness for traveling Gypsies. Looking into her eyes I see all.

"You will have a very prosperous life." looking back to the hand to see more. to make a show. "your fate has fun and adventure. but be careful. you may find your love that way." I trace the lines. "you will be a wonderful mother some day." she smiles at that. pulling the hand away she gives me a hug. looking up I see the father smile proudly at his daughter. letting her go she runs to her dad. he nods to me and they are off. back into the black from which they came. black as cold as night. looking at my lines I curse my love and my life. so much love in such a long life.

7

the ride was the same before. long, hot, dusty. also including everybody's spirits are down. even my own. during the ride I wonder what ifs and has beens. what would I change along my fate line? what would I do if I went here? what will I do when he comes here? how will the others accept who I really am? a liar. a murderer. a woman on the run. a con playing a con. no one disturbs through out the day. leaving me to my own muses. the camp was dead on it's feet.

the threat the only real thing going through their minds. their hopes a new home. lost in the dust. fading.

"These folks are sadder than an old woodpecker in a stone forest." Josiah looks around. then to me and smiles.

"What we need" He taps two large spoons against his palm, "is a little divine inspiration." Making himself more comfortable to play I notice a fiddler walk by and stop. watching, waiting.

"Well, come along, fiddler. Render us a more jovial tune." the fiddler begins to play a lively tune. Clapping my hands I get the rhythm going. others watch as we have fun.

"that's more like it!" Buck's energy radiating. trying to infect the whole camp with it. looking around i see them all wanting to take part.

"Well, come on, folks. What more do you need? Your very own Pied Piper!"

"Whoo! Well, get up, get up!" Buck pulls a woman into the open area begins to dance with her. A man with a banjo joins the fiddler. Music in emotion. others join in. looking around I find my opening to try and win the bet.

sitting all by his lonesome is Eugene. taking a seat next to him I begin to play my hand. this kid really did bother me. but I play the game. giving him sweets and then ending it with a drag from my flask. the boy knows liquor and drinks heartily. then here comes the big act. she is nothing much. but she had her husband and now she has her child. her gem. the flask gets me in more trouble. my boot being one of them. and away from her is the other. so the bet is concluded. no one won. and that is fine with me.

8

the days continued and more lovely time and enjoyment. this was not what I desire to be doing. let me on Chaucer and let the winds take us wherever. this trail thing is for the risky. and I am done with risk except for the one I'm in.

things never go as planned.

someone kidnapped.

we hired to retrieve and protect.

to bad the hostage is no more that Vin's new paramour. Why do I care? maybe because he looks at her the same way he once looked at me. the shiny new toy that everyone must have for Christmas. yet that time had passed. and Christmas was over. now for the newest fashion. Spring attire. new love.

we had succeeded in saving her.

Yippee!

walking around camp I see people. see that life goes on. life that no longer can be mine.

we continue on our trail.

smiling at the by play of him trying to obtain what can't be have. sucks don't it.

Buck nudges me. we are continuing on their trail. Buck nudged me and motioned to Vin. Who cares? but he had that devil twinkle in his eyes. Eliza was his replacement sister. and he would protect her. and help her keep her spirits up. Buck had become more to me since the sun had set. and I welcomed his laugh and nature like oxygen. also with recent activities. Vin was spacing himself away from the pack.

we met up with Vin who was leading the train.

"Well, how long are you gonna wait before you spill the beans about a certain married lady?" Yes his dilemma.

"Oh, for shame, Mister Wilmington. You know a gentleman never tells. Which is why I was hoping Vin might." I pat him on the back. simple gesture always meaning so much. and you thought I was complicated. we laugh, he doesn't. at this moment I don't care. the sun may have set in my heart. but Ezra was burning now. my new sun. a figment of my own creation. not one of gods.

"It's a long, lonely trail, Vin. Can't you just throw a couple of old hungry dogs a bone?"

" After all, the lady in question is quite lovely and what could be more tantalizing than an illicit affair?" Vin grabs me and drags me close. haven't been this close in a while. the emotions radiated.

"I ain't in the mood!" Buck came to the rescue.

"Whoa, now, Vin. He didn't mean any harm by it." Vin lets' go of my apparel.

"Little touchy, aren't we, Mister Tanner?" Vin rides off.

"No offense. I didn't realize it had gone that far." Buck looks to me. I had seen how far it had gone. having seen it before when he once looked at me once upon a time. Buck looked to me I just shacked my head. pulling a little on Chaucer's reins I let us fall back. away from the lead.

my mind wondered to my music. humming I let my hand dance in the air. letting the only bit that Ezra and Eliza shared. music.

Trusting Chaucer to follow. my longest friend. my hands danced through the air. the music flowed nicely. the battle, the people falling. someone tapped my hat off my head. my arms stop their dance grabbing my rare apparel. looking to the offender I spy Chris.

"How's the arm?" I extend my arm and twist it from side to side.

"It has seen better days. but for this moment. the limb is fine." Chris smiled.

"Good. how's your jaw?"

"no longer a thing to recollect on. it was a misunderstanding. something I am quite use to." Chris shacks his head. it was something I was use to. for I was a gambler and have been on the receiving end of other misunderstandings. nothing new. always the same old thing.

"Well he understands now." our alpha protecting his pack.

"That is good to hear." Silence lingers for a while. then a shock.

"what are you composing? earlier you were humming it. so how is it going?" looking to him I see him take an actual interest. maybe finally to get past the walls. or was it he needed to replace the man who understood so well becoming a mystery to him. so instead of figuring out the new go with the one that is on going.

"Something to just ease my mind from other things."

"and Vin one of them."

"As it is yours."

"you've noticed."

"we all have noticed. this is nothing new."

"nothing new?" he laughed. "everything is new."

"and everything is old." he looks to me. really looking at me. tilting his head.

"and everything goes on." nodding I agree with him. "so the composure?"

"continuing." glancing at him I see I have his full attention. this is an unusual turn of events. "the music is right now a theme to fight to. something to quite the screaming, and the noise of battle. something to focus on." he nodded agreeing. you always had to focus but also keep an open mind.

"so when are we going to hear?"

"when it is finished."

" I look forward to it." Chris rides off. that was interesting. we stop again. it was taking forever to get these people to their homes.

the ride was long and I was tired. I must have dozed for the next moment I was flung over someone shoulder. waking fully I smell Buck's damn aftershave. thrashing about I try to get out of his grip. Chaucer I hear neighing next to us. not liking what Buck is doing upon my person. suddenly standing.

"Got you pard."

"Dang it Buck why did you cause such offense upon my person."

"because of the show we are about to behold. wanted you awake for this. "

"Clearly." The tyrant Eugene ran after Josiah beginning him to come and see and all the things a boy asked of a father to do. then the widow Alice joins in too. this is too much. Buck and I stare at each other. Poking him I make him look harder. we both had lost. Buck shoves me back, like how could I lose. especially to Josiah. Laughing I shove him back. he bounces off the wagon. Pushing me away and into.

"Pardon me Mr. Larabee."

"Everything alright?"

"Yes, it seems Mister Wilmington has lost his touch with the ladies." straightening myself. Buck glares at me.

"That will be the day."

"And I believe that day has passed." Buck makes another motion toward me. Ducking behind Chris I run off. Buck in pursuit. Chris laughs for a small burst. then quickly fades on the winds. Continuing our games we round the wagons. Hopping back on my horse I continue on our way. Buck hitting Chaucer's rump as I scurry pass him.

9

Needing to go for a run, I let him run. the wind blowing by us. we are free. the only clear moment we have. racing around the train I fly. But our journey is about to end, Chris' whistles and I come over. just like Ezra the obedient dog. coming over we are dispatched into pairs. Buck with JD and I with our Alpha male. riding around the settlers settled.. Chris watched weary. I watched.

Seeing all and seeing.

seeing is what you thought you saw then to see what is there.

And Vin no longer part of the sky.

TBC

notes:

(1)(On Your Horses Boys by Jordan McKenzie for that AU)

(2) the Littlest Knight by Carol Moore

Battle Theme :

The Greatest Story Never Told – Murray Gold

Or

The Way of the Sword – Hans Zimmer


	12. Wagon Trail PT 2

Wagon Train PT 2

1

Once upon a time there a was a beautiful young woman. She was the town's muse. Making music for the entire world to enjoy. People from all over came to listen. She played music that it called a prince who loved to play music also to her town. The prince fell in love with the muse. Together their music made the world dance. People came from all over to dance to their music. People came to listen. Music filled their kingdom with so much that the music spread. Spread that the evil brother of the prince wanted his muse for himself. So the brother came into the kingdom and fought for the muse. The music clashed in harsh tones. The Prince had fought for his muse. But the music didn't last. The evil brother thought he had won the muse. But he was wrong. She ran, ran to places the oceans only dreamed of touching. Then after her long journey she found a place. A place where she could hide from him. A place where she could gather here forces so she could create music. To be free to play openingly. But for now she sits and waits.

*

"Then what happens Ezra?"

"I don't know for it hasn't been written yet." looking to the curious minds. So filled with thought. "What do you think will happen?"

"She'll defeat the evil brother."

"Slay the evil and play."

"Find happiness."

"Live happily ever after." I hope so. That would be nice. Taking in all their ideas I wished that the muse would win against the evil brother. But time would only tell. Maybe someday I will live happily ever after. Someday

2

The screams started. And I was up from where I was. The explosion throwing me a little off my feet. Throwing me into a different world. One I really had no choice in choosing. The world broke and people died. What was the old saying?

Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery ,The present a gift. That is why it is called the present.

3

Life the fairy tale. I know I was living the villain up around Nathan. Telling him to take the dead man's land. Though he tried to dissuade me from my approach by letting go the strings that were holding me up. Chris says my strings were pulled taunt. The same as what Buck saw. Hiding further behind my mask. All I ever do anymore is hide. JD sees nothing out of the ordinary. Just Ezra being Ezra. The eyes of innocent. I see him glance my way every once in a while. He sees but doesn't know what to do. Not enough experience in that field. Josiah is keeping his distance. Especially after the looks I had glared at him. And my voice being the harsh tool Ezra trained it to be. Then there was Vin. What could I say? He comes riding back in like a white knight. To bad I am not the damsel in distress. Who wants' a damsel anyway. They are weak. They are not worth dying for. Michael thought though I was worth it. But I was never helpless. And I will never be that helpless as that moment. Ever again. Fighting the battles wining the good fight. Fighting the fights to what end.

The families made their home after our hard struggle. After a few slaps I asked for. I needed a good fight. Needed to feel something. Feeling so detached was never good.

Riding back to town I let myself trail the end as I did in the beginning. Staying away from the strangers. The men who didn't know the real me.

Who was there to know?

Who was it they were friends with?

Chaucer stopped feeling my vibes going in into overdrive.

What am I doing anymore?

So lost in the dust.

Dust of time.

Dust of earth.

Dust of life

Where we fall.

Where we sprinkle?

Where we swirl in the sun and moonbeams.

Totally lost.

Where do we go from here?????

TBC

Disclaimer: Sorry So short. But I promise longer. Question: Do any of you readers actually listen to the music I list or know the music I list? I was just curious. Thank you for reading. Reviews always welcome.


	13. THE TRIAL: Choose Your Own

THE TRIAL: Choose Your Own

BY: Wolfa Moon

DISCLAIMER: Sorry took so long. ? Again. Does anyone know or listen to the music I list? Just curious.

P

My days had begun to bleed together. Funny how I thought I was bled dry. I tried to keep my spirits up. But all false. No one noticing. Just how I like to play it. How I have been since the sun went away. Our pack leader kept himself close to me. Trying to protect his pack. knowing something was amiss but couldn't pinpoint it. He had welcomed back his stray. And I have been trying to ignore him since. Trying to hide. But all my places were known. For the town had become familiar. And I was known. Ezra the gambler. Ezra the player. Ezra part of the Magnificent Seven. Ezra part of Eliza.

1

Leaning against the bar I watch my mother play. JD standing next to me going over ideas he can do fro the Talent Show. Moral Mary of the town thought a Talent show would be good for everybody spirits. And here JD was trying to think of something.

"I could shot."

"SO can everyone else." I point out as I take a swig.

"How about ride?"

"Again I reiterate everyone can do that too."

"Yeah but I can do tricks."

"Alright then." he turned from me to the bar to get a refill. Turning he looked at me. "So are you really going to go through with the bet?"

"Sir as you know I never turn down a bet."

"But Buck said you can't play your cards or play the piano. Do you know how to play another instrument?" Taking a sip I merely raise an eyebrow in suggestion that I do. But give no answer. JD just smiles back. "Damn what can I do?" He looks around trying to spy something that he can turn to his advantage. I merely smile knowing what I am going to do. No one will ever suspect.

"So my dear friend has inspiration struck?" he shakes his head no.

"But it seems your mother has."

"That woman's deviousness knows no bounds. First, she purchases this lovely establishment right out from under me and now she, she sashays into town and sells it to those unfortunate scoundrels at the first whiff of filthy lucre." Nobody knew she gave me the rights to the bar. No one needed to know that tidbit of information.

"We can still drink here, right?" My smile broadens at his innocence. We have been drinking here all week. What's to stop us now? Yes she could say to get out. But then she couldn't keep an eye on me. And I couldn't keep an eye on her. Mary approaches us.

"Hello, boys." She greets us. JD is the boy and I am a man. I merely nod in recognition of her.

"Mary." JD greets. She comes up closer to me. Something private to talk about. Recently it was in occurrence of Billy spending time with me.

"Ezra, may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course." Motioning to JD he moves away. Smart boy. Mary takes a step closer. Away from overhearing ears.

" I just got this wire from a certain Preston Wingo? He owns the Cattle Baron Hotel over in Snellville." I shrug. Never heard of the man. "It concerns your mother." She hands me the telegram. The clouds begin to separate in my maelstrom.

"Oh, Mother." Moving up I go to the game gallery. JD following me to watch the show. Moving up to her I stand across from her. The men she played lost graciously. "Are you familiar with a gentleman by the name of Preston Wingo?" They shake her hand and depart. Leaving the two of us alone.

"I know a fat little weasel called Preston Wingo. What about him?" This is going to be interesting to get out of her. To discover the truth.

"Well, uh, this Wingo has slandered you. Mary just received a telegraph claiming that you absconded with a pair of diamond cuff links? He's demanding you be jailed until he arrives."

"Jailed! I'm no thief." Paybacks are a bitch mother. Laughing I emphasize that I can play mean too. Be the hard Ezra she said I was losing. A laugh.

"Yes, of course not, but, unfortunately, the burden of proof is on you. Now, I would suggest that Mary search your bag just so you might acquit yourself of these ridiculous charges."

"Sorry, Maude." Mary takes the carpetbag and begins to look thorough it. Mother looks at me disgruntled.

"This is so tiresome! My own son!" I can just smile the gamble smile back at her. I wasn't playing to lose anymore. I had to make her see. Make her see the game was about to be stepped up a notch. And the person I had to convince of that is her. Convince her I am ready to fight my demons. I am ready. Ready to play.

"It looks like Mister Wingo was wrong." She looks to me. So does Mary.

"Satisfied?"

"That satchel has a false lid. Go on. Look." Nothing is holding me back anymore. Mary opens the hidden compartment. The cuff links are there. I smile. I win. I'm ready.

"Somebody put those there. I am innocent!" Her face looks all of shock. They were planted but I was not playing. Ezra is a good little law officer.

"Well, I am afraid we are left no choice. JD, will you assist me in escorting Mrs. Standish to the jail?" My smile growing as I take her arm. She tries to fight out of my grip. My hands squeezes with all the strength I hold.

"Ezra, she's your mother." Looking to JD I remind him he is the law. She holds herself head up high as I lead her into a cell and lock the door. She'll be safe her.

"Now, you'll have to forgive the appearance, but the maid quit."

_Remember one of the rules. Always play to win._

"How sharper than a serpent's tooth it is to have a thankless child." _You are playing well but you are being played._

"I am cruel only that I may be kind, Mother. After all, you should know better than to steal. You know, perhaps some time spent behind bars will be...instructional." I smile as the lock clicks. She comes over to me.

"Preston Wingo put those cuff links in my bag. He's blackmailing me."

"Now, why on earth would he want to do that?" _I know_.

"It's none of your business_." this conversation is over_. Yes it is I smile. The door opens to allow Buck in.

"Come on. Judge wants us to ride." Buck exits. Watching him leave into the sunlight. I turn to mother.

"Well, sleep tight. Don't let the, uh-- Ah, you know the rest." Don't let the bad men get you. I smile as I walk into the light.

2

Squinting into the sunlight I spy the rest of our gang there ready to leave on horseback.

"What appears to be the trouble?" This day gets better and better.

"This boy just brought us a message from Judge Travis. He's over at Eagle Bend trying a colored man for murder." Chris informs me. Buck continues.

"I guess they're a little too het up for a fair trial. Judge wants us to bring the prisoner back." Perfect. I lock my mother up so I can keep an eye on her. Prove that I am ready and I have to leave her here. In a jail cell. Maybe she'll get use to it. She let me take the blame and spend a night in one for her. Turn about is fair play. But do I really have to jump when the Judge tells us too.

"All of us?"

"Yeah." Or when the alpha bites. JD practically bouncing in his seat.

"Must be somebody famous." Chris looks back down to the telegram

"Name's, uh...." He informs us. "Obadiah Jackson." Nathan seems to have woken at the name. He reaches for the scrap of paper.

"Chris, let me see that." Chris hands it over. He knows what it says. Walking pass Vin I pull Peso's tail. He looks to me as I mount my horse that Buck has graciously saddled up for me. Then there is concern in the air.

"What's wrong, Nathan? Somebody you know?" Vin voices the concern.

"He's my father." Damn. We headed off.

3

Remaining in the background I stay quiet. Experience teaching me not to speak with the south. Nathan stares at me every so often. Pondering my quietness or grateful. Wondering were to go from here I listen to them plan. The mob already seeking blood before a trial. Plan set, Josiah and I are designated to retrieve Travis. How joyous. He thanks us as we high tail it out of there. No drama no wounds today.

On the trail home Nathan gets to know his father again. Stolen moments.

4

Upon entering town the jail has become overcrowded. So I seek sanctuary in the livery. Billy follows in behind me. He begins to ramble on about all the request my mother had made and were followed through. Smiling I remove my steeds saddle. Such a good loyal horse. Slipping him a sweet he takes gently from my nimble fingers. Moving the bag to Billy, he takes a mint.

"Thank you Ezra."

"You are quite welcome." Kneeling I pet my other friend. "Hello Ezra." The crossbreed leaning into the touch. Feeling the eyes on me. "Is there something I can help you with Mr. Travis?""

"Yes, um, I don't have a talent for the show and my mother has already entered me and I have no talent to perform." turning to him I can see he has spent time pondering this dilemma. The same that JD had trouble pondering.

"Everyone has a talent William."

"Not like you."

"Do you know how to speak?"

"Of course I do."

"Can you remember words?"

"Of course."

"Then you have a talent."

"Which is?" He huffed meaning to get to the point.

"A speech. You remember a poem or a famous speech from a play and recite it. Your mother would appreciate the spoken words since she is a wielder of the written."

"But what should I speech?"

"Shakespeare is always a good source."

"What's your favorite?"

"All the world is a stage."

"Is it long?"

"Yes."

"Are they're any others?"

"Crispin Day speech."

"What's that about?" Sitting beside the young squire.

"It is about King Henry the 5th. He is rousing his men for battle. Preparing them to fight and to die in the name of land and country."

"Can you teach me that one?"

"Sure." Going over the lines he repeats in methodic order. He thanks me a lot and promises to come back tomorrow to learn it again. Going around the stores I begin to buy some rope. It is not the right thickness for what I need it for but I can bind the rope together to hopefully get the correct thickness. Hiding my purchases in Chaucer's stall I head to see my mother. She is not at all pleased with me. Never expecting her to be happy only expecting her to see. See I had grown. Reminding myself I was ready.

Trying to walk with the readiness threat I exulted at my mother I spot the others in a elaborate debate. One I was not so welcomed. So the ritual was beginning again. The abrupt nod of the head of dismissal. So be it.

5

Sitting in front of what was the law. What is law if something to think on, act on, up rise against, break to your will. There was always time to make a move. But that moment has not come yet. Sitting I watch the town move from it's day to day revelations.. Each moment stepping closer to that edge ready to leap. To fall. To rise. Win or lose. I went out with…

"What in the hell kind of sissy rig is that?" Buck escapes me from my dark muses. Looking I see what has caught his attention. There he is. A plump wealthy man tilts out of the rigging. He approaches us. Mostly looking to me. Since I dress the part of the gentleman.

"Well, evening, boys. Mrs. Standish in there, I hope. " He laughs as if nothing. As if there was no air. But a laugh to say he won this round. Yes this round but never the next. For my mother is as resilient as me. And she plays to win.

"You must be Mister Wingo."

"Ah, my reputation has preceded me. Happy to hear that." no you shouldn't be happy. But the game is already in play. So I motion him to follow me to where my mother is.

Inside the display he shows her is true affection. But there is the hint of possession. The man wants whatever he wants and he wants her. Looking at my mother I can tell she sees the game board all laid out. But her turn has not come yet. I smile from the sideline for I am a mere card on the field to be played. Not to move just to help advance or set you back to the beginning.

Their spat is entertaining.

"Ezra, make him leave!" she is trying to pull me as her card. Trying to take her turn to early. I just smile for I am not to be used yet. I was saving it.

"Oh, no. This is, this is beautiful." watching the two is like watching a comedy of errors. My mother gets violent and even throws a book. Wingo smiles as he approaches me. To gloat.

"Hot-blooded! Passionate! What a woman!" he nods to her. "Maudie." He dons his hat and leaves. I smile.

"My, my. I don't know how you managed to resist such a display of ardor." picking up the book I return it to her.

"He is vial."

"Most men in power are." her neihbor, Mr. Jackson's father perks his ears at our conversation. I don't mind the extra set of ears. For we are the upper and talking low upon our supposed class. Gossip.

"But he, the rotund man is a grabber."

"Thank goodness for small favors." mother merely nods and agrees. If I were in my true form I would probably be shooting him now. "Why did you ever think to swindle from that man?"

"He, he was recommended."

"And so you went to go recommend yourself."

"It was fine until he wouldn't let me leave."

"How much were you originally confiscating with?"

"Only a mere $800." stroking a thumb across my lip. A tell I let slip. She repositions her posture to the notice.

"Men like that, pay more dearly for things they will never need but he wants you. And he will do whatever it takes to get you in his possession."

"I am not a possession."

"Neither is Mr. Jackson, or myself. " bowing I step back. "Is there anything you two need before I am relieved of this fine detail?" they gave me their orders. Mother wants some embroidery, and Mr. Jackson wanted some twine. Obliging them both I went to purchase then go be.

6

The length again ran over the rafter of hey. This time hopefully it would hold. Pressing down on it I feel it hold my weight. Satisfied I climbed up on the rope. Standing, swaying, maintaining a normal balance. Not bad. Taking a tentative step I moved along the rope. It wasn't the normal width or strength but it would do. Midway through it snapped and I crumpled down onto the hey, hard. A explanative escaped my lips.

"Damn it." sitting up slowly I hold my left dislocated shoulder close to my body. This was going to be a lot harder then it was. "Maybe I should come up with a less challenging talent," laughing I realize where would the challenge be.

"Ezra?!?" Sitting up I look over the edge.

"Yes Mr. Sanchez what can I do for you?"

"You wanted to be notified when Judge Travis became available."

"Yes." I grunt into a sitting position and make my way down the ladder, one handed. "Thank you for the notification."

"You alr'ght son?" he noticed my decent and approached. Backing away from his intrusion upon my space.

"I have been better sir."

"What were you doing?"

"Winning my wager against Mr. Wilmington."

"Ah, so you dislocated your shoulder to do that."

"Not on purpose I assure you. I am not a masochist."

"Do you need a hand?"

"I perfectly have two hands."

"Then let me help."

"I am perfectly alright." Josiah looks behind me. Somebody has approached without my knowledge. The person behind grabs me and Josiah grabs my arm slamming it back into socket. The pain radiates through me and I buckle from it into my captor. Josiah has been taking lessons from Nathan.

"Easy Ezra I got yah." so it was Chris who had held me. The alpha on the prowl. Protecting his pack.

"Thank you for your assistant Mr. Larabee but can you please unhand me." standing up away from them I straighten my jacket. Brushing by pass them. They tried to knock down my walls. Problem was they help build them.

7

Talking to the judge was enlightening to say the least. Giving updates on the ongoing around them. The small hamlet being a portion of his concern. He is a good conversationalist. Then I notice Josiah exit the jailhouse. Since the judge couldn't be inside when Josiah and Obadiah were in counsel. So upon Josiah's departure we entered.

My mother flirts with him playing her part well. The Judge smiles at the flattery. He is a good-looking man for his age. Probably real knockout when he was younger. And now not so use to the comments. Smiling I see him smirk as he leaves. I laugh as he demeanor changes. He more light on his feet. Regaining some of that youthful spirit. Looking into the cages I see my mother where I should be and a man who should not be in here for doing something he thought truly right. The man has been beaten down too much and he had fire when he did it. A purpose no one knew yet. But the truth shall set you free. And maybe myself someday soon.

8

The trial was about to begin so that left my mother and me to handle another matter. Walking in she stares at me. Defiantly. Like it would scare me. I have seen things that would keep you awake and never let you fall asleep. Ever.

"All right, Mothe--ma'am, I brought Mister Wingo and we're all going to sit down and work this out."

"Over my dead body!" She tries and stands back but I grab her and pull her from the cell. She left me in a cell for one of her mistakes. Now I was going to make her face it. And with previous occurrences.

"That can be arranged. Come along." Mister Wingo took that moment to make his intrusive presence known.

"Oh, good day, beautiful Maudie." Maudie no wonder she ran. Only one person called her that. He was six feet under now but it was in loving jest. This man used it with a sly infliction of loving sappiness. It made me want to throw up. The name probably did worse for my mother.

" You corpulent cockroach!" And she wasn't going to let him get away with it. Us family of fighters, woman warriors.

"That's enough. Now, you claim Mister Wingo put those cuff links in your bag. True?" Mother looked at me then back to the indignant pig.

"He put them there so I'd agree to marry him." Looking to the man who sent a chill down my spine. I accuse,

" Blackmail, Mister Wingo?" he looked to be offended.

"No, no. She stole 'em. I just said that if she'd marry me, I'd agree to forget the whole thing." Never con a conman. For they will give you your dues.

"Preston, I don't want to marry you." She didn't want to marry anyone. Mother may have played herself into the favors of some men. But it was just a play. He though, didn't want to play.

" Why, Maudie? You know I love you." in a pigs eye.

" Because I've been married five times.," that number actually sounded good. "I just don't want to do it again. I don't like being tied down, treated like a servant!" father treated her like a goddess. And whenever she sensed that a man was not good as his breath she knew to strut away.

" I would never treat you that way, Maudie. Never ever." sincere there. I want to laugh at the look of disgust on her face. This was going to be harder then I thought to get her away from him. Time to make an out.

"Would you be willing to put that in writing?" my mothers eyes gleam at me. Her eyes didn't say with what but they did. The man ginned at the idea.

"If it meant Maudie would marry me, yes, I would." mother merely nodded to the agreement. Her turn was almost up. Wingo smile broaden. Thinking he was winning.

"Good, then mother and I will draw up the testimony to her parameters and then we shall review later with say Mrs. Mary Travis at the Clarion newspaper. There she will make the document authorized. Agreed?" Wingo smiled greedily. My mother stuck to her pride but conceded to the wishes with a firm nod.

"Until then, Maudie." the polecat left then. Turning to her.

"How could you ever get involved with that polecat?" why not is sounded well in my head. It sounded better out loud. She turned from me to collect some belongings from her cell.

"He has connections."

"And his bankroll had nothing to do with it." Gathering some pieces of paper and a pencil I prepared myself for departure.

"He has a judge for a brother. And we are going to need a judge when this is all over."

"We have judge Travis."

"I thought you didn't think highly of him."

"I never thought highly of him because he charged me with your crimes. But in the end he gave me my pardon."

"And that makes it all crystal?" she was challenging me. How dare she.

"Do you want to go back in the cell? Because I am perfectly capable of dining alone." she took a step back at my tone. She knew I would throw her back in there in a heartbeat.

"I am your mother.," she countered.

"And you almost had me raped." throwing the paper and pencil at her. "Write your own demands. I am done fighting for you. For you have given up on me." my anger had boiled so much it could power an iron horse.

Departing the jail I took long breaths. For I was drowning in air. Running down the barren streets. Striding upon Chaucer's back and just ride away and never be seen again. Then I would be back to square one and have to relearn the terrain. Here I knew the weakness, the strengths. A hand upon my shoulder startles me from my daydream.

"Eliza I am sorry. I know what I did was cruel and deserves this cold stand off. But know I love you." taking a deep breath I try and calm the maelstrom. Standing rigid I offer my arm. No words spoken mean I have not forgiven her. Making her kettle boil. Mine had already overflowed. She takes my arm so we can depart for dinner.

9

The trial had started and mother and I just watch from our seats at the procession to see an innocent die. Turning both our stomachs we stop our eating to stare at one another.

"You are not forgiven. But I do love you mother." She smiles at me. The storm settling in the eye. A moment's reprieve.

"So I know someone has bet you to do something in the Talent show. So what shall you be performing?" She must have noticed all the signs all over town announcing the upcoming event. Even one hung inside the jail.

"The bet is no cards and no piano." My mother made a face of disapproval and interest. In her mind I knew she was trying to ponder what I was going to perform.

"So whatever shall you perform?" Mother hated surprises. She swung a pot at my father when he tried to sneak up on her once. He felt the reason to never do that again.

"Something a gypsy taught me." The bite of steak to her mouth hung in the air. In our hometown we had gypsies who traveled through. Father had befriended the band and we became an extension of the traveling band. A safe base for them. In return we learned many things. Amazing the people who travel the road of life. The bite retuned to the plate.

"What particular talent shall you be attempting?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with."

"I have every reason to be concerned. The last time you performed one of their tricks you burned off part of your hair." Ah, fire breathing. Fire dancing was fun. But the breath of fire was an even harder skill. Don't inhale.

"My hair is much shorter now." All serious in my voice. Her kettle about to whistle. She glares at me. Smiling back I can't help but tease. The tension was thick. To much humidity. It would pass soon with the rain. The storm hopefully would be over or just travel to become a greater force to be reckoned with. "I have no intension of burning any part of my anatomy."

"Then what shall you perform?" She continues to eat. Pulling a thread from my jacket I pull it taunt between my fingers. Watching my movements the wheels turn forming the answer in her head. Taking another bite she stops chewing. Letting go with one hand I let the thread dip into my water glass. Then pulling the string taunt again I lift my right hand up so the water drop can travel from one end to the other. "You will be performing that task?" I merely nod at her for concluding the correct answer. Taking a bit of my own meal I savor the taste. "Do you have sufficient supplies?"

"The thread situation has been quite, downfallen."

"Mr. Jackson was making a bridle for his son out of the twine you bought him."

"But how can he help when he is hanging from the gallows?"

"You saw it too." yes I had saw it. His eyes showed he had done the deed. Not the reason behind it. What had perplexed me into thinking more of the man? We always had a reason. Something to make it tangent. We continued to eat. The paper lay blank.

10

The night had fallen too fast. A shade hidden from the world. Mother and I had arrived early to go over the situation. Just as we had finished telling the tale, it was about to begin. Wingo entered all jolly and aired. Mary grabbed a sheet of writing paper.

"I, I have to say this is, uh, well, it's a little unusual. What shall I call this document?" The thought crossed my mind earlier that night so I sprouted my thought.

"A Pre-matrimonial Stipulation Agreement Binding to Both Parties." Mary began to write.

"All right. Where do we start?" Wingo stepped closer to us.

"First and most important, she must be available on demand to the marriage bed." Ugh, typical male. Always thinking with the other appendage. Maude countered

"Except when I'd rather not."

"Agreed." He quickly replied. Wingo must really want to possess my mother. My mother's contribution.

" And he will, of course, have accounts set up in my name at all the stores and salons in town."

"Of course." He nodded. "Because she has to do all the cooking and shopping for the house." a smile appears. My mother can cook mind you but that is Maude Stands not Standish.

" Only if you want to starve to death. You'll want a chef and a maid. Trust me." Seeing my grim expression and my slight figure.

" Fine." Little reluctance there.

"And he must absolutely stop spouting that maudlin poetry at all hours."

"Only if she agrees to wear her wedding ring when she's out in the public eye." Not a bad counter. True she didn't wear her wedding band as I still wore mine.

" I'll pick out the ring." That set me back into my mask. She would wear an other man's ring. Yes she could remarry but… She can do whatever she pleases.

" Uh-hm." Mother you better get the biggest gaudiest thing to wear so you can wear that simple diamond ring under it.

"Agreed." Looking between he two I wonder if there is more to this banter.

" Is that it, then?" Wingo shook his head.

" Can't think of anything else."

" Neither can I." Mary looks extravagantly pleased by what has been done tonight.

" So, then, you both agree that the wedding will be tomorrow and that all charges will be dropped upon the return of Mister Wingo's cuff links." She finished writing in the part about charges dropped upon returning them to him. The wording had been my idea. Mother nodded to me. I had played my card.

"Agreed." Wingo settled. Happy as the great red jolly man himself.

"Agreed." Mary looked the page over once more.

" I think we've made some sort of frontier history today." She positions it for both of them to sign the document. His smile broadens

" Until tomorrow, beautiful Maudie. Ma belle dame sans merci."

" Until tomorrow, Preston." He leaves. Thank gods.

" Well, Mother, you're a free woman. Go and...Sin no more." She turns to me with a pleased expression.

" Ezra, you haven't done much to gladden my heart in your life. I'm proud to be your mother. Thank you, Mary." She departs. Looking over at Mary I watch as she pours the powder over the ink so it won't smear.

"Thank you for your time Mrs. Travis." Looking up at me she is proud of this moment. Something has changed in the air for her.

"You are very welcome Ezra." Nodding my head I depart.

The night is young, and oh so beautiful. But the days were growing shorter. Wind blew around me. The storm had not completely vanished. Letting me know it was still there on the horizon. What's the saying, tomorrow is another day. And it shall be here soon enough.

11

Waking up that morning to a gunshot I realize I had oversleep. Staying up and winning the earnings of the fine people of Eagle Bend. The trial must be over. Going to the window I see the scuffle and Mr. Jackson, the senior, up on the porch with a shotgun aimed at the Eagle Bend's law. He spoke words that I could not hear but read his lips. Good man.

Getting fresh and prepared I make my way to the church. Judge Travis is there as is Josiah. They must have come right from the trial to the church. They both nod to me as I enter.

"I see the trial went well." Josiah nodded.

"Mr. Sanchez has the making of a promising attorney." Looking to the judge I smile to Josiah.

"No offense Josiah I would rather hear your speeches in here then in a court room." They both look astounded at my words. "Just saying if he is defending someone again it will be someone I know or myself so I would much rather to hear it in this establishment then the other. No offense to your profession sir." they both nodded taking in my words. They understood my reason. Wingo made his entrance. Josiah stiffened. Even after what she did. A torch still burned for my mother somewhere deep in his heart. Hopefully someday soon they can both light the path together.

A voice shrills outside.

"Aw, Hell." recognizing it as my mother I run to the door and leap down the steps. Stepping onto the carriage I stop her exit. She wasn't playing on the board she had made a whole new one for herself.

"Where do you think you're going?"

" You didn't think for a moment I was gonna marry that dreadful man, did you?" I laugh. No I didn't. And of course I new I had left the opening. Sobering up I look at her and spy Mary. Time to put on an act.

" You-- You signed a contract."

" Yes. And he dropped the charges. I'm free as a bird!" Good, at least one of us is.

" What am I supposed to do?"

" What you've always done, sweet boy: Just what your mother tells you." Handing me a note I look at her and nod. Playing the part. Jumping off the cart I tilt my hat.

"I was gonna mail It." but why waste the money. "Hyah! Giddy up." She drives out of sight. Wingo joins me on the street. Puffin like a bullfrog.

" Well?" Opening the note I smile.

" I have a message for you from the bride. It seems to be a poem:

"With apologies to Robert Herrick.

Gather ye rosebuds while ye may,

Old time is still a-flying.

And this same flower that smiles today Will never have to set eyes on you again, you bloated wood tick.

P.S. Thank you for the lovely carriage." Smiling I hand him the note.

"What a woman." Walking away I leave him to be. Just like mother. Not worth our time.

Traveling up the steps to the boardwalk I am stopped by Mrs. Potter.

"Good day to you."

"Hello Mr. Standish."

"What can I do for you today?"

"A piano has arrived and I was wondering if you may grace it with your expertise."

"I would be honored. Lead the way." I follow her to the livery. There up upon a wagon sat a baby grand piano. Why would anyone traverse such a beautiful piece in a wagon across this terrain? Part of the wagon was resting out and over the side of the wagon. Looking to where is was resting I notice a scrape. The poor thing has been abuses. Stepping up into the wagon I raise the piano cover and hitch it to remain open. All the wires seem to be intact. Running my hand across the strings. "Who tuned this?"

"Um the owner before he left it here to be valued." Pulling the piano chair out from under it I sit. Raising the key cover I let my fingers glide over the ivories. Stopping near the end I begin to play. The sound is amazing. I haven't played on anything this exquisite in a long time. To long a time. Letting the music flow like a river I let it flow. (1) Creaking on the steps alert me that someone was coming down from Nathan's. Looking over I spy his father leaning against the wall listening to the music. Nodding to him he nods back. Closing my eyes I let the river flow. Missing this. The maelstrom seems all but forgotten. Trickling in the background. Somewhere far off in the ocean. The song ends but I don't want the storm to come back.

Maybe something now to quite the storm. (2) Letting it trickle through me again. I can hear people close by but I let it pass on the breeze. But then my hearts get sad. The piece I realize was something that I played with others. Something that needed more. Solo worked fine. But it needed the strings. It sounded alright on the piano. Closing my eyes I hear the strings as I play their part. Delving into the past performance. No one here will notice the miscalculated string measures. Here comes the build up. Slow and steady. Now the breeze and the wind and the small trickle. Here it comes. Slowly and passionately. The wave breaks. Over and over again. I feel it now. They are around me. My Michael, Carlisle, Susan, Abigail. The band all together in my head. The moments lost. Now down to just me. And a few remaining strings. The music closes. And the final trickle rolls over my fingers.

Lifting my hands away I cover the keys. Standing I ignore the applause as I shut the cover. Turning to the crowd I spy part of the seven, Judge Travis, and some other locals. Bowing I jump down from the wagon. A man comes over and shakes my hand.

"That was beautiful. I haven't heard anything played like that on it in a very long time." Ah, the owner.

"It is an exquisite piece."

"Yes, were my grandmothers. And only the kids rattle the keys once in a while and I only know a few romping tunes." Romping tunes, I smile at the man.

"You tuned it beautifully."

"Thank you. I had to learn after my father passed. My grandmother began to go. In the mind but whenever she played the piano she was there."

"I am sorry for your lose."

"Thank you sir." The man turned to Mrs. Potter. "So what do you say? 100 dollars and we're good?" She looked over to me. The man looked to me.

"You know you injured it when you placed it in the wagon."

"Yes I know but I didn't have anything to fit it. So?" looking to me then to her.

Mrs. Potter kept her eyes on me.

"It is fine investment but where would you house such an instrument?" Her store was already busting at the seams. Yes she sold as she received. But this was too much.

"I vill buy it." everyone turned to the new Hotel owner. "Vone hundred dollars?"

"That's the price." he looked to Mrs. Potter. I merely gestured to the hotel owner. She nodded to me then turned to the owner. She made the same gesture I did.

"Good. Bring hotel." The owner of the piano jumped up into the wagon.

"Sorry mam." He tilted his head. Then he carted the instrument to the hotel. She steps close to me.

"Did I make a good choice in not buying it?"

"I would say yes. Questions: where would you house it and who would buy such a piece on their trek across these plains? You made a wise decision. And now you can buy that dress for Alice and Jacket for Emmett." She smiled at me. "Thank you Ezra." she left me. Not many of the locals called me by my first name. They liked to keep their distance as I did by using ones birthright. People swept away from the entertainment like fading storm waves. Turning I head toward Chaucer's stall. Gathering the rope I hear the crunch of hey. Lifting the rope I spy Mr. Obadiah Jackson staring at me. Looking around I am alone with him. Having heard the story of why he killed the man hoping I didn't remind him of someone whom he intended to deal out payback.

"Good day Mr. Jackson. Is there something I can do for you?" Stepping toward me he begins to cry. His arms wide I step back away from him. He encircles me in his arms and squeezes me. Standing stiff I don't know what to make of the situation. He steps back and looks at me. Tears still cascading down his weather worn face. "Are you alright?" He nods and wipes the tears away on a bandana.

"I'm sorry sir. I know I shouldn't have hugged yah but I just wanted to express how beautiful the music was. It was the most wondrous thing I heard in a long time." Smiling I tilt my head to him.

"Thank you for your words and the, hug." Picking up the rope I stand. "There are better pianist in the world than me. I merely dabble. But I appreciate the comment." He stared at me for a moment. I have several loops of rope in my hands. More like arms carrying an extensive amount of ropes.

"What you doin' with all that rope? If you don't mind me asking." He stepped back away from me. A southerner with rope around a black man. Great.

"Ezra Ezra Ezra." The ball of energy that was Billy barreled into the livery. "I got it. I got it."

"That is good." Billy tugs on the rope. "You gonna try again?"

"I will attempt."

"Can I watch? I recite it to you as you go. So you can focus?"

"I would be much obliged." Billy takes several ropes from my hands and begins the ritual of tying the strings to Chaucer's stable post.

"What are you doing?" Billy jumps at the voice of the quite Mr. Jackson. Skidding closer to me for safety.

"Sorry sir I didn't see you there."

"That's alright youngin'" he steps closer to us. "What are you doing?" Setting down some of the rope on the tack notch I begin to answer.

"Ezra gonna tight rope walk for the Talent show." Billy answers for me.

"Tightrope walk?"

"Yes." I begin to tie another rope above the one Billy tied.

"You see," Billy began to explain all excitement in his voice. "You attach the rope from one building to the other and then you walk across it over the crowd." Billy hands me another rope. "Only problem is that the rope in town isn't thick enough so we have to keep twining it." Billy turned to me. "Did the last one snap on you again?" Rubbing my shoulder I answer.

"Yes it did. But hopefully this will work this time." I tied another rope above the three others.

"Where did you learn to tightrope walk?" The elder inquired.

"Gypsies." I smiled.

"Yeah," Billy the ball of energy. "They taught him how to read fortunes too. Um," he looked to the rope then me then to Obadiah. "You aren't gonna tell anyone what Ezra doing for the talent show. It is suppose to be a surprise." Obadiah looks to me then to the boy.

"No I won't tell anyone. Do you need a hand?" Obadiah steps forward arms out.

"I would appreciate any expertise you can bestow upon us." he picks up another rope.

"How much you weigh?"

"About 160, 170lbs."

"OK." picking up another rope he ties the two above the others. He pulls hard on the rope. He picks up another and does the process again. "So how thick and how far you intending?"

"From one awning to the next. And about 2, 3 inches thick."

"I can do that."

"How much for your time and skill?"

"Much?" He looked to me.

"Yes how much should I oblige you with for your work?"

"Oh you're a friend of Nathan. No charge."

"I must insist. I don't want Nathan thinking I'm taking advantage of you. So name your price?"

"He really thinks that of you?" He stops and looks at me.

"I am a gambler sir and he always accuses me of cheating."

"You don't cheat Ezra you're just that good." Billy beamed up at me. Lifting him up I place him on top of the hey stake.

"Thank you kind sir." We bow to each other. "So how much?" Turning to him I see him smile at the interaction. Seeing what his son obviously missed. If he was such a cheat how come children flocked to him. Trusted him.

"How much was the rope?"

"All of it?" He nodded. "$30."

"Even the ones you broke?"

"Yes."

"Then pay me half that."

"Are you sure? I will gladly pay you the full 30 if it holds."

"It will hold. 30?" he shuck his head and began to work. "Never had no 30 dollars."

"Then the price is settled. 30 dollars upon completion, or would you like it now." He shacks his head.

"I trust yah." Smiling I set myself up next to Obadiah and turn to Billy. Picking up a rope I begin to start on the other post.

"You may begin Master Billy." Obadiah looked to me then to the Billy. Billy smiled at us both.

"What's he that wishes so?

My cousin Westmoreland? NO, My Fair cousin;

If we are mark'd to die, we are enow

To do our country loss; and if to live,

The fewer men, the greater chare of honour.

God's will! I pray the, wish not one man more." (3) Billy continued as we worked. Obadiah and I listen with all our hearts. Billy was getting very superb at it. Billy finished as we are almost done our hearty sides. About to join in the middle. Then it will be my turn for my part.

"Well done Billy." Looking to my co-worker I smile. "Thank you for your help sir." Obadiah beamed at me. Finally getting the respect he was due.

TBC….

River Flows in You – Yiruma

Go to Rakuen – Yoko Kanno

St Crispin's Day Speech - Shakespeare


	14. Chinatown: Pai Gow Poker

Chinatown: Pai Gow Poker

By: Wolfa Moon

DISCLAIMER: Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy. Reviews welcome. Please review.

******************************

The day had begun with such a ferocity that I even felt the true sun for a while. People taking seats. People living to the fullest. Today in a long time I felt peace. Interesting how it can become such a stranger then be welcomed again like the prodigal child. Yet always learked. This moment now. Content was the term that was true. Standing off to the side I watched as performers ready their task. Gathering their supplies. Mine already hung over the street. A non-discrete rope. The banner for the talent show hung next to it. Since I could not place a net below to catch me from this height the extra rope would be my lifeline. Talents ranged from Billy's Shakespearian speech to Mr. Green breaking bottles over his head. When my turn arrived I felt nervous, scared, unsure. Feelings all that I was suppressing. Mary announced my name but not my talent. Clad in a pair of black pants and a white shirt I stood out on the awning. My ballet shoes that I haven't acknowledged since my last fast dash across wires in St Louis. Now snug conformed to my feet. People looked for me. Mary announced my name again. Buck laughed saying I must not have had a talent besides the two.

"I would have to agree not." People looked up to me on the awning. Standing there I gave my salute. Looking over the crowd I spy my secret helpers. They are smiling. Nathan shaking his head besides his father. "Damn southern fool." I can hear him say now. It is sunset and the talent show almost over. I asked to be one of the last acts. Approaching the rope that was barely visible. Melding in with the talent banner.

"Falling ain't a talent Ez." Buck laughed up at me. I simple raised my finger to lips asking for all to be quite. Buck smile faded. Stepping out onto the rope I feel it take my weight just like I practiced. Mr. Jackson did a magnificent job with it. Arms out I took some steps forward. People gasped, as I seem to walk on the air. Closing my eyes I breathe. Lost in a memory of good times when the trees were all connected with ropes and we all just ran along them. My arms go to my side and I walk casual toward the middle. Feeling the fading sun on my face I smile. Then I jump. People gasp at my trick. I hear Chris growl something and Buck mutter something along the lines of damn. Looking to my colleagues I spy Vin grabbing a post for dear life. Looking ready to run and catch me if I were to fall. How considerate of him. Stepping forward I step back. Kneeling down on the rope I extend my arms. Leaning back I bring my hands together and take hold of the rope. Normally another would run along the rope and jump over. Billy wasn't that skilled yet. Extending my legs along the rope I arched my back. Lifting my leg I raise it up. Bouncing the rope I get the momentum. My leg begins to bounce on the rope. Ready. Breathing I push off and flip my legs over my head and onto the rope. One foot skimmed the rope slipping. People gasped again. Standing up I smile. People applause. Going to the beginning I turn run and jump. About 2 feet from where I was I land shakily on the rope. People looking up scared and wonder. Moving to the other side I stand. Raising my arms. People applaud. Wondering if I should do it again. Looking below I see the people of this town and how literally small we all are. No one as important as the next. But the individual is important to themselves and even their past and present dilemmas enough to make them important. Stepping back further I look to the rope. One final trick. I run down the awning then into the air. I don't aim for the rope with my feet. I twist in the air and let my arms grab the rope. Dangling from the rope I see. Time to end this. Flipping through my arms I twist back. Securing a leg around the rope I pull out a pocketknife. Secured under my hand, blade on the rope. If I extended my self completely it would be a simple drop to the ground. Where is the adventure in that? The adrenaline. Swinging myself I get the momentum again. My legs getting me higher. The rope drops a little with each swing and then a twang is heard one of the twined ropes had been cut. People part so I don't drop on them. I keep swinging. The seven are now all up and ready. Couple more swings and another goes. Come on. I swing harder. The banner hitting my arms and back. A lost. I was heading back when it broke but held onto the rope as it pulled me forward. Landing in the dirt isle I stand up. Smile on my face. People stare at me. Billy runs over and hugs me.

"That was awesome." Looking to him then to the crowd. All the children eyes wide in amazement.

"Thank you. This is not a trick for the novice or young. This takes years of practice."

"Probably learned to do that robbing people," one of the locals snorted. There went my bubble. Bowing I walked over to Mr. Wilmington.

"My money please." He reached in his pocket and handed me half the weeks pay. Looking down I look to him.

"I'll give you the rest to you later."  
"I will hold you to that." Obadiah came over next and hugged me again. This was becoming a habit of his. Ever since I first played the piano I sat with the man going over life. Trying to figure out if it was worth living. He told me it was for him. He got to see his son before he passed. That was worth living for.

"That was better then what you practiced." Nathan looked at him in shock.

"You knew?"

"Of course. I helped with the rope."

"Which I am most obliged. Thank you." Obadiah smiled widened.

"That was a hell of a trick. Shame about the rope." Going over the rope I pull hard. It comes to me. Coiling it I hand him his half.

"This I believe is your half." The man smiled upon taking it.

"He helps you and all you give him is the rope." Obadiah looks about to tell him he got paid but I shake my head. Obadiah can't understand the tension between the two men. Neither do I sometimes. Backing away I get the other side and coil it up. The crowd looks at me. They had gasp and applauded for the show but when the reality came. It was the wary look. Bowing one final time I depart from this so-called talent show and go.

In my room I sink to the ground. Flinging the rope on the bed I simply sit with my back to the door. The proceedings continue as if I had never participated. Never again will I let my money pride get the best of me. Just win it from him at the poker table. There I know what to expect. This was just another item to the list of things I won't miss about this place. The constant judging.

1

The next morning I sleep in. The town is quite. Everyone must be sleeping in. Getting up the routine starts again. Moving down the stairs and out the doors I close my eyes as I step into the sun. Letting it warm me. Breathing I know I can do anything be anywhere and anyone. Air stands still. Looking down the street I see Billy run with Chris, his dog, on his tail. He waves as he runs by me. There are the innocent who just are. Looking up I see Obadiah sitting in the sun. He looks asleep. And there are the ones who have been. Walking down the boardwalk I pass by like there is nothing there. For there was nothing here to hold me. Just terrain known to fight.

"Howdy pard."

"Good day Mr. Tanner." Just keep walking. His steps follow beside me.

"Mighty interesting trick."

"For all it was worth." Looking to the habitants I spot, some turn away. The few who I have gained look at me.

"You had me scarred."

"I don't know why. From what I gathered you should not be concerned with my welfare. Mr. Jackson seems to have taken that to heart. I see why it has not invaded yours." Beginning to walk I was shoved into the alleyway, hard. My breath escaping me.

"I am always concerned, more now then ever." Trying to push off his force. His words. Maybe he had seen the bridge form. Saw me stepping away.

"Why? You turned your back on me. When did it turn back? Now, I suggest you unhand me sir." Trying to push away I am further brought down the darken ally.

"I have never stopped caring about you."

"Could have fouled me with that Charlotte woman. Oh yes she refused to go with you to stay with her husband. I will not be the rebound from that."

"She was the rebound."

"And what am I the leftover? Sorry sir I will not adhere to your, other brain to decide where it should be. Since I confuse you so much. I will depart you responding brain and depart." He forced me into the wall again.

"Listen to me. I do care."

"Not like you once did." I kneed him and push him into the opposing wall. "I suggest you keep a civil head upon your shoulders. For next time I will not behave the gentleman." Walking into the sun. I wish to escape again. Thinking I had hidden all the demons away from last nights pain. Yet coming out from the dark. The daylight no longer frightening them. No longer a safe light. They say to keep out of the shadows. But in the shadows I think I will find my only solace. Or maybe I will make my own light.

Opening Chaucer's gate I let him walk out. No bridal, no saddle. Walking away he follows. Little Ezra at my heals. Chaucer's gait has been slowing. Something was wrong with my friend. Thinking a little run of freedom would help lift his spirits. We walk to the open. He walks gently beside me.

"Go ahead, run." Chaucer just nudged me and follows me as I sat under a tree. Ezra ran around the field with open vigor. Chaucer just munched on a few items then lay down beside me. Resting his head by my leg. "What's the matter boy?" I pet along his neck. His breathe making the grass move. Something was wrong. Maybe here, maybe there, maybe now, or even yet to come. There was something. Pulling out a book I begin to read. Trying to escape from this world I was captive in.

_The stranger came early in February one wintry day, through a biting_

_Wind and a driving snow, the last snowfall of the year, over the down,_

_Walking as it seemed from Bramblehurst railway station and carrying a_

_Little black portmanteau in his thickly gloved hand. He was wrapped up_

_From head to foot, and the brim of his soft felt hat hid every inch of_

_His face but the shiny tip of his nose; the snow had piled itself against_

_His shoulders and chest, and added a white crest to the burden he carried. *1*_

2

The days rotate around me. The sun chasing the moon or is it the moon chasing the sun. Can't tell anymore. Up is down, down is up. Vin has been watching me closely again. Maybe he should ask Buck for help in finding a willing lady to scratch his itch. For this one was having none of it. I had to push back. Had to make myself stand apart. If they are near me when the end comes they will all be hurt. And I do not want that on my conscience alive or dead as I may end up. Dealing cards I deal my life away. The music lay untouched in my room. Ever wonder if I am going to finish it. Unsure now if I should. For who knows the future. The cards can give hints. But never certain. A ditty graced my presence a fortnight ago but now it faded on the wind.

Chris hovers around. But the rest go back on with there lives. No inner turmoil to share with the world for it was all inside. And the ones who knew treat me as my mask. To which I don't mind. It was good in a way. Collecting another winning pot everyone looks up as Nathan enters the room. He looks a shambles. His eyes tearing at the room. It was not air for he was familiar with the smoke. His eyes teared. Watching him he goes to the bar and orders a bottle. Devouring it down like a man who needs to drown. The worst has happened I realize. Collecting my winning I move to the deprived man.

"Mr. Jackson?" All eyes follow me as I attempt to lasso the wild bull. Chris and Vin watch as I proceed. "Nathan, is it your father?" He slammed the bottle back down on the bar. Nathan's eyes red, not just red rimmed but burning red. Red and about to blow. If Chris could use me to blow off steam then maybe I can do it again. Time was ending. Days were beginning.

"Why do you care? You used him to make your damn rope. The only real use should be for you to put it around your next and swing." Watching the man I see the pain. I should not fight back but he had hurt the fond memories that I had shared with his father. Sick and tired of waiting for the fight to come to me. And one could always use practice.

"Maybe if you were a better doctor you could have prolonged his life a little longer or made his last days pleasant instead of being the little slave boy you grew up as." The rage boiled over the edges. The bottle flew by my head and I was pushed into the bar. He hit me. My arms raised to protect me. I could hear him scream at me through his pain.

"At least I know who I am. At least I don't hide behind," I kicked him right where it hurts. He would be feeling it in the morning the same as I would be feeling this fight. His words were about to unmask me. His weight was pulled off me and came face to face with Chris. Nodding my head I straighten myself. It was over for tonight. And the world rotated. The sun chasing the moon or the moon chasing the sun.

3

Brushing down Chaucer I notice him shiver and stamp his feet near me.

"Easy boy. We'll go for a ride soon."

"How about a ride now?" Turning round I spot the rest of the seven enter to gather their horses.

"Where are we going?"

"Railroad Camp." Oh, what have we gotten into this time?

4

When we get there I separate myself from the men and their musing. I head to the gambling parlor in this town. Everyplace needed a release. And I was releasing myself from them. This game was interesting to learn. Always good to learn something new. Understanding very little spoken but understanding so much in gesture. Losing and winning it was all in the game. Sensing the presence of Mr. Jackson I chose to ignore him for I haven't forgiven him for his outburst. One that he seems to have swept under the carpet.

"So, do I have to come up with six spots, or four?" Smiling the innocent newcomer. Truthfully I was, but I was a gambler so knew how to play if not the game at hand but the one of gestures. "I've never been good with figures." The man I wish to ignore invades my space.

"What the hell are you doing?" His tone sets the cord vibrating in my calm center. No longer calm. But since I am the better man I remain civil.

" Trying to ingratiate myself with these good people, the better to ascertain information. Oh, my turn? There you go." Putting down my tiles ignoring him. Centering on what I'm, Ezra, is good at. The men mutter in Chinese. "I win? Oh, well, not again. Imagine that. Beginner's luck and all." Gathering my winning I look to them. This is fun. Always is when you are winning. "One more? One more." they mutter to one another and begin to shuffle the dominos again. Ignoring Nathan I focus on the game. Then I felt a poke. Looking over I spy the intruder. Here is a man who needs to take a bath.

" Hey. Like to buy girl? She can do many things. Not only cook and clean, but love, too." Then I notice his shadow. A petite little thing. Nathan stepped up into my view.

"You can't sell that girl." Yes he could.

" My niece. I can do what I like with her. Hey, she very pretty, huh?" Thought so. Nathan looked at me for support. I was done giving him any.

" I'll give you a dollar for the girl." Now it was going to get interesting. Yes I realize it was wrong of me not to help but let's see how long it will take Nathan to ask for my help. Cause I have something that he lacks.

" Mister, you get the hell out of here." Collecting up my dominos I arrange them accordingly. A simple ear to the auction.

"Hey, boy! This is Central Pacific land. Okay? You got no authority." The trader acknowledges the amount.

" One dollar?"

" Yes."

" You can have her for one dollar."

" Hold it, wait, wait. Two dollars."

" Three." Nathan taps me asking for the help that Ezra can provide, money.

" Help me out here, Ezra. Do you see that man's eyes? He's trying to sell his niece so he can buy opium." My heart still closed off to him. Why should I care?

" Whereas I find that shocking and most unfortunate, I am hardly a social reformer."

" Well, I ain't turning a blind eye to slave trade. Four dollars. I got four dollars." You are the one who turned first if one remembers.

"You like. She make you very happy. You buy."

"Ten. Ten dollars." Nathan leans to me.

" I'm out of money."

" No wonder, the way you spend it." I gather my winnings from this round.

" You're gonna take those winnings and you're gonna buy that girl out of her trouble." I look and laugh at him. My eyes intensify making him see that I don't care.

" Now, that would be financially imprudent, Mister Jackson."

" You pay ten dollar? More than ten dollar?"

" Wait, wait. " He gets right in my ear. "You cough up that money, or else I'm gonna tell them where you're hiding those extra dominoes." Looking to him he would tell the lie. And in a town like this I would end up as soup. Where was Chris when you need him? It wouldn't be the first time that Chris has had to drag Nathan away from me before he did something stupid. Like get me killed. Looking to the innocent, then I look top the hungry eyes of the other man. He would hurt the innocence and leave a shell. Something I was becoming.

" Anybody pay more than ten dollar? All right, you take."

" Eleven dollars." I speak to the man for the first time.

" Eleven dollar! It's a deal. You buy. She's yours." I hand over the money and she is shoved toward me. The hungry angry man leans toward me.

" You're gonna regret you did that."

" Oh, I already do." The man departs. Thank gods. Nathan tries to leer at the trader.

" Mister, I done seen some low things in my life, but I ain't never seen nothing like this." He takes the money and leaves. Nathan turns to the shadow that is now standing all on her own.

" You're free to go." The girl looks from Nathan then to me. The true owner I guess in her eyes.

" You heard the man. Best be on your way now." Nathan takes over.

" You got someplace you can go? Huh?" The girl nods and runs off. Turning to the man.

" Well, Mister Jackson, you're now indebted to me for seven dollars." He waves a hand of dismissal and leaves. I would get my money back. And he knows it. For friendship had passed for me. And I was no longer playing mere games of enjoyment. I intend to collect.

The ride home was interesting. JD went on and on about the potions they had bought. We all laughed but it was strained for me. Keeping my distance but trying to enjoy the moment.

Once we were back I began my normal routine with Chaucer. Ezra prancing around my feet.

"Boy you must have had fun to be sweating this much." I kept brushing him down.

"Hey Ezra?" Looking up I spy JD.

"Yes Mr. Dunne?"

"Um, You know Inez well?" I tilt my head to him. What reputation had I earned this time with the fair lady. "Well you see Buck bought the love potion right and he intends to use it on Inez. Do you think she would play along with me to get Buck to think the potion worked but she would fall for me?" Smiling I look down then up. Nodding my head.

"Anything that Lady Inez can wield over Mr. Wilmington she almost always game." JD smile widens. Then looks to Chaucer.

"Is he okay?"

"I believe so. He is just depressed we didn't get a longer ride." JD smiles.

"Don't they all. Thanks Ez. Later."

"Good Day." JD was off. Smiling I continue my ministration. Chaucer nudged my pocket. Somethings never changed and for those small things I was grateful. I had two true friends. One by my side and one dancing at my feet. Giving him a piece of mint as I finish.

5

The night was fair. Winning back the money that I had loaned Mr. Jackson. I figured it was time to hit the featherbed. Entering the room I was giddy. Pleased that I was making progress. Progress to what. Throwing my hat it landed on the bedpost. A smile filtering onto my face. A noise. Drawing my gun I aim for the only place for someone to hide.

" Show yourself." Yes they could have hid under the bed but then. The girl from the camp came slowly out of the closet." Come on out of there." She stepped closer to me.  
" I hang your coat?" She comes toward me with a hanger. I turn away from her in a dance of escape, uncertainty. But, why?  
" I, I, I'd rather you just tell me what it is you're doing here?" She shied back from my words.

"Folding your beautiful clothes for you." Ah.  
" Well, that's most gracious of you, but I distinctly recall setting you free, Miss, uh--?"  
" My name Li Pong. May I take your coat now?" My mind stopped functioning. What the hell? She was suppose to go to wherever. Somehow my coat is off and in her quant hands.  
" How on Earth did you find me?" It shouldn't be that easy to find me. But he found me. My first mistake. Never be oneself when the world is looking. The world is always looking. Even when you think it's not. And when you least suspect.  
"I ask where the man with the red coat lives." People just had to ask in the end. Telling anyone where the man in red is. She puts my beloved red coat in the closet and motions to the bed.  
" You sit here, please?" To stunned by her presence her I sit. Wrapping my head around the fact that this little pixy fluttered her wings and discovered my abode. She flutters over and begins to remove my boots. Wait, wait,  
"Uh, listen, uh, Li Pong, clearly, you don't understand. You don't have to be here." She looks into my eyes. So sad. So lost.  
" Yes, I do." Gods a lost pixy without the knowledge of her powers extent.  
" Now, look, darling. Uh, where I come from, a gentleman does not take advantage of a lady who feels obliged." I may pretend to be a gentlemen, and therefore put that right into practice very harshly at this moment.  
" Oblige?" the word rolls smoothly off her tongue making any ungentlemanly grab her and oblige her right then and now. A knock shakes us out of the moment of defining oblige to that of her fluttering behind me.  
" Ezra!" Good lords, what does he want? Nathan enters.  
" Hey, that girl's been looking—" He notices my pixy. "Oh, you keeping yourself a slave girl, now, huh?" What the hell? I was about to take that saber in my closet and truly teach him what I learned. And I wouldn't hold back.  
" Sir, I take umbrage at that heinous accusation. I emancipated this girl. You saw it with your own eyes." He sneers at me.  
" And those same eyes are seeing this." He has really lost it. Obadiah I could really use your help right now.  
" I will not sit here and be viciously maligned." Standing I begin to put my boots on. This is my sanctuary. And I would not be bullied on my turf.  
"I don't care what you do. I'm taking this girl with me. Come on, honey. Come on." Wish I didn't take off my guns. She flutters behind me. Grabbing my arm I feel her trembling. And he thinks I am the one to be feared. Look what he is doing to this innocent. He is becoming the one thing he hates. A bigotry taskmaster. Cowering behind me, she speaks.  
" Please let me stay. I have nowhere else to go." Nathan stands about to take her but I turn and move her away from the taskmaster before he gets his whip ready.  
" Now, now. Darling, you don't have to go anywhere. You are quite welcome right here." Nathan looks ready to strike with his whip. Has he truly shielded himself of what I really am? Or is the con all he sees? Time to play. "Assuming a bedroll on the floor will suffice?"  
" Any place will do. Thank you." She still hides behind me but the trembles have stopped.  
" All right, now, calm down." turning to Nathan, if looks could kill. "As for you, I believe you owe me seven dollars--and an apology." My words threatening him to put his whip away before I pulled out my shotgun and shoot him for insubordination. Maybe I'll just shoot him in the kneecap. My eyes narrow. If he wants to play. I can play. Letting my master evil side prevail over his. He backs away but tries to remain stronger then me.  
" We'll see." He departs. Closing the door I lock it and rest my head against it. She comes behind me.

"Sorry for trouble." Turning to her. So innocent. Was I ever that innocent? Once, once. A faded dream. A forgotten fairy tale.

"There is no trouble. Just an old argument." Moving back to the bed I sit down resting my head in my hands. What am I becoming? What am I making them become? The pixy sits next to me. Her wings flutter as she touches my shoulder.

"You alright?"

"I am fine. Just," what am I? Another knock on the door. Going to my dresser I pick up my guns. I will shoot him this time. "Who is it?"

"Yosemite." Oh lord. Opening the door I stare at the hard worked man.

"What's wrong?"

"Come quick." He turns away expecting me to follow. There was only one place he could go that would concern me in the dead of night. Or some help which he would oblige me with the information. Picking up my gun holster I look to the pixy.

"It's alright. Stay here and rest."

"May I come with you?" I was her champion.

"Sure." she moves out the door and I lock it. Moving down the back stairwell we make it to the livery. Yosemite is standing outside Chaucer's stall holding a lantern up for me to see. Moving quickly I come to the stall. Chaucer is on the ground lying on his side. Ezra licking and resting his head on Chaucer's wide neck. Oh gods. Swinging the doors open I kneel beside him.

"That dog was making a racket getting the other horses going so I came in to check." His light closer now so I could see my friend better. "This what I find."

"Do you know what's wrong?"

"Not sure. To dark to do anything right now. Morning we can see." And he could be gone. I was losing. Losing so hard for what I fought for. Lost my husband, my child, losing the six comrades who would once fight for me now wind bound. And now this. Moving in I settle myself against the stalls side lifting his majestic head into my lap. Stroking him just how he likes. Just how I do to comfort myself. To have tactile touch with something that loves me and I love. The lantern comes closer. Looking up the pixy has found something to do. To be useful. I am hardly useful. She sits beside me stroking his muzzle. No bedroll this night. No featherbed this night. Straw. And the knowledge of my friends breathe and beats beneath my fingertips.

6

The night was long. Tremors waking me. His constant moving and pawing at the ground. At least Ezra found a comfy bed in Li's lap. She had fallen asleep while I watched my friend. Something was wrong.

Daylight broke through the night. My body finally succumbing to sleep.

Upon arriving we tried to figure out what was wrong with him. Yosemite thought of several things. Colic becoming the main prognosis. So the day began with us trying to coax water and oil down my friend. Li helping out. For which I am most grateful for. Not wanting to leave but I had to perform my duty. Li volunteered to stay with my friend. Thanking her I left.

My duty was usual mundane normality, for once. Shift over I go to the livery to check on my friend. There I find Li petting his neck and singing a soft song in her native tongue. Soothing and beautiful. Leaning I listen to her. So caught up in my own notes, forgetting that others had notes, tones to tell their tale. Hers was sad, but then in the tone hid a strong powerful magical fairy yearning to be released from her spell. Daring to create and spell on her own.

"Ms. Pong."

"Li." She corrects me. Bowing my head.

"Li, it is late. We should retire for the evening." Moving in I stroke my friends muzzle. "How is he?"

"He is fair." What could I expect? He was trying. Trying to live. Please live my friend.

"Thank you. Shall we?" Offering my arm. She kisses Chaucer on the muzzle and takes my arm. Leading her back to my abode I notice riders coming in. Outside the saloon I notice who it is. Stopping. "Li go inside ask Ms. Inez for a bedroll to use and add it to my tab. I shall meet you in my room." She follows my gaze and bows to me before she flies off. My comrades discuss what has been happening at the railroad camp. Myself easily falling asleep during the conversation. It had been a long day. Retiring to my room, there sitting patiently in the rocking chair sat Li. Eyes closed and the rocker moving. A sense of peace. Vin asked me once why I had it. My reply was hard to put into words but I found something that assembled a satisfactory answer. The answer. It felt like being safe. Wrapped in a blanket and held in her arms. Ever climb a tree before a storm just to feel the sway. It is intoxicating. And the same with the rocker. It was a place to meditate. Moving slowly I touch her. She jerks awake and turns to me.

"Mr. Standish."

"My apologizes for have startling you." Standing away from her I look to the bedroll on the ground. "I believe it is time for bed." Li got dutifully up and began to prepare her bedroll. Sitting down on my bed I just watch her movements. Looking practiced. How many times had I had to sleep on the floor, even without a bedroll? She probably has always slept there. The gentleman in me seeing the lady of who I was. Who I am?

"Oh, this is ridiculous." Truly angry at myself for not seeing. "You can't sleep down there." She quickly begins to stand from her bedroll.  
" Oh, then I go sleep in the hallway?" What?  
" The hallway?" My brain finally catching up with the words. "No! No! Uh, look, I, I may be a scoundrel, but I'm still a gentleman," In appearance, "and I will not allow a lady to sleep on the floor while I enjoy the comforts of a featherbed. Now, up you go." She remained kneeling right where she was. Eyes down to the ground. What did she think I was going to do, ravage her in the middle of the night? Even if I wanted to ravage something in the middle of the night it certainly wouldn't be a girl. Her mind must be set on the cruel thought. " Madam, amongst my many misdeeds, taking advantage of a woman has never been one of them." Her pixy eyes finally coming to rest on my own.  
"Then you, you don't want to?" Shacking my head. I have had an itch for a while but I was not going to follow Sappho's path in pleasing myself. Playing the role of gentleman I look to her with the eyes of a man but the brain of a woman.

" I am a man, of course I al-always want to, but I certainly don't intend to. So, get up on this bed, I will sleep on the floor. I insist. Up you go. I'll be right down here on the floor. Go on, don't worry." I move off the bed so she can take comfort in it. I begin to make myself comfortable to sleep on the floor. "I'll be just fine...right here...on the floor." Not having to do this in a while with a perfectly good bed a mere millimeter away. Laying down I watched her get comfortable.  
" Oh, it's so soft." Sitting up I stare at her.  
"Well, this can't be your first featherbed." A beautiful thing like her never knowing the true comforts of this new world.  
" In San Francisco, my family very poor. We always sleep on the floor." So far from home. Weren't we all.  
" Is that where your family is now?" She nods.  
" We were going to start a new life there, but my father, he became very ill. And Mother, she could not take care of all of us, so I was sent to my uncle." That drug head. He never knew what gem he truly had in his possession.  
" Well, you must miss them terribly." I know I miss mine, deeply.  
" But I'm glad to be here." Looking to her in shock. "You are a good man." A smile creeps upon my face.  
" Oh, don't be fooled by a few good manners." Ezra was a con. Eliza was the heart.  
" I know many bad men, but you are different."

" Different?" You have no idea my dear. "Well, that is hard to deny." Certainly if I disrobe you would see. While talking we had leaned into each other space. Trying to hear what the other spoke.  
" Do you want kiss me?" The true little tempting pixy. I shake my head. It has been to long since I had enjoyed the pleasure of the body with another. " I don't feel--how you say? Oblige?" She kisses me. Yearning for it I kiss back then remember who I am and who she is. Who she is. Jumping back from her as if bitten by a snake. "Sorry sorry." She tries to cower into the featherbed.

"No it is my fault for letting you think such thoughts." She looked at me as if trying to figure out what the problem was. Tilting her head the other way a look of knowledge crossed her features. "Do you prefer men?" Moving back further from her. "Many men in camp find pleasure in men." If only I could tell her.

"It is a little more complicated then that?" She sits up and stares at me letting me make the first move. Boy is she in for a major shock. Relaying my tale to her. Her gaze tilted several times at my revelation to her. At the end she merely took my hands into hers and kissed them. The story not frightening her away. Not sending her out into the streets to scream what I truly am to the whole world. Maybe the world would be better then. All this cloak and dagger would be over with. And then maybe I would be free. Her body finally giving out to the night. She slept for the first time ever on a featherbed. My tale over for the night. Needing air I take the only chair that occupied the room to the balcony over looking the street. Seeing life the way it should be lived. Not hidden but bare to all the brute force of the world. Rocking away I try and let the night roll over me like waves on the ocean moving my non-existent boat. Maybe she would flee and tell all what she learned. Wishing to sail away I close my eyes and listen to the water crash against my bow. Bobbing in the water yearning to breath. Yearning for so many things. Riding out the waves.

"Eliza?" Stopping the ocean. The figure walks on the water over to my boat. Or for her she has learned to fly with her wings. She stands before me now. "Eliza?" the question plays on her tongue. Looking at her there is no danger. I welcome her onto my boat. She takes a seat on my boat. The waves begin to move us again.

"It's so quiet here." For the moment.  
" Just wait. The saloon hasn't emptied out yet." When the drunks came out the night took on another scene.  
" On the railroad, the workers, they work all day and night. There always noise." Betting there was never silence. Never a moment of true rest. That is why they escaped to the opium dens like her uncle.  
" Well, that's hard work for half of what they were promised. Browner must be making a mint."  
" And my people starve." She wanted to fight. How could a poor pixy unknown of her powers help save her people? Maybe a secret can help out in the other worlds beyond her own.  
" Presumably, Browner has to account for every penny the railroad gives him. He must be doctoring the books. What's wrong?" Looking to her, knowledge had made itself present for her. What did it relieve to her that made her have hope?  
"If you had a chance to help my people, would you do it?" I couldn't even save myself at the moment. How did she expect me to save others? But maybe,  
" Well, I'm, uh, I'm not a Good Samaritan by nature, but, what do you have in mind?" Her eyes twinkled at me. A knight hidden in so much armor over armor. How did she see through the layers?  
"I used to clean Mister Browner's office. And often he go about with his business as if I were blind to see what he was doing. I saw more than he knows." Bet you have, you little pixy you. She began to tell me her tale. Telling me all the details of the office. Even the combination to his safe. What one thinks no one sees when they are just tools to be used. Suggesting bed I tuck her in. Telling her a tale yet to be done. Hopefully living ever after in the end. Only if the main character didn't die in his/her attempt.

7

Escaping in the night I borrow a horse from the livery and ride out to the camp. Sneaking around I walk into Browner's office. Following the path Li told me. So focused on my intent I forgot to remain alert. Browner's had returned to the office and not alone. The evidence in my hands ripped from them. I guess the hero was not going to win. They disarmed me and dragged me to a hill overlooking their operation. The men had removed my jacket and any other belonging they thought useful to them. Refusing to begin to dig my own grave I was punched several times and a bullet sent whizzing by my ear. Hey the longer I take to dig the longer I stay alive. Maybe help will come, maybe. My eyes spot the other mounds close to my very own. Nobody helped them. Guess Neal is going to luck out in the killing and ravaging of me. Shame. I begin to dig.

The day gets hotter and the hole is now up to my waist.

"He don't look so fancy now, do he?" He laughs at me. "Oh, I told you you'd regret taking that gal away from me." That I would never regret.  
" You know what they say: No good deed goes unpunished." I lean against the shovel. Dirty, tired, exhausted.  
" Keep digging," he orders. Yes hurry to your death. Then my brain finally functioned after so long at concentrating on this menial task. Looking him right in the eyes, no squinting in the sunlight at my warden.

"I was just pausing to consider the enormous amount of money your Mister Browner must be making—"  
" Boy, you talk too much." Kyle getting hot and tired by standing in the morning sun. Hm, maybe I can do somethings still better then these men. Think.  
"But, being a smart man, I'm sure you've negotiated for yourselves a large percentage of that money. Seeing as how you're taking all the risks."  
" Well, that's none of your business." Ah ha.  
" Oh, don't tell me. You're not-- Oh, gentlemen, for shame. You could be taking advantage of a golden opportunity." Money always talks.  
" Take advantage how?"  
" If Mister Browner's employers got a look at that ledger, well—" Laughing at their greed and maybe my salvation. "Let's just say he'd be dismissed, which would leave you in charge of the camp and, and all that money. That is, if you were smart." I begin to dig. Kyle's face scrunched up with thinking. My moment. I fling the dirt in his face and swing at the other men with the only weapon I have in my possession. Escaping I roll down the slope fighting for my life. The heavy crunch and a cocking of a gun gains my attention while I fight the man on top of me.  
"Hey!" a shot rings out. The other man still on top of me I stare up at the owner of the gun. Still struggling with the weight on top of me. Wanting to scream let me go the weight is gone. Sitting up I spy the sun. Winded I am grateful for his rising.  
" Well, as always, Mister Tanner, your timing is impeccable." Vin helps me up as I reach for my pocket watch off Kyle. "This is mine." Kicking him in the only mind he truly possesses he bends over and I push him the rest of the way down the slope. That move becoming a normal staple for me. Vin just smiles at my antic. Tilting my head I go over to the horses and find the one that held all my belonging. Getting up I wince. Vin gets on Peso ignoring my pain. Or if he did see it he is keeping his distance. For which I am grateful. Last nights contact with a human body made my itch even stronger. Damn I need to get away soon. Following Vin we meet up with the others. Nathan looks me over. This man is truly trying my last reserve with him.

"It's not like you, riding off alone to save the day. What's come over you?" Could ask the same question of you, sir. But thinking the answer he should be giving me to know what had crawled up his ass and died.  
" Well, uh, I'll let you know when I figure it out." Chris can see the tension between us. I turn back to his gaze. Knowing I am ready to fight. Realizing if he doesn't give me a new target soon I would take the one that was truly the one that I wanted to beat into submission. Driving the taskmaster back into the ex slave I know.  
" Hyah!" the only command given to let us know we are riding in. Riding into what. We make our way through the camp.  
Browner's men destroying tents and beating the workers. We fought them hard and good. Capturing the bad guys and us the heroes, again. Taking the ledgers I head off to his office and go over them. Chris comes in some time later watching me diligently going over every inch of the paper fudging.

"Find anything interesting?" He takes a seat across from me handing me a cup of coffee. Looking to him I take the cup. Sipping it I put it back down.

"Everything is interesting Mr. Larabee." Focusing on the books.

"How are you doing?" Pausing I look to the pack leader.

"I am fine, why do you ask?"

"You seem to be separating from us."

"Sir it is not on my own accord that I do this. I have others pushing me in that direction." Chris nodded his head seeing it too.

"You hardly push back."

"Why should I? I have done nothing to provoke such inquiry." Staring at him I try to see if he is there as the leader or there as a friend, maybe. "Sir I am tired of being pushed. You have relented recently and the others have taken up where you have slackened." Chris looked away at that. It was true he had pushed in the beginning. But then Chris mind had changed and taken to protecting my tail side. His eyes look into mine.

"I am sorry." Tilting my head I wonder where the joke laid. "Ezra, you make it so easy and so hard to get to you. We been together over a year now and we still are breaking down walls with you."

"And they are helping rebuild them as fast as they have demolished them." Chris could only nod in agreement. He had seen it. This conversation is a solitary note being repeated over and over again to grate on the nerves. Not moving to a higher note or to a lower. Constant repeat. A note that haunts you even after it was last tapped.

"Just know Ez if you truly need us we will be there for you." Nodding I turn to the book. Only if it were that easy. "Billy told me how you helped him out on his speech." Focusing on the books I answer without looking up.

"Yes." What was he worried I had intruded upon his fatherly advances? Chris leaned back in his chair.

"It was impressive." Looking up from my work I watch him. "He told me about the play it comes from. And it was a mighty good read." Tilting my head. "I never read it before. Hell it was something I never thought to read before. Yet since I'm the leader of us black sheeps it was very informative."

"I am glad it has helped you."

"So where did you learn to tightrope? Maude teach that to you?"

"Heaven's forbid. Could you see my mother doing that? Hardly."

"So where did you learn or more reason why?"

"Why not? It is not the rumor flowing around me these days." Chris grunted to that. People believing I would walk their cloths lines into their house to steal their belongings. "Why are you truly here?"

"I'm worried about you. Afraid your going to leave town or do something stupid."

"And would that be a bad thing. Considering how the others are. It would be safe for me to ride away."

"It's always easy to run away."

"So you would think. But then where would I go? Yes I could go to the big cities and make my fortunes. But then who would teach the children Shakespeare? Tend to Mr. Henderson's books making sure he isn't getting swindled? Who would help Mrs. Potter with her money legalities and purchases? Who would help Mary correct her articles when she is having a hard time trying to believe which stories are true and which are long tales? Who would help Hamas at the telegraph office when his wife needed him home to help tend the children? Who would be your punching bag when you try to drown your sorrows in that rotgut you drink? Who would Josiah try to reform into an image he has represented for me? Who would Vin stare after in this town when you aren't around? Who would Nathan vent to about his past? Who would represent his past? The next southern voice that walked into town? And what if he were injured? Would the past be too much for him? Who would JD turn to for advice when he wants to get one up on his older brother? Who would Buck look after when JD goes out of town or even when JD finally does claim his wits and marry Ms. Casey? Tell me who would become these things. What would become of those things?" Watching Chris ponder every question I threw at him. Watching him to see how easy for me it was to run away. Watching him see what it would do to the town. Watching what it would do the coined magnificent seven. Chris looked deep into my eyes. Yes I could walk away. Then what would happen to the town? In his eyes I see him seeing his town crumble around him. Looking away from me, he realized they relied on me a lot more then they did him. Yes he was the leader. The major law. But for all those personal touches. Those personal endeavors that I dealt with. Chris looked into my eyes and held them. Hoping to see if I was playing a trump on him. Or would I slide up my sleeves and reveal my hidden ace. Then slam it on him without a trace or sense. His mouth opened then it closed.

"I'll leave you to the books." Chris removed himself from my presence. Watching him go he walked with a man who held a heavy weight. And he should. Holding the weight for so long had become tiring. Turning to the books I work through the night. The day passed and my notes written to the amount that had been way laid to line Browner's pockets. Sending a messenger into town I had the wire tell of how much money was owed to the workers of the railroad. Tired I lay on one of the couches in Browner's office. The days become tiring.

8

Awakening I am greeted with Vin holding a plate of eggs and bacon to me.

"Did you eat at all yesterday?" Sitting up I let the fog clear.

"It must have been forgotten." By the others who I was riding with. They knew I was here. The walls up around my fortress. My thoughts stared at the food. They knew I was in here looking over the books. Mr. Jackson probably thought I was in here seeing what I can swindle.

"Yeah, it's been busy."

"I know." Taking a bite of the eggs. Josiah's cooking. He loves his salt and pepper. "Have the officials arrived yet?"

"They are riding in now." Good. Finishing quickly I walk out into the sunlight. Vin standing behind me. The ledgers secure under my arm I see the officials ride to the office. Stepping down I greet them.

"It's all in here, gentlemen. I trust complete and total restitution will be provided to the Chinese laborers." Handing over the ledgers I feel another good deed added to my books to help me when I was going to be bad. Another man stands with the officials who Vin congratulates on becoming the new rail boss. The bag of money exchanging hands. He nods.  
"I'll see to it." Vin leaves as I watch McAfee dump the money on a table to follow my paper of how much each person deserved.  
" Now, if, um, the Central Pacific should feel inclined to acknowledge our efforts with, say, a reward, well—" He looks at me as I stop. My eyes turned away to see my pixy. " We'll continue this discussion later." Going to her I see her attire is more representable. Traveling cloths. And other items given to her for her journey. I knew she would leave. What reason did she have to stay? " Something of a second family, aren't they?" She smiles to me.  
" Some of them, yes."  
" Well, um, maybe you'll see your real family soon." It's always hard to say good bye.  
"When I left, I knew it would be forever."  
" I, uh, I have a feeling it'll be a whole lot sooner than that. Um, now—" I hand her a roll of money. Finding the hidden cash hold in Browner's office." --this should cover your travel expenditures back to San Francisco." She looks shocked.  
"You want me to go?" That's what I presumed from all the gifts bestowed upon her.  
"Oh, no. No, of course." I did want her to stay. She was a good friend. But her wings had expanded and she found out what she could do. "I don't, but it's where you belong." She kisses me and hugs me.

"Thank you for everything."  
"Thank you." Stepping away I go to my loaner horse. Striding up in the saddle I look over the town. I would not be coming back here. Riding home was a quick ride. The others riding in front and me the tail. The omega of the pack. Chris looked to me every once and a while. Wondering if he found answers to all my questions.

9

Arriving into town I went to the stables to return the loaner and check on Chaucer. The others had stabled their horses and headed to the saloon. Chaucer wasn't any better then he was. My friend was fading. He was standing for once but his whole body shacked and quivered. His legs constantly pawing at the ground. His heart pounding under my hands. My majestic friend. What was I going to do? He needed to be put down. To stop the suffering. Yet I don't think my heart could do it. The world was cruel.

Shots rang out. Moving to the opening of the livery I saw my comrades pinned down across from the bank. Some highjackers must be thinking to steal the extra money the railroad was passing through for it's hard workers. The robbers owned the bank. They needed me but how. Running back into Chaucer's stall I bring him out into the sunlight. Leaning into his neck and right into his ear.

"I need you help one final time my friend." Leaping onto his back I drew my guns. "Let's go my friend." Rebel screaming I make my way down the town's street. Controlling my friend with my legs I can feel how bloated he has become. My poor friend. No saddle on. No time. Arriving in front of the bank. The firing seemed to stop at my yell. They all looked to me as I turned Chaucer to the bank. Squeezing tight we moved toward the bank never slowing. The robbers realizing what I was doing began to open fire. Riding straight into the bank, glass shattered around us. Sliding off I shot the robbers down to the ground dead. I could shoot outlaws but my friend. Guns smoking I make sure all who had fallen remain fallen. Turning to my friend I realize he is no longer standing. Lowering my guns I move to him. He has been shot in several places. Kneeling down I stroke his neck getting blood all over me. I don't care. "Easy, easy." he tries to move his head to my voice. "It's okay." Moving so he can see me I stroke his neck and down his nose. Such a magnificent animal. The others arrive behind me.

"Aw hell." I hear Buck. Then the scampering of feet running outside becoming sick. Buck's boots following his younger brother. Out of the corner of my eyes I spy Nathan checking on the robbers. They are all dead. I made sure of it. Josiah standing in the middle praying over them. My hands stayed where they were. They could go on with their lives but I had lost something precious to me. No one could ever replace him.

"Pard?" Vin voice called over my shoulder.

"No, no." the words escaped from my lips. Vin placed a hand on my shoulder. Shrugging it off I lean down toward Chaucer. "Shh, shh."

"What the hell happened to my bank? What the hell is that animal doing in here?" The manager came in, Vin growled at him and pushed him outside. Away from me. My mood radiated don't mess with me. If he had come within my eye line they would need a new manager.

"Ezra?" Chris stepped closer across the fallen glass.

"Don't not yet." My hands continued their dance along his wondrous, powerful body. His heaving slowing down but his heart beating so fast.

"Let me do it. He's hurting terrible." Leaning down I hug him as I have done so many times in life. Not caring about the blood. Not caring period.

"Easy my friend. We are almost home." Chaucer takes in my scent. "My magnificent horse." Petting him I stand up and move back. Chris standing beside me. He raises his gun. But I was quicker. Pulling his second gun I turned and fired true at my friend. His breath stopped. His heart a forgotten beat. His body just a shell. Looking at him lie there he looked like how everyone looked when they died. Just sleeping. He's just sleeping. The gun was slipped from my hands by it's owner.

"It's over now Ezra." Yes it was. Stepping away I head outside. The Manager came right into my personnel space.

"That creature needs to be removed from this premises and I expect you to pay for the damages." Now wasn't a good time. I should have said move to give him a warning. That was before. I punched him in the gut. When he was bent over from the first I right crossed him across the jaw sending him into the dust. Blood marked his face. It wasn't his blood. It was Chaucer's. Looking at my hands I look at the town. Their eyes all looking at me. Ezra must really look a sight to them covered in blood.

"Ezra." Looking to Vin I see no judgment in my actions just sorrow. Now was not the time to grieve. Especially in such a public place. He moved toward me but I moved off toward the saloon. To my room. Moving on muscle memory alone I entered. Removing my jacket I hear the door close behind me and the cocking of a gun.

"Either shoot me now and get it over with. Or speak you peace I am not in the mood."

TBC

*1* The Invisible Man by: H.G. Wells


	15. Achilles: Strip Poker

Achilles: Strip Poker

By: Wolfa Moon

Disclaimer: Own Nothing, Just imagination.

1

My days just keeps getting better and better. The cocking of the gun doesn't startle me. My body already lost to shock or lost to lose.

"Either shoot me now and get it over with. Or speak you peace, I am not in the mood." Turning around I look into the mirror of whom I represented. The gun drops to his side at the sight of me. Truly I look a sight covered in Chaucer's blood. He approaches and I step back from his embrace.

"What happened? Do I need to get a doctor?" Shaking my head no.

"It's not mine." Looking down I see the blood. Can feel it caking to my skin, flaking to the floor. Had I been away from his corpse that long? It seemed only a moment ago I was there in the bank. Saving the day. Drawling a gun. He saved the day. Killing my friend. The dam broke and I collapsed.

"Eliza, Eliza?" What was he doing there? Looking up I see his eyes like mine. The color the same. So much alike a few cosmetic adhesives and I was his doppelganger. Hell I was playing it.

"Carlisle?" My bother was here. Why? Kneeling in front of me was a sworn truce to never be together for chance of being found out. For keeping the other safe. Me safe from Neil. Carlisle safe from his connection to me. The silent soldier waiting in the shadows. Ready to spring to action at a moments notice. Guessing a moment happened that I am unaware of. What was the moment? Did I miss it? Looking into his eyes I let him come closer gathering me into his strong embracing arms. The dam long forgotten. The water spilling and flooding the valley. Over trees through rocks, opening a crevice in the landscape. He squeezed me tighter. Holding me against whatever can hold us down and save us from the flood. His voice whispers in my ears. Trying to reassure me that we are safe. We will survive this. Looking up I see his eyes. So much there in his flooded eyes. "Chaucer's dead." He nods and brings me closer to his chest. His heart beating, grounding me to the earth like forgotten footprints in the sand. Ocean washing away. Bearing to new things to be revealed. New things. "Why are you here?" He squeezes and sets me on his lap so I can look at him.

"Something has happened." His eyes reveal nothing. But his lips. Looking there you can always see his tells. Mine was the eyes if I didn't stay in control. Any movement around them was. His lips quirked into a one sided smile the other frowning deep. The voice beyond those lips wanted to tell me something. Not good. The other wanted to take my pain away.

"What happened?"

"It's mother." My heart stopped at those words. My eyes watched for every movement on his stoic face. "Neil found her." He looked away ashamed. As if he failed his duty as a soldier, protector. My hands reach up and bring his eyes to meet mine. His dam was ready to burst like mine did. They looked into mine seeing if I could handle more current in my tidal flow. Or would the clouds open up making the flood not just on my valley but everywhere else I see with my wide eyes. "Neil found her and questioned her on your location. He questioned her…" His voice trailing off over the valley.

"Carlisle?"

"She didn't give you up not once." Some tears broke through leaving a trail along his face. I reached for it. Capturing my hand he held it to his face. "She didn't give him anything?" His voice stern to keep himself in control or just to sound strong. Which he so wanted to be.

"Carlisle, what happened to mother?" The dam broke he fell into my arms much like I did his. His head resting over my heart. My hands sweeping through his hair. Shaking with every breath trying to continue or just to finally escape into the water. "Carlisle, tell me." My voice becoming sterner. What happened? He didn't move his head from it's spot. Taking deep breaths willing him to breath with me. To calm. To report.

"He tortured her." He moved back and stared right into my eyes. My all seeing eyes. "He tortured her to get to you." The blame. "She didn't tell him nothing." He took a shaking breath, which this time I followed. "When she didn't speak he let his men." He tried to shake the image that his mind produced on that one statement. Watching his every move watching him fight to see where it went. "Jessy found her. He took her in and contacted me." Looking away from him I could only imagine what he found upon his arrival. "She's been asking for you in her fevered dreams."

"She's alive."

"For the moment. She," He took a breath to reclaim himself. "The doc says she doesn't have long. But says she is fighting so she can see you again." How could he ask me to go to her? I put her in that situation. Standing up I move away from him. Moving to the window I spy the carriage hauling my dead friend down the street. So much death. Death the horseman riding across the valleys spreading my plague upon those who befriended me.

"I can't." Guilty. The fight leaving me. I had so much then all is gone in the dust. Breath is forced out of my lungs as I am shoved into my room's wall.

"You can't. She did all that for you and you can't even go see her before she dies. You aren't letting her die for nothing. He threw me on the bed. Watching him he went to the closet, rummaging around. A dress was thrown out and some other Eliza items. Then he backed out throwing some Ezra on top. Turning a carpetbag held in the other hand. "You are going. The only reason I left her side was for her wish to see you. And I am to stay here and cover for you." He shoved the items uncaring into the carpetbag. Getting up slowly I approach my wounded soldier. Touching his arm he flinches much like I did when he first entered. Reaching again, I reach for his hands to settle them as he rammed my belonging into the small parcel. They stopped and grabbed my hands. Gripping him tighter.

"I'll go. But I need to borrow your horse." he nodded. "Stay out of trouble." His eyes looked to me. Waiting for his duty details. "Drink, read, play poker. Ignore the others. Especially Vin."

"But I thought."

"That was before the sunset. He is trying to rise again."

"I see."

"Don't be too rude. Do my duty and Read, Drink, and play poker."

"I can do that."

"How far is she from here?" His eyes took on the change of my mood. Seeing two warriors standing face to face. Preparing for the details of battle. His orders given. Mine approaching.

"A day's ride north to whatever that town is, then a day or so train ride further north. A town called Kelton. There is a hotel at the end of the western block called 'Jess Inn'." I smile at the play of names and facility. "Room 209. Knock twice low and four high. Then whistle Mary had a little lamb." Nodding my head. It was one of his coded knocks. The more to remember the more trouble others would have.

"Understood." we began to place the items in the bag in a more orderly fashion. Then a knock on the door had us both drawling our weapons. Moving to the door I motion for Carlisle to go hide in the closet. He tried to fight and shake his head no. Pointing the gun at him made my point very visible. "Who is it?"

"It's Vin."

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to see how you're doing."

"I am fine."

"Can I come in?"

"Please leave me alone Mr. Tanner I am not in the mood."

"El, Ezra I just want to help."

"You have helped quiet enough. Now leave or be prepared to spend a stay at Nathan's."

"You wouldn't." I cocked my gun and tapped the door.

"I am in no mood Mr. Tanner to make kindly threats. Now depart."

"Fine, be that way." His footsteps faded down the hallway. Moving to the bed I dropped. The days are short. Weight next to me lets me remember I am not alone. Arms pull the soiled linen from my body. No fight. So tired. Boots, pants, socks, corset loosened, then positioned on the bed to rest. Closing my eyes I listen as he drops off his boots and gets in behind me. Holding me in his arms. Safe, safe for the moment. Secured in family arms. But one piece was failing. One to death and one to life. My body shacked and the flood continued.

"Shhh."

"It's all my fault." feeling his head shake negative into my hair.

"No, it's Neil's. Now rest. You have a long journey tomorrow." A long journey indeed. But where was I on it. Not the beginning. But am I in the middle or am I gaining closer to the end.

2

The journey continues. The next morning I had risen being held in my brother's secure arms. We rushed quickly and quietly to the stable where I mounted his horse. Asking him to clean out Chaucer's stall. Then reminded, patrol, read, poker. And stay out of trouble. I did have a reputation to maintain. Now I sit in one of this rickety train benches heading toward Kelton, Utah. My mind so caught up that I had reread he same page 3 times already. What would I discover when I was there? How could I do this to my family? Was I worth it? The caboose shook from the rails unevenness. Looking around I watched as people lived, while I played a part. Not exactly living. No I had to change my mood, especially or mother. Turning to the book I began to read again. Hopefully it would distract me from the world.

_"What's the matter?" asked Kemp, when the Invisible Man admitted him.  
"Nothing," was the answer.  
"But, confound it! The smash?"  
"Fit of temper," said the Invisible Man. "Forgot this arm; and it's sore."  
"You're rather liable to that sort of thing."  
"I am."  
Kemp walked across the room and picked up the fragments of broken glass. "All the facts are out about you," said Kemp, standing up with the glass in his hand; "all that happened in Iping, and down the hill. The world has become aware of its invisible citizen. But no one knows you are here."  
The Invisible Man swore.  
"The secret's out. I gather it was a secret. I don't know what your plans are, but of course I'm anxious to help you." (*1*)_

3

Kelton, Utah a busy little town thriving off of the railroad like many other towns. Getting off the train I survey the town but no time for fun. Stepping in Carlisle shoes I begin to head towards the hotel. People waved at me I nodded back in a formal gesture. They must know my brother. He said he made some friends. Mostly the ones who are caring for mother in his stead. Finding the hotel I want to run to the room and check on her. But I didn't want to raise too many alarms. Walking in I two finger saluted the man behind the counter and headed up the stairs.

Arriving at the door, 209, I froze. The door frightened me or was what was behind the door that frightened me more. Standing there I know I look the idiot. But I was a coward. I had brought this upon them. Why did I have to be the way I am? Why was I the tempting muse? Or was I a Siren luring men into the rocky shores bewitching them with my music? Doing the knock and whistling the song. The door opened slowly, a middle age woman appearing behind it. Looking to be near my brothers 5 year senior, attractive, but too thin. She glanced at me and opened the door more. Shacking her head she began to speak as I entered.

"Carlisle, did she refuse her mother after all she had done for her. What an ungrateful.." I pulled my gun on her. It was a long journey and I did not need this. "Carlisle?" She spoke shocked. Staring her down.

"I am not Carlisle. I am the ungrateful one."

"Oh, my, I am.. I."

"Inserted your feet into your mouth. Where is my mother?" The woman backed away from me. Taking off my hat and other accessories I revealed myself to her. Standing before me her mouth opened to gap at the transformation. Going to the watering bowl I washed the glue off. "Close your mouth please. My brother and mother talked about me so I know you know this. And again. It was a long train ride. Where is my mother?"

"In there." She stuttered as I turn to face the woman. She moved to a doorway that had been covered by a curtain to separate the room. To create a sense of peace. To hide the hidden. To seclude her from the torments of the outside world. Shame had already come.

Moving the curtain aside I barely recognized the woman who lay before me, the lady I call mother. She had a blanket all the way to her neck. Her face though was a mass of bruises. Stepping in I knelt beside her bed. I wanted to hold her hand but they were wrapped up in bandages. Carlisle told me they had a doctor but nothing like father or I. The man was a horse doctor, but he did well. My hand moved to her hair. Someone had cleaned it. Removing the blood and grim. On her checks were knife slashes and just bruises. Taking a closer look it looks like they dislocated her jaw. Her lips were torn. I cringed at the images that passed through my mind at the onslaught my mother face. That she faced on her on. Moving the blanket down she moaned.

"It's alright mother. I am here." she leaned toward my voice. Her right eye was swollen shut. But the left one tried to focus on me. "Mother this may hurt but I need to check your injuries." I got a brief moan that I took as a yes. "I will be as gentle as possible." moving the blanket down I noticed the swollen and redness around her neck. Taking a closer look I noticed a inch length band around her neck and finger marks. Moving my fingers to her neck I felt gently. Damn, they used a belt. That wasn't the worst. Somehow the buckle hook punctured the skin just missing the carotid artery. The doc had sewed it up but the wound was still there and inflamed. Hell her whole neck was. Surprised she is still breathing. I wanted to stop there. For if her neck was this bad what did the rest of her look like. Shaking hands reached and moved the blanket toward her torso. Opening the loose blouse slowly I wanted to run from the room and cry. I had caused this. But I had to be her, for her. Moving over her arms the muscles were a mass of knots. They had hyper extended her arms. Pulling them with such force to wrench them from their sockets. Possibly torn muscle and ligaments. The arms would never function the same as they once did. Her dancing card days were over. No that is Maude Standish. This is Maude Stands, a poet. No more writing down beautiful thoughts. Now more beautiful tapestries sown. Her hands were heavily banged. All fingers broken. One by one if they used the standard torture method. Lifting a hand I noticed suture along the exposed fingertips. Damn they had sliced her hands along the nerve endings. Tears escaped my eyes. Holding back a sob I returned to her chest. A mass of black and blues. Her breasts were no longer recognizable as such lovely things that she would flaunt at marks to get them to bend to her wills. Moving my hands along her ribcage I felt the broken bones beneath my fingertips. Closing my eyes I felt to see if some were just bruised or cracked. No they were all broken. Some of them probably puncturing some organ inside. Moving further I moved the blanket down. Her stomach was bloated and distended, that was never a good sign. But the worse was when I moved it down another inch. Hand marks, paw prints, scratches lined the curvature of the hips. Those monsters had… quickly covering her I ran form the room and threw up in a basin. Those monsters and tortured, brutalized and raped her all for me. All this just to find me. I was going to kill him. When I get him I was going to make it slow and painful. He had destroyed so many pieces of my puzzling life. I was going to take him apart like a puzzle. An impossible puzzle that even the greatest mind would be asking where does this part go. Wiping my face I turn back toward the figure of my mother. So much pain. I had too much of it. Wanting the rage to build and overwhelm me to be the true murderer that lay under my name on the wanted posters.

"She calls for you every night. Screaming for you to get away. You can't have her." looking I spot the caretaker who opened the door when I arrived. The woman who I was so rude too. Standing.

"I want to apologize for my behavior earlier. I am just.." What was a good word? Enraged? "Distressed."

"It is understandable." I can only nod at her easy forgiveness. "It is never easy." you have no idea.

"I could really use a drink." The lady bent over and retrieved a bottle from her yarning basket. Lifting it up for me to take a swig. "Medicine doctor?" She smiled.

"No but it helps." I nodded to my mother.

"Yes, but I need to make some poultices hopefully bring down some of the swelling and help soothe." Only sooth not heal.

"So there is nothing you can do?" only soothe. I handed her back the bottle after a long swig. Shaken my head I turn to my saddlebags and pull out supplies and powders.

"I wish there was." my hands shake as they reach for the water. This wasn't right. I should be in there. No Neil should be in there, maybe someday, in an unforgiving jail. Yuma sounds nice. And I would shot anybody who wanted to help him but anybody who wanted to hurt him I would gladly pay to let in the room. And I would hum as he screams. It may be bad to think this but what the saying do unto others, as you would do onto themselves. Well I haven't done anything to him yet and his things he done to me just keep pilling up. Soon would be my day and then. And then.

4

_His brows are knit and his lips move painfully. "Hex, little two up in the air, cross and a fiddle-de-dee. Lord! What a one he was for intellect!"  
Presently he relaxes and leans back, and blinks through his smoke across the room at things invisible to other eyes. "Full of secrets," he says. "Wonderful secrets!"  
"Once I get the haul of them -- Lord!"  
"I wouldn't do what he did; I'd just -- well!" He pulls at his pipe.  
So he lapses into a dream, the undying wonderful dream of his life. And though Kemp has fished unceasingly, and Adye has questioned closely, no human being save the landlord knows those books are there, with the subtle secret of invisibility and a dozen other strange secrets written therein. And none other will know of them until he dies._

_The End._

In my time here so far I had read the entire book for her from the beginning till end. It may have not been proper reading material but it was the only one I had. Changing the poultices day on and night out. I had a routine set. Been here for two days. The swelling had gone down but the damage had been done. My mother dozed here and there. The watching lady, Deborah Morgan, was one of my constant companions. She had discussed her brother and his wife and family. Past events. My brother and what he had down. How he arrived and when he found at least two of his members. What he did to them. And then she told me how 3 other members of Neil's vigilante group were still in town. 3 men. That night I watched the town as it lived. Deborah pointed the men out to me. The 3 men. Nothing special about them. Nothing a desperate daughter wouldn't do for her mother. Nothing that her mother hasn't done for her. Deborah watched me plan a set up for one of them. 2 was always easier then 3. She gave me some hints and pointers. He brother was a hired gun and an enforcer. Interesting man. Good hints.

Drunken rendezvous with a revealing dress.

Up close and personal.

Then a down the throat hairpiece of Brugmansia/Castor Oil/Daphne.

1 down.

Returning to the room my mother is screaming. Deborah is trying to calm her down. Going to my bag I pull some laudanum from my bag and run into the room. Giving her some calms her down.

"Is it done?" Deborah looks at me.

"Yes." moving away I collapse into one of the chairs. It was a long moment ago. Deborah stepped toward me.

"Are you alright?"

"One down." and a whole posse more. She stared at me as she sat down across from me. She was studying me to see if killing the man had changed me. It hasn't. Not the real me. The only ones that would touch me are the ones I lost or am losing. Then there is my wild card, Carlisle. The one no one can touch. And hopefully forever he will stay that way. Lost in the dust. A shadow. No the dust in sunbeams.

"Carlisle plays her music when she gets like this." she paused and looked toward me. "He says you play too." I nod, I did play. "She doesn't have much time does she?" I shake my head.

"There is bleeding inside. I don't want to put her through any more to stop the bleeding. And it would be to late to do much of anything now." leaning my head back I want to sleep. Want to fade away. Be the moon, hanging high in the sky so no one can touch. Only in dreams.

"So what do you play?"

"Huh?" my eyes moved to her. I was still in a dress. Like an old hat I crossed my legs.

"Instrument?" She made a motion to the corner. Looking I spy my brother's instrument. Sitting up I move to his instrument. Picking it up it feels to heavy to bear. How was I going to face him after her death? Her death was my fault. Sitting down again I hold the instrument to be played. Moving my fingers along the guitar strings I let each cord resonate through the room. Knowing only a few songs.

"Don't blame me if I sound awful. I am a pianist." Beginning to play one I knew.

"You and I,  
Are here, underwater  
Seconds are so dear, underwater  
Searching for a light, to draw me closer  
I hold my breath in tight, bring me closer  
I feel your touch, will you pull me up again?" (*2*) Deborah watched as I played. Unlike the piano I couldn't get lost in the playing. I had to concentrate. But there's always motion. Something to pull you away from this space to that space.

"Carlisle? Eliza?" Getting up I move to her with the instruments of Carlisle.

"Mother I'm here." sitting down beside her.

"You were playing?" Her voice croaked at me. The swelling had gone down a little. But not enough to be the voice that saved me from the monsters under my bed. Nor the one who whispered I love you in my ear on each departure. But the damage had been done now all there was to do was wait. There were ways of speeding up the process. But I couldn't do it for Chaucer, how could I do it for her? Slip it in a drink. Little too much laudanum. Stroking her hair back I close my eyes and see her, as she is not this now.

"Yes." she hmmm, but sounded more a groan.

"Play." She requested. How could I refuse her? Picking up the guitar I start over.

"You and I,  
Are here, underwater  
Seconds are so dear, underwater  
Searching for a light, to draw me closer  
I hold my breath in tight, bring me closer  
I feel your touch, will you pull me up again?"

5

She fell asleep and I watched. The next day the body was found. Watching from the window the town moved like a dramatic play. People looked guiltily when they shouldn't. Somewhere shocked at how this could happen in their town. People wondered simply how did he die? I didn't wonder. Deborah sat feeding mother. Sitting in the room it felt like a cell. Dressing up as Carlisle or Ezra whomever the outfit represented was the only chance of escape. The supplies laid out.

"Leaving?" she asked from the bedroom.

"Just going for a walk. Carlisle did walk the streets here correct?"

"Yes he would get a newspaper sit out front of the saloon. Watching them." she looked to my mother. "Then he would have a drink, eat and come back here." nodding I began to put the mask on.

"I will be back soon. Just need to spread my wings for a little bit. " And to play Carlisle's part. Then a ride to clear my head.

Playing the part was always easy. The part I played becoming a second skin. Easily slipped on like a jacket. Following his routine I read, watched, ate. Life motioned in front of me. Egging me to become a part of the motion. Not yet. It was not yet my time to step off the boardwalk. Sitting I see them. Two burley men. I have killed two men in a row before all on my own. All in desperation and need to survive. Live another day, fight another fight, blah, blah, woof, woof.

Gathering the newspaper I head toward the stable, it is almost near dusk, still enough sun to ride. A woman stops me with a flirt. Tilting my head I look at her. My brother described the woman he took refuge in to get away from reality for a while. That was him.

"What's wrong sugar? Don't need your medicine tonight?" is that what he told them. Is that what men do? Release like any other medicine given to make one feel better or not to feel.

"Not tonight."

"Your loss."

"And his gain." motioning to the rancher in the doorway. "Have a pleasant evening." Tilting my hat. She grabbed my arm and stared into my eyes. She seemed to stare through the windows to who I really am.

"I guess it is his gain. Not really lost." she squeezes my arm, releases, heading to the rancher. Hearing the laughter I return to my destination. Returning to town, day had passed. Each step up the stairs to mother's room ticking of the time in slow motion. 1 minutes, 2 minutes, 3 minutes.

AAGGGGG!

No time for minutes. Running up the stairs I fling the door open. The two men are in the room. One has Deborah tossed onto the couch covering her body with his. Drawling my guns I shoot him. Running to my mother's room he is trying the same as the other, but his tactic had a pillow over her face. Running in I tear him off her. He spins around snarling shoving me into a wall. My eyes seeing no other color than red. Fighting him I feel a new energy surge through me. Over his shoulder I could see her hand hang limply by her side. No, no. Adrenaline, rage surged and I began to punch and kick with everything I had. Bones crushed. It may have been my hand or may be his face. Feeling no pain only rage I continues until his face was unrecognizable. Blood spilled onto the floor. Someone grabbed me from behind hauling me back.

"Eliza stop, stop!" my vision cleared and I saw red. Blood red. "He's dead." turning I see Deborah, tears tracked down her face. "Go to Maude." she ordered. Stepping off the intruder I go to my mother. Deborah must have fixed her up while I was killing the violator. The pillow was gone from her face and the skirt smoothed out. A blanket covering her. Kneeling beside the bed I take her hand.

"I am so sorry mother."

"Eliza." no more that a silent whisper but I heard. Moving to her I see the struggling shallow breath. She didn't have long. Closing my eyes I wanted to turn back the clocks to a time when she was vibrant. "Sing to me." opening my eyes I see her eyes twinkle at the request. She always loved music. Always loved how it was creation formed by man. Something both her children shared. Something that bonded them. Something that made her forget the world. Reluctantly I let go of her hand and grab Carlisle 's guitar. My hands coated in blood needing to be washed. But no time. Thinking of a song was hard. I wanted it to be wonderful. But I only knew a few on the guitar. Closing my eyes I let the strings sing for a moment to let the song come. To let the muse play. To play one final request. My hands move on automatic. My voice singing.

"Well, it's not hard to see  
Anyone who looks at me  
Knows I am just a rolling stone  
Never landing anyplace to call my own  
To call my own" I don't want to open my eyes. The image before me is an illusion. I am in the cooking area of the gypsy camp. So young and naive. Learning all I can. Everyone watching as I learn to play the song. Everyone there.  
"Well, it seems like so long ago" My mother, in her glory.  
"But it really ain't you know" My father hugging her tight to his side.  
"I started out a crazy kid" Carlisle smiling and brushing Misha's youngest hair.  
"Miracle I made it through the things I did" Then my Michael, holding…  
"The things I did" Holding our child. Tears began to seep through my eyes. My heart going more into the song.  
"Someday I'll go where there ain't no rain or snow" The world fading away from me. Just the campfire. Filled with the people I love.  
"'Til then, I travel alone." Ezra flashed before my eyes. Squeezing my eyes tighter banishing the role.  
"And I make my bed with the stars above my head  
and dream of a place called home" Four Corners swept into my mind. And Vin shining smiling at me. No, no more. Blinking through the tears I see my mother. She is staring at me. Closing my eyes I am at the campfire. Never wanting to leave.  
"I had a chance to settle down  
get a job and live in town  
Work in some old factory  
I never liked the foreman standing over me  
over me" Then Neal was riding into the camp. Closing my eyes away from all. No image. Nothing but the dark.  
"Oh I'd rather walk a winding road  
Rather know the things I know  
See the world with my own eyes  
No regrets, no looking back, no goodbyes  
No goodbyes." Opening my eyes in the dream I see everyone laughing. No threats. But the rest of the seven are there. All together. My families joining together in one grand moment. Joining in this moment.  
"Someday I'll go where there ain't no rain or snow  
'Til then, I travel alone  
And I make my bed with the stars above my head  
And I dream of a place called home." (*3*) My eyes open to reality. My mother's eyes are closed a smile on her lips. Plastered on her dead lips. Breath gone with a happy sigh.

6

The night was almost over and I was almost out of time. The night hadn't been long. It was to busy to remember all the details. Belongings could wait but not this. The disposing of the evil was easy. But for the one that deserved true honor. That took longer. Thing is there could be no record of her death. No tombstone to commemorate her. So I found a place. So beautiful and not far. Gathering the wood I piled it like I was shown so long ago. So long ago when I did this for another. Another death on my hands. I had grown strong but I was also growing weak. Lifting her on top of the pile I smooth out her hair. I had chosen the most perfect place. Riding the horse earlier the other day, so long ago, I spotted this secluded beautiful hilltop. Looking out over forest and a stream. Smiling I look out.

"It's beautiful here. I know you would love it." looking down at her still features I return to moments so long forgotten and some so recent. The games we played. The poems we read. Songs sung. And a happy family. A one true family. Someday we will be back together again. But not yet. I still had a duty to perform. Kissing her gently on the lips. "Good bye mother. We love you so much." Dawn was vast approaching. The pyre set before me I lifted the torch and touched it to the oil soaked wood. The fire burned bright and high into the sky. Stepping back I watched the sun come up. The flames matching the sunrise. A good life.

TBC

**1*** Invisible Man

**2*** Underwater – Vertical Horizon

**3*** A Place Called Home – Kim Richey


	16. Penance: Jack the Shifter

Penance: Jack the Shifter

BY: Wolfa Moon

Disclaimer: Second verse same as the first.

**********************

Riding home on my brothers horse I realize all what I miss. Missed moments. Things so simple before me that I have put behind me. In a way I was letting Neal win even without his presence physically in my life. He was winning. How could I let him win? I was betraying everything. My mind, my body, my heart, even my soul. My family, the memories I made. The ones I had pushed so far away dust covered them. Cleaning it away I began to read them again. Memories cleared in place and back into the sun.

After I finished with my mother I returned to the town to make arrangements with my mother's belonging. Deborah had sat waiting for me. She didn't say a word. Handing me a letter she left. Left this moment to move onto another. Now it was my turn to move on a make the world how I needed it to be. Leaving the town I open the letter. Not much of a letter really. Just one single word.

Live.

Just like our conversations. So much hidden in words. And this one containing the most needed valued advice. Pushing the horse harder, I wanted to return home. Tightening my legs closer to the strong body the scenery passed in a dream. Then there on the horizon was where I would spend my final days.

1

The town swirled in the dust storm as I arrived. Heading into the livery I allow the horse some much needed rest. Laughter fills up the empty void I rode in on. Ducking down I let the two men enter. Hiding I listen to them.

"So you mean to tell me you have done this before?"

"No, but I know a man who has the pleasure of doing that."

"That wouldn't be Jenson, know would it?" I step out of the stall front of my brother and Buck. Both drawing there guns quickly onto me. Raising my arms I step closer into their gaggle.

"It would." Carlisle comes over and gives me a hug. Buck laughs. Carlisle wants to move back but I just hold him close. Moving back I knew I couldn't hold onto him forever. We backed apart but I still kept my arm around him and he kept his over my shoulder.

"What are you laughing at?" Buck comes over and lifts me into the air.

"Missed you little sister." My heart warmed at the affection. Pulling me down I hugged him.

"I missed you too, Buck." backing away I feel his eyes on me. Carlisle stares at me. All fun gone. The storm blowing it away. Tilting his had as if to ask the question. "Yes." She is dead. He lowered his head in acknowledgement of the unasked question. Moving to him I gave him a hug. He returned it in bone crushing force. I was a daddy's girl first. But Carlisle was always a mother's son. He buried his face in my neck and began to cry. I wanted to cry with him but thought better. My tears already shed I was aiming my efforts for better feats. He backed away and stared deep into my eyes. He could read the battle in my eyes.

"I should let you freshen up." He backed up.

"You go first and then I'll meet you in your room." smiling I could only nod at his stern tone returning in force. Looking to Buck I smiled. He grinned back.

Live.

2

Moving out of the livery I let the wind whip around me. Then I am whipped around and punched squarely in the face. Staggering back I am slammed into the wall. Dazed I stare into my attackers eyes. Slammed back into the wall my air escapes, as I want to speak my attacker's name.

"Where is she? Who the hell are you?" Vin my sun pounded his rays into me. He is about to ask again when a gun is aimed right at his temple.

"Release her or I will kill you Mr. Tanner." Vin glanced at the double that held the gun. Returning his gaze to me he let up. My face relaxes so he can see me. Vin's eyes grow more focused. His mind clicking into place.

"Eliza?" I smiled at him placing a hand on his check.

"Who else did you expect?"

"I thought, and he, well?"

"Shut up." with my strength I pulled him in and kissed him hard. Buck catcalled at our session. The sun no longer sets but rises.

Live

3

In my room. Buck and Carlisle inform me on their small adventure with another gambler. Vin had to gone on some errand. The two laughed as they retold the tale.

"At least be assured now you are male to everyone in town." Buck grinned.

"Thank heaven for that. Because that was so high on my list of things to prove." Carlisle bumped her on the shoulder.

"At least you did of one of the major things I asked," he looked at her. "You gambled." He smiled at me lovingly. getting the hint this was good bye Buck became the gentlemen I knew he is. Buck came over and kissed me on the head affectionately.

"I'll let Carlisle fill you in on current events." Buck offered his hand to my brother. Carlisle accepted his hand.

"It was a pleasure meeting you." Buck grinned.

"Don't worry. I'll watch our little sister while you're away."

"Thank you. And I hope to see you again." Buck nodded.

"Count on it." Leaving the room he smiled, waiting for that future moment. Turning to my brother I can't help wonder.

"So what have I missed?" turning he told me of the seamstresses death and how a Pinkerton was in town investigating. I wonder if Finch knew him. I'll have to send him a telegram later. Learned that Josiah was a suspect in the killing and not saying a word of defense. Josiah was many thing, but he would never harm a woman. We talked into the light but in the early hours he departed. Vin had come with me to see him off. He like Buck also promised to watch over me. When my brother was out of sight I turned to my sun and kissed him deeply in the fading moonlight. For the sun was rising again. Shadows moved but I paid them no mind. Vin had accepted me. And the sun was rising. I was doing as my mother last wished.

Live

4

Standing along the boardwalk I take up where my brother left off. Buck and Vin by my side to root for young JD. But it had to die out with the proclamation and attempt on Mrs. Travis life. Chris and I had come around an alleyway onto the scene of Josiah and Poplar. The fight didn't last long. Josiah wins. I was defiantly going to contact Finch now.

The day moved on and Josiah name was cleared. The message sent to an old friend waiting for a reply. And the sun rising again. It was quick to rise again but it had fallen just as fast. Time was also of the essence. Time also to make up for time lost. Vin would kiss me at stolen moments in full Ezra get up. Guess he got over the fact that I needed the mask to live. But then again I was loved again. It felt right. It felt like home. And I welcomed every second of it. Neal would not win. And I was doing what my mother wanted all along.

Live

TBC

Author note: I know it is short but I promise more.


	17. Lady Killer’s: Baseball

Lady Killer's: Baseball

By: Wolfa Moon

Disclaimer: Threesome

LB

Walking through the meadow I counted my steps. Each one even and matching with the step that had proceeded before it. A presence strutted up next to me matching my steps.

"I think we may have a problem." looking from my footing to my companion.

"Has Mr. Larabee been staring at you like an insect?"

"Yeah," He rubs a hand along the back of his neck. A nervous gesture if I ever saw one. "I think he may have seen us." 48, 49, 50. Stopping on the fifty count I bend down and place a pie tin on the ground. Standing I turn to my sun.

"The shadow that moved?" he confirmed with a nod but his eyes don't look at me. They stare across the field. Turning I spot the shadow.

"Let Mr. Larabee think what he wants to think. I told you it will be all over soon and all will be well." Turning a slight 30 degrees left I begin to count my steps again. Vin follows.

"We'll he's been staring at you and I a little more longingly these days." Smiling I glace to the pack leader.

"Maybe he wants to join us." Vin laughs and I cannot help the smile that spreads across my features.

"That'll be the day." True. But men have seeked comfort from other men before.

"Maybe he is just lonely."

"Or maybe he doesn't want us together."

"Maybe he thinks I am corrupting you. That I am forcing you into something you do not wish to be doing." Vin huffed at my statement but he paused in his steps to consider. I continued to count. 43, 44, 45, 46. Vin came up along side of me again. 47, 48, 49, 50. Bending down I place another pie tin down on the ground.

"Do you think that is why he changed our patrol schedules?"

"And has not let us go on ventures together, yes I do." I continued. "Vin," his face lit up when I called his name. "You are like a brother to him and I as Ezra am always the outside force that he believes will someday take everything away from him. Most importantly you. His unpublished conscious." turning another 30 degrees left I begin my stepping count again.

"Do you think he will do anything about it?"

"He already has." Vin stops me with a hand on my arm. This signal telling me to elaborate on what I just voiced. "42." he tilted his head. "Remember that number." he nodded. Sighing I take a step back form him. "By placing us on different rotations. Not assigning us on task together. He is in his own way keeping us apart. He cannot outright sat for us to stop. That would be like asking Buck to give up women, for a week." Vin nodded. Understanding that Chris had taken measures for us not to be together. Yet before now he wanted us to work as a team. He saw the rift and figured that must be something between us besides a lovers spat. Now he knows and that is opening the void again. Ignoring my thought on what he wants and on what I want I step closer to my sun. He tilts his head toward me and I lean up. He begins to move back but my hand on his stops him. Moving in closer I whisper in his ear. "I am not losing you again." kissing his ear slightly I step back. His eyes gaze into my eyes. Both our ships sailing in the others orbs. No longer passing in the night. They are now docked in the same port. Only the dread pirate Larabee blowing cannons near our waters. That we could ignore for now. But soon on would hit. But whose vessel would the other person take comfort in. Not caring who he tried to wound. As long as I never stepped out of Vin's sunlight. Stepping back from my moonlight Vin smiled. His answer of never given in such a magnificent manor.

"42." he reminded me. Smiling back I turned and finished my count of 50. Vin took the pie tin from my hands and placed it on the ground. Turning back to where I started I began to walk, count, stand in the sunrays.

Billy had gotten a baseball mitt, bat, and several balls from his grandfather when he arrived yesterday. Coming to me he asked me about getting teams together. Telling him I would be glad to help I told people as I went to collect the materials I needed that Billy was requesting people to play a game of baseball with him. Anyone and all are welcome to join in. Collecting some pie tins from Mrs. Potter I walked out to the meadow that would be designated as the baseball diamond. All the kids in town were there as well as some adults. Almost all of the seven had come out to the festivities. Buck laughed as I walked across home plate.

"Ezra you have to play the game in order to win it. You can't just walk around by yourself." Tilting my head in acknowledgment and courtesy.

"Mr. Wilmington I assure I was not alone nor was I playing." Buck smiled at my companion.

"So you taking bets on teams yet?"

"Billy has not ascertained on whom the teams are yet."

"Just like you Ezra to bet on a child's game." Nathan spoke with his disgruntled flare. It was getting annoying. Turing the other check is hard, as Josiah knows giving Nathan a stern glare. Looking right into his eyes I don't hide. No more of that.

"Mr. Jackson, I assure this is very much an all age game. This ones just happened to be the ideas of a child. And why would I bet against myself." Nathan huffed.

"You play'ng?" he scoffed. "That will be the day."

"Then today is that day." Walking pass them I try to maintain my nerve. Vin stood with them, as he should to maintain our cover. But sidestepped Nathan as if a piece of manure. Taking of my jacket I hand it to Inez as she sits with a basket full of her fabulous lemonade.

"He is just jealous senor." I smile at her. Her eyes are like the star fields. Letting myself get lost in them a moment I nod to her assessment.

"And you are a star, my dear." she smiled warmly at the complement. "Thank you for minding that for me." She nods and smiles wider. Feeling eyes of Buck bore a hole into my backside I smile wider. We are both having fun with this game of making Buck jealous. She likes him to a certain degree but it is the other conquest that he has had that bothers her. She is no trophy to be concurred easily. She is a star that has to be carefully gazed and wished upon for her to fall into ones graces.

Billy came running over.

"Ezra, Ezra." Turning to him I see all eyes fixate on us. Kneeling down to his level I wait for him to continue. "We sure did get a lot of people."

"Yes you did. So captain who is your rival captain in this valor battle?" Billy's eyes looked around the group and landed on Chris. His eyes quickly turned back to mine at his choice.

"Maybe someone who is more suited to your youthful thoughts." Nodding to me he looked at the Emmet. "A wiser choice." Billy ran over and asked Emmet to be captain. Emmet's eyes lit up. The two ran together along the third base line. Billy started or tried to get everyone's attention. It took a shrill whistle to get everyone's attention. The boy was a quick study. Everyone turned and listened. Organizing the teams was fun to watch. People had declined nicely to the boys when they chose someone who was not really up for playing. Yet thankful for being asked. Yosemite thought it funny that he was asked but he would be one to ask with his way with a forging hammer. Declining nicely. The captains had decided to pick the kids first. His grandfather lesson of ten per team to be a fair dividend. Then the seven had been chosen on particular teams. Chris to Billy's. Then I chosen by Emmet. Billy seemed upset by this but continued. Chris spoke into Billy's ear. Vin joined my opposing team. Leaning down I told Emmet to pick Josiah and JD if he had a chance. Emmet smiled and chose JD for our team. Buck was next to go to Billy. Josiah on our team. Nathan declined saying if anyone got hurt and so forth. The teams were evenly matched. Pulling a coin out I gave it to Billy so they could decide who would go first. Stepping away I move to the judge.

"Sir would you do us the honor of being umpire." His grin grew wide.

"It beats judging a hearing." nodding my head I pick up a ball from the bucket. Tossing it in the air I test it. "You ever play before?" Glancing my eyes at him I let them twinkle to keep him guessing. Moving to my team I toss the ball. We form a little circle tossing it back and forth between us. Emmet came running over.

"We are batting first."

LB1

The game was enjoyable. Playing into the fading hours of sunlight. Chris had switched off pitching with Vin when his team was up. Emmet and I switching for ours. When my turn came to hit I declined several times so the children could go first. Let them enjoy the game. Josiah smiled and he did the same. But after a while the kids begged us to hit. It was fun being a cheerleader. But when I stepped up to bat, Chris was on the mound. Lost was the protective pack leader. In place was a feral wolf ready to attack. The first couple of balls on the inside then came a beauty. Surprising all it flew over everyone's heads as I walked across home plate. Tilting my head to Buck, I just proved you could walk like a gentlemen across home plate. Josiah went next. The others had played their parts on the other team. Now we had a go. Josiah let another one sail over their heads. Every time we came to bat again they would step back further and further. Then when they were far out we would hit midfield. Chris got angry with this and nailed me in the back after I had crossed home base. It was a game. Sitting down beside Inez I let the pain fade. Nathan just stared at me. No assistance of any kind. Inez offered to take a look but I declined. Judge Travis looked to me but I shock my head off. Like me he realized this was another game that was playing between the peacekeepers. And that I was not willing to let it ruin the children's fun. They game continued. Me the better man.

We won.

LB2

That night I won a different kind of game. People bought me drinks in celebration. No time for cards this night. It was a good evening. Thing was it was a even finer night. Vin soothed my muscles as I soothed his. We both won that night.

Next day it was back to work. The judges true purpose being held in the grain exchange. A hanging hearing. I forgot how the battle went. Just remembered how it ended. Vin was tossed by a free horse into a hitching post. Running over I watch Nathan take care of him. At least he was doing his duty now. Myself I can attend to but to Vin when I could not. I was grateful for the irritating man's presence. JD came over with adrenaline flowing. Concern filled his voice but revenge or something of the likes filled his voice as he ran off to go after. Nathan turned to me to go after him. Knowing Vin was in good hands I ran after him.

LB3

The ride was long and hard. We had lost the group but JD was determined to catch his prey. Riding back into town the rumors filtered in around me. Walking into the bar I spy one. A lady bounty hunter. How curious? Vin had told me of some before and that I would make a pretty decent one if the occasion called for it. To bad my fate lay elsewhere. It was still nice to dream. Josiah nodded to me.

"Our Mister Dunne is imbued with far too much zeal. That boy would have rode all the way to Bolivia if I'd let him. " The barkeep hands me a drink. "Thank you."  
"I take it you lost them." Josiah confirms as he translates what I just spoke.  
"Indeed. When they reached the river. They are rather clever for miscreants." feeling eyes on me I see the dark haired bounty hunter appraising me. No way am I going to a hayloft with her. Time to dissuade. "Well, well. You must be one of the lovely bounty hunters I've been hearing so much about. You two certainly have this little town all abuzz." She sneers at me  
"What do you want?" Nothing that you are willing to give.  
"Well, it's not what I want that should interest you, but what I have to offer. You see, with your skill and my business acumen, well, my dear, I could make you famous." Looking into her eyes I see the storm behind her eyes. The wild animal ready to kill. Not for food but for the sheer pleasure.  
"Or I could make you dead."  
"And so charming, too." JD enters going right to the bar ignoring the woman who has not ignored him.  
" Josiah. I heard there's two bounty hunters in town? Supposedly they're ladies?" Josiah looks from me to the new traveler.  
" Imagine that." I just take my drink. Afraid I might laugh and set off the animal.  
" Strange, huh?" The bounty hunter moves in on her prey. Stalking around him and touches him. " Hello."  
"You'll do just fine." She grabs JD's arm and pulls him out of the saloon. Mirth fills me as the bull drags the loyal puppy out of the salon. Then I remember my dear Cousin Casey. My face frowns.  
"What just happened there?" Josiah smiles at me.

"Son I believe it is called the birds and the bees. If you need it explained to you I can offer some good references in the good book."

"Believe me sir there are better books to learn from then your holy testament."

"There is nothing holy about the book I was suggesting." my frown turned upside down. You cheeky cunning dirty man. Thinking of the book he is referring.

"I believe I am knowledgeable about the Kama Sutra." Josiah's eyes widen. "Yes I have read that good word." we both sit together and enjoy our drinks.

LB4

Exiting the saloon Casey runs into to us.  
"Hey." She looks at us as if seeing us for the first time. Her mission getting in the way of the true world.  
"Have you seen JD?" oh boy. How can I be gentle and hide the truth from my eyes.  
"Uh, JD. Uhhh—" looking to Josiah for support.  
" JD?" Josiah takes on a long though expression. One that I treasure as he tries to lie.  
" Yeah." Casey urges his old mind to think faster.  
" You mean that little fellow with the funny hat?" nice divert. But Casey is getting a little upset at our dissuading.  
"You know who I'm talking about. I heard he was hurt." Ah to be in love.  
"Oh, a, a, a, a mere—" this could work out.  
"No, no." Josiah's mind still trying to lie but only thing in shutting it up.  
" --bloody nose. But you can't really say—" looking around and missing the judge approach.  
"JD? I just saw him." But his statement makes him the center of Casey's world. She turns from us. Josiah and I gesture for him to stop. He looks at us oddly but continues. "He was heading toward the livery." Casey smiles and runs off.  
"Thanks!" Travis steps up to us.  
" What was this, " makes some gesture smaller then ours but the same. "All about?" I turn to watch as she runs off. Josiah regains his speech.  
"Just the end of innocence, is all." Josiah pats me on the shoulder.

"Indeed." The judge continues to look at us oddly.

"Mind explaining." Looking to the man.

"Ever hear of a book called the Kama Sutra?" The judge tilts his head a moment to recollect if he has. He is a well versed man. A many of intellectual conversations not near jailcells providing us with common ground. Billy being a big part of that truce. His eyes widen, recalling the book.

"Oh." smiling I pat him on the back and return back into the saloon.

"Buy you a drink." he nods and follows.

LB5

The more I learn about the female bounty hunters the more I feel sorry and grateful for not being one. The wild storm and the center prepare themselves to go after the gang on their own. Vin and I are watching them as they saddle up. The one I learn as Kate keeps an eye on us. Don't worry my dear we are the distraction. The rest of the seven ride in behind them. Chris has finally left the town to Vin and my hands. Both of us on assignment together. Guessing he figures with Vin's are in a sling there would be no fun. Inwardly smiling at all the things we could still do. We watch as Kate and Chris argue. The huntresses ride off. Chris leans down to us.

"Spivak came for Garber. He could come for Kirkland." He warns us. Something we all know as a possibility.  
"We're ready for him."  
"Watch your back." Chris looks at then back to Vin. Silently saying watch yours. Or in other terms don't bend over I might take advantage. The five memebers ride out after Kate and Mattie. Once out of sight I play slap Vin on his injured shoulder.  
"Come on, Vin." he groans at the pain and slaps at me. Baby, I laugh and dash off. Vin chasing close behind. We only have enough for foreplay. But he makes a little scene of it hurting. So we head to Nathan's clinic. There I take care of the pain for him.

LB6

Deciding he would patrol the street while I patrol the saloon in Ezra fashion. After all I had earned my drink today. Shifting in my chair I pull out my cards and shuffle. Willing circulation back into them. Yup defiantly earned my seat today. The door to the saloon bangs open. Casey comes striding up to my table. Something heavy on her mind. What happened? I stop my shuffling. Her hands wringing the hat into an odd form.

"You sure look handsome today, Ezra."  
"Why, thank you, Casey." Eyes in the bar turn at the entertainment.  
"Fact, I always thought you were the handsomest out of all the seven." tilting my head to her I wonder if she is drunk.  
"And I always thought you were a very perceptive young lady." Playing along with her illusion. She laughs. My eyes wonder around the room and spy Vin. He just watches.  
" Um, do you think I'm pretty?" Smiling wide at her. This is about JD. I answer truthfully.  
"As a picture." I state the fact. She is a lovely creation of god.  
"Good." She puts her hat on as if that answered everything. I surely hope so. "Because I was wondering if you wanted to go to the livery stable with me, sow some wild oats." I guess not. Chocking on my drink I look shocked at her. She is drunk if she has forgotten who I really am. Or JD has screwed her mind up into seeing things that aren't there. Damn him.  
"My darling girl!" She doesn't back down.  
" If you're worried about JD shooting you or something, it doesn't matter. Him and me are through. Come on." She tugs at my arm. Dear cousin. I pull back.  
"I, I, I'm, uh, sorry to hear that, " IN a crowded room. Can't break my façade for this but I can play Ezra to the fullest. "But, unfortunately, that does not relieve me of my obligation." She looks as if slapped.  
"What obligation?" Thinking fast but of the truth I know among men.  
" To the, uh, the, the, the brotherhood...of man. Uh, you see, there's an unspoken rule which states that one must observe a waiting period before, before courting a friend's former paramour." it was a truth. You always needed permission. And if you didn't the man could possibly shot you.  
"I'll bet that waiting period would be about two minutes, if you wanted!" Yes if I was a man. And not a good man there would be no waiting period. She picks up my drink and tosses it in my face, storming out. Thank goodness. She slams out of the saloon my eyes following. The door hits Vin.  
" Ow!" Vin smiles at me. "Well done, Ezra." His eyes show so much more. But my mind still caught on what Casey has done.  
"What just happened there?" Vin enters and tells me how he had found Casey and how she wanted to sow some oats like JD done. Nathan enters the saloon eyeing us sitting at the table.

"Knew Chris shouldn't have left just you two in town. Can't even watch the town without leaving your playing table. Lazy gambler." Standing I have had enough. Standing near him. Leaning in I whisper so no one else can hear.

"It would be wise of you to keep your opinions to yourself." I engage my derringer and shove it into his gut. "Or this northern lady may take up some of the colorful Southern boy games played on slaves." Pushing past him I exit the stuffy room. Vin lays a hand on my shoulder. Not only my sun to watch over me but my rock to ground me.

"Come on. Let's get tot the jail." Nodding I follow him.

LB7

Shouts can be heard coming into town calling for Nathan. Exiting the jail we watch as Buck is screaming for Nathan to help JD.

"I'll watch the prisoner." Vin nods and goes to offer assistant. If one was wondered then the others would be returning to town. But with whom following. Gun ready I stand guard watching the town. Dust rises over the horizon. Gun in hand I walk into the middle of the street. The forms coming into focus barely I see I am defiantly outgunned. Closing my eyes I pray they are my friends. Opening them I can see Chris on top of his horse. He rides past me into the jail. Josiah and Chris dragging the Bounty huntresses behind them. Guess I know who shot JD. Looking up to the clinic I spy the crowd. No word has come down. So I might as well go up and find out.

Arriving up to the clinic porch I am nearly barreled back down the steps by Buck.

" Well, I take it there's no good news?" Nathan is wiping his hands and staring at me with a devilish grin. It makes me uncomfortable but I keep my poker face up in front of the company.  
" We need to figure out what those two girls are up to. I've got an idea." he passes by me and begins to head down the stairs. Watching from the top I see him take a quick glance behind then turns to face me. "You comin'?" glancing back at the judge and to Casey I nod my head. This plan was to help JD. So I would do it but I would not like it. Moving down the steps I brush by him.

"Just remember you're the one who asked me for help." walking by him I wait at the bottom of the stares.

"I won't forget." he tries and be the better man but he is no better. He will fall like all the others before him if he keeps this up. It would be a sad event. But I would not shed tears. For I had already shed them for Obadiah.

Waiting outside the jail I set up my part of the plan. Picking up a broom I begin to balance it on my feet. Always keep them guessing. Nathan exits the jail with Kirkland in tow.  
**"**That's the lawyer you told me about?" flipping the broom into the air I catches its base on the palm of my hand, balancing it upright there. The look of astonishment crossed their faces. If I can cross a tightrope I can certainly balance objects.  
" Ezra P. Standish, attorney at law." placing the broom down I let the character overtake me. "At your service." Shaking his hand I realize I'm going to have to scold my hands in order for it to be clean. Kirkland stares at me.  
" What's the "P" stand for?" Smiling wide showing my tooth.  
" Persuasive. Now, the way I see it, you rode into town brandishing a gun, which constitutes a mere misdemeanor for unlawful use of firearms. However, you were gunned down, dragged from your sickbed, and unjustly imprisoned. Now, cruel and unusual punishment, I'd say."  
" Well, you sound right good." Sucker.  
" Thank you. But, first, we need to get past your unfortunate association with one Mister Spivak."  
" How we gonna do that?" Easily.  
" Well, it seems to me we need to offer the Judge something in the way of an exchange for leniency." the man shines a confusing look at me then turns to Nathan to translate.  
" The Judge is awful anxious to know about those two ladies in there." nodding in agreement.  
" How do I know you can fix it with the Judge if I talk?" Nathan continues.  
" If you don't, you will hang." way to put the fear of god in someone. They will surely talk then.  
" If you don't mind, Mister Jackson. Now, regarding Katherine Stokes, was she a member of the gang?"  
" Kate?" there a tone there. "She was just Del's girl. She's mean, but she ain't no killer. All she ever done was try to keep that loony sister of hers out of trouble."  
" So Kate didn't shoot nobody?" excellent deduction Mr. Jackson.  
"She'd have shot Del a long time ago if she could have. He used to beat her something awful. But Mattie, huh, you should have seen her at the stagecoach robbery. Still gives me chills. She shot this one passenger 'cause he couldn't get his wedding ring off fast enough." laughing at the irony of this. So the cougar mother was watching out for her feral sister.  
" I'm sorry, but even I find it hard to believe that a sweet little thing like that could be so cold-blooded. Now, if you're gonna waste my time—"  
" Well, I can prove it. That wedding ring? She wears it round her neck like some kind of prize. I swear." hook, line, sinker.  
" Well, we'll just have to look into it, then. Good day." touching my hat I turn away.  
" Well, you think the Judge will go easy on me?" turning back I look the rodent up and down. No, fellow mammal and all. He's a dung beetle.  
" Oh, that, yes. Well. Did you perchance, uh, kill more than one person?"  
" Well...yeah." smiling I give him the solid truth.  
"Well, then, you _are_ in luck. He can only hang you once." turning I leave the insect with the pile of manure. The man tries to call me back but I am done. Now Nathan owes me. Moving down the street I put as much distance as I can form their smell.

LB8

We had made arrangements and set up ploys. Chris gained control again. Separating Vin and I. With my position in the hayloft gave me an idea for later. Vin and I had a lot of time to make up. The day had ended in tragedy. Poor Kate. But with that brought other ventures.

Sitting in the hayloft I looked over the horse sale ads that Chris had tossed at me. A silent message, you're no good to me without a horse.

"May I come up?

"Who is it?"

"Vin."

"Come on up." Vin climbs the later and stops. Ezra is not sitting in front of him Eliza was. A beautiful somewhat dressed Eliza sat before him in a blue flimsy lingerie piece. Thank you Buck. As I noted before. Vin and I had a lot of time to make up. Who cares what the world sees? All I see is him. And he is beautiful.

TBC

Love ceases to be a pleasure when it ceases to be a secret. – Aphra Behn


	18. SERPENTS: ALL FOR ONE OR ONE FOR ALL

Serpents: All For One or One For All

BY: Wolfa Moon

Summary: Ezra is Eliza. A woman hiding in order to live and clear her name. Never expecting to fall in love.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only an idea. Please enjoy. Please review. TY to all those who read, review, alert, and favorite.

S: 1

Like turning pages in a book. Every page turned getting closer to the end. Soon my story would come to the end. Maybe it will be read as truth or may fall into the fairytale section. Hopefully I would have a happy ending. But the way things have been. How can one believe in happy endings or ever afters? Least of all me. The pages keep turning. My favorite moments dog-eared. Some so faded from wear of well read. The book, my life, almost nears the end. Will she exit the town and spare her friends or will she be brave and ask for their help? I guess I have to read to find out. I wonder how it will end.

S: 2

Nights had their ups and downs. Between spending the night frolicking in bed or winning a good evening of poker. It's up and downs. Nathan kept his distance from us. A shy look whenever we walked by. Chris automatically pulling Vin away from my diversions. Yet also included me into some single out ones as well by his side. What could the man be thinking? Buck was the constant normalcy amongst my friends. Josiah the father. JD the little brother. Then my lover. Wanting me to shine as bright as him. I could reflect on what he gave me. For I was a moon fed by sun's rays. Today the night was kind of a lost cause. Vin had gone on early patrol with Chris. So much for sleeping in. So here I sit watching the town. A town that I had grown fond of. I had dozed for a second when a nightmare woke me from a gun riddled town. My friends dead along the street and Neal standing there like the devil himself. A holler woke me from my dreams. Opening my eyes to see the mail coach riding into town. People scrambling out into the sun to see if the written word was for them or supplies so necessity needed had arrived. But there behind the dust trail made me gasp.

A man was riding in stride leading the most beautiful steed that put my heart in arrest. The lines were impeccable and familiar. Lines of my dear Chaucer. No, shaking my head.

Larabee had insisted I find a steed soon. I was no good to him without a horse. He had fun shoving that in my face whenever patrol duty came up. I had been perusing the auction ads when the stage pulled up. Mary had been helpful inquiring if anyone around was indeed selling a fine steed. So far it was unfortunate of what considered for well bread around here. Maybe whomever had purchased this steed I could persuade them into a game of chance over the steed. My name being hollered roused me from my ministrations. Looking to Carl, the mailman, he waved the letter for me. Getting up I went to retrieve the letter. When in my hand a familiar smell made itself known along my senses. Mother's perfume. Stepping away from the crowd to stare at the letter in my hand. Did she write this before she died? Her death still a secret amongst most of the seven. To Josiah she was alive and well and still a star to admire in the night. Looking to the scrawl my heart plummeted. Not everything is as you remember.

"Mr. Standish." The man with the horse came over toward me. Turning I eye the man, wary of any danger. He smiled welcomingly. "Mr. Standish?" he asked again.

"Yes." I reply in a monotone.

"Rescue, fair lord, or else the day is lost." Carlisle.

"A horse, a horse, my kingdom for a horse."

"Withdraw, my lord; I'll help you to a horse." (*1) He handed me to the reigns of the magnificent animal. "He's all yours." I stare at the man. He nodded. "Consider it an emancipation present." Words not his own giving the gifter away, again. I smile more. My brother had given me a gift. So many missed events to celebrate. Lost of a long time friend he found me a relative to my beloved steed.

"Thank you." the man went as quickly as he came. The horse was a magnificent rendition of breeding. Sudden urges to just mount him and ride off and never come back. Then they all would be safe. But he was unsaddled. Bare, free. Ezra was a gentleman. But Eliza was a captured bird beating her wings against the cage. Let me out. Let me out. Jumping on top of the steed. My thighs pressed tight hugging the steed. He jumped then bolted like a bullet. The fastest bullet ever fired. We made out of town through the local fields and the great trees beyond. It was like being free. The bird was released. After a good long shot I stopped us. We had traveled so far. We had fled. I could flee now and never return. No one getting hurt for my secrets. No one dying for me anymore. My sun, my beautiful sun came pouring into my thoughts. I could not leave him as the moon cannot leave orbit of this orb we call earth, home. Letting the breeze sweep my dreams and raw emotions out from me. Time to return home.

This horse didn't trot he flew. I had barely gotten myself back in control of my emotions as we arrived in town and in front of where I originally started. The mail stage had gone as if it was never there. What would one say about Eliza? The one who was always there but never there. A myth. A story told to keep little girls from flaunting what they were so the world of evil kings don't descend and lock you in dungeons no one could escape from. Sliding off the horse I stood and admired my gift. I wasn't the only one. Chris stood outside the saloon smoking his root. His horse owner side mind working over all the details of my new steed.

"See ya got a new horse." Tipping my hat.

"Good day to you too Mr. Larabee."

"Wher'd you get him?"

"A favor I called in on." I took hold of the lead rope and began to turn away.

"Since you got a horse now you can take patrol tonight." I paused. He was doing it on purpose. Yes I had time to make up. But it was also a night where Vin was off the schedule. Damn him. Ezra merely nodded back to their leader. The alpha barking out orders. Just like the day before. Like everyday after. Tail between my legs. Time would tell how long Ezra had to follow those orders. Pulling my new steed to the stable. Mary calls my name. I stop and turn. Chris straightens as she runs over with a smile on her face. Taking the letter I notice the ink mark on the top comer. They had replied in official. We both smiled.

"Thank you." Taking my gift to Chaucer's old home I paused before entering. Chaucer's items still detailed the stall as owned. True he was gone but it was paid for. Yosemite left it open for when I acquired a new steed. The stall felt like a tomb. Ezra lay there staring at me. The horse snorted making his presence know. Ezra came over at this. A new playmate. Leading the steed in I let him sniff the surroundings. While I look at the letter. It was from lawyers who corresponded with the town sheriff of Tucosa. To clear my Vin of his crimes. Wanting to tear it open with quick heartbeats. But needed to be slow for brain waves to comprehend. Reading the letter I sighed. Letting my back rest against the stall wall. It was too much. They were willing to retract the bounty if paid three time the bounty. Money I did not possess. And a timeline. Everything had a timeline. Like all living things. The one constant, death.

Closing my eyes I think of all the thing I can do to save my Vin. This was one step. And I had failed. For one of us to be free. One of us to go to Peter's gates and say I am a free man, or woman. To be free.

"You can't put that horse there." I heard Yosemite bellow.

"And why ever not? I have paid for it." Yosemite looked shocked. Then concerned.

"Sorry Mr. Standish. Are you alright?" nodding slowly I regain my mask.

"Of course. Nothing a good drink won't sooth." He agreed with a grunt.

"This you new steed."

"Yes."

"What's his name?"

"Haven't the slightest idea yet." Patting the horse's rump, he turns his deep brown on me. So deep. Like a darken forest. Lost in the nighted woods. Your name will be one that held something deep. But not yet known. Exiting the stall the horse follows. I gingerly pet him. Too many things to decide right now. But one very easy. What to drink.

S: 3

Inside the bar I let the atmosphere wash over me. Let my thoughts wonder. Wonder to magnificent things. Magnificent dreams. I could save Vin. But the money. I could pay the bounty even out. But another 1,000 on that. Robbing the bank was an idea. Then I would really be waving Ezra's flag to Nathan. Wouldn't want to give him the pleasure.

Taking a seat I merely nod to Inez for a drink. She looks solemn. An order must have come in. Such a good manager. Such a bright star amongst the heavens. Closing my eyes. I remember the wind upon my face. Open fields. My family. My responsibility. My family. Feeling the inside of pockets I find the other letter. Maybe it would deliver some good news. Perhaps a way to get another thousand dollars.

Smiling I open my eyes. Opening the letter I am halted by the presence of a man I would gladly call brother. Carlisle would be jealous. But he had no need be. My heart was big enough. Or so I hope. Sitting beside me he sets his beer down and looks to my hand.

"You know in order to read it. You have to take it out of the envelope first." I have to smile. Internal wars are never good to fight on the outside. Placing a mask on I open the letter.

It is not my mother's penmanship. A close forgery to the untrained eye. Trained, I identify as my brother's. A quick breeze through shows the tale tell signs of hidden messages. Reading the letter, I notice how Buck encourages me to go on. He needed a good laugh just as much as I do. For a reason I can't fathom at the moment. But a moment we can both displace at this time.

"Wait, wait, my mother goes on to say, Leave your dust bowl behind, dear son, and become my partner in St. Louis' new historic Riverfront casino. It's high time we get stinking rich." I am safe on the riverfront. Be back soon. Ready to get back and fight together. Carlisle secret code telling me. Buck laughed at the words. For he knew them as Maude being typical Maude

"How much does she want this time?" I have to laugh at the amount of money. Everything is about money.

"The ante is a mere $2,000." Take the first two numbers and divide that into the number. Ten. Ten days till he would be back. Meaning I had only so many more till he came and ruined everything. The oncoming storm.

"Do you think she's on the level?" Buck spoke pulling me from my timeline. Never enough time. A grain of sand slipping through my fingers. Infinity slipping away.

"I do." Love in Carlisle words. Knowing he'll be back. "Not that it matters. Sadly, I find myself $1,9999 short this week." Eternity in an hour.

"Join the crowd." He salutes. Saluting back. A moment maybe I can have. And in that moment I could save one life. How?

"How ever did I allow myself to fall into a career in law enforcement?" To see a world in a grain of sand. A hourglass. Time funneling through the hole. My musing goes unnoticed, as Buck has found a new muse. Civil rights. Laws. What laws? Laughing at Buck. Cupid's arrow hitting it's target. Hell, with the arrow. A pinprick dose would get him to stare at her.

"Buck?" Seeing if I could pull out the thorn without permanent injury to my friends loving heart.

"You're blocking my view there, hoss." Too late. The siren keeps singing her songs. All the men clashing across the edged coastline. Be careful Buck. I have lost enough friends. And in this upcoming battle I may lose more. Buck stands and cheers at her words. He has crossed safely. But not everyone. People begin to brawl and Buck saves the siren from her song devices.

Sitting I try and watch and not participate in the battle. Not clash amongst the waves. For my siren in singing a different tune. Affecting my flood in a different way. Boiling with so many motions she can't just sing to one. Under control at the moment. Or so I hoped. A man bumps me as I go to drink. Liquid my mother had presented me. Spilling over my fingers. Watching her life slip through them again. A grain of sand.

"Now, that was rude." I fight. Letting my blood sing. Imagining faces that haunt my dreams. So lost in conflict. To be paused with a gunshot. Then knocked down by a club. Wood so unlike a grain of sand. Steeling moments of thought away form me. A memory relieved. How sad? The sand almost all gone.

S: 4

Sitting out front of the saloon I sit with a cold rag to the bump on my head. My sun holding my hat in his hands. Keeping it safe. Also sticking close to be sure I am alright. Now to play Ezra up. Especially to rile Chris up. The alpha male trying to get the omega to submit. Omega? That surely can't be my ranking in the seven. No. I am a loner circling the pack. Wanting to join in with the rest. But not liking my place. Especially as Ezra. Eliza would split up the pack. The Alpha and Beta dueling. No, no more. Next time,

"Next time there's a brawl, I'll curl up under a table with a good book. We don't get paid enough to endure these indignities." True this was below Ezra. Vin swiped at my hat harder. Probably thinking how bad I really could have been hurt. But he had to put up a front to the alpha.

"We all take the same risks, Ezra." I snort. Answering back I love you too.

"Cept nobody else complains about it." Chris spoiled the moment. But also voicing his worries as well. Typical fashion. Everyone viewed it as it was. Ezra, the bad element. Maybe I was. For what I was bringing was the bad element. At least a few of those element are in me two. Hydrogen, oxygen. We stare at each other then to Mr. Heidegger. The hotel owner whom I help with his books. Wife's a dexterous cook. But his meeting was not about today's lunch specials.

"What's the problem, Mr. Heidegger?" There is always a problem. And as my fellow pack inform me. Our job to clean it up. I could only handle so many jobs. Turning to Vin I remind myself that I had to get money fast. Could get some games going. Go for a ride out of town. Gamble. Win some races with my new steed. Sell some items. Rob a bank. I may be an artist at money getting. Talent only went so far. Especially on a timeline.

"Come on, Ezra." Vin pulls me from my inner monologue. Another day another dollar.

"Oh, by all means. Wouldn't want to give myself a chance to heal." Never enough time. I follow the alpha and beta.

Believe me I wish I didn't. "Oh, good Lord." The smell. The man had defiantly seen better days. Whipping off my cravat I cover my nose. Certainly do better with my own odor then that decaying creature over on the bed.

"Is he, uh, dead?" the accented voice asked. I want to laugh. Death is nothing to laugh at.

"Well, if he weren't, the stench would kill him." Boy was it killing me. I continued to search the room for evidence of who the deceased was. Vin and Chris eyed the body. Trying to figure out the way the man keeled over.

"Don't look like foul play. Maybe his heart gave out. I'll get Nathan. He'll have a better idea." Oh my God! Oh my Goddess! Whomever! This could change everything. But I was a lawman first. Damn. I spoke with the mirth the money held.

"I believe he died of happiness. By my eye... There's close to $10,000 here."

"10,000. That'll buy you a lot of dreams." Chris voiced. Yes it could. I look to Vin. His freedom.

"Well, well. Take a look at this." Vin Whistles at the beauty he discovered. And it is not me in bed. "This ain't no cowboy's rifle. Sure is pretty." Moving slowly over I see the weapon. Weapons don't really kill. Just the people who use them. Chris looked from the weapon to the wielder.

"This man's name ain't Smith. This is Lucius Stutz." Chris identified. Vin perked at the name.

"Long range Lucius Stutz?"

"And who would that be?" I intone trough my cravat.

"Hired assassin." Great. I know he wasn't here for little me. Neal wanted to do it himself. Close range.

The conversation went on. Me counting out even shares of the blood money for each of us. And me constantly being denied it. Yes Ezra had the reputation of being the con. Loving money more than man. Speaking dreams in the open. Making all the others wonder. Dream. Yes Ezra had dreams. But so did Eliza. First one was for Vin.

The distrust my comrades had in me wounded me. Wounded me more than I realized. If I could tell them what I needed it for than maybe.

Brushing down my horse I try and let the teams words brush away with each stroke. It hurt. JD and Nathan. Sure he wasn't high on my list of people right now. But words still hurt. And I can endure the torments of hell. Hell I have. But still no trust. After all I have done. All that has been sacrificed. The horse nudged me. Yes I had been affecting the same area over and was getting rough.

"My apologies Dastan." Dastan, a name born of story and sand. A story that had a grand legacy. A destiny. And deep sand that got everywhere. And yet trickled. The world in a single grain. And here was my grain of sand to tell the next part of my story. Ezra watches me. Knowing I am not myself. Leaning over my present I pull the letter from my pocket and read it again. Three times the amount. He would be free. It's only money. Blood money. And a life saved with it. Not assassinated. Folding the letter neatly back up. Plans running through my head. Stories and tales to ravel around my comrades so I can get the money. So I can save one of our own. Yes I could tell them. But then they would wonder why. Why would Ezra do such a thing? Simple, because he is my friend. Why would Eliza do it? To save the life on one she loves. Loves beyond her own cares. Sighing I bury my face into Dastan's strong back. Maybe I could borrow his strength in the final moments and win. Win a prize worthy of all the treacherous things Ezra has done. Done to save ones life. All abolished with one deed.

One deed.

S: 5

Sipping my drink I watch the man they call 'liver eating' Jones. What a waste of time. Time I did not have. Time Vin had niether. That he knew of the hourglass slowly losing it's timeless sand. Yet it was. Drinking the horrid stuff that passes for liquor around here I watch the man eat. Terrible table manners.

The man got up. I stop him with a hand.

"Mr. Jones, where, may I ask, do you suppose you're going?" He gruffly replies.

"Outhouse." I smirk. Patting him along.

"What a better way to finish a fine meal." I turn to the bartender for another drink. He gives me a look at allowing a criminal walk out of my sight. "Oh, I'm not going in there. If I gotta die, I'd rather hang." Even eat one of Mr. Larabee's bullets. Hell I would stand in front of Neal, arms spread wide.

Bang! A shot fired. No I'm not hit. Rushing outside I gather with the rest of my team. Chris glaring asking where my charge is. Telling him then the man coming out. Arms raised speaking of his innocence. Chris glared at me.

"You have patrol." Be useful. Nodding to Vin. I leave. Buck looks as I sulk to the livery. Just proving what I am. Who cares?

S: 6

Dastan and I had a good patrol around town. The horse quivered under me. Begging to be set free. But it was a simple patrol. No badies. Creeping slowly to my room in the morning.

Entering my room I watched as the streams of light played on the body in my bed. Soaking in the sun. Closing the door I let the ballet of light golden his hair like fire. His chest glisten. And his lips sparkle. Temptation at it's fullest. My hearts desire on a platter of feathers. Stepping closer I run my hands through the stream of light. Watching the shadows play along his skin. Skin that I wanted to own. The gold skin just for what it is worth. My hands touch the gold and run up his chest. Naked for me to see, feel. A prize worthy of any who would fight for it. Yes I would fight forever for this. I would give anything for this. For him. Be damned as I may. And may god see mercy. Just for him. I know where I would recede. So this can be my heaven. My reward. Hands ghost to trace the the sunlight on his lips. Glistening with his moisture. His breathe. The sun captures him in such a way that he is made of the god himself who is the sun. My sun. Just sitting to watch him glow. How much more time would I have for such petty moments. Moments to smile at when I have to leave this place. To save them all. Letting my eyes travel I take in the form. Searing it to memory. To keep me warm on cold nights.

"Hey," his voice dripping with golden sun.

"Hey," I smile back with fading moonlight. He reaches for me and pulls me into bed. Snuggling close to my side.

"It's to early to be thinking that hard." Nuzzling closer to him. It was early and also too late. Taking in the warmth I was allowed. Soon the day would begin again and then where would I be. Would he be free? Would we both be free, in body or spirit? At this moment I soaked in my sun. Let the world burn by. Let the end happen. As long as I am here. But I couldn't stay. No fate to share with ones love.

S: 7

I approach the church fighting demons. Ways to get the money away form Josiah. Could plead, ask. Tell him the truth. Let him know the truth of me. One of the few who didn't know my secret. Hell Ling knew my secret. Even damner, was Nathan, who didn't care anymore. Yet he knew.

Josiah was working himself hard. Putting his penance to good use. The building turning into a fine establishment. Time was almost up. Even riding hard I would just make it. No exceptions. Time to play. Time to break.

"Hark." A voiced angelic welcome. "You're always so willing to dispense advice to others in need." Playing into the hands he so willingly spread out. "See, it's just that, um, all my life I've always gotten that... look, you know, that tilt of the head, that - that question in the eye - can I trust him? You know, I always hoped that my friends knew me better." When Josiah turned his eyes on me. The feel of ice water against my skin made me sink. Muscle spasm and all. Deep under.

"Let the wicked forsake his ways, and the unrighteous man his thoughts. You think you know what kind of man you are?" If I were a man. If I were the son you so wanted me to replace. I had to fight the ice cold of the river, lake. Not let it pull me under. And I know my true duty. I always have.

"I know I've earned some measure of respect, of trust." And I should have. I have given so much. Stayed when I should have run. Fled in the night. No need for second chances here. I had bigger battles to fight. Not to die nameless and guilty. And neither did Vin. This is for Vin.

"You blame your friends? Blame yourself!" His anger catching me off guard more. The ice dripping from his lips. Keep it together. For Vin. "Look inside your own heart, Ezra. Face your own demons." For Vin I had to keep remembering. Let him rage. Let him shot.

"Now, you hold on just one minute, Josiah." Enraged in the ice. Fighting the spasms that threaten me to sink deep under the ice depths. No I needed the money. Then the water stilled.

"I am the serpent, Ezra. And this is the apple. Take a bite." He tossed me the money and left. The tide going out the cold water receding.

"Will you wait –" I wanted to fight more. Make it a fair fight. Not to let Ezra be seen this way. But everyone did. So why not indulge in their illusion. I left the church, money in hand. I held Vin's salvation. Be damned on them. They think so little. I can show them little. My sun, please forgive me. For they not know what they do. I do. I do.

S: 8

We gather under the midday sunlight. I didn't have much time left. Listening to them tell of the enemy in our mist. A glass eye.

"Glass eye? I've seen that guy. He was sellin' bibles." I recall seeing him as well. We all have seen him. Spreading the good word. Nice con, if I do say so myself.

"All right. then let's find him." Vin says with conviction. So willing my sun to smite the ones under his gaze. A true son of Apollo. Eyes to see. We are given orders from our alpha.

"The rest of you spread out. Check every rooftop, every window."

"Every eyeball." JD and his humor. Mouth of babes. And into hearts. I will miss him. I turn down the alley to get searching but stop as I hear the conversation. The words hitting deeper then I want.

"We wanna know who hired him, so take him alive. Josiah, the money well hid?" Josiah answered Chris coolly.

"I give it to Ezra."

"Ezra?" No trust. "What's the matter with you?" I though I had earned some. Some alpha he is. Willing to protect when he saw fit. I'm glad I was a loner. Stealing his beta when the time came. Maybe forever. We could be Alpha's together. Be free.

"It's servin' a purpose." Yes Josiah it is. Saving Vin.

"Yeah, makin' Ezra rich." Nathan's one who was called friend. You have no idea what I am capable of. You will see. Speak kind over my grave. Let the guilt bury you.

"All right. We'll deal with this later." If there was a later. Chris setting everyone back on priorities.

"Let's go catch some bad guys." Josiah speaking the truth for once. Yet there are so many bad guys to catch. Who was first?

S: 9

Watching the reflection of Ezra in the mirror I contemplate what I should do. The letter searing a hole there. I could save Vin. Could ride out and he would be free. Ezra would never be allowed back here again. Maybe his days are coming to an end. Maybe it was time to end it. I didn't want to die as him. Looking at the money then looking deep into my heart. Money could do so much. Just depended on what one was willing. Will be damned. I need to save Vin. Need my sun to shine free. So what if the moon would be dark for a while. The stars can shine bright for a few day. Waiting for a new moon to takes it's place. And there always would be.

Ripping the lining of my vest I line it with salvation for my Vin. He would never have to know. I could surprise him. Placing the blood money next to the note. So if I did die. From a bullet in the back. They could fulfill my final request. Free my sun.

The first fundamental law of nature…is to seek peace and follow it. (*2)

Making my way down the steps my heart pounds. I was not running away. I was running so it would beat free. To follow peace. To die in peace.

Though the crowd I make my way to my Dastan. To finish and ending of a chronicle. It is all in the eyes. And my eyes come upon the one that we are seeking. No. Not now. I am so close. My mind races with the judgment. Should I let an innocent dies for the sake of another. One of my hearts desire. At the door to the ending I stop and look back. There are people screaming. Screaming like the conscious in my head. Save the innocent. Sweet childish days, that were as long. (*3) It is to believe in love, to believe in loveliness, to believe in belief. It is to be so little that the elves can reach to whisper in your ear. (*4) Save the day. For it is almost over. To soon and too late. Rushing toward the alpha.

"I saw Stutz. He's in the crowd. He's not going long range. We gotta get the Governor down." He looks at me, why you here. Then taking in my words.

"It ain't the Governor he's after. It's Mary." I turn to her, as she rally's her troops. So loud in her purpose. A purpose people wanted to quiet. I search the crowd again for the villain of this parable. I find him. Moving toward him I see the gun but I have no time. An innocent. Maybe my comrades would find the letter. Finish my last deed. Understand me. Understand what I have done. Done all in love. The pain sears in my side. People scream ands scatter. I fall.

The sun feels warm on my face. Then hands are on me. And one blocks the sun from my features. I want the sun. But the shadow speaks as the hands roam my bleeding form.

"You saved my life." Pain lets the words stand out. I saved somebody. Just not the one I wanted. Yet it is always good to save a life.

"I did? I did." The alpha smiling pride at his pack member. Now I was pack again. I smile at that irony.

"You done good, Ezra." I smirk. The sun hiding behind the mountain of alpha. Mary would make him a good wife.

"He'd be dead if it weren't for this." The life I wanted to save being pulled from the lining of my vest. No. No it was Ezra who was here. Not Eliza.

"Mr. Larabee, in the future, I believe it would be best just not to burden me with other people's money." It was never mine to use to save a life. Even one of our pack members. No longer my burden. I can't feel the sun anymore.

"Yeah." The shadow speaks. Yeah to all. I let the shadow take me. Good night, Moon.

S: 10

I struggled to breath. I felt the blood soaking into the grass. Then there was music. Crawling I made my way toward it. Sun blazed down on me. I want to cry for help. But I have no moisture to help my dry mouth. Can't scream for help. Can't call my friends. Can't even pray to whomever is up there. My arm tries to hold in my life's blood with poor avail. Concentrating I move toward the music. Just over that ridge. Then I will be seen.

Reaching the peak I see where the music is coming from. But my eyes don't believe the sight. I must have lost too much blood. This is a dream. Or I have finally lost it. And dreams have mingled on this plain. Making for one hell of a day.

There I am not in my bleeding Ezra visage but am dancing on an open bandstand. Raised up from the ground so all below could watch. But no one was there to watch. Music still seemed to play. But there was no orchestra. No violin that I took dance cues from. Yet I twirled and spun. A dress I had seen in catalogs and yearned to buy. But as Ezra couldn't.

AAHHH!

Pain sears through my bleeding wound. Why does this hurt so much? This is a dream. I would pinch myself if I could. Up righting myself I try to call for help from myself. She keeps dancing. I keep dancing. So fluid in motion. So infinite a distance.

A dark figure makes his way up the steps.

No!

No, it can't be. The figure takes shape. My Michael. He wraps me in his arms. We dance. He is alive in her arms. In my arms. I seem to be phasing between the two realities. Ezra dying of blood lost. Eliza dancing with her lost love. Hell Ezra is dying. Might as well dance my way to heaven. Closing my eyes I accept the pain of Ezra. Fading away to feeling the motion of two bodies dancing. I have arrived. Earning my reward. Letting myself dance. Keeping my eyes closed to never wake up.

But all dreams end. What if? What if this isn't a dream?

Opening my eyes. I am dancing. The figure is a blur in front of me. Who was I dancing with? Looking up the hill I see my Ezra self bleeding to death. Not moving. Not even trying to live. Fight, damn you. I try to stop the dance. But the figure holds me tighter to him. I want, no need to get to Ezra. This is not a dream. This is a nightmare. I must be really hurt. Pushing against the figure he laughs at my womanly attempts to break free. That laugh.

Neal.

Recognition makes the image clear to me. He is staring at me with those ice blue eyes. So unlike my Michael's dark brown. Brown fur wrapping me up with warmth. Neal's freezing ice eyes chilling me to the core. Renewing my struggle with more strength. Drawing on the music still playing. No, only a violin and piano are playing. That is all who was playing. Us, together. Closing my eyes I can see my Michael and I playing. Neal pulls further on me. Taking my breath. Forcing my eyes upon him. I will not die with him being the last thing I see. Squeezing my eyes tight I try and focus on the image I want to die to.

Vin.

My magnificent sun. So beautiful, shinning warm. Smiling at me as the morning rays hit us as we wake in my bed. Kissing a trail down my neck and between my breasted valley. This I could die to. Die to live for. Closing my eyes the dark swarms taking the image. Come back. The pain searing in my side. Make it stop. Take me already. Stop playing this game with me. This is a crueler game then I ever supposedly played. Vin, save me.

'Vin, save me.' I hear myself whisper. Hear for the first time. Images swarm again. Between my loves and my hate. He is winning. I can't let him win.

"Vin," I whisper as the dark figure takes a tight hold upon me again. I love you. Closing my eyes I feel the pain renewed. Searing. A new wound maybe. Maybe he has delivered the kill blow. Finally letting me be free.

The sun warms around me. I feel hands on me. Not the tight hold of being held down. Soft stokes across the surface of my flesh. Smooth caresses. Loving caresses. Vin. Michael.

Michael mischievous smile comes into view through the dark.

'Michael,' I call to him. He moves away form me. No. The violin fades out of the music. The piano remaining. A solo act now. A grand piano appears. The sun glistening over the ivories. My sun. He stands beside the piano. I try to move to him. Yet he seems so far away. The keys move by themselves. A ghost player. Maybe I am a ghost. Forever haunting. Forever haunted. My sun smiles at me.

'Eliza', he calls to me. Motions for me. I try again. It hurts. 'Eliza', he calls again. I try again. I am back on the hill bleeding. I am Ezra again. Bleeding alone on a grass covered hillside. Flipping over I look to the sun burning high in the sky. So untouchable. So unobtainable. Defeated I lay taking in the suns warmth. The only warmth I can feel. The rest so cold. The blood loss must be taking hold. I just want to hold my sun one more time. Reaching up weak arms I try and grab hold. The air becomes solid. Bringing in close I fell his hair on my cheek. His breathe on my neck. His warm arms encircling me.

'Vin.' I say with all my heart. I can let go now. And I do.

Serpents: The End

Author note: Thank all the people who put my story on alert and their favorite list. And all the reviews. They are greatly appreciated.

I like to thank the following music help.

Remember Me: Score.

Rise: The Frames.

Globus: Epicon.

X-ray dog: The Final Challenge.

Quotes Used:

*1 William Shakespeare: Richard III

*2 Thomas Hobbes: Leviathan

*3 William Wordsworth: to a butterfly.

*4 Francis Thompson: Shelly


	19. Obsession: Psycho

Obsession: Psycho

By: Wolfa Moon

O: P: 1

Sitting down on the hard earth beneath my feet. I try and feel all what she needs to tell me. And I tell her mine. Wanting the simplicities in life. Knowing none will come. So many storms on the horizon. I wanted there to be more. More time. More peace. More time to be what I am. Vin looks at me still with his sun gaze. Willing me to shine with my inner self.

There are days when I would consider shinning as bright as him. But I need to only reflect myself. Just like the moon I am. Waxing and waning. Bidding my time. Time that was slowly running out. My hourglass turned so many times.

Digging my feet deeper into the earth. Earth from which we all came.

All lost in the dust.

Vin stirs behind me. Turning I see the sun shine on him and through him. Making him more brilliant than he already is. My sun. So many planets and stars in my family system. Loving eyes I bear on him. He will forever be my sun. For I won't have a chance for another. The days are waning. I can feel it through the morning breeze. My short hair growing longer. Maybe I would have a descent length to fight in. Not enough to block my view. But enough to truly be what the hair was back then. So long ago, it flowed. Flowed like the rivers I have traveled to come here. What drew me here in the first place? I can't remember now. Just passing through. Then they came. These magnificent men. Men I would gladly die for. Lives I'm not willing to sacrifice. Why should they? Ezra is the mask. If they were ever to learn of my true sex. What would the outcome be? Would they greet me like the sister Buck claimed me to be. The doting cousin. The loving niece. The lover. Entwined with one of their pure brothers. One who killed one of their own. Here lies Ezra P. Standish. I knew him well.

Soft arms encircle my neck. Leaning into the embrace I feel his heartbeat through his chest. He rests his head beside mine.

"You're thinking to much." Smiling at his insight. Always rising like the sun. Only readable to him. Nodding in agreement. "Are you okay?" Nodding unable to voice words. Not really wanting to. He nuzzles further into me. I relax. Feels like the longest time. Longest time to ever have any peace. Only a moment in time. Closing my eyes I try and savor the warmth of both my suns. Time soon enough I would feel nothing. For time was ending. To soon by my count. Maybe by his. Grabbing his hands in mine I squeeze them tight. Entangle our grips. Like soaring birds mating flight. Wishing for him to be my husband. The leather band around my wrist, a small symbol of what we want. Wanted dreams. The sun rises. Time for a new day. We still had time. Silence the greatest thing between us. Hardly needing to say a thing. For we are one. But some things need to be voiced.

"I love you." I tell him with my dreams filling every word. He kisses my check and nuzzles behind my ear.

"Love you too."

"For how long?" I question him. He leans his head more on mine. Cheek to cheek. Both watching the sunrise.

"For always." I smile. Truly smile. He posses my greatest possession. My heart.

"From this life to the next." He smiles. I fill it with emotion and sensation. There isn't much time left. Letting the world believe what it believed to be true. No more time for fairy tales. Maybe enough time for one more. Then the real righteousness would come out. Yet this moment. Was my moment. No our moment. Our moment of peace before the storm. The storm I have been running from all my afterlife.

O: P: 2

We rode into town. The events in the morning fading with the approaching light rays. Time for another day behind the sharod of my life. My shield and strength. For I could not stand if Ezra was not here. Hell, I wouldn't be able to feel if Vin was not. In such a short time my heart had healed in parts long crumbled. We made our way to the stable. Testing out the new features of my gifted equine. He was as magnificent as my departed friend. Well breed. Flawless unlike his owner. Living up to the name given. A story from the sand. A destiny in Dastan. It was all in the presentation. Presented as a gift from a brother. A brother who I yearn to see again. My brother who is a secret close to my heart. Neal may want to find him one day and seek revenge there too. I could never tell. Let him run to the ends of the world. Wishing I could run to my brother. Run and be swirled in the air like when we were children. But all children have to grow up. What a terrible thing?

Vin nudged me out of my inner world to this living breathing one. One that held no peace for me. Only dreams dissipating on the winds. Some so tangible. Some so willing to do anything for. In the end, though, they still fade through ones fingers. Trying to grasp it tight and hold it close to ones bosom. Soaking in as much as one could. Praying to one and all gods to help. Help save what little I hold. What little I can dig into my skin with my nails. Blood to trickle and mix. Keep forever in my system.

What is left?

My mask comes on in full. All the pain dredged away. All the emotions under lock and key. Vin smiles at me. I smile back. One emotion slipping. For him I would let everything slip. Slip for the whole world. But not yet. Not yet.

JD & Buck bound in and tell us of Chris' late paramour who arrived in town. To each heart their own. Buck winks at us. So many conversations held in the quietness. Hidden from those who could not read. JD's youth keeping him innocent at the forefront. Something we all welcomed. Wanting him to keep that. Something we all lost. Yet JD wasn't as innocent as we all believed. I smile back. It was time to go face the day. Then another. And another. How many did I have left? How many did I have left with my sun? How much could I still hold in these hands? Dreams fading with the morn. For they are to mourn always in the morning. Looking to Vin, I let an emotion slip through my shaded forest. Love, pure love for him. For always. Forever. From this life to the next.

O: P: 3

Buck grabs Chris from the arms of a courtesan. Not in a pleasing way. Yet in away I bet Chris has done a many of time to Buck on his many paramours. Paybacks. Life is full of them.

Vin guards the town as I feel out the lost love. Learning some secrets. And a rather humor filled nickname. Bareback Larabee. She seems alright. If one goes for such things. But there is something. Something in the eyes that makes me her seem wrong. Not right. I can't place it. For a one fledging moment I felt as if I was being courted by Michael again and Neal sat in the corner sinking his gaze in me trying to get my attention. To get me to be his. She passes on the brother. Sees only him. Only him. I let the moment go for I am trying to be more than I am. For time was short and I wanted to enjoy my last days. Why should I ruin others happiness on my misconceptions. Let them enjoy.

O: P: 4

We ride following the carriage getting dust in our faces. Lovely. Doesn't help that I am also sore. Living life to the fullest. And boy was I enjoying the ride. Who says cowboys should have all the fun. I saved one last night. Smiling I watch as Vin steals some food from the alpha. The woman Ella may try and present herself as an alpha but it is a forgery. Right now our alpha doesn't see. Maybe he doesn't want to see.

It is an invoking ride as we follow. Gives mind to wonder. Wonder how to tell ones story to her friends. One she holds dear. Such a story the moon could tell. Not reflecting other's but telling her own for once. Not hiding in the shadow of night.

Letting my muse go I turn back to old ways. To prepare. Music side plays again in my head. Too long left alone. Sitting on the side. Just like Eliza.

But no time yet.

I need to run free. While I still can. Squeezing Dastan I let him fly. I hear Chris yell after me. I know where they are heading. Just follow the dust cloud. And the lovers carriage.

The sun shines on me, lighting my path. But what path am I taking.

Wondering if the reason I am still doing this are what they once were.

Michael.

My beautiful man. Violin held high. Dancing with the music. Letting it flow for all to love. Such brown eyes of earth making you want to get dirty and play in them. Deep wood of trees.

Sparkling.

Smiling. How I missed that smile. So full of rainbow emotions. Hair so unruly. Always sticking out of place. Hair that I loved. He was beginning to slip away from me. Squeezing tighter I let Dastan pound the earth. Own it beneath his feet.

Michael.

How I miss you. Did Neal still know why we fought? Did he even care? His mind so twisted with jealousy. Did he still see us as the pair meant to be? A match made in heaven. No way in hell.

The ride stops.

Dastan stops.

So far on a hilltop. Away from the world. I can run away. Forever run. Let the story never end. Dastan heaves under me. Shuddering. He ran well. Probably not a runner away. A runner toward. Head on. Stories would be boring if everyone ran away. Become a coward.

Never.

Michael would never run away. He didn't in the end. Fought till Neal shot him down. For love. That is what I had. I had it back again too. Neal would destroy Vin if he found him out. A conundrum. What to do? Fight head on or tell my tale and plan. Make a stand.

Noise behind m made me turn.

"Boy can he run." I smile.

"Like any fine creature of breeding, Mr. Tanner."

"What's wrong Eliza?"

"I'm," I'm gonna run. Save your life.

"What? Is it about the money? I know you had a good reason. Just wish you tell us." I can't. Looking thru the burning orb in heaven I take it in. Let it take me.

"Vin, I love you. There are some things I need to handle myself."

"I know but you ain't alone no more. You got us."

"I want to believe that. But they make it so hard."

"It also doesn't help with you pushing." Only to keep you safe.

"It's a two way street love. I've tried."

"And the money."

"Only enough to save a life."

"Whom's?" I smile. Needing to keep secrets. For I didn't want to jinx it. I had gotten an extension. Not telling before I had gotten the money. Almost there. Maybe this time I will. Let Neal chase me all the way to Tuscosa. Far away from my little hamlet. My safe haven, so far from home. The good secrets are worth dying for. And this one would save instead of kill. My heart. Letting the warmth spread across my skin I smile at Vin. His tilted head and wondrous seeing eyes bare into me. Trying to see what has changed. For things have changed. One of us had a chance to live a life with their true name on the grave with honor. The days are growing shorter. Soon.

O: P: 5

The ranch was very nice. A piece of heaven in the middle of the wilderness. Bringing civilization out amongst the savages. Ezra's full blown environment in the landscape of Vin & Eliza.

A place we call home.

Home is where the heart is.

Watching Vin take in the surroundings. Taking in the atmosphere. Something is off. Vin can feel it too. Of course he can. Like me. Watching over the others. The others may soar and orbit. But we watch. Chris does too on occasion but one of his smaller moons has blocked us from sight. Don't worry she is just a minor moon. We can out orbit her any day of the week. She glares at me every once and a while. The same look she gives to Vin. Foxes in her chicken coup. Thing is she is the fox in our coup. And us chickens are not that. We are a coup of foxes bread for our fur. So valuable. And she is the wondering squab who landed in our pen. What is a squab?

For a squab she has claws. Ensnaring our alpha. Taking him to a feather bed while we are given a desolute place to sleep. Agreeing with Vin.

"I'll sleep under the stars." I glare as he goes. He nods out of sight of the others. Yes we will be sleeping under the stars together.

"Courage, Ezra. Courage." It was only 2 hours to sundown.

To bad excitement got in the way. There was still time. Always time to stargaze. For I was not shining my brightest yet. And all the stars screaming to be seen before the finale.

Look at me.

Here I am.

O: P: 6

Vin and I had discussed every star in the sky till we passed out. More like wore ourselves out. We made plans. Plans of a future so lovely I wanted to see. Give anything. Give up the sky and fall from eternal grace. To die as mortal in his arms. Let him become the moon. Let me be the wolf immortally in love. Mated for life with the untangible. Only able to watch as he cross the heavens. Never finding a truer mate than one I can't touch. For the earth had taken one. Do not take my heaven.

The sun rose and we went about our duties. Vin getting edgier every moment here. I felt it to. Letting it slide for I had bigger fish to fry. Still here though. If my sun needs me. I would be ready. We had performed our sentry duty and split up to see what we could learn.

So was Josiah.

He seemed to be learning the art of Humility. Humility from a small white ball and a club. How very caveman? Big swings. More like patience and gentleness. Be a gentle giant. Not understanding the sport I walk on. Needing some sport of my own.

Smiling at the lovely plump of woman found sport in Buck. She seemed to glow. As bright as one of the stars Vin discussed last night. Her heart bleeding on her sleeves.

Hilda.

I so wanted to be Eliza right now. Talk to her as Buck brushed her off. Buck had been on a stint after Louisa had left. Only taking the one nighters. Frightened to give his heart away again. Following him I watch as he takes refuge amongst the horses. Masking his animal magnetism. Going over to the fence, Dastan comes over. So well trained in so many ways. So much more to learn. Walking along the paddock he follows. Good boy. Reaching into my pocket I give him a sugar cube. Peso comes over next. Dastan's ears going back with anger.

"Calm boy." Resting a hand on my steed. "He is a friend." I give them both a cube at the same time.

Ella and Chris came around toward where I am. Arms interlocked. Her claws ensnared.

"Morning Ezra."

"Mr. Larabee. Ms. Gaines."

"Ella, please." That's right we are all friends here. She comes closer to Dastan. He rears up and away. Blowing fire air at the woman. Guess he can see through her as well. "Such a high spirited stud. Have you thought of breeding him?" Taking in Mr. Larabee. I know she would want to breed with him. Her eyes eating him up cloths and all. Deal is. I don't want to be mixing with her genes. Something there.

"I haven't thought that far yet." I really hadn't. Surviving day to day. Wanting to save a life. "I'll let you know." She smiled. Ezra full of his southern charm. Lay it on. She winked at me. Felt the alpha blaze at that. Yeah make him jealous. I smile back. Winking at Larabee like she had. Chris smiles. Grabbing her arm he takes it in his. Ensnaring her.

What a tangle web we weave. More like she is weaving. That is it. She is not a squab. She is a spider. Building her web. Capturing her beloved. Forcing food and love on him. Making her web bigger. So that is the only thing he can see. Nothing else beside her. Fly straight in Mr. Larabee. Fair warning. Female spiders mostly kill their husband after they breed with him. Watch your head. Both of them.

Dastan comes over and rubs himself against me. Rubs her smell off.

"Thank you, Dastan."

O: P: 7

A game, a real game. A game I can rake in the money. Yes. The game is enjoyable. A the man who thinks he is great at the game finds himself wanting.

And myself a prize to pay off that damn life debt. Sparkling like an untouchable star.

A diamond in the ruff.

Vin.

Where's Vin?

Meeting him outside I let him pull me toward him. Something is wrong with my love.

"Vin, what is it?"

"There is something wrong here. She's.."

"Wrong." I finish for him. He looks into my eyes. Nodding to him. Yeah I felt it too. He bent his head to mine. Hopefully hiding how truly pissed he is at our alpha. Blinded by the in heat bitch. The diamond close to my heart for my heart. I kiss his neck moving my mouth to his ear.

"I love you, Vin." He grips me tight. The noises from the house hiding us. Gripping till it hurts he kissed me back. Hiding in shadows. Loving the dark. Hands so desperate for touch. Taste blooming better than any scotch ever tasted. We wanted our moment. To seek out comfort. Let in to our temptation. But we stopped. It was never safe when a foul was afoot. Looking into eyes. Promises. Promises I want to keep. To sail his blues and let them explode with nights like so many shared. Ready to hoist anchor. Nodding. Not ready to give the command yet. But it was there. Waiting in the wings.

O: P: 8

I felt the hit. I've known men to be hit and feel like a bee sting then walk back in finish their meal and keel over. This felt like a punch. Concern written on my friends face. I would never get to save my Vin. Never get to keep my promise.

"Hit the diamond." Josiah spoke happily. But all I heard was, Vin guilty. I moved out of cover to grab for it. To save Vin. Felt Josiah forcibly pull me back to safety. Father anger written over his face. How his cub could be so foolish. Exiting the cave without him. To be picked off by the meaner baddies of the woods. Literally hitting me on the back of my head at my stupidly. I could think on those things later as a bullet buzzed my ear. They had taken my chance again to save Vin. Boy was I pissed. More bullets whizzed by my face pinning me down. Shrapnel bursting from the barrel I suck refuge from. Then all stopped.

The silence.

The middle of the storm or the end. My storm had many middles. For I had storms circling me. This one was Chris' and he was at the middle. Nathan had run from Buck to where Vin was supporting an injured Chris. Looking I notice the heated bitch ride off. She would be back when it was season again. And Chris would be ready this time. For the season made everyone crazy. Particularly the one inflicted.

Holstering my hot weapons I move to Buck. Speaking soothing words to the singing wonder. Buck had finally seen her glow. Like all great candles that burned. Blown out at their brightest. Sad eyes look up to me. Kneeling I take his hand that covers her's.

"Let me help you brother." Buck nodded.

O: P: 9

We had returned to Four Corners. More sober for some. New goals on the horizon. Wanting so desperately to help my fellow man complete them.

Vin and I sharing each other that night. We had settled all altercations in town.

Once in the solace of my room, our room.

I took of my mask. Standing face to face. The moon just reaching her peak. Letting it light the room. We could worship each other in her reflection. Slowly removing each other clothing. Removing our armor. Respecting each piece for the armor held stories of our heroism deeds.

Letting the music I write wrap around us. Making a symphony. Always tried to place an instrument to Vin. Sure he breathed through the harmonica. But he made soothing notes. Not music. Pondering on one for him one day I gathered he was like nature. It had it's own notes. Not notes written on parchment. Nothing to contain it in beats. Nothing to hold it at all.

Running my hand done his smooth chest I worship the strength. His hands worshiping the flesh I hide. The woman of me. Grasping them firmly in his dignified hands. Wet heat devouring the peaks. Moaning at the worship. Grasping his hair I pull him to my lips. Tasting his lips and exploring every crevice of his mouth. His hands trailing down my side. Finding my assets that I sit upon he lifted me up. Splaying me out on the feather bed heaven.

Our eyes looking. Not having to work hard to see what we desire.

Riding into the night. Feeling each other move. Friction, fraction. Melting into the mud in which we were created. Mixing to be one grand mound, joined earth. One grand orchestra playing together in the nighted woods. Resonating off the trees. For all to hear. But hard to see in the darkness of night. Seeing a flicker of moonlight glisten on the instruments.

Building a place in the woods. By the sea. Our eyes locked as we reach the highest or crescendos. The instruments pausing but the night still living. Applauding at our work. His eyes burning like the sun rising over the water. Looking into my forest. For the trees have parted. Seeing into me.

"Marry me," he breathes. The silence between one song to the next. Waiting for the condutor to announce it. But the night sounds announce theirs. I pause. Hands over the keys. Breathe stolen to fuel many of the instruments. Wanting to tilt my head and ask if he is serious. But I know he is. His heart beating through his chest. Mine doing the same. Relaxing into his gaze. Trying to see what he sees. Do I see myself worthy? Was I good for him? No I wasn't. But I am happy here. The first place I felt peace in the longest time. Peace. Happiness. Things I thought I lost.

"Yes," I reply. Emotion thick. He devours my answered lips. Breathing the words out of me. Taking the answer into his body. Letting him. A promise to keep. And so many miles to go. A promise to fight for. Giddy as children we continue to play into the morning hours. Letting the moon set it's finally glow on us to be replaced by a blanket of sunlight. Sunlight that warmed us as we let our glow match it. We glowed. In happiness. Together.

O: P: 10

Riding in from patrol I nod to Mister Larabee as he sits recuperating. Dastan pliant after our duty performed. Resting in his abode.

Making my way to the saloon. My Sun. No, fiancé, I correct myself watching for me. We smile. Moving along side him. I let my hands graze the back of his. Buck smiles at us from his seat in front of our local. He can see the shift of our relationship. Loving that his family was seating into their appropriate ticketed seat. Not so private as we thought. Then a still healing Larabee stands. We watch and stiffen as a dust cloud comes to town. My hands grab Vin's. Thinking I had more time. Time to be happy. Wanting to keep this promise. Something to live for. The dust cloud gets closer. Closing my eyes I don't want to see. Take me now. I feel Vin tighten his hold on me. Never let me go Vin, I mentally beg him. I know he won't.

Obsession: End of the Show Episodes.

Now only one more to go.

Thank you all for reading. I appreciate the reviews that you have bestowed upon me. Hope you have enjoyed this as I have enjoyed writing it. No not some great epic. But it's been fun.

Soundtrack:

My Love: Sia

The Greatest Story Never Told: Murry Gold.


	20. Calvary: Indian Poker

**Calvary: Indian Poker**

**Chapter 20**

By: Wolfa Moon

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Pure entertainment and hopefully yours.

**Summary:** If you been around since the beginning you know. Refresher.

Ezra is Eliza. A woman on the run for being accused of killing her husband. She has a rough couple of years. But now finally ready to kill her demon. Yet in this time too she has found love. Not slash but Ezra/Vin.

_Thank you to my beta Mystdogs. __Ahó (TY in Crow)._

C:IP

Sitting in the sand I let my fingers glide through the coarse grains. Like my fingers that glide over ivory keys. Lifting a handful I let it slip through my fingers. Seconds of time. Some reaching the music on my page. Memories in the grains. Attaching them to music. Not all my memories will reach the musical pages. For not every memory is significant in the long run. But they are to me. Picking up another handful of memories I let them glide on the wind.

All is lost in the dust. The pain and the rush. All coming together now. Together for the end, the finale. Hands gliding through the sand. The sun and moon dancing through the sky. One finale dance of love. Trying to occupy the same space. Always chasing the other. Always being. But the moon and sun aren't always seen. Yet they are. And for their moments they are loved. Cherished. Letting another sand filled hand go. I wonder which memories I am allowed to keep. Which ones will stick by my side it the final battle?

Would my friends stand by my side? Or would they choose to go with the other grains. Grains that keep slipping.

Squeezing the ones that remain in my hand I can feel my skin break. The sand seeping in. Seeping into my blood. To remain. For I so wanted them to remain.

Now my blood spills into the sand. My blood. No one else's. It is for the best.

It is for the best.

I open my hand.

Letting the grains of sand go.

All lost in the dust..

The time…

No rush…

Ffeeww…I blow the sand away.

C:IP

The dust cloud came closer. Vin moving to stand beside me. With me. We watched as Larabee stood. Buck standing as well. All of us on guard still. The dust became shapes. JD stepping beside Buck. It seemed all of the seven felt something coming. Nathan was coming from his clinic. Josiah waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Getting him for breakfast. Then stopping to watch. All of us peacekeepers ready to keep the peace.

The forms taking shape. They approached Chris and stopped. Smile growing on my features. It wasn't my enemy but my cavalry. Four Indian braves. Horses wild with no tamed saddle. Warrior paint on their rumps. Their leader speaking to Chris. Smiling I step into the sun. Giving a joy filled warrior cry. They respond in kind. Kicking their sprits they come toward me. Approaching the leader jumps off and twirls me in his arms. We squeeze each other tight. Moving back he stares at my features but focuses on my eyes, seeing the true me thru the mask. Seeing me.

"Singing Brook." He greats me named in their tongue of Crow.

"So honored," I respond in kind. His language. "Falling Feather, What are you doing here?" For I am shocked. I never called for him. Carlisle would not call for him. For Carlisle wasn't too keen on our grandfather's ways. Right now I needed all the help I can get, I guess. Needing all the friendly faces. Falling faces. He pulls a feather from his hair and held it to me. The one I didn't take from Mr. Murdock. The spoken promise. That he would stand by me when the day came. Taking the feather in my hand I stare at it. I hand it to Vin. Showing that he is with me. Then handing it to Buck. I watched for a while until I am twirled again by another brother. Taking him in I was shocked. When I left he was so little. Promising him to see him before the Great Spirit took me. His first crush.

"Swinging horse." His face glowing. Feeling eyes I see as the town taking an interest in us. An interest I was not ready to share yet. "We should take this someplace quiet."

"I agree." Feather said but stopped. He looked down the other direction of the road. The one they did not come from. "But wait." There's more. I follow his eyes. Another dust cloud coming. Tethering their horses out front of the saloon they stand with me. The cloud taking a wanted shape. One that I prayed I would see. Now I am.

He is dressed in his union blues. And behind him his loyal squad. A group that I had under my knife. Saving their lives. Now they are here to save mine. Their smiles shining in the blazing sun. Their captain, my brother, nodding his hatted head to me. Not wanting to reveal my secret yet till I am ready. Getting off his horse he comes over and hugs me. Tightly. Speaking close to my ear.

"Hello sister." Kissing my cheek. Kissing back.

"Hello brother. Thank you for the present."

"And that's not all." Stepping back he smiled. Something wicked in his eye. The same twinkle mother had when she was being wicked. Looking to the rest of the battalion. He shakes his head. That was not it. But knew I wouldn't get an answer till all was revealed. Moving to the dismounted men. Their familiar faces smiling at me. Exuberating their support. Their loyalty. Our side of the town. Even the younger brother of the one I shot. Not seeking revenge. Seeking to make amends. I stare at the man and don't see another fellow who whoops and grabs me tightly.

"Come here you Johnny Reb." Twirling me around. Kicking dust up trying to get free from the varmint.

"Unhand me. Uncouth of a man." I hear pounding down stairs then the varmint is off. I get push aside grabbed by Vin. The man who grabbed, squirming now in another's grasp.

"Let me go pops. I just kiddin." I began to laugh as Josiah hauled Nathan Bridger off of me. One hell of a canon hauler. Quick at getting the heavy iron. No wonder Josiah seemed it was his duty to protect his wayward son. Nathan B. was a wall. A hulk who you never wanted to get angry. And loyal to boot. Would never walk away. Taking pity on him, them.

"Josiah can you please let my fellow officer go." Josiah stopped squeezing to look at me. Smirking I watched as Nathan B. staggered away from the big man to look at me.

"He with you?" Nathan B. asked. I nodded. Nathan B. turned on his brightest smile and held out his hand. "Nathan Bridger, thank you for looking after this scallywag."

"Scallywag, I never." Pouncing on the other man. He grabbed me, flipping me over his shoulder and swatted my behind.

"Damn boy. You been gainin weight."

"Sir, it is muscle which I need remind you weighs more."

"Sure it ain't all that air in his head." One of the others spoke. Jasper Whitmore.

"Sir I assure you that my head is not as full as you arse." Jasper smiled grabbing my hat off my head. He whistled. Seeing how much I look like my brother.

"Everyone is a critic." Taking off his hat and replacing it with mine.

"That is mine sir." I emphasize the sir with pure southern. He tilts his head in amazement. Shocking them at how well I played my role as Ezra, the southern con man. Jasper snaps out of his daze and smiles.

"I think it likes it here better." Buck takes the hat off Jasper's head.

"I think it looks better on his head, perfect." Promptly placing it on my raised dariar.

"Mr. Wilmington."

"Yes Ezra?" I was going to shoot each and every one of them. Finally feeling terra firma under my feet I hit the wall. He laughs at me.

"You are all a bunch of misfits." That made them all roar with laughter. It felt good to be in the presence of friends. Eliza's friends. A grunt brought us back to the gravity of the situation. Yes it was good to reconnect. But they had bigger fish to fry. We all looked to my brother. He stood firm on the steps of the saloon. Looking to him. Realizing the time has come. It had taken so long but came too fast. It is time.

"Gentlemen," I address them. Looking around I see all who are there. My brothers of the land. My brothers of blue. My brothers of Ezra. Chris making his way toward our commotion. Always wanting to know what is going on in his territory. Boy was he in for a surprise. This was going to be interesting. For the moon was about to shine as bright as the stars. Shine like the planets in the sky. But they don't twinkle. So far away yet seen in the majestic of night. Even though I orbited close by. Looking at the ones who didn't know. I wish I was a dull light. Vin smiled at me. My sun giving me more shine. Shiny as a new penny. Or one dulled with time and sand. To look freshly minted.

Breathe deep. Stepping past them I enter the saloon. It is partially crowded. That can be easily remedied. For I own the place. Thank you mother. Pulling my Remington I fire into the ceiling.

Bang!

I have everyone's' attention. Even my brothers.

"I am only going to say this once. So listen up. Ever person is to disperse from the premises or they shall be escorted out rather rudely."

"You don't own this joint." A voice came from the back. I gave a half smile at my knowledge.

"As a matter of fact I do. A gift from my mother." I nod to Nathan B. he goes over and hulls the man out of the place. Really hull. The man's feet never touching the ground as he was removed. "Any more interruptions." Silence." Continuing on. And with a little help from my friends, per example. I suggest you depart quickly. You all have to the count of ten. One." Everyone moved. Place empty except for one angry Mexican woman.

"Senor Standish, I hope you can explain."

"All in due time my dear.." I motion her to the bar. "Can you please get these gentlemen a drink?" She threw her hands in the air muttering to herself in Spanish. Smiling as the star twinkled in rage.

"This better be good Ezra." I watch as Chris makes his way to a table.

"I assure you it is Mr. Larabee. Something that will reel your world." Standing by the door. Wondering if I should still make a break for it. For I was killing Ezra P. Standish. Carlisle stood by me. Wrapping a hand around my arm. He leaned into me.

"We're here for you. Don't let him win." Words I kept repeating to myself since that day he killed my Michael. Don't let him win. I look into eyes so like my own. A fierce animal to be reckoned with. Looking around the room I see the eyes of fierce animals. Ready for a fight. And some who were about to get the same look, hopefully. Brothers who knew, nodded in readiness. The ones who didn't. Closing my eyes I move away from the door. No more running.

You can plan in many ways to tell this story. Just dive head first or tell the tale and let it go. How to tell something so amazing, yet so sad. So frightening, that it will keep you up at night. Something that has power beyond the stars to make you wonder. Looking at these men. I wonder if I should let the sand seep through my fingers. And let whatever lye. Lay. Opening my hand I let the sand go. Praying some will still remain in my hand. Clinging to their brother. Their friend. Time to count destiny. Infinity.

Taking off my hat I throw it to Jasper. Who catches it easily. He nods to me. I nod back. Carlisle takes a seat with the blue. Feather sitting with the land. And my new family. Will they stand with me? Looking at the grains in my hand. Clinging to body. My true form. Looking to them. For they were about to learn.

"You may be wondering why we are all here." I let my southern twang hit every beat of that sentence. For I was about to drop it. Hopefully forever. Die free. "It is rather a long story. And I know I may be longwinded." That got laughs. I smile too. Another part I would miss. "Though there are many ways to tell it. But in short," I reach for my sideburns and my chin. The main component in my disguise. Wishing to pull off the damn corset first. I could live with that for now. Pulling it off. I hear people rise and gasp fill the room. Tilting my head up I look around the room. Saving my new brothers for last. For that is where the reaction lay. I had just killed their brother. The ones who know smile proudly. Josiah is closed mouth. Eyes examining me. Wondering if this was a con. JD leaning to question Buck. Chris is tough. He eyes me. I look into his orbs. We stare at each other. Yes the man you have been screaming at, hauling around, striking, is a woman. He looks away. Not sure if ashamed or just not being able to take it in. He doesn't run though. Guess I can consider that a good revelation. A dropped glass from Inez is her response to my reveal. Licking my lips for they have become so dry. Could use a good drink. A stiff one. Make it two. But need to focus. Licking them again.

Looking straight ahead I can't see them. For my past was about to unfold. And if I watched their reaction. I do not know if I could continue if I saw their emotions. Emotions that I felt myself. No I can't just stare. I close my eyes. Block them away.

"My name is Eliza Stands," dropping my southern for northern accent. "I was born in Montana territory. There my father was the local doctor and local gambling hall owner." I smile as his image comes through behind my eyes. A big smile on his face. Watching him make the cards dance. Do their tricks. Moving on. "My mother," my head bows. Wounds that just kept on reopening. Wounds that will never heal. For her blood is on my hands. Taking a breath. I soldier on. "My mother is Maude. She helped me out in my endeavor to keep up this con." Ezra was a con. A con artist. I smile at the memory of the first time I wore him in front of her. Her voice gone. A speechless Maude. Something rarely ever seen, or heard. Gnawing at my lip I know I need to continue on but it hurts. I am going to be hurting a lot of people. I already have.

"Eliza," I hear. Opening my eyes I see my brother. He is smiling at me. Encouraging me to continue. Knowing I have to face my inner demons. I nod to him. Looking, turning to the ones who need to know this tale. For the others knew. This was a recap to them. But it was another log to fuel their fire. The story to set hem into rage emotion again. For this is what the battle was about.

"Gentlemen," bowing my head to them for they are. I am still alive and standing. Looking up. "I wish I could," change everything. "This story is important for this may alter your lives and may end them. So please remain till I finish. Then I will answer all of your questions and redeem to all your demands. " Vin flinched at how I was giving control over to them. He was bound to my side. Knew if I leave he would too. No questions. "The reason for this con is a sad story. But one you need to hear." Taking a breath. "I have rehearsed this so many times in my head. Told it several times already to a selected few." Heads turned seeing who knew the story and who didn't. Eyes variety in emotions of hurt and distrusts, why, curiosity. "Once upon a time I was the pianist of a town. Dreaming up music. Music of life. My husband," his face flashed before me. I feel my eyes well up. But I need to restrain the flow of water to finish. For I won't be able to continue if they peruse down my cheeks. "My Husband, Michael. He was a good man. A violinist. Worked hard at my father's hall and beside him at healing. Beside us. And I loved him." I look to Vin. My love shinning through. "I love you too, Vin." He nods. Know I love him differently then Michael. But loved him just as much. Not a replacement. "The thing is jealousy is a terrible thing." Now to the sad bit. "His brother Neal tried to court me but I wanted Michael. And I got him. But Neal never approved. He still tried. Even when I discovered I was pregnant." I rub my empty stomach. No life their. Not anymore. Don't know if there ever will be again. "We were going to keep it a surprise. You know wait in order to not jinx it." God I was thirsty. "We told immediate family though. Neal knew." Closing my eyes I see him stomp out of the house at our announcement. But then the joy on our family faces. Liquid squeezes out on my right cheek. I can spare a few now. For the rain would come. Would storm. "I had been writing with a local band that came through every once in a while. My gypsy friends helping lively it up. I left them with the norms to get their voice heard. Leaving them in good spirits I walked with it home. To tell Michael that I discovered something." I never told him. Seeing that my shock was read on other places. For some had deduced what had happened. Thinking the past tense of husband gave it away. "I never told him what I wanted to name our daughter." I look to Carlisle. He is fighting tears but not succeeding. For he was away for this. Couldn't help me in that hour of need. But he was here now to help in this hour. Looking to the six men I needed. "Upon entering my home, our home. I found my piano turned over as if a weight had been tossed on it. And there had. For round the side of the fallen piano I found…" my eyes close tight as the image of his lifeless body lay before me, again. The tears I let fall. For they are for him. This is for him. "Michael was dead." Looking up to the skies for strength. My orb silent in the daytime. Please help me. Help me to continue. Wiping my eyes I look deep into myself to continue. "He had been shot. And the shooter was still there. Neal looked smug. He had eliminated the competition. When there was none. My heart broke." Smiling at the next bit. "I refused him. Not a good thing to do with an enraged man in front of you. And his helpers." Pressing my tongue with my teeth, I contemplate on how to tell the rest. I look to the brother of the brother I killed. "I'm sorry. I had to."

"I know," his voice calm and sad. A friend before all this. And a friend still. Even after what I had done.

"He wanted me. He tried. But I fought. He didn't like that. Told him I despised him. He said I could learn to love. But I couldn't. We fought. Shots rang out. I killed. They killed. They shot me and killed our child." One piece I hoped I could salvage. "Then I ran. Ran to my friends." Looking at Feather and his band. "They helped me. Got mother. Put me back together and healed me as best as they can." Nodding at the memory. They had helped so much. "I didn't want to run." I look to the ones who needed to know. "But what can one do, when your brother in law is the sheriff. And told everyone I had murdered my husband and his friends." I swallow the moisture that I didn't know I had. "I am wanted dead or alive for the murder of my husband." Looking to Vin. The other of our group falsely accused. "A crime I didn't commit." Now for the kicker. "The thing is. Neal is relentless. He lost me. And doesn't like to lose." I motion to my friends. "They are here to help me. Cause Neal is coming here. He wants me dead. As they say if he can't have me. No one will." Taking a step back. "I am revealing myself now. For he knows I'm here. And I need to know." Time for the finale. "Will you help me or do I need to run?" I wipe at the tears that streamed down my face. Needing to see them clearly. Vin comes over to me and hugs me close. I know where he stands. Carlisle stands. His group following. Buck stands next. Smiling his wolfish grin at me. I can just smile back. Feather stands and hoots. The rest follow. Voicing their allegiance. JD, he's young, stands. Always ready for a good fight. Loyal as the noble lionhearted. Also standing with his big brother. Nathan stands. His eyes taking me in. Seeing me finally. But questions still there. Questions I said I would answer. Josiah looks to Chris. The final two to deiced my fate. For if it wasn't unanimous I know a place to set up an ambush. Away from town. Territory I slightly knew. Some advantage. But not as much as here. Not as much as with them. Josiah stands. Walks to me. The place stills. I have just killed his son. His wayward needing fixing son. I needed fixing but I wasn't a son.

"I've lost a son but gained a daughter." He sees. Smiles, hugs welcomed. Stepping back we view the last voter. He looks around. Knowing he is outnumbered. But knows if he says to go. I will. He stands and come over toward me. Vin squeezes me close to him. Protecting. Loving. Waiting. Supporting.

"No fate but for what we make." I nod at him. "Alright then," he smiles, "Eliza." My heart soars. For the alpha has given his word.

Now we plan and figure out were we lay.

C:IP

Nightmares plague me as I try and rest in my moonlight. But I can't. I see my Michael. Feel the pull. The pull of my muse. Thought she had forgotten me. But there she is. Detaching myself from my sun's side I follow.

Sneaking away in the night. Musical papers warming me in the chill of night. Why did she wake me at such ungodly hours? Breaking into Mrs. Potter's store. I eye my prize.

Sitting I get ready to paint. Floating my hands over the keys. Where does my muse wish to steal me to tonight? Soft. Passion. Romantic.

The harsh rush beats of battle as my heart. Letting the notes trickle. I play like a decision to be made. Remembering my story. Need to tell it. Can't forget any bits. For this is a story. If you forget the tiniest bit. You lose the crowd.

Where I left off. I was deciding to stay or go? I'm staying. And I have back up. Can't forget my loses and struggles along the way. Mother.

My hands pause hovering over the keys. Can't forget that bit. Won't forget her. Need to give her, her own piece. A piece to identify her through the whole story. Something playful. Something loving. Something to show how big a heart she had.

Perfect.

My fingers fly across the keys.

Perfect.

Playing her up. Playing her parts with Ezra. How she fought for all her worth. Dying to save her daughter. A hero. So many lost in this tale. Even Ezra.

Stilling a moment I capture what I compose. Updating the story. Looking over to see if I forgot any parts. Taking up my pencil I write mother along the column of the page. Reading her section. It is her. Can even see her smile at it.

Then there is the part for all who came. All who stand up for Eliza? Something amiss. How do I write about all these men? Brothers. Family.

My hands begin to start slow. Loving the keys as I love these men. Not forgetting a single one. All vital to this story. Letting all have their moment in the sun. Yet none taking the place of him. Once introduced becoming stars. Their own suns. To shine right behind me. With me.

Letting my love spread to them. For a worry who will survive and who will fade out. But will still shine till the day when people forget this story.

This guarantees them to shine forever. My stars.

Who knew I had so many on my side. So much love there. One person can change the fate of so many. For her cause had become thier's. A keynote to be the player. The central instrument of the orchestra. They play all around her. Against her. With her. Yet making one epic piece. Playing all together. Then giving the solo back to the origin of the piece.

Tapping out her melody. My melody.

All coming back to the end. How will it end? The grand pause. A moment to plan. To see how you believe it will all end. How you want it to end. How one dreams? Can dream so many things. Too many outcomes.

Starting slow I let ideas roll along with the keys. Other instruments adding to the plan. Taking the best from each one. Creating a symphony so climatic. Can't tell from where it begins to where it ends. But it will end. Everything does.

Closing my eyes I let the plan ferment. As I think along them. So much energy in their piece. Effort that needs to be recognized.

The storm coming. Sand blowing around. Sand of time. Getting caught in the instrument. Making it difficult to play. Be damn with the sand. We must finish. And finish we shall.

Opening my eyes, dawn is breaking on the stage. I'll top the bill. I'll own the kill. Or I will…

All is lost in the dust. The pain and the rush. All coming back to me now.

My sun, the moon, the stars, to many to count. Days numbered.

"You're up awfully late." My hands stop. They can't.

"Don't have much time left. I need to finish." My intruder sits next to me.

"You're acting like this is you're finale." Maybe it is. Pressing on. Carlisle grabs the papers. Writing along what I play. Giving me time. All the time I need. Perfect unit. So much alike yet so different. For all to see clearly now. And it was worth the shocked faces when we revealed him. Well worth he moment.

"This won't be you're finale." Stopping I stare at him. "I won't let it be." He grabs my hand. Making me stop before I can finish my tale.

If I fall it will never be complete. Looking into his eyes pleading. Het sets the pages down. Begins to play the story I just recapped. Smiles at mother's melody. Giving me time to write it down. He would play it out. Together. "It's beautiful."

"It's perfect." I contour. Nodding we play on. We'll sleep when we're dead. For now we live. Play the battle out. Foretelling us the victor. And a lost. For there is always a lost.

Lost who? Can't reveal yet. For I don't know. Adding the lost in. everybody dies. As in every battle someone is guaranteed to die.

C:IP

Morning dawn rays shine through the window. While I enjoy the view.

Watching my sun preparing to rise. Normally he watches me. I find myself doing it often now. Wanting to remember every moment. Enjoy the time I have left. Loving the sun as it caresses his skin in the waking world.

Moment of bliss.

Kissing his skin I follow the sun trail. Enjoying every moment. Especially the little things. Feeling his warmth. My hands stroke up his sides. Following the line of his back. The curvature. Memorizing every tantalizing touch. Something I can hold onto. Something I can have with me. No matter where we shall end up. I want us to be together. But I have no clue where my fate lies. My sun rises.

"What are you doing?" I kiss between his shoulder blades.

"Making a memory." I hear him humph. Smiling wickedly. We no longer have to hide. Hide in some ways but never to each other. "Want to help make another memory."

"Sure." I hear the smile in his voice.

"Roll over." He does. We smile at one another. Love on our faces. Kissing his chest I look deeply into his ocean. Not needing to cross it to his heart. For I kiss it with my lips. Under my hands. It beats. So full of life. Looking away from his eyes I watch the sun glisten his skin. My hands trace and hover. Following his aura line. The essence that surrounds him. Watching as the leather of my bracelet trail his skin. So open now. Every bit, my own. Moving down I follow my shadow. Let the sun illuminate again. Letting him take up the sky. But over one section I stop.

A pillar of strength. Devouring it I get his full attention. Making him growl like the animals we are. Showing him my love. When he regains his breath he lets me eclipse his body. This time though the sun becoming the blocker. Trailing kisses. Accepting the body beneath him. I smile as he hungrily takes me in. eyeing him, I watch. My hands petting along his arm. Letting him know I am here with him. Making a memory together.

We love. Loving each other for we forget who is eclipsing whom.

C:IP:

The morning came as I watched the rays dance on him. Eliza was freed from her cage. Allowed to fly. Even if it may be for a little why. I would enjoy it. Coming down the stairs dressed in the comfort clothes of my former life. No dresses of Eliza but of the man I had become. Standing in the light I soak it in. embracing as I did my own sun. It was morning. Ezra and I are night. This morning not wanting to waste it. Riders come in. looking around the town I see it just beginning to wake.

Riders coming. One with speed the other of elegance. Tilting my head in wonder, which one of them approach. Tilting my head down low to still hide who I am. I allow them to approach.

"Excuse me," a English accent greets me. "We are searching for a friend of mine." Tilting my head up slightly to get some view on the man. He dismounts stepping toward me. My hand moving to my weapon. His friend who remained saddled moved his hand as well.

"And the name of such friend?" the southern texture smooth across my lips.

"Eliza stands." Looking up I see him. He smiles. Mine grows wider. Jumping on him. Clinging my arms around his neck. He returns it with much vigor. All my friends coming together.

"Latamire," I sigh into his neck. A Pinkerton agent from Chicago. The one who helped make my mask. An acquaintance of my brother. Now mine too. Letting go slowly my smile remains. His smile remains planted on his face. I can only stare in wonder. Why is he here? He grunts to remain his cool British exterior. Stepping back further. Why is he here? Time to ask. "Why are you here?" he moves with purpose. Moves of his professionalism. Taking a quick glance to his friend who is staring behind me. Really not wanting to spare a glance. I know who is behind me. He's been following me around like a shadow. He is no shadow.

"I have a acquired something that you were trying to ascertain." Still pondering what I feel the familiar arm snake around me. Holding me safe in his orbit. Latamire retrieves a letter from his inside pocket. Keeping it close and safe to his chest. Handing it over I take it gingerly. Receiving it like a rattlesnake. The man who remained on the horse gruffed as I retrieved the letter from my friend. True he is my friend. But he is also the law. Taking in his companion. Also the law too. Latamire watched my eyes. Taking the letter he steps back. "Apologies." He motions to his friend. "This is Marshal Stone." Glaring at my friend I step back. Is he betraying me? He smiles. My sun to my back. And my now shadow stepping into the light. My brother coming to stand beside us.

"Latamire." He nodded in greeting.

"Carlisle." He responds. I watch as Carlisle looks to the letter in my hand. "You got it." Latamire only nods back. Carlisle smiles. What are they up too? He grins. "Open it." Looking at the snake in my hands I carefully open the letter.

The words on the page are blinding. How in the world did they? I turn and embrace my sun. Thrusting the letter in his hand.

"Vin read it." he takes the letter from my hand and stares hard at it. He had made real progress in his effort to read. After all he has one hell of a teacher. I watch as he takes in the words typed on the page. The sudden flourish of the signature at the bottom. His eyes meet mine. I can't help but smile. Smile the Cheshire cat moon smile. Smile so everyone can see. Vin's eyes look over it again. He looks to Latamire.

"Is this real?" we both look to him. He nods.

"It is all true."

"How?" I question. Latamire looks to Carlisle. My face confuses I look to my brother.

"I know how much you were fighting for this." I jump into my brother's arm. "And I thought I can at least do something to help. Not running out on you."

"You never did." He hugs me tight. "You never did." We hug as if the earth was crumbling all around us. From under our very feet. Like I would never let him go. Just like I would never let go of my sun. Even though I may burn from his touch. I'm never letting go. I had my sun. I had my family and friends around me. Securing their safety. Above my own. That is all I ever wanted. To be safe. And now, Vin is.

A whoop of joy comes from behind me. That familiarness of Buck being happy. Then arms lift me off the ground. My sun burning my skin. I had set him free.

Now only one thing left on my list to do.

C:IP

Walking the street I see life live. My eyes seen all before. But they haven't seen me. Vin was so excited he was about to take me right on the spot. But he had things to do. The first was to inform the rest of the seven. Then later. We still had plans to make. People though did double takes at the woman Ezra. Tickling the tigers tail. Here I am Neal. Feeling eyes I move along the street. Alice and Emmett run free. Pausing I watch them pass. Play. Stepping into the store I am greeted by Mrs. Potter.

"Good afternoon Ezra." I smile from under my hat. Striding up to the counter. I stop. Keeping my head down. Looking over her latest requisitions in the cabinet. She has gained items that I am familiar with. Why? Then the piece of the resistance. She places a violin in front of me. The wooden beaten and scrapped from lovingly playing. She talks about how a man had taken whatever she gave. The seller desperate for money. A beautiful piece. Tuning her out I run my delicate hands over it. One frayed string. A note broken in mid play. Then the gash of a bullet skimming the once beautifully polished elm. My love.

"How much?" I choke out. Not sure if I spoke as Ezra or Eliza. She gasp and I knew I spoke as Eliza. Titling my head up I look at her. No mask on my face. "How much, Mrs. Potter?" turning her startled gaze back to the item I have not let it out of my touch.

"Um, so sorry. I assumed you as someone else." As right she should. The bell rings notifying her of another customer. Please leave. The new customer comes up beside me.

"Beautiful piece." Mrs. Potter is smiling at the man. Must be the seller or she would not have welcomed him with such.

"It is." I strum my fingers along the strings. A little out of tune. Something I can quickly remedy.

"He said you would be the one to purchase it." I close my eyes. Remaining calm. One of his gang had infiltrated my territory. A scout. Yeah, I'm here. Opening my eyes I look at the man for the first time. He seemed average. So did Neal till he turned over reveling his true colors.

"So where is he?" he snorted. A man who had the ball of string. Dangling it in front of the kitten. More like a steak in front of a lioness. "Don't make me repeat myself sir." He laughed. He was a scout, insignificant. I can kill this one. Placing my hearts piece on the counter. Pulling out money I laid it on the item. Then I placed twice the amount.

"What is that for?" I smile a devil smile born of Ezra.

"For what is to come." Motioning my head to the back. A lady born of the west. Recognizing the signs of a fight about to come. Taking the violin and money she took it to the back. Then I unleashed hell on the foul. No mere kitten. Breaking brooms. Smashing glass. Items disturbed. Turning the place a shambles. Blows matching blows. Then the fight ending. Both bloodied. Hair disarrayed. And him beneath me. The broken shards of the front window Digging into the man. All the way through. Enough to glance on me as well. But the lioness had pounced and won. Trampling her prey. The victor growling above. Spitting in the man's face. This game has grown tiring. The man laughs his last breath at me. A game he played his part. Or laughing at being beaten by the quiet innocent musician. The man choking on his blood.

People had come out to watch the aftermath. To watch Ezra/Eliza stand over her kill. Standing there I stare at the dead. A pathetic waste of life. Brought in and taken out by a woman. And this woman was ready.

If Neal was smart he would send in more than one man to canvas the town. Grabbing the mans arms I drag him to the middle of the street. Taking his gun and firing into the air. The people who had come to watch. Watch as I delve into the madness. Halting their movement like a deer at a broken noise. Except one.

I watched as a man mount his horse and begin to ride out. Neal sent me a message by giving me Michael's instrument. His valuables in Mrs. Potter's cabinet. Raising my gun I fire at the man. He slumps but rides on. I'm better at fighting then back then. If you doubt. Ask about your man. Ask the man who is about to die from his wound. Looking at the gun and body. The battle is about to begin.

Walking back into the store I go to the display cabinet we broke as our bodies collided in our short sabbatical. Kneeling down I pick up the cufflinks he wore at our wedding. The violin pin I gave him on our first anniversary. The dried flowers with a pin that held my name engraved on it. Displaying his love. Love we held against the stars. Yet denied. Colleting the items in my hand I move some more debris. Finding the piece that really let my lioness lose. Picking it up I let the sun glint off the item. Our uniting symbol of out love. Blowing the dust off it I remember the first time I held it. Picked it out from my father's vast collection of won rings. Calling to me. Gripping it tight in my hand I feel the shape dig in my palm. So hard I let the blood drip from my palm. Standing I look to the figure who has remained by the back office door. My hat lost in battle. Moving to her unmasked I reach for the item she has clutched in her hands.

"I believe that is mine." She can only nod and hand it over. Shock so readable on her face. Taking him I turn and walk out.

Once on the street my families approach. Each sending out a diplomat. Carlisle from my blue. Feather from my land. And Vin from my seven. They look at how bloodied I am. They had surrounded the body. And I stand there as they watch me grasp the violin in my hand. The ring I let play in my palm.

"I have no right to ask. But I must. This fight is coming. And I need your help. You say yes. But you must know we will lose numbers in this battle. And if you want me to depart from here." I look to our alpha, Chris. For he has his duty to this town. "I will." Gripping them tighter. Looking at the silent instrument. "But I need you. I need you all." Looking at all who have come together for this battle. So many nations coming together to help fight over one parcel. To keep one person free. The needs of the many the question. Do they out way the needs of the one? ME.

Breathing deep I let the silent wind blow through the streets. The dust picking up sand. Sand I wanted to grasp and tether to my one. Allowing me to hold more than what I have left already in my hand. Silence too much I begin to walk through them. Pass them. I hear steps turn in the sand. Spurs clinking with movement. I keep moving. Apparently I had gathered more sand. Now all I had to do was not let it slip through the cracks between my fingers.

C:IP

Placing the violin on my bed all I can do is stare at it. The ambassadors had followed me to my abode.

"Eliza," my brother being bold in stepping forward. Placing a hand on my shoulder we look down at the violin as if it is Michael laying before us. A symbol of which Neal took a way from us. From me. Feather comes on the other side. He nods and departs. He is going to get his pack ready. Good. A gun could hold only so many bullets. Carlisle squeezes my shoulders and nods. More canons being pulled on the line. Then there is my sun. He envelops me. I am numb but all I want to do is feel. I turn to him. He looks me up and down. But I give him no time to access my injuries. I pounce on him. My hands grip into his hair and pull him into a crushing kiss. The moon colliding with the sun. The explosion afterword leaving devastation in their path. All I can do is collide. My impact making him burn. His flares ensnaring me. Coiling around me. My fragments sinking in. melting from the heat. Needing to feel every bit of our collision. Needing everything I could get. Getting and giving. Giving so much. I was taking. The sun is mine. I am now apart of the sun. I blaze. We blaze. Supernova-ing. All the stars exploding at once. Damn the sand. Turning it to glass so I can hold more. Fill the cup up. We tangle and grapple. He gives me the light. Over and over. Until my heart stops beating.

Geronimo.

C:IP

Coming down the stairs I wear a dress. My troops are gathered around a table. More like generals planning attacks. Taking in every angle of this foray. They have not noticed the Helen of Troy they are fighting for. Stepping close I watch as Carlisle and Chris clash ideas. Feather setting his position and making his chief decisions where he will be and needs. My family all in one room. Ready to defend their lady. Who could ask for a better group of men? So magnificent. Each deserving a star in the sky. And in mine they do. They are my stars. My stars that will supernova on my command. So much power for one little moon. But my sun had collided with me. And I shined on my own. No longer being masked. Loving the rays I absorbed from my love. But the moon had become powerful in her gravitational pull. Pulling all these stars to shine bright. Making the night skylight as day.

Did one little moon deserve such light?

Did Helen deserve the love of Paris?

Did Cleopatra deserve to be praised as a goddess?

Did I deserve to have a battle for an uncontrolled epic?

My eyes pass over my generals and soldiers. I may not have deserved this. But I have it. Feeling every bit the goddess of Cleopatra. Feeling the love beheld by a man, men to fight for love of a lady. Their lady. Approaching the discussion I am not met with stunned silence. Not shunned for being a woman on a battleship. Quick nods and I am delved into their world of planning. Shown what they intend to do to help me. Yet there is a flaw in their plan.

"And where shall I reside while all this is going on?" the generals looking from one another. "I am not a delicate flower to be set aside to be admired. This is my fight. And Neal is mine."

"Vengeance is not the ways path, sister Eliza."

"Screw ways of the Lord. My path has lead me along some rough terrain. And because of him I had to travel it. Neal is mine." Carlisle smiled. He would kill all. Leaving himself a victim if it presented Neal to me gift wrapped. Guns smoking a ribbon around my present. Chris smiled a wolfish grin. Liking Eliza for the lioness I am. Nodding to his sister in arms. Realizing that Chris wanted to kept the lioness appeased but also safe. I didn't care for safety. I wanted Neal's head on a platter. Served with smooth bourbon to wash away the after taste of him. But the meal well worth the trouble on the stomach. Feather smiling from ear to ear. A whoop of approval. His sister was getting her wish. Josiah shakes his head. Realizing he was outnumbered in the vengeance department. Chris for his own unsettled revenge on the death of his family. Feather for Neal banishing his clan from town. Carlisle for the hurt in his sister and the death of my husband and our mother. And the ones who follow the men for their love of the girl in the painting. Knowing they can never touch her like a selected few. But can still admire her from away. Catching her smile in the right light. Catching her eyes if they squinted. A glance of their reflection next to her in the mirror beside her. Fighting for their chance to be painted with her. For a portrait with the lone pianist. Avenging her love. Love she spread in her smile. The twinkle in her eyes. The beauty in refining her appearance.

The pianist smashing the mirror. Shattering it so the man before her can all be with the lone pianist. For she wasn't alone any more. Just take a look in the shattered mirror. She has so many on her side. So many that they will pick the shards with them imprinted upon it and use it to slash anyone who tries to harm her. Even willing to harm her if need be. For the one pianist was not alone. She has shards to fight with. Deadly. And sharp. An orchestra.

C:IP

Brushing Dastan I relax in the familiar motions. Motions I have done since my first pony. We have set up arrangements around town. Learning who was with and against. The ones who against were not at all surprising. Neither were the ones who accepted. Willing to help in any way possible. Leaning into Dastan. I feel him breath. Deep oxygen filled breaths.

I can do this. Who was I kidding? The coldness around my feet seeped into my bones. It had taken so long for the end of this tale. To long. Each part described in images. Images that could never be erased. Getting more of the sand off Dastan I watch it fall to the ground. I am losing. Did I really deserve such loyalty? Such stars. Feeling life's breath breathed in before me I wonder who would soon be breathing their last. Life I had no right in asking to exhale. Exhaling my own breath I can only feel the cold seep in. I could do this.

I had placed my Michaels wedding ring in the middle of the street map. Placing myself on the battlefield. Making my voice clear. I wanted him to see me. See the woman he had done so much evil for. Hunted to extinction.

But not the last. She had produced. Has brothers in arms. And a lover. A sun who had stolen the moons heart. A heart he yearned to possess but never would. Never.

Morning is about to break. Alone with my demons I am.

Stamping the cold away. Ezra watches as I breathe hard. Building up my nerves. I have fought so many. So many in the protection of this town. Had danced in freedom. But I wanted it all to wash away. Finishing my duty I let my music play in my head. A great beat that has me twirling madly. Moving like a whirlwind down the isle. Exerting energy I needed to contain. But there was too much. Now, I had ways to expel. But Vin went on patrol. Damn. I listen as a light rain falls onto the streets. Washing the blood away. Stepping into the street. My music still playing in my head. Letting the rain fall on my body. This may be my last night on earth. My last morning. For no one knew what would happen next. The beat so chaotic. Nothing I have ever heard could compare to what I hear. No dance moves except me to twirl. Letting my spirit free. Letting it soar. Setting myself free. No more chains holding me down. Laughing, crying into the rain. The madness I much present. Then I am not alone.

Once I had yearned only to be able to dance. Now I could. Since my sun was out patrolling I allowed the one who had interfered before to take me in his arms. My music slowing. Still beat with my previous selection. My alpha smiling at me. Not really sure if he was fully accepting of Eliza being Ezra. Now we dance. Counting the waves of rain as they fall upon us. Wondering if this too shall pass when the rain stops. Or we will allow the rain to remain. Let the water rise around us. Let ourselves be wrapped in a wet blanket. Stopping our dance we stare into one another. In another life I would have allowed myself to lose myself in him.

"Eliza," he speaks. More a rumble in the silent rain. I stare into this eyes. "I know, Buck, told you of how you reminded me of Sarah. Of how I was smitten the first time I saw you." He grips me tight. "I am with you." Ducking his head. Resting it on my shoulder. Can feel his breath on my wet cloths. "I am going to do everything to protect you. I know you can. But if I should die. I want just one thing." He leans in and kisses the moon. Enveloping me with those wolfish lips. Falling into his power. Beginning to warm.

C:IP

The morning comes again. And we start the day. This time tough. I dress in Ezra's cloths, still. But I don't wear the damn corset or mask. All voted I should be myself. Especially in my final days. Chris and Vin sit together sharing a drink. Feather across from them telling some yarn from my youth. Not really caring if I should be embarrassed. My days were setting. Approaching I sit. Inez comes over laying out a glorious platter in front of me. Never really a morning eater. Yet before me is eggs in a basket. Smiling.

Carlisle.

The others are leaning over to take in the bizarre making of my breakfast.

"What is that?" Feather smiles at their intrigue the breakfast causes. Coming closer to my plate and snagging a piece of my bacon. Knowing this breakfast is my favorite. Something my father use to make us. Something I know my brother is cooking up this moment. Smacking playfully at Feather I begin to enjoy my food. Other platters arrive. My comrades enjoying the fruits from my youth. My past.

Breakfast done I move around the town. Constant shadows tailing me.

C:IP

The winds blowing the sand up. Blowing the sand. What left did I have to hold onto. Watching the others watch over this grain. I so desperately wanted to hold onto theirs. Never realizing how hard they were fighting for this speck. They deserved a better speck. Beautiful shiny, holding no secrets. They deserved their brother. I deserved…

Not this. Not that. All over me…

Sick of this shadow I move into the light. Taking in the town. A speck I wanted to hold safe forever. Along with all my memories. Even the ones that caused me to come here. Wishing I never had to chose between the two. The ones that are first to the ones now. Never having to pick a side. Two lives. My hands holding different sands of time. Which more important?

Blinking into the sun I see the tragedy that I am about to sacrifice. The daylight hiding my stars. Stars that shine so bright. Not needing me to hold them.

"Hello sister." Turning I watch as Josiah approaches me. One of the few who did not know my secret till I told. Haven't spent a lot of time with him. Haven't spent a lot of time with many. Short burst here and there. Busy with battle. Busy with melding my past to my present.

"Hello Josiah." I greet. No Ezra at all spoken. He smiles. I had killed this man's son.

"May I walk with you?"

"You may." We walk in silence. Just taking in the town. Coming up upon the church we both stop.

"Eliza, I just want to let you know. That I am proud to have known you." Taking me back. Talking as if he was going to die. This is the end. Maybe it is. Not for him.

"And I you." He nodded. Looking up to the cross that praised over all in this sad hamlet. This hamlet I call home. My mind took in the stature of the man who gazed upon me with fatherly pride and protection. A man who I had given back his son for a while. One I had killed. And I had given him a daughter. One who was always there. Just like him. He is a rock. A keystone in the wall he would not fall. May crumble around the edges. But would not be completely demolished with this oncoming storm. A storm of my making. He would remain. He is still looking up to his father in heaven. While I watch him. Praying for all to be safe. The urge to run ran down my spine again. I couldn't. Not now. They have voiced where they stand on the battlefield. And if I run now. I am the coward I portrayed. The one who is the mask.

The reason remains that I want, need to save them. Need them to outlive me this day. Knowing we could loose a few in this foray. Impulse strikes and I hug him. Startling him out of his prayers or meditation. Getting his control back in order. He hugs me back. And then there is no ground under me. The rock I thought I would never climb. Be allowed to. I didn't even have to climb. Flown to the top by the mighty mountains wisp. Twirled high above. The laughter the mountain radiates. Incurs more joy to radiate from us. Others passing, watching smile, laugh at the sight.

Then the descent from the mountain. Not fully getting off yet.

"Josiah, it has been my honor to know you." He would not die. He looked deep in my eyes. Both our hearts on the same page. Willing to die for the other.

"You listen to me Eliza. If you get the chance to get him. You do. Don't worry about us." This speech I expected from Chris, not Josiah. "You get him." I can only nod at my father's orders.

To honor all. To get the prize. That is what we all want. Some also a little revenge. His words bounding in my head. I can only nod. We have all come so far. So far from distant paths. Gathering now in one place. One place we have all learned to call home. A home we would fight for. Family we never thought we would have. Yet somehow we procured. A family.

A family worth fighting, dying, lying, shedding blood.

I don't want to lose any of them. Yet I might. Reality hitting hard again. Them telling me to not think of them as I go for the kill while they lay dying. Hurt. I know I would have to push those images away. To get the prize. But Neil wasn't a prize. He was icing. Upon a cake that had layers of loved ones under it. Ones he had obscured from view. And now I was getting ready to dive in. for I had opened my presents and they are all here. Ready to take a bite. Not just a bite. The whole damn take.

C:IP

Feather finds me up on the roofs. High up on the town's mountains. Leaping from roof to roof. Checking for the flaws in the three way plan. Also seeing how fast I can move. Feather falters a little as we go from a lower to a higher. Then leaping over the divide. We play our childhood games. Games we should have grown out off. Games that are always played. Cowboys and Indians. And if we worked together from the beginning. Just imagine all the possibilities.

No devastation.

No great mass of dead bodies along the trail.

Yet there would be those that always defy. And why not. For free will.

We do whatever we want. Leaping to the drainpipe I slide to the earth. An extra escape route I learned from my early months here. Coming upon the back of the livery. Sliding into the stalls.

Then the hoot and I am bombarded. Taken down.

Damn Indians.

Tackling back I fight. we play. Then more comes. Hay gets thrown. Horse whinny. Dogs bark. People grunting, snarling.

Bang!

A shot stilling the air.

A feather falls. The air stilling. Everything stopping in awe of the falling feather. Not sweeping up and down on the air currents. Falling like a shot bird. Crashing to the earth. The earth sounds as a human body hits the dust covered ground. A dramatic Thud. My feather has fallen and I had shot the bird who attacked. Gun still aimed on the other bird of prey hiding in the rafters of the livery. Jumping from the loft to the mountain of hay I sled down to my fallen feather.

Who is gasping for air.

"Feather?" we speak in crow.

"Brooke." His hands move away from the wound. My eyes take it in then go to his cringing face. I smile.

"It is minor. But you will not be fighting anytime soon." He throws his head back and curses. The warrior. The chief. Fighting for his sister. Now having to wait on the sidelines. I would rather die, concept. But not yet.

The others arrive with the shots fired in silence. Nathan running over to tend to Feather. His brothers coming in to help lift him off the ground. Taking him to the haven above to get mended. Nathan working his medicine man ways.

My brother, Carlisle, nods to them as they pass by him and the fallen bird of prey. Moving toward Carlisle I see the bird twitch.

"He still alive?" Carlisle only nods. His gun drawn, aimed at the stricken bird. Foot holding down the offending appendage. The man tries to bear through the pain. And he does by laughing. Carlisle sneers back at him. Crushing the wing.

"You missed." I gloat to him. For we would put him down soon.

"No I didn't." he coughed on his blood. "Got you all here." Damn. My eyes filled with shock turn up to Carlisle. Running through the group who had come. Not hearing the shot that ended the bird. He flew alone here. But soon the rest of his flock would follow.

Hitting the dirt road I look around. Some of the other running with.

"What is it?" Chris asks. The town is awake. And people are now coming out to see the aftermath of the famous Seven dealings. Searching around. Me in the middle. Protecting their princess. Yelling.

"Get into positions.." all begin to move.

BOOM!

The Saloon front went.

BOOM!

Mrs. Potter's store.

BOOM!

The newspaper.

C:IP

All the places I frequent are now billowing with smoke. Places that I held dear. The booms startling us like bulls. Bulls stampeding then halted with a shot. But this. He had taken aim at my home. Our vantage points. Went next.

The hotel room where JD would station himself during our final battle. BOOM!

Josiah's project, His church. BOOM!

The jail went next. BOOM!

Everyplace. All stations compromised. How did they get so close? How did we not notice? How? My eyes travel around while others begin to move. Chris running to Mary's. When is that man going to settle with that woman? Come on Eliza get a move on. Looking at all as the dust moves around us. The fire burning of my home. The suffering I brought here. Moving to one of the hiding post I set off one of our fireworks. All the chaos stops. Then there is a lone gunshot. Turning I see, one of my brother's volunteers. The one who's brother I killed. Carlisle standing behind him. Guns raised and smoking. Regret on his face for bringing this traitor here. He nods to me. I can only nod back. He moves off to what is left of his post.

A grip on a hand turns me toward the hill. Vin gripping my arm. Wanting to have more time with my sun. But there is no light to shine. No time for my shadow that I brought with me to pass over and out of his shining warmth.

There on the hill stood my devil. Hunting me. Hurting me. Today is the tragedy we knew as the end. For I'm going to end it. Moving toward my post as the bait in the center of town. Grabbing one of the torches. Lighting it on the many destructions.

"Come on you coward!" I wave the torchlight high above my head. If he has snipers they are aimed at me. A quick glance to the boomed saloon show a glint of Vin the sniper aiming at the hill. The sun trying to watch over his moon. No time for concern. "Come and get your prize!" then only to myself. "Let us have our revenge."

I watched and waited arm raised. Even though our town smokes in ruin. We still had to fight. Always fighting. When would this all be over. Soon. Too soon.

Neal made his way down the hill. For that moment I waited till he was close. Thinking on all he had taken away from me. The future I could have had. Should have had. Now the fates have changed. And this is my destiny. No what ifs.

Closing my eyes I see their faces. Letting the fire of rage burn in me. Revenge seething off my teeth. Ready to bare. This is the moment. The one I have dreamed off. One of many dreams. Coming closer. "Come on." Just a little closer.

There. I lower the flame to the fuses. Drawing up arms I ready my aim. Not for Neal. He deserved an up close and personal end. Yet his right hand. I aimed.

Waiting in a moment. So little time for second guessing. No time for any more faults.

_I found you and I lost you,_

_All on a gleaming day._

_The day was filled with sunshine,_

_And the land was full of may._

Firing I took the man out. He falls from his horse. Neal, I can see smile. Thinking I had missed. No I had not missed. We are going to do this how you did with my love. Face to face.

All is chaos. A storm upending all around. Diving for shelter. Yet there is none. At least we have enough ammo hidden around town. Holstering my colt I draw my Remington. Aiming high. High into the sky. I fire off my signal.

The posse have made it within town limits. At last we still have our defenses. JD makes his move. The huge netting going up around town. Trapping the evil in. my family making sure it ends here. Not one departing. This is the end.

Some reign their horses in shock. The others firing and coming full tilt toward us. Vin had found high ground. High in the sky. I let myself feel the warmth one final time. Then the darkness comes. For I am the dark moon. Hidden from view but there. Always there. In shadow I was. But now.

Stepping into the street. I am joined by Carlisle, my brother. He looks ragged. His uniform torn. Smeared with dust and blood. My own hands covered in it. So much red. Chris comes up on my other side. Looking to my left. His hat is secure upon his brow. Swinging Horse comes up behind me. My nations represented. My Michael represented. For I wear his ring on my finger. Raising my guns I am mimicked by the nations. United against one front.

Closing my eyes I feel the storm blow and gather. Yet I remain unmoved. The thundering of hooves rains closer. Lighting shots forth from their guns. We still maintain our stance against the storm.

Neal smirks at me. I fire at his horse. Making it crumble to the ground. No running away this time. The smirk falls from his face. For I had known that horse. It was one I had helped my father break. One that Michael had bought as a best man gift. A beautiful tapper grey. 6.1 hands. Now a piece of meat for the birds. Josiah's birds. Good Bye Kobayashi Maru.

Then the storm began the one on one. Nobody out right coming to face me. For I am to be saved for the big dog. Moving in close to back up Chris. We fight back to back. My sun in the sky seeing through the rain. Moving in the dance of death. Then there is an impact at my back. Then there is a howl from our alpha wolf. Weight slides down my back with the barking of gunfire. Turning with the weight I spin aiming at the attacker. Then the weight is upon me again. This time taking me down to the ground. Dust smoked when I hit the dirt. And the weight didn't stop moving. It rolled us. The sun blinded me as we turned. Dust making it hard to see and breath. Then it is gone and the air is clear. Ears silent of noise. World full of pain. And life. I am still alive. And so is my demon. I can't just lay here. No time for dust to settle. No time for the air to be clear. For it wouldn't with him polluting my territory. Bringing darkness to my night. Yet I shine in the dark. I will always outshine him. Getting up through the dust. Through the pain. Through everything this man has done and is now doing.

Getting up like the devil he is I move. Aiming at the man who took me down. The pain from whatever wound I have obtained are not on my list. But they are in my masterpiece. I knew there would be death. It still may be even mine. But so is his.

Moving through the notes. The scales going up and down. The warm up long over. Going through all the acts. And now it is time for the finale. I am done. I am so done with this. Yes I may have held the sun last night. Laughed with the stars.

Standing in the center of the town. The dust storming around me. Nothing can hurt me now. Not even my demon. It is time. And there he is. I watch, as there is silence. The devil walks in my territory now. Taking footsteps toward me. I can hear each and every step as he approaches. Then the snick as he draws a special gun he saved for this moment. Saved since that first moment. The moment that started it all.

Pulling my gun.

My weapon that defined Ezra. That saved my father on so many accounts. Protected me that night. Engaging the derringer. Only two shots. Just two.

Two.

C:IP

Once upon a time there was a muse who gave her love to a lowly pauper. For her father let her love with her heart. So her gift spread. And the one she gave her heart to. The musician in town who sang with his bow across strings. Her melody began to interact with those strings. Making music of their own. But in every story there is a villain. Someone our heroes must over come. And in this tale, it is the pauper's brother. A man who held power in the town. Who held the law? Who is not the pauper?

Jealousy had driven him mad. For the muse had spread to his heart. Becoming unobtainable. Yet so close. Close enough to be called sister. He could not let it remain at that. He wanted a wife. He wanted to capture the muse for himself.

The muse had played on with her heart. Her one. Becoming one together. Creating new music. New life.

Life that was going to outlive them. But never given the chance.

The brother became a demon. Killing his brother in jealousy. Then turning on the muse. If he couldn't have her no one would.

Seeing through to his dark heart. The muse ran. For he had injured her in more ways than one. He had killed her heart. Killed her future. Taken all her joy away.

Made her silent.

Years passed

A new story came into being. A new life. For the muse had changed in order to survive. To create the final plan. And there. She found her sun.

Later only realizing he had only damaged her heart. For it had begun to regrow. But the demon is always there. Tickling the shadows.

The muse had had enough. She was done with the running. Done with the hiding.

So here she stands. Ready for the final bit of her creative life to end. Or to begin anew…

C:IP

Firing one shot he staggered. He fired as well. Hitting my upper shoulder. And he was sheriff of our town. Aiming again. One done one to go. He fired again. Hitting the same shoulder. He didn't want me for what I was. He wanted me for what I have become. A trophy to mount on his wall. A reason to do this. A reason to kill. Ravage and give up everything he knew. All in the name of revenge. Closing my eyes he fires another shot. It grazes my ear. I don't feel it. And it stops me from hearing my name being shouted in worry, alarm, concern, and love. He only has 3 shots left. Each one he is getting closer. The next shot buzzed by my ear. He must be scared. Wondering what the hell I was doing. For I am doing nothing. Waiting. Letting him in closer. Come closer. I am a siren now. One he claimed me to be. Calling him closer. Closer to his fate. Come Neal. Come closer. Another shot. It hit but I can't tell where. Now we are on even ground again. Even though we were never even. Never on the same level. I know it is low of me. But I have always been higher than him. Opening my eyes. He is closer than I thought. I can see into his eyes. See the ocean that was once there. Now covered in ice. Going across at your own risk. I simply stare at the man I once called brother. He holds his smoking gun right at me. I am not afraid anymore.

He looks into my eyes. He sees. Watching as he lowers the gun. We are on an even battlefield. One bullet to our life's blood.

"Eliza," he sounds shocked that he spoke my name. Speaking softly as he did when he once called me beloved sister. I don't speak. Stepping closer. Seeing the scar I marred his face with. The weapon I really chose to end it. I step closer. "You cut your hair."

"Yes," I speak. He smiles. Smiles in bliss for so long without hearing his muse speak. He raises his hand. I raise mine. The right hand that made to stroke the sides of my face slips back down. He staggers back away from me. Looking down at the true weapon that started it all for me. The one that defined Eliza. Sharp, solid, always to a point for what one does. Long enough to cause damage or save lives. Just depending on how one used it. Back then it saved my life. Today it kills a demon. Still saving lives. To the end…

C:IP

Then there is one final crack of fire from him. I feel it enter. Now for Ezra to avenge the muse. I fire my last at him. Would like to see him suffer more. Suffer like I did. But I am unsure if I will get to see it. So as accurate a shot as Ezra is. I watch the bullet make it's target. A clean shot between the eyes. A final deathblow. It is over. His body slides to the ground lifeless. I slide as well. For the night is over. It is time for the moon to rest. Time to let the blanket of day to cover her over so she is only a lump under them. A lump…

C:IP

Music is played on so many levels. Can mean so many things. They can express emotions. Tell a story. Court love. Make spring and fall. Create happiness when there is only sorrow. Can also help the moon rise. Help her travel across the sky to chase her sun. And then can tell how she captured her sun. Holding it for every warm ray he glows upon her.

C:IP

Waking from the dream. Waking to a world that is not my own. For this was Ezra's now it is Eliza's. And I have my sun beside me. I am happy.

Sitting on a porch I watch the life I helped bring into this world. The children playing in the sunlight. My sun teaching our daughter how to ride her pony. My free sun. Then there are the others who remain. The ones who don't lie in the earth behind our home. For we would not have this without them. Buck picks up his daughter Christine, twirling her high in the day's breeze. Making her fly with Chris's spirit. For we had lost our alpha that day. They wanted Vin to take that post. Yet Buck had been chosen to become the new alpha. Gaining the respectable Inez as his partner. Their beautiful daughter, honored in name. Chasing my little Artemis around. Nathan sits holding his new addition close to his chest. Well one of them. Rain holds the other. One named after her father. One after his. But both having the honorary middle name of Josiah.

Casey sits beside me. I read my brother's current post from Kelton, Utah to her. Both of us rocking and rubbing our swollen bellies. JD not letting his limp slow him down. He shows off his horse talents to the kids. Casey laughs at her husband antics. To life.

Picking up where I left off. The music begins to come alive on the pages before me. Begins to tell a new story. Tell the story of seven great men. Great men who made sounds like thunder gods. Beating together. Riding across the open range to defend their home. Making peace. Riding together as one. Making such a name for themselves that they will never be forgotten.

This is the story of the Magnificent seven.

Seven Men.

One Destiny.

Crescendo/ THE END

**AN:** Finally the end. TY for sticking with me till the end. TY to all the reviewers, Favorited, & alerted. I hope I did it justice. This was fun to write. And not being mean. Glad it's over. Maybe my muse will strike again for another tale of the Magnificent Seven. But not too soon.

THANK YOU: **sfulton, mystdogs,** terry kay, **zentry**, Laura Waight, boomagoo, judyl068, celest, Dark Angel, katfairy

Peacemakers: A USA station show. Western. Only latest barely one season. Shame.

The rest of the poem

I found you and lost you,

All on a golden day,

But when I dream of you, dear,

It is always brimming May.

A golden day: by Paul Dunbar.

**PLAYLIST**

Maude's theme: Eternal Sorrow: Two Steps From Hell

Show Must Go On: Queen

Tragedy (Austin Cello Version): Brandi Carlile

Magnificent seven theme: Elmer Bernstein

The Swell Season: Glen Hansard & Marketa Irglova

The Greatest Story Never Told: Murray Gold

Sibling Rivalry: Clint Mansell

Remember Me OST: Marcelo Zabros

My Love: Sia

THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING


End file.
